


Faberry G!P Smut Compilation

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Faberry, Fafaberry, Futanari, G!P, Girl!Peen, Handcuffs, Newhalf, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Threesome, dp, porn star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 140,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per request, a compilation of my Faberry g!p stories that can be found on tumblr, but is wanted in a different site. So here it is, in AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. broadway ain't dead yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is a badass but secretly a sweetheart and she asks Quinn out on a date. When they’re making out and Quinn feels something that shouldn’t be there and gets more aggressive. basically, submissive g!p rachel and dominant!quinn with lots of dirty talk.

Quinn was on her way out of the bookstore, struggling between the books that she just bought and the push button to open the door when she felt the amount of books in her arms lessen. She turned to see a familiar face, dressed in familiar ripped jeans, hair in a messy pony tail, and a black ‘Broadway ain’t dead yet’ shirt.

“Hey Quinn.” Rachel greeted with a small half-smile. “Let me help you with these.”

“Rachel. I never thought I’d find you here, in a bookstore of all places.”

“I like to read sometimes.” Rachel shrugged as she pushed the door open with her back, holding it for Quinn and then following her to her car. “Not as much as you though. You read a lot.”

Quinn chuckled and unlocked the door to her car. “You’re sweet for helping me with my books, Rae.”

“I-I’m not cute! I’m badass!” Rachel argued, making Quinn laugh all the more.

“You just proved my point.” Quinn carefully placed her books in the trunk and slammed it shut. “Thanks again. How can I repay you?”

The self-proclaimed badass fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “How about a date? You and me, tonight.” Rachel offered Quinn a tiny half smile, and the blonde couldn’t help but find her so damn cute. “Sure, what time?”

Rachel blinked a few times. “Really? You’d go on a date with me?”

Quinn giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at Rachel. “Why, you didn’t think I’d say yes?”

With a blush, Rachel ducked her head. “Well, yeah… But since you said yes, tonight at seven?”

Quinn winked. “You got it.”

* * *

“Oh f-fuck…” Rachel struggled to open the door to her apartment, what with Quinn’s lips latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point until a searing mark was left. Quinn’s hands were up in her shirt, fingers tracing her bellybutton, the vague outline of her abs, and the underside of her breasts. Once Rachel managed to open the door, they stumbled in, Quinn pressing Rachel up against the door.

“You feel so good…” Quinn murmured, her nails running against Rachel’s back as she nibbled and sucked on her lips. “Nngh, oh god, rachel.”

Rachel whimpered and scraped her fingers against the sliver of skin that peeked out of Quinn’s shirt as she pushed her on the couch. Rachel kissed down Quinn’s jaw and suckled on her neck while she ran her hands all over her abs. Quinn’s thigh pressed in between her legs, and the loudest groan escaped her throat.

“O-oh.. What’s that?” Quinn asked as she looked up, wide-eyed, at Rachel. She was now blushing and stuttering in an attempt to find an excuse as to what could be in her pants. Quinn reached down and palmed the bulge with her insistent hand. “That’s… What is that?”

“Nnnnngh.. Nothing!” Rachel whimpered, trying to move away. But Quinn was stronger. She grabbed Rachel by the waist and threw her down on the couch and straddled Rachel’s thighs as she palmed it. When Quinn felt it twitch, she knew exactly what it was.

“You have a penis.” Quinn leaned forward and whispered against Rachel’s lips, nipping at it when she felt Rachel squirm. She kept rubbing and palming it, loving how she could feel it thicken in her hands. “You want me, don’t you, Rachel? You want me to slide your cock inside me and fuck me so hard until you cum?”

“Oh my fucking god…” Rachel’s eyes rolled to the back of her head with a low groan rumbling from her throat. Her hips bucked into Quinn’s insistent hand, her cock hardening to the point where it ached, and all Rachel could think about was Quinn’s soft skin, her mouth, her pussy, rubbing against her penis. “Quinn, please…”

“Hmmmm?” Quinn smirked and unzipped Rachel’s jeans. She pulled them off and left Rachel’s bottom half naked, her cock teetering between her legs. “Wow, you’re… big.”

“I know.” Rachel couldn’t help the smirk that passed her lips.

“Oh, don’t get smirky with me.” Quinn gripped the base of Rachel’s shaft and kissed its tip. Rachel’s breath hitched and precum oozed out of the slit. “Uh huh, that’s what I thought.”

Rachel propped her head up on the arm of her couch to watch Quinn’s hand stroke her nine-inch cock. Her movements were slow, as if Quinn was just playing with her with no desire to make her orgasm. “Q-Quinn…”

“If you want something, say it, Rachel.”

“W-will you, I mean..” Rachel took deep, ragged breaths to calm down. “Suck my cock.”

“Suck my cock, please.” Quinn squeezed Rachel’s shaft tightly, and it would’ve hurt, if not for the pressure that Rachel wanted all along.

“Suck my cock, please!!” She wheezed, and as the last syllable escaped her lips, Quinn leaned down and engulfed the tip of Rachel’s leaking cock into her mouth. The suction was unrelentless, like a soaking vacuum that wanted to suck out the cum from Rachel’s balls. She arched off the couch and humped her cock into Quinn’s throat.

Quinn gagged slightly, but it only spurred Rachel on. Her hand gripped Quinn on either side of her face and fucked her face. Quinn’s nails dug into the soft skin of Rachel’s thigh and pulled her mouth off her cock. “Did I say you can fuck my face, Rachel?” She asked sweetly.

“N-no..” Rachel sputtered, her face falling in shame. She silently cursed her cock, hard and shining with Quinn’s spit and her precum. “Sorry.”

Quinn stroked her slowly, from base to tip, squeezing the head every time her palm passed it. “Good girl.” She purred and kissed the tip once more. Quinn got up and slowly removed unbuttoned her blouse, her eyes focused on Rachel’s. She stripped and folded her clothes neatly and set them on one of the chairs. Once she was completely naked, Quinn straddled Rachel’s stomach.

Rachel groaned at the wetness that dripped all over her skin. “Oh god…” She gripped Quinn’s hips and stared at Quinn’s clit that peeked out of its hood. “Fuck me with your pussy, Quinn.” She begged softly.

“Hmm? What’s that, Rae?” Quinn smirked and made small circles with her hips, her pussy juices spreading all over Rachel’s stomach. “You want to feel my hot cunt choking your cock?” Quinn’s tone was light, almost casual, and it made Rachel’s cock twitch. “You want to bury your cock inside me and fill me up with your thick jizz?”

“yes!” Rachel whined, her hips thrusting up into nothing as Quinn spoke. “Whatever you want, Quinn.. Just.. Please!”

“You sound so sexy begging for me..” Quinn ran her hands all over Rachel’s chest, fingers squeezing her nipples. She tugged them, turning them into stiff peaks that begged to be sucked and nibbled on. Quinn flattened her tongue against Rachel’s left nipple and soaked it with her spit. “Beg me some more. Tell me what you want me to do with your cock.”

“I-I…” Rachel swallowed hard and raked her eyes all over Quinn’s naked body. “I want you to suck my cock.” She began, her hands flying to Quinn’s hips to still her movements against her shaft. “Your mouth would suck me so well, Quinn.. And your tongue.. God, your tongue.” Rachel bit her lip and thrust upwards into Quinn, the underside of her teetering penis gathering wetness from Quinn’s pussy.

Quinn smirked at every hitch and moan that left Rachel. “I’ll suckle on the head of your cock and drink up your cum, baby.” She whispered against Rachel’s lips before kissing her fully. “I’ll lick your balls, suck them both in my mouth… They’ll twitch so hard for me because you’re so horny for me, aren’t you?”

Rachel yelped and bucked her hips up, the head of her penis sliding inside Quinn’s soaking hole. Girl cum slicked up her dick, and the heat was so unbearable that cum shuttled out of her length. “Oh my god, Quinn…”

“We’re skipping the cock-sucking tonight.” Quinn growled, sharp teeth nipping at Rachel’s earlobe. “This dick is going inside me now.” And as soon as Quinn said it, she lifted her pussy over Rachel’s blushing shaft and slid her pussy down the thickness that pulsated between Rachel’s thighs. “Oh yes… No one fills my pussy like you do, Rachel.”

Rachel was speechless. The sight alone of her cock disappearing inside Quinn was enough to make her balls twitch, as Quinn’s cum spilled onto her penis. “O-oh god..” Rachel stuttered, tightening her hold on Quinn’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

With Rachel’s cock pulsating and throbbing inside her tight cunt, Quinn squeezed tightly around it. “Feel that.” She ordered, her hands flattening on the couch on either side of Rachel’s head, her hips moving up and down and in seductive circles simultaneously. “Your cock is drowning in my cum.”

“F-faster.” Rachel begged. She wanted to buck into Quinn, pound up into her, and hear their skin clapping together. But at the same time, this Quinn who controlled the pace and whispered the dirtiest things in her ear was driving her insane. “Quinn.. You’re so—use me.” She whimpered, her words making Quinn moan against her neck. “Ride me, fuck me, whatever..” Rachel kissed along Quinn’s shoulders. “But as long as you cum around my cock.”

“yes…” Quinn propped herself up and increased her pace. She rode Rachel, took her cock in her dripping pussy as deep as it could go. Quinn gasped and swore that for a minute, the head of Rachel’s cock was kissing the mouth of her womb. “Oh fuck… Pound me.” Quinn buried her hand in Rachel’s hair and kissed her. A messy tangle of tongues and clashing of teeth. “Fuck that dick into me until you dump your load, baby.”

At this order, Rachel had no objections. She gripped Quinn’s hips and met her every stroke. Her cock sunk into grasping, wet heat, Quinn’s breathy moans increasing her desire to make this writhing angel come. “Yes, yes… That’s it, Quinn.” Rachel kissed her slowly. “You feel so amazing.. I-I think I’m going to—I need to pull o—”

“Inside.” Quinn insisted, her fists closing in Rachel’s hair. “I want to feel your hot cum filling me. Want to feel it dripping down my thighs…” She squeezed Rachel’s cock in her pussy and pinched her stiff nipples. “Cum inside me or I’m not going to cum all over your dick.” Quinn threatened, and she knew she has won when Rachel increased her pace.

“Fuck… Clenching.. Stop with the fucking clenching..” Rachel grunted, her teeth latching onto Quinn’s neck. “Oh my god… quinn!” She buried her entire length in Quinn’s pussy and spilled her cum. Her cock throbbed, thick spurts of Rachel’s semen filling Quinn’s pussy.

“Oh fuck, give it to me..” Quinn moaned. The warmth and wetness that oozed out of her pussy felt so.. erotic and dirty that it took two more shallow thrusts before her cunt grasped and milked Rachel’s softening cock as Quinn came. She orgasmed in waves, hips rolling and gyrating against Rachel’s penis. “Fuck, Rachel…”

With her cock soft and surrounded in soaking warmth, Rachel let out a deep sigh. Quinn slumped into a boneless heap on top of her, arms immediately wrapping around Quinn’s sweaty body. “Amazing.. So, so good…” Rachel murmured. “Thank you.”

Quinn hummed and kissed Rachel once more. She thought about moving but moving meant removing Rachel’s cock from inside her pussy and she didn’t want that. Nevertheless, their combined juices were starting to dry up. Quinn slid Rachel’s limp cock out of her with a low growl as juices trickled down her thigh. “Shower?” Quinn offered with a small smirk. “And if you’re not too tired, I’ve been wanting to suck something.. Preferably something hard and thick.” Quinn said as her fingertip trailed up Rachel’s cock.

Rachel’s entire body convulsed from Quinn’s finger and her words. “Whatever you want, Quinn.” She moaned breathlessly, and led Quinn into the bathroom, her cock already teetering at full mast between her legs.


	2. give me candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Quinn are best friends, yet they do not know that they are secretly crushing on one another. They both know each others’ biggest secret though. Rachel knows about Quinn’s “friend”. Quinn knows about Rachel’s oral fixation. Whether it’s chewing gum, sucking on a lollipop, or sucking her thumb, Rachel almost always (except for Glee of course) has something in her mouth. What happens when Rachel finds Quinn jacking off to thoughts of her? Well, you can guess what happens next.

They’ve been friends for eight years, obviously Rachel was bound to find out about “the thing” in between Quinn’s legs. But it doesn’t bug her. Really, she just hugged Quinn tightly, kissed her on the cheek, and carried on playing Scrabble.

She slaughtered Quinn with a triple word score and a double letter score. Suck on that, Fabray.

Ironically enough, Rachel liked to do some sucking of her own. Her favourite, being peppermint candy canes the kinds that were on sale during Christmas time. She’d go through half a pack a day, sucking and nibbling on the tip until her mouth bore the cloying scent of mint, her lips pink and swollen from too much sucking. But if it wasn’t Christmas time, Rachel would be seen running through the halls of McKinley, the pocket of her skirt stuffed with five to ten lollipops all varying in flavour. Usually cherry, or grape, but she’s not picky.

Or when she’s really, really desperate, Rachel would ask Quinn for a piece of gum she could chew on until she managed to find a rock hard candy to suck on. Incidentally enough, the candy was never the only thing rock hard by the time school ended.

As of now, Quinn was sitting in front of Rachel during Glee. They’ve been split into pairs to try and come up with a setlist for Sectionals. Rachel was laving her tongue around and around a strawberry lollipop. She was puckering her lips against it, making obscene noises that made the eight inch rock hard not-candy twitch in her pants.

“Rae, please. Focus.” Quinn begged, her fists clenched around her jeans. She was bouncing her knee and was trying her best not to stare at Rachel’s pink tongue darting out every now and then to lick around the circumference of the candy.

“Mm’kay.” Rachel smacked her lips and kept the lollipop in her mouth, the white stick bobbing as she spoke. “It’s just. This is a new flavour. Strawberry cheesecake! And you’re the one who got it for me.”

Quinn scratched her brow and took a deep breath. “Yeah, but it’s meant for later. Come on, I need your music library brain for this.”

Rachel hummed and played with the stick of the lollipop, tugging at it before sucking harshly that Quinn swore she felt precome leak out of her cock, dampening her special underwear. Rachel took Quinn’s pen from her hand and scribbled down three song titles. “Mr. Schue~! We’re done with out list!”

Quinn blinked, but sighed in defeat. She slumped on the desk and looked up at Rachel with her wide, not-really-innocent eyes. “Is that flavour really that good?” She asked lazily. “I mean, it’s just strawberry cheesecake.”

Affronted, Rachel popped the spit-slick candy from her mouth and pointed it at Quinn. “If you’re so doubtful, taste it!”

Again, Quinn felt her cock pulsate in her pants. “No thanks.”

“Quiiiiiinn! C’mon!” Rachel leaned forward and swiped the lollipop against Quinn’s bottom lip. The blonde, glaring at Rachel, licked it off. “Good, right?”

i just indirectly kissed rachel… “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

~*~

So now, Quinn was sitting on the middle of her bed, shorts yanked down mid-thigh, cock in her hand, eyes closed to the vision of Rachel’s pouty lips, red and swollen, as she kissed up Quinn’s length. Quinn squirted more KY on her hand, giving her pale dick the same vibrant sheen as the lollipop that Rachel was sucking on hours earlier.

“Fuck…” Quinn hissed, the slickness of her hand and the tightness of her fist was something she’d been looking forward to all day. She stroked herself, slowly, since she was home alone. No need to wank like an angry Christian.

Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Quinn bit her lip hard as she squeezed her shaft. She rubbed her thumb against the tip, smearing the precome and spreading it along her dick. In her mind’s eye, Rachel’s tongue was pointed and licking against the loose skin wrapped around Quinn’s cock. She would suck her so well, Quinn thought, her finger rubbing at the sensitive slit. “God damn, Rachel…”

Quinn was so immersed in her fantasies that she didn’t hear the thundering up the stairs, or the sharp knocks on her door. She did, however, hear the door bursting open and the boisterous ‘hey Quinn!!!’ from the girl of her dreams, just when she was whimpering, “Fuck, Rachel.. Suck my cock…”

“rachel!!” Quinn yelped, jumping to cover herself with a pillow. “W-what are you doing here?!”

“I told you I’m coming over, aren’t I?”

“What?! When?!” Quinn was panicking, her cock still jumping to get touched, now that Rachel was actually here.

“I texted you…” Rachel pouted, pulling the new lollipop out of her mouth. Quinn glared at her and took her phone and indeed saw the three text messages from Rachel. “I didn’t reply, so you thought that meant you can come?” Quinn demanded.

“Well… It looks like you need me so you can come.” Quinn heard her playful tone, so she grabbed a stuffed pig and chucked it at Rachel.

“Shut up and leave me alone!”

“No.” Rachel said and hopped on the bed, in between Quinn’s spread legs. She rubbed the blonde’s trembling knees and smiled at her. It was oddly comforting, that her best friend was there to witness something so embarrassing, Quinn thought. “Let me help.”

“W-what?” Quinn spluttered, the grip she had on the pillow covering her dignity tightening. “I.. No! Rachel, don’t be an idiot!”

“You’re the one who’s an idiot here.” Rachel frowned and tugged at the pillow. Quinn whimpered and curled her upper body forward to protect herself. “I’m here, I’m going to help. C’mon, Quinn.”

“Oh god, please no…” Quinn muttered to the heavens.

“quinnnnn!!” Rachel whined, and with the strength Quinn always knew she had, she successfully ripped the pillow off of Quinn’s lap, revealing eight inches of thick, pale, shining flesh. Rachel licked her lips, and Quinn couldn’t help it.

Her cock twitched. hard.

“Oh? Does Quinn’s cock like my tongue?” Rachel playfully hummed as she laid on her stomach, her small and perfectly manicured hands wrapping around Quinn’s length. “Oh, look at that.. I can barely wrap my hand around you.”

“Stop talking.” Quinn gritted her teeth, precome steadily leaking out of her penis. Rachel rolled her eyes and swiped her fingers against the head.

“Your dick likes it when I talk.” Rachel huffed. She took her lollipop out of her mouth and ran it along Quinn’s length. She used the candy to gather the freshly-leaked precome, covering it, and returned it to her mouth. “Mmmmmmn…” Rachel moaned, bright eyes never leaving Quinn’s. “Tastes good.”

“You’re evil.” Quinn gasped out.

“Am not.” Rachel argued, her smooth palm rubbing Quinn’s length. She dropped the lollipop on the bed and kissed the head of Quinn’s dick. “I’m actually really nice.” She murmured, tongue dipping into the eye that kept producing precome for her to taste. “Mmmmn.. You taste good, Quinn.” Rachel husked, hooded eyelids fluttering prettily. “Can’t wait to have you in my mouth.”

“Then take me in your mouth, Jesus.” Quinn complained, though her fists were wringing her bed sheets without mercy.

“If you say so~” Rachel sang and slowly engulfed Quinn’s cock in her mouth, all the way down to the base. Her tongue pressed against the underside, and Quinn immediately cursed herself for challenging rachel, of all people. 

“Shit, Rachel… L-looks like your obsession with sucking is u-useful all along…” Quinn hissed, her hips humping into the grasping muscles of Rachel’s throat. “Fuck yeah… Take me.”

Rachel did so, her head bobbing up and down Quinn’s length as her hands cupped Quinn’s tight balls, heavy and swollen with her come. She said something, muffled by the dick in her mouth, the vibrations rumbling against Quinn’s shaft.

“F-fuck, what?” Quinn asked, breathless from the sight and sensation of Rachel’s mouth closed around her cock. She yanked her cock out of Rachel’s mouth, moaning at how a string of saliva kept them together. “Say it again, Rae.”

“I want you to come in my mouth.” Rachel said, swatting Quinn’s hand away and took the shaft in her mouth again, slurping at the spit that trailed along its length. Quinn gasped and thrashed, the head of her dick bumping repeatedly against Rachel’s throat.

“I’m g-gonna…” Quinn gripped herself by the base and pulled her dick out of Rachel’s mouth, leaving only the tip inside. “Oh damn… rachel!” Quinn came with a shout, her balls twitching as Rachel massaged them in her hand. She exploded, thick spurts of come erupting inside Rachel’s throat.

Quinn watched Rachel’s hands milking and squeezing her shaft until her pale legs stopped trembling with the fiercest orgasm she ever had. Rachel released the tip of her cock with a loud pop, and with her eyes directed at Quinn, made a show of swallowing the mouthful of her jizz.

“God damn...” Quinn groaned as she tried to catch her breath. She cupped the back of Rachel’s neck and kissed her forehead softly. “You’re amazing.”

“As if there was any doubt.” Rachel rolled her eyes and cupped Quinn’s face in her hands. She kissed the tip of Quinn’s nose and smiled. “You know… seeing as I like having things in my mouth and you seem to not mind…”

Quinn raised her brow. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking, Rae?”

Rachel merely shrugged and hugged Quinn’s neck, her softening erection rubbing against the singer’s stomach.

“Fine, only because you’re too weird to ask properly.” Quinn sighed, but a wide smile plastered across her face.

Rachel smacked her upper arm and pointed at her cock. “Excuse you! You’re the one who—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled her shorts up to hide her penis. She grabbed Rachel by the waist and laid down with her on top but froze. “Rae… Where did your lollipop go..?”

“I just…” Rachel blinked and froze. “Oh.. I’m sorry?”

“Rachel!”


	3. for the first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the g!p, Quinn is a innocent and shy bottom. For their first time, Rachel is the one to lay her down. She take off Quinn’s clothes, and play with her breasts. Quinn is all flushed and keeps Rachel from giving her a blow job. Rachel is on top the whole time.

Rachel and Quinn have been planning this for a while now. This, being their special first time, the deflowering, and other embarrassing euphemisms for the act of making love for the first time. Quinn was nervous beyond belief. But Rachel reassured her that it’s okay, that it’s perfectly normal to be this nervous, and that she did all the research, so she had nothing to worry about.

And Quinn’s not worried about that. She’s worried about her cock. What if it doesn’t please Rachel? It wasn’t their first time seeing each other naked, so Rachel saw her dick in more than one occasion, but still.

“Quinn, breathe.” Rachel said in amusement as she walked in Quinn’s room, wearing nothing but a tanktop and a pair of short shorts. No one was home, save for them. Quinn froze and swallowed hard, her cock twitching in her loose sweatpants. “I am breathing.”

“Not quite enough if you’re looking so pale.” Rachel cupped her cheek in her palm and kissed her slowly. “Look, I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for—”

“I’m ready.” Quinn blurted out, her eyes foggy with a mix of desire and apprehension. “It’s just. It’s my first time and I don’t want to disappoint you…”

“You’ll never disappoint me.” Rachel murmured. She pushed Quinn to sit down on the edge of the bed, and Rachel threw her legs on either side, her knees planted on the mattress. Quinn whimpered, her hands flying to the swell of Rachel’s ass. “Scoot back and lay down.”

Quinn moved to the center of the bed and laid down, flat on her back. Above her, Rachel was kissing down her cheek and her jaw, hands roaming all over the smooth planes of Quinn’s body. Rachel’s hand slipped inside Quinn’s shirt, her hot palms cupping her lover’s pale breasts.

“Oh god…” Quinn muttered, her back arching slightly off the bed. Rachel was seating on her stomach and she could feel her heat through the skimpy shorts she was wearing. “You’re radiating.”

“Indeed I am.” Rachel smirked as she pulled off Quinn’s shirt. Rachel made quick work of Quinn’s sweats as well, leaving her bare and trembling on the bed. “Quinn, I know I tell you this all the time, but you’re gorgeous.” She said this with her eyes focused on the stiff, seven-inch, pink cock that rested against Quinn’s thigh. 

“D-don’t stare..” The blonde whimpered. It took everything in her not to cup her straining dick and curl into a ball, but the look in Rachel’s eyes was ravenous. Hungry. Filled with desire.

“Can’t help it.” Rachel said as she stripped down to nothing and straddled Quinn’s stomach again. Now, Quinn felt the bare heat, sticky and boiling against her abs.

Rachel leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth, her fingertips playing with the other bud. She tugged it, pinched it gently, and massaged the soft flesh until Quinn was moaning steadily, her hips rising off the bed. “Want this?” Rachel husked, her hips rolling into Quinn’s stomach.

“yes!” Quinn groaned, low and guttural, her cock twitching. “Rach, please.. I don’t think I can last…”

Rachel hummed and kissed down the length of Quinn’s torso, her tongue lapping up the residual wetness she left. Quinn’s stomach twitched, and when she felt Rachel’s teeth nipping at her inner thigh, she let out a helpless moan. Rachel smirked and picking up Quinn’s cock, she kissed all over the hot, throbbing length.

“R-Rachel!” Quinn yelped, her fingers threading through thick, brown locks. She tugged her off gently, careful not to hurt Rachel. “P-please, don’t.” Quinn begged. “I can’t handle your mouth right now.”

“Okay, okay.” Rachel teased, kissing the tip of Quinn’s cock before getting up to straddle her. Quinn could feel Rachel’s pussy lips rubbing against her dick and she was so close. She could buck her hips and she would be completely sheathed inside Rachel. But Quinn kept still as Rachel stroked her cock, her hand moving ever so slowly up and down Quinn’s hard length. 

“You ready for me?” Rachel asked softly against Quinn’s mouth. Quinn couldn’t speak, so she nodded. Her hands soothed the soft skin of Rachel’s back and swallowed hard. Rachel lowered herself, and inch by inch, Quinn’s pale pink cock disappeared inside Rachel’s wet, soaking pussy.

“Oh god.” Quinn whimpered, her fingers digging into Rachel’s skin. “Tight…” She gasped, as Rachel rolled her hips up, and then down. She could feel everything. Every throb, every twitch, every clench. Quinn couldn’t breathe.

“Quinn, baby.. You need to breathe.” Rachel gasped. She increased her pace, her clit rubbing against Quinn’s lower stomach each time she took her cock all the way inside her pussy. Rachel sucked a finger in her mouth and leaned back. She rubbed the wet finger against Quinn’s puckered hole, and smiled when Quinn bucked and cried out.

“That’s it, Quinn.” Rachel husked, humping Quinn rapidly. Quinn was in awe, her eyes wide and sparkling as she witnessed Rachel riding her, finger teasing her ass.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Quinn whined, her hips rising off the bed so she could pound up into Rachel. “Fuck, baby…”

“come.” Rachel hissed. She clenched her pussy around Quinn’s throbbing dick and moaned desperately as she felt Quinn’s thick load shooting deep inside her. Rachel rode Quinn a few more times, hips swirling until she was sure Quinn stopped coming completely. “Mmmmm, you came a lot, babe.”

“F-fuck… That’s not m-my fault…” Quinn moaned, her hands tight around Rachel’s waist to keep her from moving against her oversensitive cock. “C’mere.” She murmured, and Rachel leaned over, her lips gliding across Quinn’s.

“Next time, you better be the one doing the fucking.” Rachel smirked, rolling her hips once to elicit a deep moan from her Quinn.

“Okay, okay!” Quinn babbled, her cock hardening again at the sly look on her girlfriend’s face. “Give me a few minutes and I promise I’ll do whatever you want.”


	4. say it anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Rachel are best friends. They’re both feeling the pressures of high school and dating and all that comes with it and neither wants to regret her first time. So they decide to experience it together, because the trust and love is already there.

Quinn fidgeted with her pants on Rachel’s office chair. They were studying for a biology test for tomorrow, and Quinn couldn’t concentrate, for Rachel’s tirade had nothing to do with the animal kingdom whatsoever. 

“I’m just saying, Quinn. Most of the people in our year are no longer virgins.” Rachel said as she rolled on her bed to face Quinn with a pleading look in her toffee eyes, shimmering with something Quinn cannot identify. “Isn’t it better if we lose our virginity to each other? We’ve been best friends for what, ten years and… seven months?”

“Ten years and eight months…” Quinn corrected softly as her fingers closed around the fabric of her pajama pants. “Rach, I don’ t know… Wouldn’t you rather wait? What about your plan to lose your virginity at twenty-five?”

“That plan is obsolete.” Rachel said firmly. She sat up and bobbed up and down on her soft bed. “Quinn, please. You’re the only one I can trust with this.You’re the one that I love the most, and you’re my best friend.”

Rachel’s words, Quinn knew, were meant to assure her, but of course, it never failed to do the opposite. Quinn loved being Rachel’s friend, but she hated, more than that football jock, Finn Hudson, being reminded that it was all she could ever hope to be. ”Rach—”

“Before you say no again,” Rachel interrupted. “Please hear me out. I want this with you, Quinn. And seeing as you have the… equipment…”

Quinn groaned and stood up to step away from Rachel. “Please don’t call it equipment like it’s some farming tool. It’s a part of me, okay?” She huffed in silent frustration and faced Rachel. “Fine, I agree. On one condition.”

“Anything!” Rachel squealed with glee, bouncing up and down on her bed while she clapped her hands.

“Let me do it right.” Quinn said softly, with a smile that was meant to veil her bittersweet emotions. “Let me take you out on a date, like we’re lovers.”

Rachel scrambled off the bed and hugged Quinn as tight as her lithe body could manage. “I would love that.”

Quinn beamed and scooped Rachel in her arms, twirling them around Rachel’s spacious room. Rachel squealed and laughed, arms tight around Quinn’s neck, breath hitting her cheek. “Great! How’s next week sound?”

“Next week sounds amazing, Quinn.”

~*~

Quinn frowned at her sharp features reflected against the mirror as she tied an emerald green skinny silk tie around her neck. It was their date night, the night where they lose their virginities to each other, and Quinn was far from ready. While yes, she did all the research, purchased the condoms from Puck (a 24-pack of XL Magnums, just in case), made sure her parents won’t be home until next weekend, and cleaned herself up thoroughly. But still, she wasn’t ready.

She was terrified that she would not make a fantastic lover, the likes of which Rachel deserved and more. Quinn wanted to be more than a friend for Rachel, but she knew. She just knew that it was an impossibility. 

Still, Quinn was willing to do this. If not for her, for Rachel.

Tucking her keys in her pockets, Quinn stepped out of the house and headed to Rachel’s house.

~*~

Quinn took Rachel to her favourite vegan restaurant and after, for a movie. Considering their age, it was difficult to find a date that wasn’t so… teenage-y. But Rachel insisted that it was perfect, that she cared not for the activity, because she loved the company. Quinn smiled and held her hand throughout the film.

Once they exited the theatre, the tension and anticipation stretched Quinn’s body taut. Rachel felt it, and with a reassuring hand in Quinn’s, she tugged her down to whisper in her ear. “Hey, don’t worry too much. Let’s just go back to your place, okay?”

She nodded firmly and took Rachel back to her empty house. Her heart was pumping too loudly and too fast, and her ears were ringing. This was it. She’s going to take Rachel’s virginity. Rachel, the love of her life, her best friend, her—

“Quinn, relax.” Rachel smoothed her palm against her jaw. Quinn released a breath she wasn’t exactly sure she was holding. They were still in the middle of the foyer, with the keys in Quinn’s hand. “Let’s go to your room.”

Everything was a haze for Quinn until she found herself in the middle of her room, standing in front of her bed. Rachel was sprawled on top of her covers. She saw this sight a million times before, but everything was so different. There was a look in Rachel’s eyes, and it made Quinn nervous.

“Don’t be nervous.” Rachel said, sitting up to reach for the front of Quinn’s shirt. She pulled Quinn on top of her as she rolled backwards on the bed. Quinn let out a squeak and landed on Rachel, arms on either side of Rachel’s body. “It’s just me, Quinn.”

She shook her head. “You’re never just anyone to me, Rach.” Quinn murmured as she kissed Rachel’s forehead. “You’re my best friend. You’re the most important person in my life.”

Rachel cupped her cheek and ran her thumb against Quinn’s bottom lip. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

“Please…”

It was, in Quinn’s eyes, the perfect first kiss. It was difficult for her to see it as anything less than wonderful, because finally, this was rachel.

Rachel ran her fingers all over Quinn’s choppy locks, moaning as Quinn’s tongue licked her bottom lip. Rachel tasted like peppermint lipgloss. Quinn’s favourite.

She kissed down Rachel’s neck, her lips latching onto a spot she always loved nuzzling her nose against whenever they cuddled. Rachel gasped and gripped her hair. It would’ve made her wince, but the moans and the breathy sighs that came from Rachel’s mouth was distracting her.

“Can I see you?” Quinn asked quietly, face pressed against Rachel’s heated skin. “Please? I bet you’d be so beautiful…”

Rachel squirmed and nodded. Her plump lips were slick and swollen that Quinn leaned forward to nip at her mouth. Rachel squeaked and gripped Quinn’s shoulders. “Don’t you want to see me?” Rachel asked, her voice throaty. “Hold on, okay? I’m not really.. Like Santana or Brittany…”

“You’re prettier.” Quinn mumbled, but pulled away slightly to give Rachel space. Rachel, however, had different plans. She pulled Quinn back on top of her. “You do it.” She whispered against Quinn’s neck.

“I… You want me? T-to take…” Quinn spluttered, her fingers suddenly itching to unsnap the buttons of Rachel’s blouse. Rachel nodded and beneath the dim glow of the lamp on Quinn’s bedside table, she blushed. Quinn swallowed hard and with trembling hands, attempted to unclasp the buttons on Rachel’s blouse.

“Calm down.” Rachel whispered. Quinn could see her bra now, and it made her more impatient. She wanted to tear off Rachel’s shirt just so she can see her, but she knew she shouldn’t. After a few more tries, Rachel’s top was now on the floor, and Quinn was drooling at the sight of Rachel’s stomach, her bare breasts, and her skin, all in front of Quinn.

Quinn didn’t realise she was staring until Rachel took her hand and pressed her palm against her soft breast. “O-oh.” Quinn’s eyes widened, and in her trousers, her cock jumped. She was relieved that she had yet to lose control and come early, but with Rachel’s breast in her palm, she was sure that one false move would end the entire night before it even began.

“May I see you?” Rachel asked. “I don’t want to be the only one naked here.”

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, s-sure.” She muttered. She moved away from Rachel and unbuttoned her pants and tugged them off her hips, along with her boxer briefs. She chucked her sweater off her body and she was now completely naked, her cock fully erect and straining against her lower stomach. Rachel’s eyes locked in on the weeping tip, her hand curled around the shaft.

“N-no…” Quinn whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. “D-don’t touch me. I might come…”

Immediately, Rachel let go of her cock. Quinn sighed in relief and squeezed the base of her shaft to stave off her orgasm. “Don’t worry about me, okay?” She asked, her hands roaming all over Rachel’s naked thighs. Quinn swallowed hard and knelt between them, her eyes locked with Rachel’s.

“Quinn, what are you—”

“You did your research, didn’t you?” Quinn murmured, kissing a trail along Rachel’s inner thigh.

“Y-yes, but if you touch me there, I-I’ll…”

Quinn smiled. “So? Girls can come more than once without rest periods, unlike guys. And well, unlike me.” She said. She reached the front of Rachel’s striped panties. Quinn pressed the pads of her fingers against it, and clamped her lips at the throaty moan that escaped Rachel’s throat.

She unhooked the undergarments and threw them somewhere. The sight of Rachel’s pussy, glistening with her juices, made Quinn whimper. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. “I’m going to.. Touch you now, okay?”

“Please do…” Rachel groaned, her fingers threading around Quinn’s blonde locks.

She swiped her tongue slowly against Rachel’s folds. The taste was certainly different, unlike anything she ever tasted before. Deciding that she liked it because it was rachel, Quinn dove in fully, lips flush against Rachel’s nether lips, tongue painting up and down her folds.

Rachel arched and bucked hard into Quinn’s wandering mouth, a sharp cry tearing through her as Quinn’s tongue bumped her clit. “There!” She gasped, thighs trembling when Quinn heeded her moans, and latched onto the nub. Quinn focused her ministrations against the bundle of nerves, occasionally nipping at it with her teeth.

“Q-Quinn, something’s happening…” Rachel whimpered. She was writhing and flailing now, and Quinn looked up at the sight of her body arched and taut as she licked at every place she could reach. “I think I’m coming…”

“Mmmmm.” Quinn hummed, unaware that it sent vibrations rocking through Rachel’s core, up her spine, and all over her body. She shook, gasping out Quinn’s name, her hips bucking up desperately for more of the same sensation that shot her through the edge.

Quinn pulled away, a string of spit and Rachel’s juices connecting her with Rachel’s core. She licked it away and kissed up Rachel’s trembling frame. “Are you okay?”

“M-more than.” Rachel breathed, arms around Quinn’s neck as she caught her breath. “We should…”

“I-I know.” Quinn swallowed hard and pecked Rachel’s lips. She reached into her bedside table and grabbed a condom. She tore through it and rolled it over her straining cock. “I don’t want to hurt you, Rachel.” Quinn whispered. “So if it hurts, or if you don’t like it, you have to tell me.”

“I will.” Rachel reassured her. She propped herself up against pillows and pulled Quinn to her body. “I… I trust you, Quinn. More than anyone.”

It was not the word, nor the sentiment Quinn was yearning for, yet she accepted it. “I’m glad you do.” She said, positioning herself against Rachel’s entrance. Quinn searched for the crevice and dipped her fingers in it. It was hot and Rachel’s walls were dripping. “Oh god, okay…”

A deep breath and a kiss to Rachel’s forehead, Quinn slowly pressed the tip of her erection against Rachel’s entrance. The girl beneath her hissed, and immediately, Quinn pulled away. “Hurt?”

“Mm mm.” Rachel shook her head. “Cold.”

Quinn released a breath. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just… Please.” 

Quinn nodded and again, pressed into Rachel’s entrance. She inched in slowly, watching Rachel’s features contort in slight pain. Quinn kissed her forehead and murmured apologies, as she sheathed herself inside Rachel completely.

“Don’t move.” Rachel gritted, her eyes squeezed shut. 

“Are you okay? Should I pull out? Does it hurt? Oh god, Rachel, you should’ve told me it hurts!” Quinn hissed. She made a move to pull out, but Rachel sat up and knocked their foreheads together. “Ow!”

“Don’t move!” Rachel shouted. “Quinn Fabray, you better listen to me, or—ah!”

Quinn’s eyes widened at the sight of Rachel throwing her head back in pleasure. “Rachel, what…” 

“A-again..” She gasped, her nails leaving crescents against the skin of Quinn’s arm. “It felt good, Quinn. J-just—”

Rachel’s broken gasps made Quinn nervous, but she did as she was asked. She thrust in slowly, and the tip of her cock nudged against a spot inside Rachel that made her hips jump and her muscles clench around Quinn’s shaft.

“Oh.” Quinn blinked a few times, her vision blurred in pleasure. “R-Rach, is that okay?” She asked as she sheathed herself inside her once more. In her relief, Rachel nodded and gasped out a strangled ‘faster..’

Once Quinn managed to collect herself enough to enjoy the sensation of being inside Rachel, she focused on her features rather than the clenching of her muscles around her cock. It was distracting, yes. But not as much as the way Rachel moaned her name, the way she gripped the back of Quinn’s neck, and the way she squirmed.

It was difficult not to think about how much she was in love with Rachel when she was like this. They were sharing breaths and gasps, and Quinn wanted to share more than this with her. She wanted to share every single thing, but she knew that the only capacity she could have Rachel was as her friend, and like this. 

“Quinn… Are you crying?” Rachel asked softly. Quinn’s shaft was still sliding in and out of her core. 

“W-what? No.” Quinn blurted. She straightened her back and increased the pace of her thrusts. Rachel arched and moaned, her fists closing around the sheets.

Quinn took deep breaths and focused on making Rachel come. She sought out her clit and rubbed it in an awkward rhythm. Rachel tightened and massaged her shaft as she bucked in, that Quinn felt herself getting close.

“Oh my god, Quinn..” Rachel whimpered. “I-I’m about to…”

“I know.” Quinn gritted her teeth and pumped faster. “I’m about to come too…”

A few more thrusts, and Rachel soon arched and cried out Quinn’s name. The sight alone would’ve been enough, but Rachel’s pussy tightened around her cock, and it made Quinn groan. “Oh god, Rach…” Quinn whimpered, her come shooting out of her to fill the condom.

Quinn caught her breath, her eyes watching Rachel’s chest heave. Silently, she pulled out and tied the condom so she could dispose of it.

This was it. This was just a trust thing for Rachel, and Quinn accepted that. But she didn’t expect to be greedy. She didn’t think she’d want it all, now that she had a taste. She shook her head and tried not to cry, knowing full well that tomorrow, they would go back to square one: friends.

Yet as Quinn watched Rachel’s breathing even out, she couldn’t help but be grateful that she had the chance to take Rachel out on a date, and to make her first time good enough. She tucked the blankets around Rachel’s body and held her from behind. Quinn assumed her favourite position: arms wrapped around Rachel’s waist, face pressed up to her neck.

“I love you.” Quinn murmured, voice cracking slightly. Even if Rachel couldn’t and wouldn’t hear, Quinn thought she’d say it anyway.


	5. steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “oh god it’s wonderful  
> to get out of bed  
> and drink too much coffee  
> and smoke too many cigarettes  
> and love you so much.”
> 
> quinn loves rachel every hour, but more so in the mornings. g!p quinn and sleepy sex.

Quinn dreams that she is drowning in coffee. She rouses herself awake, to open her eyes, to find that it is not coffee she is drowning in, but rather, coffee-coloured tresses, invading her mouth and tickling her nose. She pulls away to scratch the itch away before returning her arms around the tiny body of her wife. Well. They’re not exactly married yet, but they might as well be. And in Quinn’s eyes, why would she even think of marrying anyone else?

“Rachel?” Quinn murmurs softly. A soft moan, and that’s it. Quinn smiles and kisses the slope of her wife’s—okay, her fiancée’s—shoulder, her palm caressing the softness of her stomach. Still asleep then, Quinn muses, and she buries her face against the back of Rachel’s neck and breathes her in deep. There is no other way to breathe in Rachel, no other way to consume her other than this: deep, all-encompassing, greedy.

Her slides her palm up some more, cups a warm breast, and squeezes, like she is palming a cloud. Quinn nibbles on Rachel’s exposed neck, teeth scraping the sensitive spot underneath the shell of her ear. Rachel tastes remotely of sweat from last night, and apricot scrub. It is a taste that Quinn is willing to consume for the rest of her days.

She props herself up by her elbow and peels the thick duvet off Rachel’s nakedness. Slopes and valleys, undulations of honeyed skin stokes the ever-growing hunger in Quinn’s lower belly. It is a fire that never goes out, and she doubts it ever will. Quinn spreads Rachel’s legs by pushing them apart with her knees. Her cock is fully erect now, just by the thought of touching Rachel, rutting into her with the lazy morning warmth of her pussy clenching around her thickness.

Quinn groans at the thought and she jerks her cock a few times before nudging the blunt tip against Rachel’s heated core. She keeps her cock there, squeezed in between Rachel’s warm thighs as Quinn’s arm loops around her stomach. She rubs Rachel’s clit in slow circles, relishing the tiny jumps that wrack her body. 

While she is doing this, Quinn is sucking and biting on Rachel’s smooth neck, her shoulders, and the dimples on her upper back, where her wings would be if she had them. Once the wetness is seeping through her fingers, making them slick and warm, Quinn raises Rachel’s leg and drags the head of her cock against her slit.

“So warm…” Quinn mumbles, and she slides in completely, balls deep, inside her still slumbering wife— fiancée. For a few moments, Quinn relishes the sweltering wet heat, before pulling out completely, and pushing right back inside Rachel’s pussy. “Jeeeez…”

Quinn pumps in deep, steady strokes. Her eyes are closed, face buried against Rachel’s neck. This is her, being greedy for Rachel, taking in what she is inherently hungry for.

It is not until a hand curls around the back of her head that Quinn pulls away to see Rachel’s blackened irises, staring back at her. Rachel’s head is in an awkward tilt, just so she can look at Quinn’s face. “Good—ah!—morning to you too, Quinn…” Rachel whimpers, her fingers tugging at blonde locks.

A smirk makes its way on Quinn’s lips. She ruts her thick cock, dragging her thickness out of Rachel’s dripping pussy to slap her dick against Rachel’s ass. The shaft is wet, dribbling a mix of Quinn’s precome and Rachel’s own come. Quinn smears the slick juices on Rachel’s ass before pushing back in, roughly this time, making Rachel arch into her with a gasp. “Good morning.” Quinn grits out.

There is no more slow morning sex. It seems that Quinn’s plans always change whenever Rachel is involved. They become happy accidents.

Though if she is being honest, there is no ‘accidental’ about the way Quinn pounds Rachel into the mattress after rolling her onto her stomach. Quinn’s hand grips the back of Rachel’s neck, pushing her into the pillows to stifle her moans.

“Yes…” Rachel gasps, her hips wiggling just enough for Quinn’s cock to graze her sensitive walls. Her arm wraps around Quinn’s neck, pulling Quinn to her. “Take me like this, Quinn. Oh my…”

Quinn nibbles on Rachel’s ear and thrusts hard. She plants her hands on either side of Rachel’s trembling body. She is drowning in this heat, the swelter of being under the covers and pounding into Rachel like she is her salvation. Which she is.

Quinn murmurs that she is close, that she is going to come soon and Rachel, knowing all of Quinn’s weaknesses, pants and begs her to spill her thick come inside her greedy wet walls. Her pussy clenches and unclenches, milking Quinn as she bucks and gasps, uttering Rachel’s name like a mantra that prolongs her orgasm. 

Underneath Quinn’s shaking body, Rachel is coming. The sensation of Quinn’s come inside her, filling her dripping pussy, never fails to give her pleasure. She trembles, clenching her pussy around Quinn’s cock so her come won’t leak out. Quinn smiles, knows exactly what she’s doing.

“You’re so greedy for my come…” Quinn admonishes lightly. Rachel moans and slumps on the pillow, breathless and panting. Quinn pulls her cock out, the slickness making it easy. She rolls beside Rachel as she turns to face Quinn. “If I have to sacrifice coffee and cigarettes to be allowed to consume you like this for the rest of my days, then…” Quinn trails off and kisses Rachel. Languid and lazy, she tastes and retastes Rachel’s lips. “these lips of mine will no longer know the bitterness of caffeine and nicotine. They’ll only know the sweetness that your lips allow.”

Rachel bites her lip and smiles. “It’s Saturday, Quinn.”

Quinn chuckles. “There are no weekends for poets.”

She nuzzles into Rachel, completely aware of the warm stickiness of their lower limbs. Quinn ignores it, if only for a while. After love-making, Quinn needs this, and knows Rachel needs it too. The closeness, the earthy tugs of the heart that makes them believe that yes, this is real and that mornings like these? They are now habits that cannot be broken.


	6. soy and the lattes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In college, g!p Rachel joins a band (along with Sam). Rachel is infamous for taking sexy blondes and fucking them in her dressing room after every show. In one particular show, a blonde catches her eye, not realising it’s Quinn. G!P Rachel.

In some corner dive in New York City, Rachel is leaning against the rough brick walls, dressed inconspicuously in a black pea coat, its collars propped up to protect her cheeks from the winter breeze. The hood is up on her head, her eyes continuing to survey the line that is gathering in front of the bar that is so often dead. But tonight, it is going to be infused with life, thanks to Rachel and music.

Ever since she graduated from high school, Rachel has been living in New York. In her second semester in NYADA, she met the people who are now her band mates, so they can form Soy and the Lattes. Their ascent into the indie music is an inevitability, thanks to Rachel’s vocal range, the skilled instrumentalists, and more often than not, the sexual haze that radiated from every band member. Sam, who Rachel found in one bar they frequently play in, and soon became the lead guitarist.

Rachel kicks off the wall and slips backstage, not wanting to be seen before the show. Inside, Sam is tuning his guitar. Kim, their drummer, is smoking a cigarette, and Todd, their bassist is jabbing his thumbs against the buttons of his 3DS. Rachel plops on the couch beside Kim, releasing a soft breath.

“Were you scouting?” Kim asks. A puff of smoke blows past Rachel’s face which she waves off. “How many sexy blonde girls are you planning on devouring tonight, huh?”

This reputation of the lead singer—Rachel—bringing in beautiful blondes backstage after the show. Most, if not all, are incredibly willing, and if Rachel is being honest, it’s her favourite part of being in the band. Next to singing, of course. Tonight, Rachel feels something electric in the air, and this… hunt, does not seem so vital to her.

“I didn’t really check.” Rachel answers, and this makes everyone give pause. Even Todd closed his 3DS to look up at Rachel. “What?”

“That is the weirdest thing I heard all day, and trust me, I’ve been listening to alien conspiracy theory podcasts all day.” Sam says, reaching up to feel the temperature of Rachel’s skin. She slaps his hand away and glares at him.

“I’m fine, Samuel.” Rachel crosses her legs, the tight pleather pants that makes up their band getup chafes against her testicles. She bites her lips and shifts in her seat. “If you’re worried about the show being - cancelled on account of my well-being, don’t worry. I’m fine. I promise you can still impress whoever that is you invited.”

Sam grins and returns to polishing his guitar until the dim orange light of their dressing room is reflected against its surface. They lounge around for a few more minutes until Atlas, the owner of the bar, comes knocking in, announcing that he has opened the doors, and to mention that the place is packed. Rachel rises up and strips her pea coat off, leaving her and the rest of the band, wearing white wife beaters and the infamous pleather pants. Rachel adjusts her top and glares at Atlas who is staring at the soft mounds of Rachel’s breasts. “Eyes front, soldier.” Rachel says, jabbing his stomach with a smirk.

Rachel leads the band in, and the screams are endless and electric. She smirks, sweeps the audience for a blonde girl hot enough to meet her eye. So far, none, and she carries on with singing the first song of the night.

It is not until the last song that Rachel catches someone’s eye. Hazel, intense, and almost familiar. Rachel bites her lip just before announcing that it’s the last song of the night. The crowd whines, but there’s nothing they can do. Their encore is their next show. Rachel keeps her eyes on the hazel starlight that reminds her of the time of her life beyond this. Their last songs are often cover songs, and out of the blue, Rachel chooses Breathless. Which she is.

Breathless and semi-hard, to be exact.

Rachel feels all eyes on her growing bulge, and she smirks. She sings each line of the song with as much emotion as she can muster—and it’s a lot—and accompanies the song with body rolls, hip thrusts, and tugging of her wife beater to expose her Adonis belt. She sees half of the audience swoon, but in the end, as long as the hazel-eyed blonde swoons and keeps staring at her with those lust-filled eyes, Rachel does not care.

The show ends and Rachel trudges backstage where the groupies are already waiting. She sits in between them, and soft bodies drape across hers. They talk mindlessly, and Rachel barely listens. The post-show high is still coursing through her body that she doesn’t even notice the two girls Sam brings in. Rachel sits there, surrounded by blondes—some are even probably bleached—but the only blonde she wants is across the room, chatting with Sam.

Said blonde catches Rachel’s eye again, and it makes her cock twitch. She seems so familiar, Rachel thinks, and it’s frustrating her. All Rachel wants is to stride over and take that woman back to her dressing room. Rachel licks her lips and she doesn’t notice one of the groupies getting overzealous. A hand grazes the seam of her pants, and Rachel jolts.

“Hey now.” She pulls the groupie’s hand by the wrist. “Did I say you can touch?” Rachel stands up and saunters over to Sam and his two guests. “Hi.”

Her surprise when the blonde, the sexy, hazel-eyed beauty turns out to be Quinn, cannot be fathomed into words. Rachel stares at her, slack-jawed, while Quinn smirks and leers at her. Eyes rake over her body and again, her impatient cock makes its presence and desires known. “Quinn…” Rachel murmurs, as if her disbelief is transmitted through the way she utters Quinn’s name.

Quinn smiles and bats her eyelashes. “So you’re the lead vocalist, huh?” She tugs Rachel’s hand and makes her sit beside her, Sam and her friend completely forgotten. “I didn’t expect that, but I’m certainly not complaining.”

Rachel manages not to lose her patience, when all she wants Quinn, alone. She suffers through the fleeting touches, the dip in Quinn’s voice, and the way she leers at Rachel with undisguised lust. But finally, finally, Rachel is pulling Quinn away by the hand and into her private dressing room. Quinn’s lips latch onto Rachel’s as soon as the door slams shut.

“Fuck, Quinn…” Rachel mumbles through the assault of Quinn’s pliant lips. Her cock is pulsing; hard. She grips Quinn’s waist and grinds into her. Moans tear through their throats. Rachel’s greed resurfaces, and she pushes Quinn down to her knees, while Rachel wobbles. The sight jars her. Quinn Fabray on her knees is still the sight that her wet dreams are made out of.

Quinn smirks and palms the prominent bulge of Rachel’s pants. “You must be so uncomfortable.” She drawls, fingers deftly plucking at the buttons. Quinn dips her hand in and pulls out Rachel’s erection. All eight inches of it, veins pulsing with lust. The head trickles out a stream of precome, and Rachel shivers when Quinn licks it away.

She grips herself by the base and swipes the cockhead against Quinn’s cheek. “Wanna suck?” Rachel asks, smirking when Quinn nods and parts her lips. Her pink tongue peeks out and Rachel just has to slap her cock against it. She groans and Quinn latches onto her cock and sucks hard. “You’re greedy for me as I am for you, huh?”

Quinn bobs her head, her tongue rubbing against the underside. Rachel watches, her bones becoming lax. She throws her head back and sighs, her hands buried in Quinn’s hair to aid her in her movements. “That’s it… Fuck yeah, baby.” Rachel is a babbling mess, but with Quinn Fabray on her knees, sucking your cock like some cock-sucking angel, you would be too.

After a few minutes of steady sucking, Rachel yanks her cock out of Quinn’s mouth and strokes her spit all over her thick shaft. “Jesus, you’re so good at that…” She says, bending down to kiss Quinn’s lips. Rachel pulls her up and palms Quinn’s ass, her fingers digging into the soft flesh. “I need to fuck you, Quinn. I’ve always wanted to. You’re going to let me, right?” Rachel husks. She lifts Quinn’s dress and rubs her leaking cock against her bare thigh. “Oh fuck.”

“Yes, yes fuck me…” Quinn pleads. Rachel pushes her down on the couch and nips at the exposed skin of her chest.

“In a sec, I need to taste Quinn Fabray’s girl come first.” Rachel licks her lips and tugs at her panties, chucking them to a corner. She hooks her arms around Quinn’s pale thighs and kisses her mound, smirking at the way Quinn shudders and gasps.

“You want my tongue, Quinn?” Rachel grins and licks a stripe up her slit. The taste floods her mouth, and she does not wait for a response. She dives in, her mouth covering Quinn’s pussy. Her tongue drives into her dripping core as she noses her clit. Quinn gasps and sighs. Rachel devours her, her tongue flicking and sweeping at every inch of Quinn’s pussy. “Mmmmmm, fuck…” Rachel pulls back, a string of spit connecting her bottom lip to Quinn. 

Quinn shifts up a bit to watch Rachel. “Oh god… You better have a condom on you right now.”

“Fuck, I don’t.” Rachel says as she fingers Quinn’s pussy. She’s so tight and dripping, like velvet soaked with the most delicious come in the world. “Hold on—Sam!!”

Hazel eyes widen when she hears footsteps trudging right outside Rachel’s dressing room door. “Yeah Rach?” Sam asks from the other side, the door open by just a crack.

“Can you get me some condoms please?”

Quinn gawks and stares at Rachel. She simply shrugs and slides her fingers in and out. “Sure, what kind? Do you want the Her Pleasure kinds? Like, the ribbed ones?”

Rachel does not stop fingering Quinn’s pussy, as she writhes and tries not to moan too loud for Sam to hear. “Are you saying I need help from a condom to make Quinn come?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Sam fumbles and Rachel chuckles, her thumb pressing down hard on Quinn’s stiff clit. “Ultra Thins then?”

“Yes, now go.” Rachel smirks and kisses all over Quinn’s navel. Her skin jumps and trembles, gasps hitching at her throat. She lathers her tongue against Quinn’s pussy, her lips wrapping around her clit to suckle. In less than ten minutes, Sam is back. The door creaks open slightly, and Rachel grins because Quinn doesn’t bother to hide herself. Sam chucks the box of condoms and Rachel tears it open and slips one on herself.

“How do you want it?” Rachel asks. Her eyes widen when Quinn smirks and crawls on her fours, her upper body draped on the couch, her ass sticking out for Rachel to take. “Oh wow, you dirty girl…” Rachel gets into position, slapping her cock against Quinn’s ass cheek.

“Hurry…” Quinn pushes back into Rachel. “If you make me come hard, I’ll even let you fuck my ass.”

Rachel groans and covers Quinn’s body with her own. “You’d let me, huh?” She swipes her fingers against the puckered hole just as she thrust her cock into her clenching pussy. “Damn, you’re choking my dick.” Rachel gasps and bites down on Quinn’s shoulder. She takes off, pounding and slamming into Quinn roughly. Rachel pushes Quinn down onto the couch, the slapping of their skin an echo that rings throughout the room.

“God damn, baby… Take it.” Rachel watches the sheen from the condom and Quinn’s come is just too sexy for her. She slams into her, snapping her hips each time to bury herself, balls deep, in Quinn’s pussy. The buttons of her pants dig into soft flesh, leaving indented marks on Quinn’s skin.

Quinn reaches back and arches into Rachel, her arm curling around her neck. “Yeah? Tell me I’m better than all the pussies you’ve fucked, Rae.”

“You are.” Sweat breaks on Rachel’s brow, and she palms Quinn’s tits. She fondles them, tugs at her nipples as her mouth suckles on the nape of her neck. “You’re so tight… And Jesus, when you clench—” Quinn milks her cock with her pussy muscles, and Rachel wheezes. “Fuck, like that… It’s so amazing.”

Rachel reaches around, wraps her arm around Quinn’s waist, and fingers her clit in time with her cock pumping in and out of her pussy. “Are you going to come as hard as I’m fucking you right now?” She growls into Quinn’s ear. She doesn’t answer back with a coherent word, instead whimpering and shivering as she clenches around Rachel’s cock.

Quinn whimpers and comes, and Rachel longs to feel her pussy gush around her bare cock. She pulls out her soaked cock and leans in to taste. She laps at Quinn’s pussy, moaning at the taste. She just wants to bury into Quinn’s pussy and taste her every day.

“Fuck…” Quinn pulls Rachel up and kisses her, tongues melding into a mess of saliva and come. “My ass. Now.” She growls.

Rachel’s eyes widen. “Oh, you were actually serious? You don’t have to, Quinn. I know my cock is big and—” She is silenced by a mind-numbing kiss, her cock jumping as Quinn digs her nails into her skin.

“Yes, I was serious. Get up here.” Quinn pats the couch and Rachel obeys. “Do you have lube?” Rachel fishes a bottle out of one of the drawers and hands it to Quinn, her pants riding halfway down her ass. Rachel pulls the used condom and throws it in the nearby trash bin as she strokes her cock. Quinn bends over, presenting her ass to Rachel. With her lubed fingers, she spreads herself open and stretches her ass.

“Oh holy fuck…” Rachel groans and squeezes the base of her dick. She watches Quinn’s asshole pucker and stretch, the moans that tore through Quinn makes Rachel weak in the knees. “That’s going to be so tight.”

By now, Quinn has three fingers inside her. Rachel can’t stop pumping her cock. “Quinn, oh my god…” She whimpers and rolls another condom. She slathers lube on her shaft and waits for Quinn to sit on her lap. Rachel bites her lip hard, the sight of her cock in between Quinn’s ass cheeks is starting to take its toll on her ability to hold herself together. “I-I won’t be able to last.”

“That’s okay.” Quinn smirks over her shoulder and slowly sinks down, until her ass is flush against Rachel’s lap, her pants chafing against Quinn’s skin. “Ooooh fuck, your cock…” 

Rachel spreads Quinn’s ass cheeks apart and stares at the way her cock splits Quinn’s asshole. “God damn… Ride it.” She slaps Quinn’s butt enough to make the flesh bounce. “Q-Quinn, I can’t.”

Quinn bounces faster, moaning raggedly as Rachel’s cock stretched her ass. “Blow your load, Rae…”

With a shiver and a grunt, Rachel thrusts her cock deep inside Quinn’s ass. She comes hard, filling the condom to the brim. “Shit, that’s so hot…” Rachel mumbles, watching her cock twitch inside Quinn. She pulls out slowly and removes the condom. “Holy fuck, we need to do that again.”

Quinn raises her brow and looks pointedly at Rachel’s now limp cock. “Hey, I didn’t say now.” Rachel grins and pulls Quinn to her lap. She kisses her slowly. There is no reason for her to rush, after all. Rachel hums against Quinn’s mouth, her hands roaming all over her body.

“You can fuck my ass again, sure.” Quinn states. “But under one condition. No more fucking groupies. I’m not some one night stand, you know.” Quinn’s tone is stern, but Rachel just knows that there is some underlying insecurity.

She knows, because she feels it too.

Imagine her relief, however, when she hears Quinn say these things to her. “Quinn.” Rachel smiles and cups her cheek. “I was hoping you’d say that. I’ve liked you since high school, so… Hearing that you want me? It’s worth singing about. So uh…” Rachel fidgets. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Quinn chuckles and nips Rachel’s nose. “I’m glad you see things my way.”


	7. girlfriend-sister bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn has been dating Rachel for a couple of years now and they’ve become VERY adventurous in bed (though Rachel wished they were even MORE adventurous). Unfortunately, Quinn still lives at home and has a slightly younger sister Charlie (who also has a g!p).
> 
> fair warning: threesome, dp, dirty talk and semi-incestuous relations.

An empty house always meant one thing for Rachel and Quinn. It usually involved clothes strewn across the hardwood floor of Quinn’s room. At the moment, Rachel was topless and straddling her girlfriend of three years, a smirk curling at her lips. Her hands were closed around Quinn’s wrists, pinning her down.

“What’re you gonna do to me, baby?” Quinn asked, brow cocked. She raised her hips off the bed, grinding her straining erection against Rachel. The heat of her pussy was making Quinn light-headed. Rachel leaned low, brushing her mouth against Quinn’s parted lips. 

“I want..” Rachel began, rolling her hips in fluid circles that caused Quinn to gasp and arch into her. “..to try something new.”

Quinn blinked and licked her lips. “Like what?”

“I haven’t thought about it yet.” Rachel admitted, releasing Quinn’s wrists. The blonde rose to a sitting position, her palms cupping Rachel’s butt. Quinn kissed her exposed neck and hummed softly, her girlfriend’s fingers threading through her hair. “I want to make sure you’re okay with it.”

“Do I get to veto?” Quinn murmured against Rachel’s cheek. Her cock was still hard, no doubt about it. They had been busy for the past few weeks. And so, it had been a few weeks since she last felt the slick, velvet walls of Rachel’s pussy. “No weird stuff, like peeing on each other—”

Rachel pulled back and scrunched her nose. “Where in the world did you get that idea of peeing on someone?”

Quinn flushed and busied herself with the fading marks she left all over Rachel’s neck during lunch earlier that day. “I don’t know, but apparently it’s a thing.”

“I want to spice up our sex life but not that much.” Rachel scratched the nape of Quinn’s neck, knowing how much it made her girl shudder. True enough, Quinn whimpered and trembled underneath Rachel’s touch. She ducked her head down and latched onto Rachel’s nipples, sucking softly. Her fingers curled around the small of Rachel’s back, pulling her closer to her.

“How about we do the spicing up later and just have good, old-fashioned sex?” Quinn husked, kissing up Rachel’s cleavage to her mouth. She sucked on her bottom lip and hummed. A soft noise came from Rachel’s throat, and Quinn smiled in triumph.

Flipping them over, Quinn took off her own shirt and yanked her sweatpants down to release her cock. It bobbed and slapped her lower stomach, resting against Rachel’s soft inner thigh. “Fuck, I missed this.” Quinn hastily pulled off Rachel’s panties and flicked her clit in rapid circles. Rachel bucked and moaned, fists closing around the sheets.

“Now, Quinn.” She husked. “Before Charlie comes home.”

“She has tennis practice.” Quinn hooked her arms under Rachel’s knees and lifted her up, placing her thighs underneath Rachel’s back to keep her propped, pussy spread nicely before Quinn. She parted the slick lips with her tongue, as she lapped eagerly. “God, you taste so good…” Quinn nosed Rachel’s clit and reached down to tug at her hard nipples. 

“Let me ride you.” Rachel gritted out, her entrance clenching around Quinn’s tongue. “Baby, please… I want to feel that thick cock inside me again, hitting me deep.”

Quinn sank her teeth into Rachel’s inner thighs. “You say the sweetest things.” She teased, before rolling onto her back. Rachel slung her legs over her and cupped the base of Quinn’s thick shaft. 

“Did Quinnie miss me?” Rachel purred, her lips trailing along the warm shaft. She traced the veins the climbed up Quinn’s cock with her tongue, making it jump. Quinn gasped and laughed, her fingers closing around the base of her cock.

“Stop giving my dick nicknames and suck it.” She swiped the tip against Rachel’s cock. Rachel smirked and dipped the tip of her tongue into the slit, before latching onto the tip. She sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing. Quinn groaned and caressed her cheek. “That’s it… Your mouth is so amazing, holy shit.” She thrust up, the head of her cock rubbing against the ridged roof of Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel pulled back and trailed a slick path down to Quinn’s testicles. She sucked on one, and then the other, leaving a pool of her spit to coat the soft skin of her sacs. Rachel placed one last kiss on the leaking tip of the rock hard shaft, and then straddled Quinn. The head of her cock nudged at Rachel’s pussy lips, parting them. In a single jerk upwards, Quinn was sheathed down to the root inside Rachel’s throbbing walls.

“Oh!” Rachel yelped, collapsing forward, palms on either side of Quinn’s head. The blonde smirked and gripped her ass, her feet planted firmly on the bed for leverage. She slammed up into Rachel in a breakneck pace, watching the way Rachel’s mouth part in a scream, eyes squeezed shut. “So beautiful…” Quinn murmured against her breasts, Rachel’s nipple in her mouth.

Rachel moaned, and Quinn was relieved that they were home alone. She pounded into Rachel, her balls slapping against her skin at the force of her thrusts.

Downstairs, Charlie was in the middle of removing her shoes when she heard a high-pitched scream. Her brow knotting in confusion, she grabbed an apple from the kitchen and munched on it as she climbed up the steps. She just came home from tennis practice an hour early, and judging from the shoes on the foyer, Rachel was with her sister. Still, the screams escalated into swearing and slaps. The door to Quinn’s room was ajar.

Charlie nudged the door wider and was about to ask what was going on when she saw skin slick with sweat, Rachel’s back arched into a perfect bow, her breasts bouncing with each thrust Quinn did. In her sweatpants, Charlie’s cock twitched. She bit her lip to bite back a whimper as she squeezed herself. She always thought Rachel was cute but seeing this side of her, wanton, desperate, and sexy, made Charlie’s cock soft to rock hard in two seconds.

She watched while she stroked herself. Charlie could see her sister’s cock, slick with the juices from Rachel’s pussy, pounding into her. The sight was so erotic that it didn’t register to Charlie that this was her sister fucking her girlfriend, and here she was, watching. Not to mention that Quinn was thick and an inch bigger than she was.

Charlie reached into her sweatpants and stroked herself, almost moaning when Rachel leaned back, palms on either side of Quinn’s calves, and humped her in slow circles. She could hear the low murmur of her voice, speaking in dirty words that Charlie had never heard outside of porn.

“You like my pussy sucking your cock in, baby?” Rachel smirked when Quinn groaned and nodded. Charlie listened eagerly, precome making her strokes easier and more pleasurable.

But then, Rachel turned her head, enough to lock eyes with her. Charlie froze and was about to leave when she noticed the slight shake of Rachel’s head. The brunette stretched her arm out and crooked her finger at Charlie.

Below her, Quinn noticed the way Rachel’s pussy tightened around her cock. She cracked open her eyes and saw Charlie. “Holy fuck, get out, Charlie!”

Rachel kissed Quinn deeply until she melted into the bed. She pulled back and climbed off Quinn’s cock and motioned for Charlie to come closer.

“Seriously, Rachel. What are you doing?” Quinn asked, sitting up and getting in between her and Charlie. “And I thought you had practice?”

“I told you I’m going to be back early though.” Charlie mumbled, her eyes still locked on the buds of Rachel’s nipples, shiny from Quinn’s spit. “I told you this morning.”

Quinn snapped her fingers. “Eyes off my girlfriend, Squib.” Charlie blushed and looked away. Behind Quinn, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and kissed her gently.

“Remember when we talked about spicing up our sex life?” Rachel murmured into Quinn’s ear. She felt her nod, and Rachel suckled on her earlobe. “I’m thinking… Charlie might be able to help us out with it. If she agrees.” Rachel locked her eyes with Charlie, her palm wandering down Quinn’s body to stroke her cock. “Do you want to help us out, Charlie?” Rachel husked in a low murmur that made both Fabray girls shudder.

“S-sure…” Charlie whispered. In her pants, her cock was begging to be released.

“Wait, wait.” Quinn turned to Rachel. “Rach, she’s my baby sister. That’s so weird.”

“It’s erotic.” Rachel said, biting her lip. “Both Fabray girls, pounding into me…” She moaned and twitched. “It’s not like you’re going to fuck her or vice versa.” Rachel reached out to Charlie and palmed her erection through her sweatpants. “Ooh, she’s hard and ready. Please, Quinn?’

Quinn looked between Rachel and Charlie. “Fine.” She huffed, and Rachel grinned. “But you’re not coming inside my girl.” Quinn warned Charlie. She took a deep breath and kissed Rachel. “Since you’re the one with the bright ideas, tell us what to do.”

At this, Rachel beamed and yanked Charlie’s pants down. The younger Fabray yelped and cupped her erection. “Don’t cover yourself.” Rachel cooed, gently prising her hand away. She cupped Charlie’s shaft by the base and kissed the tip.

“Oh…” Charlie whimpered and bit her lip. She watched Rachel’s mouth part to suckle on the tip. Quinn watched her girlfriend suck her sister’s cock. It was still bizarre, but she wasn’t going to lie. Witnessing Rachel suck someone else’s cock was making her harder than ever.

“I’m being neglected here,” she growled in Rachel’s ear. Quinn grabbed Rachel’s free hand and curled it around her throbbing dick. She pumped into Rachel’s hand, her mouth latched onto her neck.

“Stand up, Quinn.” Rachel said as she released Charlie’s cock with a pop. Without question, Quinn stood up beside Charlie, her arm slung behind her. Rachel grabbed both of their cocks and pressed them together. Charlie and Quinn groaned deeply. They knew it was wrong, but it didn’t feel like anything but pleasurable and hot, especially the sensation of their cocks pressed against another.

Rachel parted her mouth and engulfed the two cock heads in her mouth, her tongue swirling against the tips that oozed precome. They tasted differently; Quinn’s precome was saltier, was Charlie’s was more bitter. Rachel moaned and tried to take both of them in her mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so hot…” Charlie whimpered. “Oh my god.”

Quinn smirked, feeling her chest swell in pride as her sister praised her girlfriend. It still felt oddly fucked up, but it felt good. She thrust her hips slowly, pushing her cock into the tightness of Rachel’s mouth. “Yes… Suck it like that, baby…”

Rachel pulled back and wiped the drool from her chin. “Who wants to fuck who?” She asked with a smirk, pumping their shafts firmly.

Turning to her little sister, Quinn raised her brow. “Well?”

“I get to choose?” Charlie sputtered, her face flushed and her blonde locks sticking to her forehead. “I… Um..”

Quinn chuckled and grabbed Charlie’s hand. “Close your eyes.” Charlie hesitated but she soon allowed her eyelids to flutter shut. Quinn made her curl her fingers save for her index and middle digits. She directed Rachel to get on her knees and stick her ass out.

“You could fuck Rachel’s pussy. It’s hot and wet and really slippery.” Quinn swiped Charlie’s fingers against Rachel’s slit. The younger Fabray gasped and snapped her eyes open.

“Oh… My god.” Charlie gulped and fingered Rachel’s core. “She’s so wet.”

Rachel moaned and reared back into Charlie’s curious fingers. Quinn licked her lips and kissed the flesh of her ass. She parted her cheeks and Charlie let out a spluttered gasp. “Her ass… Oh man, her ass is the best.” Quinn teased the puckered star, moaning as it contracted. “It’s tight… And I mean really, really tight.”

Charlie licked her lips. “Can I..?” Quinn nodded and kept Rachel’s ass cheeks open, as Charlie swiped her slick fingers against the hole. Rachel gasped and pushed back, but Quinn smacked her. She grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up Charlie’s fingers with it. “Don’t move, babe. Go ahead, Char.” 

The younger Fabray felt as if she was going to burst. Her cock was so hard, she couldn’t concentrate. She stroked herself slowly as the tip of her finger dipped inside her. “Oh wow.” Charlie groaned, as she slid in to the first knuckle. “That’s… You can fit in here?”

Quinn nodded. “The way her ass stretches for my cock is so hot.” She said. “Add another finger. Stretch her out. I can tell you want to fuck Rachel’s ass.” Quinn smirked and spanked Rachel.

Charlie swallowed hard and nodded. She slid her finger all the way inside, pulled it out, and twisted it back in. Rachel buried her face into the pillow, her moans muffled, but Quinn wasn’t having any of it. She tugged Rachel by the hair, her whimpers ripping through her in a continuous stream. “You like fingers in your ass? My sister’s fingers?” Quinn bit her ear and moved in front of her. “Suck my cock while Charlie gets you ready to get double fucked, babe.”

Charlie couldn’t believe her ears. Her angelic sister was uttering the filthiest things. She gawked at her, and when Quinn looked up, she blushed. “Keep fucking Rachel’s ass, Char.” She ordered. “Don’t stop until her ass is nice and stretched out to take your cock.” Charlie nodded and stared at the way Rachel’s ass quivered around her fingers.

After a few minutes of scissoring and stretching out Rachel’s ass, Charlie pulled her fingers out and kissed the soft, warm flesh. She could see the way Rachel’s throat expanded to take in the entirety of Quinn’s length and girth. Quinn pulled her cock out and slapped the slick, hard flesh against Rachel’s wanton face. “You ready to get fucked, baby?”

“Mmhmm.” Rachel whined. “Fuck me please, both of you… Want your cocks inside me.”

Charlie gripped her cock and whimpered. Quinn chuckled and slid underneath Rachel. “Okay, Char. You ready to fuck Rachel’s hot ass? I want you to be really careful, you hear me? If your hurt Rachel, I’m going to punch you and maybe cut your di—”

“Quinn, angel.” Rachel kissed all over her face. “Calm down, you’re scaring her.”

“Just making a point… But anyway. I’m going to put it in her pussy, and you’re going to slowly inch inside her ass. Don’t move until I say you can move. Do you understand?”

“Y-yeah…” Charlie was unable to hide the quiver in her voice. She was going to fuck Rachel. In her ass. With Quinn inside her pussy. It wasn’t a daily event, and she didn’t want to hurt Rachel.

“Calm down. If you’re nervous, you’re going to end up hurting her.” Quinn soothed her little sister. She slipped her eight inch cock inside Rachel and moaned at the velvet grip around her. “Damn, baby… You’re dripping. You’re hungry for cocks inside your holes?”

“Yes!” Rachel whimpered and rode Quinn roughly. Charlie watched Quinn’s balls slap Rachel’s ass, stroking her cock in time with their movements. “Okay, Char.” She heard the distant, strained voice of her sister. “Make sure you’re lubed—fuck, Rach, stop clenching—and slide the head of your cock in.”

Charlie swallowed hard and added more lube on her straining dick. She straddled Quinn’s thighs and nudged the puckered hole of Rachel’s ass. Charlie eased in slowly, grunting at the unbearable tightness that gripped her shaft.

Beneath Rachel, Quinn rocked her hips slowly as she nipped and sucked on the taut skin of Rachel’s throat. “Push in some more… Bury your cock in her.”

Charlie twitched and pushed in until she was buried to the hilt. By now, Rachel was a quivering mess, her breathing ragged and hot against Quinn’s cheek. “R-Rachel… Are you okay? Should I pull out?” Charlie babbled, her palms on her ass. She made a move to remove her cock, and it only caused friction to spark through Rachel’s spine, her back arching. “Oh!!”

“Sorry!!” Charlie yelped, but Rachel reached back and pulled her close.

“N-no.. Don’t pull out.” She whimpered. “Feels good..”

Charlie kissed her shoulders and glanced down at Quinn. She was smirking and palming Rachel’s tits roughly. “When I slide in, you pull out.” Quinn husked. “Ready?” Charlie whimpered and nodded. “Here we go.”

The tempo started of well and easy, Charlie pumping in, when Quinn pulled her cock out. Between them, Rachel was a panting, moaning, mess of a girl, her moans slurring into a mix of Quinns and Charlies. Her holes clenched continuously, egging the two Fabrays to get rougher, to pound into her, the tempo be damned.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Quinn bit against Rachel’s jaw. “Your holes are sucking us up… You like getting fucked with two cocks in you? Hmm?” She slapped Rachel’s ass and winked at Charlie. “You’re doing great, Char.. Just remember not to come inside her.”

“Yeah..” Charlie groaned. “I-I can feel you inside her.” She murmured. “You’re so rough.”

“My baby likes it hard.” Quinn gripped Rachel’s hips for leverage and slammed up into her. Rachel screamed and sobbed into Quinn’s neck as Charlie ran her hands all over her back. “Take it… Take our cocks, Rachel.”

Charlie whimpered. The dirty talk was proving to be too much for her. She slammed into Rachel a few more times. She yanked out her cock and jacked off against Rachel’s ass, the tip of her slick meat rubbing against Rachel’s soft skin. “Oh.. O-oh, fuck!” Charlie’s body stretched taut and she spilled her load all over Rachel’s shapely butt. White streaks dribbled down her caramel skin, which Charlie spread all over with her cock.

Rachel moaned and started moving again, whispering against Quinn’s lips. “It’s your turn… Come inside me. Fill up my pussy with your hot come.” At this, the older Fabray grinned and pumped into her with renewed vigour. Beside their rutting bodies, Charlie fell, cock limp against her inner thigh.

Quinn growled and Charlie saw the way her balls twitched as they came at the same time. She watched Quinn’s testicles pump in come inside Rachel, their thighs trembling. Charlie moaned at the sight of thick, white come dripping down Quinn’s length as she pulled out.

“Wow…” Rachel groaned. “T-that was…” Her body convulsed and shuddered, falling limp on top of Quinn.

“She just squirted.” Quinn said with a smirk, winking at Charlie. She reached for a tissue on the bedside table and wiped Charlie’s come from Rachel’s ass. “C’mere, let’s make another Rachel sandwich.” Quinn said as she rolled them over to the side. Charlie slid behind Rachel and smiled at Quinn.

“That was… something.” She murmured against Rachel’s shoulder. Quinn hummed and nodded as she slung her arm over Rachel’s and Charlie’s hips. “Thanks for… You know, letting me do that.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Rachel. Though that was really fun…”

“Will you two stop talking?” Rachel grumbled. “I’m supposed to be passed out in extreme pleasure right now but you two are too noisy.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Quinn murmured. Charlie smiled and kissed the nape of Rachel’s neck. The three of them closed their eyes, and fell to sleep.


	8. Home Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn visits Rachel and sees her new workout clothes. She instantly gets hard and takes Rachel in any position. Rachel is first shocked but gets really into it. GKM fill.

On bright, crisp Fridays, Quinn often finds herself saying ‘fuck it’ to class as she packs her overnight bag to spend the weekend with her girlfriend. It is not as if her presence is required in lectures anyway, and Quinn is a smart girl. She reads her class notes on the train that stems from New Haven to New York, and in those three hours, it is as if she attended the lecture. Except by the end of it, she is now closer to Rachel.

She checks the large clock that was scattered all over the train station. If Quinn’s assumptions are right, Rachel would be practising for her upcoming midterm dance exam. Quinn grabs a food on the way, asks a freshman for the location of the dance studio, and when she arrives, it is as if Christmas has come early.

Rachel is alone—maybe because it is a Friday—bent over a ballet barre, dressed in black tights, her thick, wavy locks draped across her shoulders as she stretched. The stirring in Quinn’s pants are inevitable. She locks the door behind her, drops her bag on one of the benches, and stalks her way behind Rachel. Her cock feels heavy and constricting, that she presses herself against Rachel’s back with no preamble whatsoever.

“Wha—Quinn?!” Rachel gasps, but Quinn is not hearing any of it. She cups Rachel’s ass and presses herself against Rachel’s pliant body. Quinn buries her nose into Rachel’s neck and breathes in the scent of her girlfriend, a low growl rumbling through her chest. “Fuck, you smell so good.” She hums, nips the soft skin of Rachel’s neck, as her clothed cock ruts into the crevice of Rachel’s shapely ass.

Rachel whimpers and bites on her bottom lip to stop her moans, but Quinn is not having any of it. She suckles on her pulse point and continues humping her through her clothes. “Q-Quinn, we can’t… Not here—“ Rachel tighten her grip on the barre with a sharp gasp when Quinn bit hard on her jawline.

“Yes we can. I closed the door and everything.” Quinn bends her over roughly and unzips her fly to take out her cock. She rubs the rigid shaft against Rachel’s clothed ass. “I haven’t had you in weeks, Rachel… God, I just want to eat you, make you come all over my mouth.” Quinn crouches down, tugging Rachel’s workout shorts down, along with her fishnet stockings. Rachel squeaks, but Quinn’s palm on her ass was enough to make her bite her lip to maintain silence. “Fuck, look at that pink pussy…”

Quinn parts Rachel’s pussy lips with her thumbs to get a good look at Rachel. She fingers her stiffening clit, her mouth latching onto her inner thigh. She sucks, rough and sloppy, until a red bruise appears. “Q-Quinn, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Rachel whispers. Her thighs are trembling, and Quinn grip them to keep her steady.

“Why not? I always make you come.” Quinn smirks and laves her tongue all over Rachel’s plump flesh. Moaning at the taste that filled her mouth, Quinn yanks Rachel by the thighs so she can bury her mouth and nose into her pussy. Rachel yelps and grips the barre with shaky fists.

“O-oh my god…” Rachel bites her lip and sees their reflection in the mirror. Quinn, greedily lapping away at the steady stream of her pussy, with her cock jutting out from her zipper. It is rock hard, pale, and thick. It is enough to make Rachel drool, and drool she did. Quinn flicks her tongue across her clit, her nose dipping into Rachel’s clenching hole. “Quinn, I need your cock in my mouth. I want to suck on it, and taste your come on my tongue. Please, baby?”

“Not until your pussy clenches when you come around my tongue.” Quinn growls, and as soon as Rachel grips the barre with her arm, Quinn’s slippery, skilled tongue pushes into her slick cunt. She laps at Rachel’s walls, her taste always enough to sate the hunger of Quinn’s desire. Quinn suckles harder, spit and girl come dripping down her chin and onto the hardwood floor. Rachel moans at the sight, her eyes locked on the reflection of Quinn’s actions.

Quinn is relentless, her mouth doing things that Rachel thinks only come from porn. She curls her tongue around Rachel’s clit and bites roughly on it. Rachel grits her teeth and ruts her ass back into Quinn’s skilled mouth. She rides her tongue until she feels her body tingle and stir. “Q-Quinn, oh fuck, I’m—“

Smirking, Quinn brings her fingers to Rachel’s clit and pinches it as her tongue thrusts in and out of her dripping pussy. Rachel screams, and in a gasp of Quinn’s name, her entire body shivers. Her pussy clenches and gushes as she comes. Quinn holds her steady as she laps away at her twitching pussy. She scrambles to her feet, grabbing her cock by the base and swiping it across Rachel’s sensitive cunt.

She doesn’t give Rachel time to beg. Quinn snaps her hips and in one full thrust, her cock stretches Rachel’s still grasping pussy. “So tight and wet…” Quinn murmurs, her eyes locking with Rachel’s, as she bends over the ballet barre. “You love choking my cock in your pussy, babe?” She grasps Rachel’s hips and pounds into her, rough and desperate. “I love this pussy, I love you.” Quinn leans forward, presses her front to Rachel’s back and bites the shell of her ear.

Rachel bites her lip, knowing that she tends to get loud whenever Quinn is in a mood of rough fucking. She watches, listens intently at the way Quinn’s balls slap against her skin with every deep thrust into her soaking pussy. “Yes, Quinn…” Rachel groans, her eyes locking with Quinn’s through the mirror. “Love how you fuck me…” She uses her pussy muscles to massage Quinn’s hard shaft, breaking the steady rhythm of Quinn’s thrusts. “You feel so big inside, oh my god. I can feel your cock all the way inside—“

Quinn smirks and ruts into her in an increased pace, not caring anymore if anyone walks in on them. “When we get back to your apartment, I’m taking you on every surface.” She murmurs. She tightens her grip on Rachel’s hips, forming half-crescents on Rachel’s smooth skin. “I’ll fuck your tight little pussy on the couch, the kitchen table, against the front door…”

“But Kurt—“

“Screw Kurt.” Quinn murmurs, reaching down to flick the stiff bud that throbs between Rachel’s slick thighs. Quinn pinches and rubs, lets Rachel’s clit slide in between her soaked fingers. “He’ll understand. You’re mine, and he knows that. So I’ll fuck you on every inch of your apartment, make you scream my name until you lose your voice.” She snaps her hips and feels her balls constrict. Still, she holds out coming. Quinn fucks into Rachel, their hips clapping in a rough, constant noise.

Rachel’s mouth parts in a silent scream. Her pussy clenches and grasps at Quinn’s thick meat, her come gushing out of her. Quinn grunts and pounds into her a few more times. “You want my come in your mouth, Rachel?” She asks tightly. She is so close, she can feel her precome steadily pulsing out of the tip of her cock.

“Yes!” Rachel grits out. She scrambles to her knees, her spine tingling with her orgasm. She parts her mouth and watches Quinn jerk herself off. While Quinn focuses on the beautiful sight of Rachel, on her knees before her. Her balls tighten, and with a stuttered gasp, Quinn comes, whimpering Rachel’s name as white streaks of come paint her pink tongue. “Holy fuck…” Quinn grunts, a spurt escaping Rachel’s mouth to spill across her cheeks. “God damn, baby…”

Rachel smirks, locking eyes with Quinn as she swallows. The sight of Rachel’s throat bobbing is enough to make Quinn’s entire body jolt. She moans and tugs Rachel to stand up. Quinn tucks herself back in her jeans and makes sure Rachel is fully dressed. Quinn kisses the tip of her nose and wraps an arm around her hip as Rachel’s knees are still weak and shaky. “Take me home and make do on that promise, Quinn.” Rachel husks in her ear.

Quinn gives a fake salute, her cock already stirring in her pants. “Yes ma’am.”

**_~en fin_ **


	9. Another Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Quinn are best friends and have weekly sleepovers. Rachel loves them because she loves having a friend. Quinn loves it for a very different reason—after Rachel goes to sleep, Quinn jacks herself off while she’s lying in bed next to Rachel.

Fridays after school were Quinn’s favourite days. Yes, because it was the start of a weekend, but more so because it meant that she got to sleep over at Rachel’s house again. They’ve done this since they were in ninth grade, and now that they’re in twelfth grade, things were a little bit different now. Sure, Quinn still loved hanging out with Rachel, and Rachel loved having Quinn over, but for Quinn, being friends with Rachel was something like a double-edged sword. On one hand, Rachel was the crazy, overbearing friend. The annoying one, almost.

But then, on the other hand, Rachel made her days brighter. Warmer. Quinn would often wake up and imagine all the things Rachel would make her feel, and among those things, were arousal.

Yeah, so Quinn found her best friend sexy. There was nothing wrong with that.

Quinn slammed her locker shut and hiked up her overnight bag over her shoulders. She walked out of the school, weaving through the crowd of students who were making plans to hang out with one another. Another thing Quinn liked about Rachel: they have a routine.

She met Rachel by her car and got in the driver seat with her. “Ready to go?”

Rachel hummed and nodded. “Papa is making pasta with pesto sauce with bacon on the side for dinner.”

“Mmm, my favourite.” Quinn grinned and clipped her seatbelt on. She drove off, leaving McKinley High behind.

 

~*~

 

Another thing Quinn liked about Rachel, was her dads. Hiram and LeRoy were Quinn’s favourite men in the entirety of planet earth, and no one would ever top them. As Hiram dished out dinner, he always made sure that Quinn got a plateful of her favourite pasta, topped with crispy strips of bacon, and covered with grated parmesan cheese. The sight and the smell of the feast before her made Quinn drool, while Rachel daintily twirled pasta around her fork.

“What are you girls doing after dinner, huh?” LeRoy asked as he sipped his juice. “Movies, talking about boys… What?”

Quinn laughed and shook her head. “Homework and a movie again, right Rachel?” She asked, turning to the girl beside her. Rachel blinked and nodded, wiping a smear of sauce on her bottom lip.

“I just got the DVD for Dorothy of Oz.” She said with an excited smile. “Actually, I got it on Monday, and I just had to resist watching it right then and there. I had to wait for _you!_ ” Rachel grinned and poked Quinn’s side, making her jolt and choke on her food. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, Quinn!”

Rachel rubbed Quinn’s back as she coughed out the offending strand of pasta. “Geez, Rach. Don’t _kill_ me.”

“Sorry!” Rachel whined and pecked Quinn on the cheek. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Yeah, you will.” Quinn murmured, her pants already stirring at the thought.

 

~*~

 

They spend the duration of the movie cuddling. Quinn, back against the headboard and legs on either side of Rachel, tried her best to be patient. But the scent of Rachel’s skin, a mix of sweat and pomegranates, sent Quinn’s mind reeling to the murky depths of her gutter brain. Rachel had her hair up in a side pony tail, exposing the soft curvatures of her neck. Quinn was so close, she could stick her tongue out and taste the saltiness of her skin, but no. She stopped herself, willed her struggling erection to be calm, and to wait. Rachel argued, insisted to Quinn that she could do a better voice acting job than this Lea Michele person. Quinn rolled her eyes, rubbed her stomach, and simply agreed.

Bed time arrived, and like Pavlov’s dog, Quinn couldn’t help her straining erection as she heard the sound of the water running in Rachel’s bathroom. She was dressed in her sweatpants and a tanktop, legs hanging off Rachel’s bed as she waited for her to finish brushing her teeth. For a few moments, Quinn felt sick. She felt like a pervert, anticipating bed time just so she could touch her best friend. It was inappropriate, she knew. But what was the alternative?

Tell Rachel that she has a crush on her?

“No way,” Quinn said out loud, falling on the bed, arms spread out on either side. “I’m never going to do that.”

“Never going to do what?” Rachel asked as Quinn’s line of sight was filled with Rachel and her thick hair tickling her cheeks. She smiled and shook her head.

“Nothing, Rachel. C’mon, bed time.”

Quinn pulled back the covers and slid into her side of the bed. Rachel was wearing a pair of shorts and a tiny shirt that barely covered her entire abdomen. Swallowing hard, Quinn curled in beside her and covered their cool bodies with the duvet.

With Quinn’s arms jutting out, Rachel tucked her cheek against the inside of her elbow. “G’night, Quinn.” She murmured, already so tired from her day. She snuggled closer into Quinn’s warmth, and Quinn allowed her. She tried to be as calm as humanely possible, but her cock was already throbbing. From Monday to Thursday, Quinn doesn’t touch herself, making sure to reserve these moments of pleasure with Rachel, though not exactly _with_ her.

But those were just semantics. Once Quinn was sure that Rachel was fast asleep, her breathing fell in even gusts of warm air, her lips moving in soft murmurs. Quinn moved slowly, sweeping long, brown locks behind Rachel’s shoulders, and kissed the slope of her arm. Her cock throbbed, but she paid it no attention.

Quinn traced the rolling hills of Rachel’s body as she tugged her pants down just enough to get her cock out. Grasping herself, Quinn let out a gasp of breath and bit her lips, hard. She couldn’t make a sound, even if Rachel was a heavy sleeper. She nudged Rachel to lay flat on her back, her shirt riding up her stomach. Quinn’s eyes raked down Rachel’s frame, her lungs constricting at the moonlight that pooled on her stomach.

“Fuck…” Quinn mouthed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she pumped her cock faster. Precome leaked down her shaft, making it easier, her hand moving in slick strokes up and down her. She was pulsating; could feel just how close she was. She swallowed back the moans that she so badly wanted to let out, but she can’t. Quinn squeezed her cock and whimpered.

She was so close, she could feel the burning of her orgasm down to her balls. She sat up and stroked faster, eyes never leaving Rachel’s body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Quinn panted. She grasped her cock and rubbed the head along the soft skin of Rachel’s inner thigh, and that was when she lost it.

Quinn came, gasping and struggling to keep quiet, her cock pumping out thick ropes of come all over Rachel’s thighs. The sight was enough to send Quinn into another, smaller orgasm, a final spurt of her come coating Rachel’s thighs. She sat there, fixated on the way Rachel’s skin glistened with her come. Quinn licked her lips and was about to wipe her mess away, when—

“You could’ve woken me up, you know.” Rachel said, her voice low and thick with sleep. She was smirking, while Quinn was frozen and terrified. “Don’t be selfish, Quinn.” She smirked, her hand wrapping around Quinn’s no longer limp cock.

Another thing Quinn liked about Rachel, was that she was understanding.

And that she had no gag reflex.

**_~end_ **


	10. Massage Parlour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wakes up sore, and [g!p] Quinn decides to give her a massage.

It was a bright morning, and a weekend, when Rachel woke up in an empty bed and a sore body.

At first, she was disoriented, usually used to waking up tucked underneath Quinn’s chin, her arms wrapped loosely around her waist, the rhythm of her girlfriend’s breathing serving as the tempo with which Rachel would start her day. Except, Quinn was nowhere to be found. In the messy expanse of their bed and bedroom, there was no Quinn Fabray to be found. With a disgruntled sigh, Rachel put on her bedroom slippers and padded out of their bedroom.

Only to find Quinn sitting on top of their high stools, reading the morning paper. Her hand was curled around her favourite TARDIS mug as she sipped her third coffee of the day, probably. Rachel approached her with a yawn, arms stretched high over her head, thus exposing a sliver of her tanned belly.

“Good morning, baby.” Quinn said, turning around in her seat to have Rachel slide in between her legs, arms wrapped around her hips. “You woke me up with your thrashing last night.”

“I did?” Rachel reached for Quinn’s mug and took a sip of the hot liquid that ignited her senses. “I’m so sorry, it’s just… Rehearsals ran late, and we had to do the opening group number again and again because they keep messing it up, and—“

“Shh,” Quinn kissed her forehead and rubbed the swell of her hips. “I wasn’t complaining, I was just telling you what happened. That said, how are you holding up? Still sore from all the dancing?” Rachel nodded and downed the rest of Quinn’s coffee. On regular days, she would’ve been annoyed, but right at the moment, she cared not for her daily dose of caffeine, but for Rachel. She can always make a new cup of coffee, but can never make a new Rachel. “How about a massage?”

Rachel looked up at her and arched her brow. “You want me to go to a massage parlour? Have a stranger’s hands roaming all over my body—“

“Fuck no.” Quinn growled, nudging her forehead against Rachel. “I meant _my_ hands. I’ll give you a massage, and you don’t even have to pay me a cent.”

                                               ~*~

“Where do you want me?” Rachel asked. She was wearing nothing but her bathrobe, while Quinn set up a small table they use for parties. Quinn covered the surface with a few towels and placed a pillow on one end.

“Take off the robe and lay down on your back.” Quinn said as she rubbed her hands with alcohol. “I got a few massage oils. Presents from Brittany. I have mint-scented, lavender, chamomile… Which one do you want?”

“You pick.” Rachel murmured, easing herself onto the low table. She really was sore, could feel the sharp stabs of pain digging into her lower back. She squirmed a bit and rested her head on top of the pillow with a soft sigh.

“Mint it is, then.” Quinn uncapped the bottle and dribbled a few drops onto her palm. She let it run down her fingertips and all over Rachel’s naked body. Shivering at the cool liquid that dripped down her stomach and breasts, Rachel closed her eyes and anticipated Quinn’s first touch.

Quinn flattened her palms over the slope of Rachel’s ribcage and pressed her thumbs against the muscle there, feeling it tense. She spread more of the massage oil along Rachel’s body, her stomach, her thighs, and her legs, before getting to work. Quinn focused on Rachel’s hips first. She pressed some of her weight into the stiff muscles, smiling slightly at the sound of Rachel’s muffled groan.

She locked eyes with Rachel and smiled. “Is that okay?” Quinn asked softly, thumbs rubbing circles over Rachel’s Apollo’s belt. She heard a small gasp, as her oil-slick fingers grazed Rachel’s plump pussy lips, but did not touch her further. Quinn massaged Rachel’s sides, down to her thighs in fluid motions, the oil warming up to the friction of Quinn’s palm and Rachel’s skin.

The heady scent of the mint oil was not obtrusive, almost seductive. As Rachel released slow puffs of air, Quinn raked her palms up her body to rub some oil on her breasts. She dribbled a few more drops of oil before working on Rachel’s breastbone, and the area around the swell of her breasts. Quinn could feel the pounding of Rachel’s heart, and her eyes locked on her hands as she cupped her tits, but did not touch the stiff nipples.

Rachel squirmed and rubbed her thighs together; an action Quinn noticed but said nothing about it. She knew Rachel was turned on. Hell, she was turned on as well, could feel her cock throbbing in her shorts. But Rachel needed the massage, not another round of fucking. So Quinn focused on the task at hand.

Quinn squeezed Rachel’s tits and moved down her stomach, palms still flat against her. She reached Rachel’s thighs, rubbed more oil on her hands, and started easing the muscle to relax in slow strokes of her thumbs against the stiff muscle of her inner thighs. Quinn could hear Rachel’s breathing, could see her breasts rise and fall each time Quinn’s fingers were close enough to touch her glistening pussy—from the oil or from Rachel’s girl come, Quinn wasn’t sure—but didn’t.

“Q-Quinn, come up here.” Rachel murmured, voice thick with arousal. Her thighs were shaking slightly as Quinn moved towards her head. “Can you… I mean, can you massage around here?” She motioned to her tits, the soft, perky globes shining with the oil.

“Of course.” Quinn’s voice was low, as she did as Rachel asked her to. She used the heel of her palm, and dragged it, pressing down on the muscles along Rachel’s sides. Her hands squeezed Rachel’s breasts, eliciting breathy gasps and moans as Rachel squeezed her thighs together. Quinn bit her lip and grazed her thumbs against Rachel’s stiff nipples. She arched and let out a shocked ‘ah!’, while Quinn pinched them gently.

“That’s… Yes, just like that…” Rachel mumbled as she squirmed. “Your hands are so nice and strong.”

“Yeah?” Quinn husked, her thumbs tweaking the slick nipples until they were pointing upwards. She palmed Rachel’s tits a few more times, before taking her hands away. “I’ll do your back now.”

Rachel nodded and rolled over slowly. She rested her head on top of the pillow and relaxed, focusing on the sensation of the oil dripping down her body. Quinn let it dribble down Rachel’s ass, down her thighs, and along her shoulders before spreading it all over Rachel’s skin. Soft, kittenish moans escaped Rachel’s lips. “My inner thighs and my glutes are really sore.” Rachel whispered.

“Right here?” Quinn squeezed Rachel’s butt and dragged her thumbs down her crack, to her pussy lips. “Y-yes!” Rachel gasped out, her lower body rising off the table into Quinn’s touch. “Right there…”

Quinn did as she was asked. She rubbed circles along the muscle close to Rachel’s pussy, her fingers spreading her ass apart to show Rachel’s puckered asshole. It winked and glistened at Quinn, the temptation rising deep inside her in form of her cock throbbing in her shorts. She parted Rachel’s ass and flicked the tip of her index finger against her ass, feeling it clench in surprise. “Oh my—yes!”

Ignoring Rachel’s cry, Quinn continued rubbing the sore muscles of Rachel’s ass and inner thighs. She could feel Rachel trembling beneath her touch, but she didn’t want to immediately turn the massage session into a sex thing. Why not tease Rachel a little bit?

With a smirk, Quinn continued her strokes. She stuck her finger out and grazed it against Rachel’s clit, making her jump and moan desperately for Quinn’s touch. “Quinn, oh my god, just please…”

“Hmm?” Quinn hummed, her thumb dipping into the initial ring of muscles of Rachel’s anus. She could feel it clench, greedy for her fingers.

“Fingers, in… Anywhere, just please—“

“ _Here?_ ” Quinn asked, slipping her ring finger deep in Rachel’s ass, to the first knuckle. Inside Rachel’s anus, it was hot and tight, and slick, most likely from the oils. Rachel moaned, her hips rolling in circles as she struggled to grasp for words. “Yes, yes… Right _there_.”

Extracting her finger from Rachel’s tight heat, Quinn resumed massaging the muscles of her inner thighs. Rachel continued to squirm, as if moving her hips would entice Quinn to finger her, and she was right. Quinn pressed down on the length of Rachel’s thighs, her finger slipping inside her slick pussy for two seconds, enough for Rachel to whimper and clench around the digit, before Quinn pulled it out.

“Fuck.” Rachel gasped, her fists clenched around the towel. “Quinn, please. I-I need a _deep_ tissue massage.”

“Hmmmm,” Quinn parted her ass cheeks and teased Rachel’s winking anus. She dribbled more oil along the puckered hole and spread it with the tip of her finger. She could already feel it clenching and unclenching, wanting to grasp around her digit. Quinn slipped inside, her finger sliding in so easily that her cock twitched. “Jesus…” Quinn gasped as she pushed her finger in as deep as it could go. She curled and rubbed the walls of Rachel’s ass, making them slick and hot.

“Ooooh, yes!” Rachel pushed her ass out to take in Quinn’s digits inside her. “Fuck, add another… Please, please…”

Deciding that she had enough of teasing, Quinn slipped in two more fingers inside her ass, while she moved towards Rachel’s head. With her neck turned towards Quinn, Rachel reached out to palm her erection through her pants. “You must be so hard…” Rachel husked, gripping the outline of Quinn’s shaft tightly to squeeze a groan out of her. “Keep fingering my tight little ass, please baby? While I suck your nice, thick cock?”

Quinn tugged her pants low enough to get her cock out. She curled and scissored her fingers inside Rachel’s tightness, her knees almost buckling at the heat that wrapped around the tip of her shaft. Rachel palmed her balls, squeezed them tightly in her hands as she suckled on the tip so hard that her cheeks hollowed. Quinn clenched her jaw and focused on stretching out Rachel’s ass. She spread her fingers apart inside her and slowly pulled them out, watching the ring of muscle stretch and squeeze around her digits as they eased out of Rachel with a slick pop.

Rachel released Quinn’s shaft and allowed her spit to dribble all over her length. She jacked her off for a bit, while Quinn palmed and squeezed her slippery ass. “Inside me… I need _this_ ,” Rachel squeezed Quinn’s cock. “Deep, stretching me out, and fucking me.”

Grinning, Quinn straddled the backs of Rachel’s thighs, and slapped her erection against her ass cheeks. Both of them moaned, and Quinn rested her shaft between Rachel’s cheeks and humped her slowly, her length rubbing up against her asshole. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Quinn promised with a low growl. She allowed the tip of her cock to snag against Rachel’s ass, making her arch and cry out. “I’ll fuck both of your holes for you, babe.”

“Hurry!” Rachel begged, her ass swaying before Quinn. “I need it. Need that dick inside me!”

“Relax,” Quinn smirked and positioned her cock against Rachel’s puckered hole. She pushed in slowly, feeling Rachel’s muscles relaxing to accommodate her. Quinn entered with just the head, before pulling back. “You’re so hot and tight inside.” She murmured, repeating the action of fucking Rachel’s ass with just the tip of her cock. “You want me deeper? My big dick shoved inside you?”

Nodding helplessly, Rachel pushed her ass out to Quinn. “Please…” She whimpered. She was so turned on that she couldn’t think about anything else besides Quinn’s thick shaft buried in her ass, pounding her hard until she was hoarse from screaming. Quinn rubbed her cock head up and down Rachel’s slit to her ass, before shoving it deep in her pussy. The angle made Quinn’s cock graze against Rachel’s spot, and her scream could be heard echoing inside their apartment.

“God damn, your pussy…” Quinn pulled Rachel’s ass up and gripped her tightly as she thrust into her. Rachel’s upper body was still slumped against the table. “So fucking wet… You liked having your asshole fingered and stretched, hmm?” She slid a digit inside Rachel’s ass, groaning when her pussy clenched around her. “Dirty girl…” Quinn smirked.

“Oh god, Quinn!!” Rachel screamed, her ass rutting back to meet Quinn’s rough thrusts. Their skins slapped together, and Quinn couldn’t take her eyes off Rachel’s bouncing ass. “I’m so close… O-oh…”

“That’s it…” Quinn gripped her tighter and plunged her cock in and out of her soaking pussy. Her cock throbbed every time Rachel squeezed her muscles around her cock and fingers. She increased her thrusts, enough to make the entire table shake. “Let me feel your pussy come all over me.”

As if on cue, Rachel arched sharply, her holes tightening around Quinn. She let out a gasp and a shudder, and that was when Quinn felt her pussy gush out with hot come, all over her cock. It made her thrusting easier and slicker, and the clenching… The clenching was driving Quinn insane.

In a swift move, Quinn got off the table and flipped Rachel over. She pulled her ass off the edge of the surface and plunged back inside her. She rutted fast and hard, leaning over to suck on Rachel’s tongue. “I’m fucking coming, Rachel… _Take_ it.” With a growl, Quinn slammed into her as her come coated Rachel’s already soaked walls with thick, white ropes of her come. Her balls tensed, and she kept moving in a stuttered rhythm at the intense orgasm that washed over her.

“Oh wow…” Rachel moaned, her body twitching at the sensation of heat filling her up. She wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and kissed her slowly. “Mmmmm, that was some massage.”

Quinn smiled and eased her cock out of her. She moaned at the sight of her come trickling out of her pussy, dripping along Rachel’s tanned thighs. “So sexy.” Quinn laid Rachel out on the table so she could rest. “Hopefully I didn’t make you sore again.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t.” Rachel said with a smirk. “But if you did, then I suppose you’ll just have to massage me again.”

**_~end_ **


	11. You Got Me Started Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p Rachel comes home and finds Quinn reading something she’s really into. Rachel is really horny and attempts to get Quinn in her state of mind. eventually, Quinn gives in (because let’s face it, Rachel is a stud).

For the first time in weeks, Rachel comes home early.

It has been a long night of rehearsals. Lots of singing, lots of dancing, lots of frustrating coworkers who don’t know exactly what they’re doing, unlike Rachel. With a sigh, Rachel stamps the snow out of her boots before entering her warm apartment. She notices Quinn’s boots perched on top of the rack, remnants of ice dripping down onto the plastic lid they use to catch the water and salt. A bright smile forms on Rachel’s lips as she hangs up her coat and stalks to their bedroom.

Sure enough, Quinn is in bed. She is dressed in a light shirt and a pair of purple panties, wearing her reading glasses, pillows surrounding her body, and a book propped open before her. Rachel peels off her scarf and drapes it over a chair. Beneath her skirt, her cock feels underused. Perhaps, it is the time to fix it. She licks her lips and peels off her stockings. “Hi, Quinn.”

“Mmmm, hi.” Quinn looks up at Rachel over the rim of the thick plastic frames, and smiles. “You’re early today.”

Rachel shrugs. “We should do something.” She murmurs, as she slowly unbuttons her blouse, her eyes never straying away from Quinn’s body. She watches her read for a while, until the final button unclasps. Rachel leaves her blouse open, shimmies out of her skirt, and crawls along the length of the bed. “Like watch a movie or something.”

Quinn turns the page and lets out another low hum. “Sure,” she answers absently, her fingers fiddling with the corner of the page.

By then, Rachel is frustrated. Anyone would be, if anyone’s girlfriend is Quinn Fabray. Rachel drapes herself beside Quinn, her hand falling gracefully on her flat stomach. She feels it rise and fall with every breath Quinn takes. Rachel leans in close and nuzzles Quinn’s cheek, her mouth feeling just how smooth her skin is.

She feels Quinn smile, her muscles easing against her lips. Rachel shifts, her body now flush against hers. She presses her hips, her cock digging into Quinn’s thigh as she trails kisses down her neck, where Rachel bites on her pulse point. Rachel hears Quinn’s breath hitch, and then nothing.

Stirred by this response, Rachel decides to latch her mouth onto Quinn’s collarbone. She sucks, while her hand wanders to the hem of Quinn’s shirt. The blonde squirms and fidgets, just as she turns another page. Her mouth moves as her eyes dart from line to line, a crumple forming on her brow. Rachel, smirking against Quinn’s neck, slips her hand up her shirt. Quinn’s milky smooth stomach jumps and clenches, as Rachel’s nails rake up her abs. Quinn gasps and squirms. “Rachel, I’m reading…”

“I know.” Rachel pulls back and nips the corner of her mouth. “Keep reading.”

“But—“ Quinn holds up the book. A Lover’s Discourse by Roland Barthes. “This is philosophical fiction, I…” She whimpers and grasps Rachel’s wrist to prevent her from moving her hands any further. “I can’t focus with your lips all over me.”

Rachel grins and kisses Quinn firmly. She says nothing as she moves down and lifts Quinn’s shirt up past her stomach so she can trace the faint lines of her abs with her tongue. Groaning in a mix of frustration and pleasure, Quinn opens the book again and attempts to focus on the words.

Which is good enough for Rachel, so long as Quinn is not putting a stop to  _this_. She bites and leaves red marks of her teeth all over Quinn’s pale stomach. Lower she goes, until she is finally tugging on Quinn’s tiny pair of underwear. And Quinn lets her take it off and chuck it across the room. Before Rachel, Quinn’s pink, glistening pussy is displayed. “Fuck, that’s so…” Rachel bites her lip. She hooks Quinn’s legs over her shoulder, and with a wink, she dives in. Her mouth and her teeth devours Quinn with fastidious hunger. She sucks Quinn’s pussy lips, slick with her girl come, and moans at the taste that floods her tongue.

Rachel traces the area around Quinn’s clit without actually making contact with the bundle of nerves. Above her, Quinn writhes and squirms, her legs tightening around Rachel’s head. She slips her tongue inside Quinn’s wet heat. It clenches and squeezed Rachel’s greedy tongue, as she slurps at Quinn’s come. Rachel drags it over the stiff nub, her palms reaching up to squeeze her breasts from beneath her shirt. She feels Quinn’s stiff nipples, and tugs them between her thumb and forefinger.

“Oh god, yes…” Rachel hears Quinn moan, her breasts rising up to meet more of Rachel’s palm. She smirks and clamps her lips around Quinn’s clit. She sucks and nibbles, more of Quinn’s juices dripping down Rachel’s chin.

“Read to me.” Rachel husks, seeing the book that is discarded beside Quinn. “Pick up that book and read to me.”

With trembling hands, Quinn does as she is asked, while Rachel sucks on a patch of her inner thigh. She clears her throat, and Rachel nuzzles her nose along her wet slit.

“Anything is l-likely to ra-ravish me…” Quinn begins, her thighs trembling as she clamps them around Rachel, who is suckling harder now. The husky voice of her girlfriend fills her ears, like something definitely more erotic than pornography. “Which can reach me through a ri-ring, a rip, a-ah… a rent.” Quinn grits out. Rachel slurps and sucks, drinks Quinn’s come greedily as she reads from her book. “The first time I saw X through a c-car window…” Quinn whimpers, and her hips rise off the bed to grind her pussy against Rachel’s mouth. “Rachel, please…”

“Keep. Reading.” Rachel growls and pushes Quinn’s legs by the underside of her knees, so that she can plunge her tongue deep inside her leaking pussy. Quinn shrieks, and struggles to focus on the words on the page.

“The window shi-shifted, like a lens, searching out w-who to lo—oh fuck, I’m coming!” Quinn screams and humps Rachel’s thrusting tongue. She clenches around nothing, as come trickles out of her twitching hole. Rachel licks her up, smiles, and in one swift thrust, buries her throbbing cock inside Quinn’s still grasping pussy.

“Yes!!!” Quinn sobs, her back curving into a bow. The book lies forgotten, as Quinn fists the sheets. Rachel pounds, rough and fast, as she wraps Quinn’s legs around her waist. Her cock shines with Quinn’s slick come, and the wet noises of her drenched pussy fills their ears.

Rachel leans forward and sinks her teeth into Quinn’s bottom lip. “Take my cock, baby…” She whispers, mouth never leaving Quinn’s. She slams into her, feels Quinn’s wet heat drip down to her balls, as she fucks her into their bed. “You’re clenching pussy feels so amazing… Taking me in so tight.” Rachel laughs softly when Quinn wraps her arms around her neck, her nails digging into the skin of her shoulders. “Your little pussy is so greedy for my big cock, huh?”

Quinn groans and hikes her heels against Rachel’s ass. “I love your cock inside me.” She murmurs, reiterating her statement by milking Rachel’s shaft, eliciting a deep whimper from the girl pounding into her. “But you know what I love more?”

“W-what?” Rachel gasps, her arms trembling to keep herself up.

“Your come.” Quinn growls and sinks her teeth into Rachel’s earlobe as she continues to husk. “Your thick, white come… Dripping inside my pussy. You come a lot, did you know that, baby?” She smirks and Rachel shudders. “As much as I want to keep your jizz inside me, I can’t, because there’s so much.” Quinn cups Rachel’s jaw and meets her heated gaze. “Fuck me, come deep in my pussy…”

Rachel grimaces and thrusts harder. Their bed shakes, and soon enough, her hips lose their rhythm. In staccato bursts, her cock swells inside Quinn’s cunt, and Rachel blows her load, a scream spilling out of her lips. Beneath her, Quinn shivers and comes as well, her pussy milking and suckling up Rachel’s come so it won’t spill out of her grasping hole.

Rachel rolls off Quinn with a sigh, but the blonde grins and rolls over on top of her. She crawls to Rachel’s cock and takes it, softening but still throbbing and slick with their combined come. “You got me started now,” Quinn says, rubbing the tip of Rachel’s cock over her puckered lips. “Do you want to quit while you’re ahead?”

By then, her cock is halfway down Quinn’s mouth. Rachel struggles for words, as she watches her dick harden and stretch Quinn’s lips. “No chance…” She groans deeply, her hips rising off the bed.

“Good girl.” Quinn sucks,  _hard_ , her book laying on the side, forgotten.

**_~end_ **


	12. princess in disguise (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s cousin is having her wedding, and she was invited to bring her boyfriend, her family not knowing Quinn is a girl (despite her g!p). for Rachel’s sake, Quinn dresses up and convinces Rachel’s entire family that she is a man, and even charms Rachel’s dads.

“Quinn, we have a problem.” Rachel said one morning, her hands curled around her first cup of coffee of the day. “It’s about my cousin’s wedding this weekend.”

“We?” Quinn teased with a small smile as she dished out a stack of pancakes on two plates and brought it to their little breakfast island counter. She set it in front of Rachel and spread out vegan butter all over her flapjacks. Quinn dribbled a generous amount of maple syrup all over the cakes. “What is this problem that you think that concerns me as well?”

Rachel sighed and played with her pancakes. “My dads… They think I’m dating a boy.”

Quinn was about to chomp down on a slice of bacon but stopped. “ _excuse me_?”

“Let me explain!” Rachel held up her hands, her pancakes losing their warmth by the second. “I told them about you, I promise. But when I said that your name is Quinn, well… They assumed that you’re a boy. They were so excited and happy for me…” She gnawed her bottom lip. “And I didn’t have the heart to tell them that you’re indeed a she, despite of…” She cleared her throat and blushed. “ _certain_ aspects of you’re a-anatomy.”

Quinn raised her brow. “You can say it, you know.”

Rachel huffed. “You have a penis.”

Quinn cackled and ate a mouthful of pancake. She chewed slowly, knowing that Rachel was anticipating her next words. “Rachel, I’m one of the girliest girls you know, despite my aforementioned glitch in anatomy.” She shrugged and kept eating. “I wear dresses more often than I don’t, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll dress up as a guy for your cousin’s wedding.”

Smiling, Rachel got up and planted herself on Quinn’s lap. “You’d really do that?”

“Mmhmm, anything for you.” Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel’s lips, their mouths sticky with maple syrup. She curled her arm around Rachel’s waist and held her closer. “I suppose it’s a good thing I’m a shower, in case they have any doubts.” She winked and bit on Rachel’s neck, eliciting a giggle from her.

“So you’re really okay with this?” Rachel asked, her fingers twirling through locks of blonde hair.

Quinn nodded and took another mouthful of pancake. “What will it take for you to believe me that I’m fine with cross-dressing for a day? Do I have to call Kurt right this minute to ask him for fashion advice?”

Rachel giggled and kissed along Quinn’s jaw before latching onto Quinn’s bottom lip to suck the sweetness off her lips. “No, but that would be nice.”

                                                            ~*~

After clipping her Batman tie bar to her necktie, Quinn spun around and faced Rachel, who was dressed in a rose-coloured, off-shouldered dress that hugged her shapely curves. “Well? How do I look?”

Dressed in a maroon suit jacket with a red and white checkered dress shirt, Quinn brushed the lint off her ash grey trousers. Rachel bit her lip and approached her slowly, before reaching out to touch the knot of Quinn’s matte gray tie. “You look rather dashing.” Rachel husked, her eyes raking up Quinn’s form.

“Yeah?” Quinn smiled and brushed her fingers through her hair, styled back to expose her forehead. “Do you think I look manly enough for you?”

Rachel swept her hands up Quinn’s biceps, the snug fit of her jacket accentuating her muscles. “Quinn, you’ll always be my girl.” Rachel said, palms squeezing her shoulders. “I promise I’ll tell my dads that you’re a woman, but not today. They already told everyone that I’m bringing my  _boy_ friend.”

“Not your cross-dressing girlfriend?” The blonde quipped, turning around to face the mirror again as she fixed her teardrop-shaped cufflinks and her watch.

“Quinn, are you truly okay with this?” Rachel asked, sitting on the bed again. She watched Quinn carefully fold her pocket square into her jacket pocket. “You don’t sound like it.”

Quinn faced Rachel with a sigh. “I’m okay with it, I really am. I’m just stressed out. I don’t want to ruin your cover to your family or anything.”

“You won’t.” Rachel cupped Quinn’s jaw and kissed her softly. “You’ll be fine. You’re a gentleman.” She said, straightening out Quinn’s collar. “ _my_  gentleman.”

Grinning, Quinn grasped Rachel’s hips and pulled her flush against her. Her trousers were tight, outlining her thick cock without being so obtrusive. “I’m really not a gentleman.” She growled into Rachel’s ear. “I’m a stud.”

Rachel giggled and pulled away. “You’ll wrinkle your suit.” She stammered, blushing. “Come on, let’s not be late.”

They drove to the wedding, hands locked together. After finding a parking space, Quinn opened the door for Rachel and offered her arm. They walked together towards the tent where Rachel’s family was currently milling about. Quinn swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Beside her, Rachel whispered, “You’ll do fine, baby.” And squeezed her arm. “Everyone,” She said louder. “This is my boyfriend, Quinn.”

The entire Berry clan—Quinn was sure—lunged for her and shook her hand. A chorus of ‘it’s great to meet you’ and ‘you look fantastic’ and ‘Rachel is certainly lucky to have you’ were shouted at her. Quinn simply smiled and nodded, thanking them for the compliments.

Hiram came up to his daughter and pulled her to a hug, and did the same to Quinn. “Thank you for taking care of my baby girl.” He said, patting Quinn’s back firmly. Leroy grinned and did the same. “So, Quinn. Rachel told us all about you.”

After a series of small talk, Rachel dragged Quinn away from her dads to introduce Quinn to her cousins. One of them looked like Rachel, with longer hair, and darker eyes. She introduced herself as Ariel, her slender fingers curling around Quinn’s in a languid handshake. “Rachel didn’t mention how attractive you are.” She purred.

“That’s because I didn’t tell you about he—him.” Rachel said, yanking Quinn’s hand away from her cousin’s. “Be careful around Ariel.” Rachel whispered to Quinn. “When we were kids, she’s a meanie and always bullied me around.”

“Aww, baby.” Quinn tipped her chin upwards and kissed her full on the mouth, within sight of Rachel’s entire family. A chorus of ‘awwwwws’ and ‘how sweet’ rang through the air. Quinn chuckled and pressed her face into Rachel’s flower scented hair. “You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you.”

While they waited for the ceremony to start, Quinn spoke with Rachel’s family, with Rachel just watching from the sidelines. She watched Quinn bring her nana some punch, making the elderly woman laugh with something Quinn just said. As Rachel nibbled on hors d’oeuvres, Hiram came up to her with glass of wine. “That Quinn sure is a looker, huh? What a handsome young man, and polite too! Look at him, bringing nana her drink and making her laugh. The boys your cousins brought as dates are avoiding the old people like some plague but Quinn is embracing them.”

Rachel smiled and nodded. “He’s really sweet.”

One of her aunts passed by. “He’s your date? He’s really great with kids too. My girl tripped and he came to the rescue. What did you say his name was?”

As Rachel’s family praised and talked about Quinn, Rachel couldn’t take her eyes off her  _boy_ friend. Quinn looked so dapper, and it turned her on to the point of weakened knees as Quinn fooled her family into thinking that she was a he. And not to mention the prominent bulge in her trousers…

Just then, Rachel saw Ariel approach Quinn. Rachel could spot that flirtatious touch a mile away. Afraid that Quinn was going to respond in kind, a sigh of relief flowed through Rachel when Quinn said something that caused Ariel to look at her with such disdain. Biting the inside of her lip, Rachel sauntered over to her Quinn and looped an arm around her bicep. “I’m sorry, can I steal Quinn away for a moment?” She tugged at Quinn’s arm without waiting for Ariel’s response.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Quinn asked as she was dragged by Rachel. They slipped inside a bathroom, and Rachel grasped Quinn’s belt buckle and tugged. “Oh god, what—“

Rachel smirked up at Quinn and pressed her against the sink countertop. She unzipped her pants and licked her lips at the outline of Quinn’s cock through her black boxer briefs, decorated with a gold star right at the center, over her crotch. “Oh my god.” Rachel moaned, her palm massaging Quinn’s shaft through the smooth fabric. “Your boxers…”

“Like ‘em?” Quinn grinned, her lips grazing Rachel’s ears. “I got them for you.”

“Oh, I love them.” Rachel squatted down and reached into Quinn’s boxer briefs to pull her cock out. The pale stalk of flesh was warm with Quinn’s body heat. Rachel took the tip into her mouth and suckled, her eyes never leaving Quinn’s, while she looked down at her girlfriend, cock being sucked into her mouth.

“What’s gotten into you?” Quinn asked, moaning at the way Rachel’s cheeks hollowed around her shaft. “Not that I-I’m complaining—fuck… That’s it…” Rachel reached up, careful not to wrinkle her shirt, and traced Quinn’s bottom lip. She immediately parted her mouth and sucked on Rachel’s digit, just as Rachel took the entirety of Quinn’s length deep down her throat.

Quinn bit back a whimper and suckled harder on Rachel’s finger, her tongue gliding up along its length until she reached the pad of her digit. She scraped her teeth against it, groaning while Rachel bobbed her head, her wet mouth drooling all over Quinn’s length.

Flattening her tongue against the slit of Quinn’s cock, Rachel could taste the precome that was beading at the tip. “Ooh…” Rachel heard Quinn gasp above her. “Shit, baby…”

Footfalls could be heard outside, and incredibly close to the bathroom door. Rachel took Quinn’s throbbing cock deeper down her throat and swallowed hard, while her hand snuck into Quinn’s boxer briefs to palm her balls. Quinn writhed and humped into Rachel’s sucking mouth. Her fists turned pale against the edge of the countertop, and a strangled groan of Rachel’s name told her that Quinn was in the edge of her orgasm.

Rachel bobbed her head faster, her tongue slathering spit all over the underside of Quinn’s cock. She could feel the veins that climbed up Quinn’s shaft pule and throb against her lips. Rachel then latched onto the head and focused on flicking and dipping her tongue into the small indentation where Quinn’s precome leaked in abundance.

“Hello?” A sharp rap interrupted the steady rhythm for a second. Quinn’s eyes shot open and she looked down at Rachel in horror. She tugged her hips away from Rachel, but all she did was smirk and take her in deeper. “Is someone in here?’

“Y-yes.” Quinn gritted out, her eyes pleading Rachel to  _stop_. At least long enough to let Quinn answer without thinking about the throbbing of her cock. “I’ll be out in just a sec—“

At this, Rachel swallowed, her throat clenching in rapid squeezes of her throat muscles. Quinn’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body tensed.

“Fuck, ‘m c-coming.” Quinn growled, Rachel’s fingers falling from her mouth. Her fists clenched, and Rachel knew just how badly she wanted to grasp her brown locks like she always did. Quinn’s cock pulsed, and her warm, thick load spilled inside Rachel’s waiting mouth. A hum of content vibrated through Rachel’s throat as she suckled the come out of Quinn’s tip, and swallowed. The taste remained in Rachel’s mouth, and so did her small, haughty smile.

Quinn let out a steady stream of air through her nostrils as her knees trembled. “Damn… Every time, I swear. It gets better all the damn time.” She pulled Rachel up and turned their positions around, making Rachel sit on top of the sink countertop. “Now—“

Another sharp knock, and Quinn groaned. ‘Later’, she mouthed, before planting a gentle kiss on Rachel’s lips as she tucked herself back in her pants and made sure there were no wrinkles in her suit. Quinn took Rachel’s hand and opened the door, only for their path to be blocked.

By Ariel.

“Sorry about that.” Quinn sidestepped the woman who was staring at them, her mouth gaping. “You can go ahead.” Winking at Rachel, Quinn tucked her arm around hers and led her to the chairs, as the ceremony was starting.

                                                            ~*~

With her arm wrapped around Rachel’s shoulders, Quinn crossed her legs and watched the ceremony take place. The bride, dressed in pure white, glowed with happiness as they exchanged their vows. Beside her, tears were welling up in Rachel’s eyes, and were dabbed away by a silk handkerchief.

“Soon.” Quinn whispered softly into her ear.

Rachel smiled, her hand resting high along Quinn’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. “Soon.”


	13. princess in disguise (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s cousin is having her wedding, and she was invited to bring her boyfriend, her family not knowing Quinn is a girl (despite her g!p). for Rachel’s sake, Quinn dresses up and convinces Rachel’s entire family that she is a man, and even charms Rachel’s dads.

For the reception, the crowd headed back to the bride’s home in the suburbs, where a large tent was set up in his spacious backyard. Outside, the caterers finished setting up just as they arrived. Quinn opened the door for Rachel and led her through the gates where the music and the food were waiting for the newlyweds. They grabbed two seats far from prying eyes as wine glasses were laid out for the guests.

The entire time they were in the car, Rachel had been teasing Quinn nonstop. Thanks to her tight slacks, Quinn was uncomfortable the entire drive back to the bride’s house. Swallowing hard, Quinn threw back a glass of wine and let out a soft breath.

“You need to stop.” She said in a strangled tone, her fingers digging into Rachel’s thighs as her hands roamed along Quinn’s lap. Rachel traced the seam of Quinn’s zipper and tugged on it slightly. She could feel the strong prominence forming, and she relished the way Quinn squirmed and attempted to yank her hands away.

“They’re ready for people to line up for food.” Quinn and Rachel’s heads snapped at the sound of Ariel’s voice. “I thought I’d tell you.” Ariel brushed her fingers along the cuff of Quinn’s wrist, sending a tickling sensation through Quinn’s skin.

She clenched her fist and smiled at the woman. “Thank you.” Turning to Rachel, she held out her arm. “Shall we?”

They rose and left Ariel standing still, with an offended look across her face. Rachel glanced back at her and giggled. “That’s what she gets for trying to get with my man.”

Quinn rolled her eyes and kissed her temple. “Come with me.”

“Quinn, what—“

Ducking under a display of white tulips, Quinn pulled her into the enormous house. Only a trickle of people were inside, as most of the celebrations were out in the yard. They went into one of the washrooms in one of the rooms in the back so no one would disturb them. She turned right back around to face Rachel with a glint in her eye.

“What are you doing?” Rachel asked, a slight tremble in her voice. It was not that she was afraid, but rather, the look in Quinn’s eyes always led to intense orgasms—ones that make her scream. Ever since she sucked Quinn off in the wedding hall, her panties had been soaked through. She clenched her thighs together and allowed Quinn to lift her up on the large counter. “I’m going to eat you out.” Quinn said in a matter-of-fact tone that was lost on Rachel, for all she could focus on was the way Quinn loosened her tie. She removed her suit jacket, hung it up neatly, and rolled up her sleeves.

This ritual of sorts had Rachel trembling in anticipation. She gripped the edge of the sink and parted her legs. Quinn smirked at this and caressed Rachel’s legs, before lifting them up over her shoulders. “Pull your dress up.” Quinn husked, and licked her lips at the sight of Rachel’s panties.

She pulled them to the side and kissed the full lips of Rachel’s pussy. Quinn licked them open and traced the nub of Rachel’s clit. Feeling it twitch against her tongue, Quinn grinned and latched onto it, and sucked while her tongue stuck out to dip inside Rachel’s dripping entrance.

“O-oh!” Rachel gasped, her thighs tightening around Quinn’s head. She reached out and ran her fingers through thick, blond locks while Quinn’s tongue darted in and out of her pussy, the suction around her clit, constant. “Yes, Quinn… Oh my goodness, your tongue—“

Pulling back, Quinn snapped Rachel’s hips so that she was now bent over the countertop. She stood up and lifted Rachel’s dress, as her fingers hooked around her panties to slide it off her ass. “Fuck, so sexy…” Quinn growled at the sight of Rachel’s bare ass and pussy laid out before her.

From the mirror, Rachel could see the way Quinn’s eyes leered at her, hunger evident in hazel eyes. Rachel reached back and parted her ass. “Keep licking me.” She begged softly, her arms trembling as she tried to keep her balance.

Quinn knelt back down and licked a stripe from Rachel’s clit to her pussy entrance. “Mmm, look at that fucking pussy.” She murmured against the smooth skin of Rachel’s ass. “You’re so hot… My cock is so hard for you right now.” Quinn kissed along her ass cheeks and then buried her face right in between her crack, to slurp and suck in messy strokes of her tongue, all over Rachel’s pussy.

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Rachel gasped out, her arm reaching back to grasp the back of Quinn’s head, pushing her deeper into her pussy. Quinn’s tongue did unspeakable things to her that she could barely keep her knees from trembling. “Quinn, yes…”

Quinn bobbed her tongue in and out of her pussy as she rubbed Rachel’s clit in fast circles. She suckled Rachel’s swollen pussy lips and increased her pace. She spared a moment to glance up at Rachel through the mirror just as she started to come, the sensation of her muscles contracting around Quinn’s tongue was a memory that shot straight to her now throbbing cock.

Slowing down the movements of her tongue, Quinn eased back and kissed all over Rachel’s pussy a few more times as she struggled to catch her breath. Carefully replacing her panties and straightening out Rachel’s dress, Quinn lifted her back up on the counter and kissed her softly.

“Mmmmmh…” Rachel panted and scratched the nape of Quinn’s neck. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Quinn grinned and kissed her fluttering pulse point. She fixed her sleeves and her tie as Rachel clung to her. “We have to go back out there before your dads notice I took you away.” She said, washing her hands as she did so. Rachel fixed herself and combed her hair, and together they stepped out of the bathroom.

Outside they both went, and took part in the festivities. The entire time, Rachel did not allow Quinn’s erection to flag down. She touched her constantly, and made sure to walk a few steps ahead of Quinn so she could be entranced with the way Rachel swayed her hips. By the time the celebrations lulled down, Quinn was still rock hard, her head reeling madly with desire for Rachel.

Quinn was in the middle of drinking her wine when Rachel came up behind her and palmed her ass through her pants. She almost choked, a cough tearing through her throat as Quinn attempted to breathe.

“Are you okay?” Hiram asked, patting Quinn across the back.

Quinn wheezed and nodded, as she threw a glare at Rachel. “I’m fine, Hiram. Excuse me a moment.” She walked towards Rachel and gripped her wrist tightly in her hands. “You’re  _coming_  with me.”

Rachel was smirking as Quinn marched through the halls of the large house. They went up the stairs and into a room, not caring whose it was, as long as there was a bed. Heck, any flat surface would do. Quinn grabbed Rachel by the hips and pushed her down, mouth meeting hers.

They kissed, Quinn’s arms wrapping around Rachel’s waist, her dress bunching around their pressed bodies. There was a frantic need to have one another. Rachel wrestled with the knot of Quinn’s tie, popped off the first three buttons of her shirt, so she could latch onto her pulse point and suck on Quinn’s skin that tasted faintly of salt and body wash.

“Unbutton it all the way.” Quinn husked, her hot breath hitting Rachel’s cheek. “I don’t want to wrinkle it.”

Rachel did so, as Quinn hiked up her dress and removed her soaked panties. Once all of Quinn’s buttons were opened, Rachel reached down to unbuckle Quinn’s pants. She released her cock from her boxers, rubbing the dripping slit with the pad of her thumb. Above her, Quinn gasped and trembled, hips thrusting into the air.

“No teasing.” Quinn mumbled, yanking Rachel by her legs so her ass would hang off the edge of the bed. Her trousers and boxers bunched around her ankles, and she leaned down to kiss Rachel deeply. “I’m going to fuck you into this bed so hard…” Quinn growled against her mouth. “…that the next person who uses this room will be able to smell how wet you are for me.”

Rachel shivered and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck. “I need you inside me, Quinn.” She gasped, her hips rising off the bed so the tip of Quinn’s throbbing shaft grazed her pulsing clit. “I need you—“

Quinn sucked on her bottom lip and rubbed her cockhead along Rachel’s slit. “Oh yeah, I can tell.” She smirked. Quinn teased the tip into Rachel’s entrance, moaning at the way her pussy seemed to suck her in. “You’re soaked… Holy shit.” Quinn groaned.

Hooking her legs around Quinn’s hips, Rachel growled and pulled her in. “Fuck me now.” She husked. “Or I’m going to be the one riding you until you can’t hold back those sexy screams.” She traced Quinn’s lips with her thumb. “And then they’ll hear, and they’ll see me making a mess out of you, the gentleman.”

Quinn whimpered at Rachel’s words. It never failed to turn her on whenever she took charge. She flipped them over, Rachel smirking as she mounted Quinn. Positioning the rigid cock along her entrance, Rachel locked her heated gaze with Quinn and sank her pussy over Quinn’s cock.

“Yes…” They both hissed, staying still for the moment to relish each other’s warmth. Rachel recovered first, and with a devilish smirk, leaned over Quinn and rode her, rough and fast.

“Fuck, fuck…” Quinn groaned. “So wet… You’re dripping all over me.” She whispered as she stared at Rachel’s pussy sliding up and down her cock only to leave it shimmering with her come. “You love riding that pole, don’t you?”

Rachel bobbed her head fiercely and slammed down into Quinn. “Your cock… God, Quinn. I love it inside me.” She leaned down and took Quinn’s bottom lip in her mouth. “You’re stretching me so well.”

Quinn cupped Rachel’s ass and slapped the soft mounds. “Yeah?” She met every thrust with her own, their skins slapping in a rhythm that they mastered a long time ago. She held Rachel still, her hips pumping in a furious pace as her thick length dragged through Rachel’s slick walls. “I love fucking you like this.”

“I’m going to come already.” Rachel panted, her hands that were planted on either side of Quinn’s head trembled while she struggled to keep herself upright. “Faster…”

At this, Quinn got up, hooking her arms underneath Rachel’s knees to lift her up and slam her against the wall. She buried her face against Rachel’s neck, the brunette’s fingers threading through blonde locks. “Take it, Rachel.” Quinn growled. “I’m going to blow my load inside you, and you better take it in that tight pussy.”

Rachel’s nails scraped along the nape of Quinn’s neck, and that was when she lost it. Quinn rutted into Rachel’s clenching pussy, their breaths coming out in ragged gasps. “Fuck!” Quinn murmured, her hips moving in shallow strokes in and out of Rachel’s twitching pussy.

At that moment, the door burst open and both Rachel and Quinn froze. Ariel came inside, gawking at the sight of the two, Quinn still buried deep inside Rachel’s soaked pussy. “Oh my god!” She screeched, and slammed the door shut.

“Are we… In her room?” Quinn asked incredulously. She eased out of Rachel with a sharp intake of breath and tucked herself back in her pants.

Rachel shrugged, knees wobbling as she struggled to keep herself upright. Quinn helped her get dressed, kissing her lips ever so often. “Let’s say our goodbyes and go home.”

Nodding, Quinn tightened her tie around her neck and went down with Rachel’s arm around hers. They said their goodbyes and congratulated the bride and groom. As they were on their way out, they stumbled on Ariel, who blushed and avoided their gaze.

Rachel laughed as Quinn opened the door for her. They buckled in and drove off. “I guess she won’t be looking at me in the eye for a really long time.”

Quinn hummed and kissed their joined fingers. “Not even on our own wedding?” She asked, silently slipping a ring on Rachel’s ring finger.

Silenced filled the vehicle, with Quinn driving and Rachel gaping at her. Quinn smiled and kissed the ring on Rachel’s finger and winked at her. “You  _are_  going to marry me, right? Because if you won’t, I just ruined it and—”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Obviously I will!”


	14. better than chocolate (cake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel decides to bake a cake one day, on the same day g!p Quinn decides to buy a box of cupcakes home from work. it then (as always) leads to sexy times.
> 
> I tried to knock out two prompts in this one: “please write a fic with Quinn going down on Rachel for a really long time and just keep eating rachel pussy without stopping and maybe eating her lovely ass too?” and “can you do one where Rachel and Quinn are having sex and basically decide right in the middle of it that they want to get pregnant? like usually whoever has the g!p just pulls out or wears a condom but the idea of having a child is one they have flirted with already and the just decide fuck it like right during the middle of it. you would win all the internets.”

‘I’m going to make a cake!’ was Rachel’s bright idea when she woke up that afternoon, her legs entangled in the sheets of the bed she shared with Quinn, in their shared New York apartment, while she lived her shared life with the aforementioned blonde.

Except, Quinn was not home, and that was why Rachel thought it to be the perfect time for her to make a mess of flour and sugar in the kitchen, bake a perfect cake, and clean the kitchen until it was pristine, all in time before Quinn came home from work. With this thought, and the excitement in her belly, Rachel sprang out of bed and dressed herself in shorts and an old gym shirt that probably belonged to Quinn. She tied her hair in loose bun, and slinked into the kitchen to start baking. But not before her coffee.

While the coffee brewed, Rachel perused the internet for easy cake recipes. Ones that do not have too much eggs, or sugar, or milk. Thanks to her perseverance, Rachel found a simple recipe for a chocolate cake, with a light cream cheese frosting.

Rachel stirred and baked, her efforts forming a layer of granulated sugar to coat the surface of the wooden countertop. Cake flour streaked her cheek, and her hair was now in a messy state as Rachel wrestled with the hand mixer. Eventually, the batter was finished. Rachel poured the mixture into a springform cake pan and slid it into the oven.

Feeling proud of herself, Rachel began to sing a song about sugar and frosting while she worked on incorporating the cream cheese and the icing sugar together. She was so lost in her song and hip-swaying and the whirr of the mixer that she did not hear the click of the door as it opened.

“I’m home—oh.” Quinn Fabray stood in their tiny foyer in perfect view of Rachel singing into a spatula. They stood, frozen for a few moments before Quinn’s face broke off into a smile and approached the love of her life. In her hands was a simple white box which she parked on the kitchen counter, the part that was not covered in dustings of flour and sugar.

“Quinn!” Rachel shrieked, her arms stilling on the frosting. “My lovely, lovely wife! You’re home early! Too early! What happened?!”

“Hello to you too, Rachel. My gorgeous, and sexy wife. It’s already five o’clock. Work ended at four. If anything, I’m late in coming home.” Quinn sat up on a breakfast stool. “But please, pretend I’m still stuck in my office and continue what you’re doing.” She smiled and in that dainty, Fabray manner, Quinn rested her elbow on top of the counter, and her chin on her hand.

Rachel was about to say something when the timer from her phone as well as from the hotbox, announcing that her cake was done. Quinn raised her brow while Rachel donned on her gloves and removed the pan from the oven. “I made you something.” Rachel said by way of explanation.

“How sweet.” Quinn cooed and waited until Rachel placed the steaming pan on top of the cooling rack before taking her by her mitten-covered hands and lifting her up on the clean kitchen countertop. She slid in between Rachel’s legs and traced Rachel’s plump lips with her mouth. Quinn tasted the faint flavour of the chocolate batter in Rachel’s tongue, which she sucked out of her with a hum. “Mmm, I do love chocolate…”

Rachel’s arms curled and wrapped around Quinn’s slender neck. “I know you do. It’s why I made you a cake.”

“Well, I bought you cupcakes.” Quinn murmured, her lips never leaving Rachel’s sticky mouth. Her hands, warm and moist, slid up her shirt that Rachel wore. “We could have a cake with a cupcake on top, and then we could light candles and sing.” A nip to Rachel’s pulse point. “What do you say?”

Yet, Quinn’s hands continued to grope every curve of Rachel’s body. She dragged her fingers down to Rachel’s thighs and slipped them up the legs of her shorts, where she ran the pads of her digits against Rachel’s inner thighs.

“If by s-sing, you mean—“

“Eat you out until you beg and plead for me to fuck you with my cock?” Quinn said, rather than asked, as if it was a simple question of what Rachel wishes to eat for dinner. “Definitely.”

“But the cake—“

“Forget the cake. I’d rather devour you.”

Squirming, Rachel tightened her legs around Quinn’s hips and pulled her close. She was able to feel the bulge in Quinn’s trousers, and knew full well what it was. “Have you been thinking about me?” Rachel smirked and rubbed her core against Quinn and the erection she was sporting. “During your work meetings, while your boss was dragging on and on? You were dreaming about my pussy, weren’t you?”

Moaning, Quinn nodded and latched her lips onto the curve where Rachel’s neck and shoulders met. She dragged her sharp teeth along the delicious patch of skin that was exposed to her. Rachel fumbled with Quinn’s belt buckle and zipper, a cry of relief escaping her mouth once she successfully tugged Quinn’s jeans low enough to be able to feel her through her compression shorts. A groan tore through Quinn’s throat, and her hips moved into Rachel’s wandering palm. “It’s  _hard_ ,” Quinn husked. “Not to think about anything else but you.”

With Rachel’s hands wrapped around her pulsating cock, Quinn lifted her up, and then carried her over to the dining room. She situated her on the dining table and made quick work of Rachel’s clothing. Now that her wife was completely naked and sprawled out before her, Quinn leaned over her and smirked. She pecked her on the mouth, and left a trail of light kisses all over Rachel’s neck and chest.

Quinn swirled her tongue around the rough bumps of Rachel’s areola until it peaked and stiffened inside her warm mouth. Releasing it with a pop, Quinn latched onto the other nipple and treated it similarly until Rachel was whimpering and arching her body up and off the table. “Quinn…” Rachel murmured in a breathy voice, her fingers deep in blonde locks. “More…”

“Begging already?” Quinn asked, her eyes sparkling with planned mischief. “I haven’t even started yet.”

“I’m not begging! I’m  _suggesting_.”

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair that was at the head of the table. She hooked Rachel’s legs over her shoulders and looped her arm around Rachel’s thighs so that she was able to run her palms all over the smooth plane of her wife’s stomach. Quinn looked down on Rachel’s delectable pussy and licked her lips.

Pulling apart Rachel’s pussy lips with her thumbs, Quinn got to work. She stroked the area around Rachel’s stiff clit until her saliva pooled around the nub. Quinn pulled back and grinned at the string of spit that connected the tip of her tongue to Rachel’s clit. Above her, Rachel was a gasping mess.

Quinn continued to tease and flick the sensitive bundle of nerves that always caused Rachel’s muscles to contract and push out trickles of her clear, slick girl come. The grip on her hair tightened, and she could feel the faint twitching of Rachel’s hips like it was her reflex to hump Quinn’s mouth.

She pressed Rachel down so she was unable to move her pussy into Quinn’s lips. The blonde nosed through her folds, not parting her mouth. Just simply burying and rubbing her features into Rachel’s drenched center. Quinn could feel Rachel’s trembling thighs against her cheek, and when she slipped her tongue inside her, the moan that escaped Rachel’s mouth was nothing short of desperate.

“ _yes!_ ” Rachel shrieked and bucked up into Quinn’s tongue. Her clit rubbed up against Quinn’s nose in her attempt to stop her wife’s lethargic pace and take the matter of her orgasm into her own hands. But Quinn was firm in her grip, and she even pulled away. “Oh god, Q-Quinn. Please…”

“Nuh uh.” The taller woman pulled back, and Rachel had to moan at the sight of the mess she made all over Quinn’s face. She did not wipe it away. Instead, she licked it all off as best as she could. “That’s not begging, remember?”

Rachel bit her lip and laid slack on the table as Quinn got back to work. She dragged her teeth and lips all over Rachel’s dripping pussy. It was messy, and the wet sounds of Quinn sucking up her come drove Rachel mad. Her clit continued to twitch each time Quinn’s tongue curled and twisted inside of her, while Rachel’s walls constricted around the blonde’s persistent tongue.

 Quinn had no idea how long she had been devouring Rachel’s juicy core, but through the curtains, she could see the sun setting behind the apartment buildings that made up their neighbourhood. It was perfectly fine with her, of course. She could eat Rachel all day long, keep her dangling off the edge of her full orgasm, but Quinn could only guess how desperate Rachel was to come.

“Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…” Rachel chanted, her grip on blonde locks tightening. She was a mess, she knew, but the teasing was driving her insane. Her body was in a constant hum, but it was not enough. She needed Quinn’s cock, needed her strong thickness slamming into her until she was hoarse and coming. “Please, I’m begging you now—“

A soft chuckle came from in between Rachel’s legs as Quinn pushed Rachel’s ass up. Her tongue dipped into the tight, puckered slit of Rachel’s asshole, earning a squeal from her. “ _quinn!_ ”

“That’s right, say my name.” Quinn teased with a grin. She continued to lick and suck the surrounding area of Rachel’s asshole, and when she could feel the insistence of Rachel’s writhing hips, Quinn breached the initial tight ring until she was able to bob her pointed tongue in and out of Rachel’s grasping ass.

Rachel thought it could not get any worse, what with the way Quinn was devouring her pussy as if it was the final fruit on earth. But now that her tongue was rutting and licking in and out of her ass, Rachel was sure that she would go insane. She could feel the short push that she needed to finally come, but Quinn was not giving it to her. She kept her hanging, toes curled in a constant show of pleasure.

“I’m going to come, I’m going to come…” Rachel chanted desperately, with her eyes squeezed shut. She was not lying; all it would take was for Quinn to keep going, and not stop. Rachel bit down on her lip and screamed when Quinn returned to sucking her clit, and showed no signs of stopping. The suction was constant, and her teeth.  _oh god,_  her teeth. Rachel’s hands slapped the wooden dining table and her body curved into a bow.

Rachel screamed until her throat was hoarse as her pussy clenched around nothing. Gushes of her come dripped down Quinn’s chin and all over the table, and yet, Quinn refused to stop eating her out. By then, Quinn was standing up, completely naked, and was jerking off her cock in time with her broad licks all over her wife’s pussy.

“I-inside, now…” Rachel gasped, her throat raw and hoarse from her screams. Quinn nodded and was about to run to the bathroom where they keep the condoms, but Rachel’s hand tugged her back, her legs keeping Quinn in place. “No condoms tonight.” She husked.

“I’ll just pull out—“

“None of that either.” Rachel reached down to stroke her palm against the hard, smooth rod of Quinn’s cock. “I want to make a baby with you.”

“Is that why you made the cake?” Quinn smiled and leaned over to kiss her beautiful, darling wife on the lips. Her cock leaked out a steady bead of precome, which she rubbed along Rachel’s pussy lips. “I want to have a baby with you too.”

Quinn positioned the head of her cock along Rachel’s pussy. She hissed at the abundance of wetness that pooled at Rachel’s entrance, and the way her pussy muscles seemed to suck her in. “Oh my goodness, Rachel.” Quinn whimpered and inched inside her. “I’m so hard for you.”

“You ate my pussy for hours,” Rachel sucked in a breath when Quinn’s cock was buried deep inside her. Quinn did not move, her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of Rachel’s bare, fluttering walls. “You need to stop teasing me and pound into me, hard.” She grasped the back of the blonde’s neck and pulled her in for a greedy, possessive kiss. “Show me how much you want me, baby.”

“Yes ma’am.” Quinn murmured against Rachel’s soft lips and did as she asked. She yanked her cock out of Rachel and slammed back in, all the way to the root. They screamed in unison, like it was a form of pleasure they have never felt before. Rachel’s arms tightened around Quinn’s neck as she met her thrust for thrust. Her muscles milked and squeezed, and it seemed to drive Quinn mad. Her pace increased, and the force of her thrusts made the entire dining table shake.

“I’m so c-close already.” The blonde gritted out, yet her cock continued to rut into Rachel’s slick, welcoming pussy. “Do you want to take my come? Deep in this tight pussy?” Rachel bobbed her head and dug her nails into the back of Quinn’s neck.

“Take me… God, Quinn… You feel so good!” Rachel shrieked and took Quinn’s tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. Above her, Quinn’s arms and her entire body shook and vibrated.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Quinn mumbled. Wet, slapping noises, their ragged breathing, and Rachel’s kittenish whimpers were the sounds that filled the apartment. “I’m going to come, Rachel.  _take_  it!”

Quinn jutted her hips in a few rough thrusts as her cock pulsed and she came with a low, rumbling noise that emanated in the back of her throat. Rachel shivered and came as well, her pussy clenching and sucking in the come that Quinn continued to pump into her. “Oh, mmm… I miss that. You’re come, all sticky and warm. Filling me up.”

Rachel smiled at Quinn’s weak whimper, as she kissed along her wife’s soft, sweaty neck. It caused Quinn’s softening cock to twitch inside Rachel’s pussy. “I never forgot about the cake.”

The blonde pulled back and raised her brows. “You better not be thinking about cake when I was eating you out and fucking you.”

Giggling, Rachel shook her head. “No, of course not. But I do want what you promised me earlier.”

A smile stretched Quinn’s lips, and she nuzzled into her wife. “What, the cake with the cupcake on top?”

“And the candles and the singing.” Rachel beamed and nodded. “You better make do on your promise, Quinn Berry-Fabray!”

Quinn kissed her wife once more, with feeling. All that love and devotion that words could not comprehend—mostly because Quinn had yet to try—was transmuted in a single kiss. “You know I always do.”


	15. The Snuggery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn hires a Snuggler from The Snuggery, who she knew to be g!p Rachel. They catch up, and Rachel does what Quinn paid her to do, which is to snuggle. Until things get slightly out of hand. PS. The Snuggery is an actual service, but I am in no way connected to them.

When Quinn heard the doorbell that particular day, she knew what she was expecting. But at the same time, she did not.

Dressed in a pair of loose shorts that reached past her knees, and a shirt, Quinn had her long blonde hair tied into a bun as she padded across her New York apartment to greet whomever it was that rang the bell. She was ninety-eight percent sure who it was, but there was always room for doubt. She cleared her throat and inhaled a deep breath before opening the heavy oak door.

“Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I am your Snuggler for today!”

Quinn stared at the girl—no, woman—in front of her. It was  _the_ Rachel Berry.  _her_  Rachel Berry. Clad in a black dress that reached past her thighs, her hair in wavy rivulets, Rachel stood before Quinn. After years and years of not having the contact despite the promises of remaining friends, here they stood.

“D-did I get the right address?” Rachel reached into her purse and checked her phone. “Oh my, I’m so sorry—“

“Rachel.” Quinn smiled and leaned against her doorframe. “How many Quinn Fabrays do you know? It is really me, in case you are wondering.”

“Yes, but… Would you like a refund? I’m sure you don’t want me snuggling with you for an hour straight—“

“Will you relax?” Quinn reached her hand out for Rachel to take. She didn’t want to have this conversation in the hallway, where Quinn’s snoopy neighbour could hear them. “Come inside, talk to me about the policies, and I’ll tell you why you’re here. Okay?”

Rachel nodded, albeit tentatively. She took Quinn’s hand and entered her apartment.

~*~

Quinn watched Rachel take in the sight of her apartment while they sat down on the plush couch. “So…”

“You have a lovely apartment, Quinn.” Rachel blurted out. “I just haven’t seen you in so long and I don’t know how to react, especially with you seeing me working like… like this.”

“As a Snuggler?” Quinn asked with a raised brow. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s an honest living. Hell, even if you were a prostitute, it wouldn’t matter to me. The thing is, you’re here because I want you to be. I was on the website the other day and I saw you in the catalogue.” Quinn smiled as she recalled the day she finally mustered the courage to click the purchase button. “I thought about it for a week, wondering how you would react. But then I realised that you wouldn’t really have a say because I paid for you.”

Rachel chewed on her lip and stared at Quinn’s features. “Why were you on the Snuggery website?”

“I wanted a snuggle.” Quinn shrugged and crossed her legs. “This is my first day off in months, and I needed a break. I’m single, I’m not in the mood to go clubbing to look for a warm body. I just want someone to hold, even if it’s just for an hour.” She trained her hazel eyes into Rachel’s warm brown ones, and took in the sight of the girl she admired for goodness knows how long. “And I want to snuggle with you. Is that so hard to believe?”

“I understand that you only wanted to snuggle with me because you saw me as familiar on the website.” Rachel played with the hem of her dress and looked up at Quinn. “And as you said, I do have to snuggle with you since you paid up front. Shall I go over the policies with you?”

As Rachel talked about the rules, such as clothing must remain on one’s body at all times throughout the snuggle session, Quinn could feel anticipation running through her at the moment. Sure, she paid for this service, but the fact that it was to be with Rachel…

Rachel finished outlining the rules, and Quinn stood up. “Shall we start? Let’s go to my room.”

Her heartbeat thudding inside her ribcage, Quinn led Rachel down the small hallway and into the master’s bedroom. The queen-sized bed was filled with pillows, the sheets were of silk and were freshly changed. Rachel smiled and toed off her heels and slid up the bed. Quinn watched her in silent awe, before sliding in beside her.

“Will you be the big spoon?”

“Y-yeah.” Quinn wiggled in behind Rachel and took a deep breath. Her right arm slid in between Rachel’s side and arm, and lopped around the smaller girl’s midriff. Quinn stretched her left limb to cushion underneath Rachel’s neck, and pressed her body flush against hers.

They fit so well together that it made Quinn light-headed. She entangled her legs with Rachel’s, and a soft sigh escaped her at the sensation of smoothness that slid across her skin. Quinn buried her neck into the crook of Rachel’s neck and shoulder, and breathed her in. Vanilla and cinnamon, like a snicker doodle, except Rachel was softer. Quinn was positive that she could devour her in one fell swoop.

Rachel covered the back of Quinn’s hands with her palms, her fingers tracing shapes against the skin and bones of her knuckles. “Quinn?”

“Hmm?” Her voice vibrated against the nape of Rachel’s neck, causing the smaller girl to giggle. “What is it, Rachel?”

The brunette’s hand reached back and rubbed the nape of Quinn’s neck in gentle strokes, enough to cause the blonde’s eyes to flutter shut. “Will you… I mean, you don’t have to, but… Will you tell me about you? What’s been happening in your life, and such?”

Quinn pulled back slightly and rested her sleepy cheek against the slope of Rachel’s shoulder. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

As Quinn recalled the past few years of her life, her working for one of the advertisement agencies along Madison Avenue. When she got to the point where she told Rachel about breaking up with her long-term girlfriend of a year and a half, Rachel made a soft, spluttering noise in the back of throat. “G-girlfriend?”

“Mmhmm.” Quinn grinned and started to rub the flat plane of Rachel’s stomach. Through the dress, Quinn’s hand was warm, and Rachel felt it. Every movement, every stroke of her fingers across her bellybutton… The brunette swallowed hard and released a sigh. “What about you? How’s Broadway coming along?”

“Actually…” Rachel chuckled, an uneasy sound. “It’s not working as well as I planned.”

“What? Impossible!” Quinn raised her head to look over Rachel’s shoulder and to her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I auditioned for this one show, and it had a nude scene.” Rachel shook her head and shifted slightly, her legs crossing over as if she was curling into herself. “I wasn’t prepared for something like that, so early into my career.”

Quinn slumped back on the bed and kissed the exposed skin of Rachel’s shoulder. It was a subconscious movement that felt all too natural. For both of them. “Why? You’re stunning.” Her hand moved up, grazing Rachel’s upper abdomen firmly. “And I bet your body is gorgeous.”

Rachel swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut. Quinn’s voice, the heat of her breath, and her wandering hands stirred something inside her. She wrestled with the sensation that burned around her groin and released another breath. “I’m just not… comfortable enough.”

“I understand.” Quinn’s husky tone was certainly  _not_  helping matters. Her hand continued to run all over Rachel’s stomach, her thighs, and up her skirt—

“Quinn!” Rachel gasped and pulled away. She glanced down at the spot in between her legs and sobbed. A tent has formed in her black dress and it made her light-headed; the idea that she had an erection while just  _snuggling_ , and the fact that it was with  _quinn_.

“What’s that?” The blonde peered over to Rachel and reached out to touch the bulge. Her palm, tender and warm, caused the brunette to shiver and gasp. “Rachel?’

“N-no, don’t t-touch…”

It was too late. Quinn had a firm grasp around the shaft now, and it could only be one of two things. “Are you… packing?”

“It’s not a strap-on! Why would I wear a strap-on for work?” Rachel cried out, shifting away from Quinn. “Look. I have a birth defect. I’ve learned to live with it, and it doesn’t squick out everyone that I encounter, thank goodness—“

Quinn narrowed her eyes. “Rachel, focus.”

“I have a penis.” She blurted out, and instantly, her hand flew to clamp over her mouth. Quinn raised a brow and palmed the length of the stiff shaft in Rachel’s panties. “Quinn, what are you…”

“Whip it out and let me see.” Quinn ordered, shifting so that she sat in between Rachel’s legs, her eyes trained on the spot between Rachel’s legs. “I’m not freaking out, I just… Want to see.”

“Quinn, it’s a policy to keep clothing on at all times—“

“Rachel, come on. I want to help you out.” Quinn’s hand snuck up along Rachel’s bare thighs, inching higher and higher, until Rachel let out a high-pitched squeak.

“Okay already!” She snapped, her cheeks red as she huffed and tried to relax herself. Rachel raised the hem of her dress up past her thighs, where her black lace panties cupped what seemed to be as Rachel said—a penis. In awe, Quinn reached up and tugged the skimpy fabric off her hips to reveal the thick, seven-inch shaft. The tip was pink and leaking, and Rachel’s balls were clean shaven and the skin was taut.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding.”

“Why would I kid about something like that?!” Rachel demanded, making no move to cover herself up. “ _this_ is the reason why I couldn’t do my first Broadway show.” She sighed, eyes widening when Quinn picked up her cock and gave it a tentative lick. “W-what are you doing?”

“I said I’d help you out, wouldn’t I?” Quinn smirked and took the leaking tip into her mouth. Rachel gasped and gripped the back of Quinn’s neck. Her hot, wet mouth felt amazing, and Quinn’s tongue seemed to know exactly what it was doing. It flicked against the most sensitive part of Rachel’s dick—the slit—causing precome to leak out of her shaft in steady rivulets.

“Quinn… Oh my god, oh my god.” Rachel whimpered and humped up into Quinn’s talented mouth, the underside of her shaft rubbing against her slick tongue. “Jesus fuck, I’m so close…”

Releasing Rachel’s dick with a pop, Quinn wrapped a hand around the base while her other hand palmed her balls. She leaned down and gave them a suck, the soft skin tugging in between her lips. “So, do you want to come in my mouth? Let me drink up the come from these balls? How long has it been since you’ve had any, Rachel?”

Rachel swallowed hard and stammered. “A f-few months… God, Quinn. Please suck me back in again.”

Obligingly, Quinn sucked her length back in between her lips, her head bobbing in rapid strokes. She could feel Rachel’s cock pulsate each time it rubbed against the back of her throat. Quinn gagged around it softly, her throat closing around her cock. “Fuck!” Rachel hissed, and more precome shuttled out of her cock, which Quinn swallowed down. “I’m coming… Fuck, fuck, fuck, Quinn…” Rachel’s whimpers rose in pitch, her hips continuing to move up into Quinn in shallow thrusts. But still, the blonde refused to stop. She took Rachel’s entire length down her throat, and  _hummed_.

“Oh god!” Rachel fell back on the bed and writhed against the sheets. Her balls, still being massaged by Quinn’s palm, twitched and pulsed steadily before her entire shaft throbbed. Quinn moaned as she felt spurts of Rachel’s thick, white come land on her waiting tongue. She sucked Rachel’s dick harder, making sure to drink up the thick stuff before moving away from her cock with a sexy grin.

Quinn removed all of her clothes, and without and arguments, Rachel did so as well. Once they were naked, Quinn straddled Rachel’s thighs and jerked off her cock. It was still hard and insistent that it bury itself in another warm place. “Can you get anyone pregnant? Not that it matters, since I’m on birth control.”

Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist. She buried her face in between Quinn’s tits and sighed happily. “I’ll pull out, I promise.”

“You should, just to be safe.” Quinn framed Rachel’s features with her hands and brought her in for a deep-burning kiss. Rachel moaned and tightened her hold on Quinn’s ass, pulling her close that the head of her cock bumped against Quinn’s clit.

“Ready?” Quinn husked and positioned her entrance against the blunt tip of the cock in her hand. Rachel gasped and nodded, desperate to just be buried in Quinn’s pussy. She sank down slowly, groaning at the stretch that Rachel’s thick penis provided. “Oh wow!”

Rachel pushed Quinn’s ass down on her cock and rutted into her, hard and fast. “Yes, yes… God, Quinn. So damn tight!”

“Yeah?” Quinn smirked and gripped handfuls of Rachel’s hair. She directed Rachel’s gasping lips to her breast and pushed a nipple in her mouth. “Fuck! That’s it, suck on that tit hard…” Quinn bounced, her rhythm similar to Rachel’s, as they moved in tandem. Rough and fast, enough to make the bed squeak.

Rachel’s hands wandered down to rub Quinn’s clit. Her fingers were dexterous in the way she manipulated the sensitive nub. It caused Quinn to scream, her pussy clenching around her rigid, still-pumping shaft. Quinn dug her nails into the slope of Rachel’s shoulders, her thighs quaking with her orgasm. Rachel felt hot liquid gush out of her, covering her entire lap with Quinn’s messy girl come. “Wow…” The brunette growled. She grasped Quinn’s ass and pounded into her, soaked skin slapping against soaked skin. “Fucking take it, Quinn… I need to come. You’re so fucking sexy, I just… Take my dick.”

Quinn whimpered and sloppily kissed Rachel, fingers threading through brunette strands. “Yes, yes…” Quinn panted. “Your cock is so amazing. Come all over my ass, Rachel.”

With a yelp, Rachel yanked her slick cock out of Quinn’s tight pussy hole and jerked herself off. “Aw fuck, aw fuck… I’m coming—“ Rachel’s hips jolted as she slapped her shaft against Quinn’s ass and came harder than ever, the sensory memory of being inside Quinn forever ingrained in Rachel’s mind. Thick spurts of her come dripped down Quinn’s ass, coating her soft skin.

“Put it back in me.” Smirking, Quinn directed Rachel’s cock back into her pussy to soften, eliciting a cry from both of them. “Oh… Wow…”

Rachel shivered and clenched her fists against the sheets. “I-I think I’m s-still coming…”

“Still?” Quinn smiled and kissed all over Rachel’s bare breasts. “I’m willing to pay an extra thirty bucks if you stay for the ninety minute session.” She offered.

“No,” Rachel gasped out, shaking her head. “This one’s on me.”


	16. passionately reciprocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel knows g!p Quinn wants her ass, even though Quinn never asked. So, Rachel tells her she can fuck her ass only if she lets her fuck Quinn with a strap-on first.

Rachel watched her girlfriend over the rim of her coffee cup on one particularly boring Saturday. The blonde was in the middle of reading the New York Times, toast in hand, when she looked up at Rachel with a small smile. “We don’t have anything planned today, do we?” She asked. But Rachel, to Quinn’s surprise, shook her head. “What? What are we doing?”

For Rachel, it was time to put her plan in action.

“Nothing in particular.” Rachel sauntered over and plopped herself on top of Quinn’s lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and leaned into nuzzle the side of her face. “I know you want to fuck me in my ass.” She whispered, smirking to herself when she felt Quinn tense up. Rachel soothed her by stroking the space in between her shoulder blades. Once she felt Quinn relax, Rachel sucked her sensitive earlobe into her mouth and sucked.

“Every time you eat me out, I feel your fingers drifting  _there_.” Rachel wiggled her ass and scraped her nails up Quinn’s pale neck. “Every time I ride you, your fingers wriggle in between my ass cheeks, and you finger my ass.” She could tell that Quinn was turned on. Her hazel eyes were fully blown, and she took deep, ragged breaths. Her arms were tight around Rachel’s waist, even as the brunette rubbed her ass up against her painfully erect cock.

“You can do it, you know?” Rachel smirked and nipped Quinn’s jaw. “You can fuck me in the ass. As hard as you want. As fast, and as rough. You can  _take it._ ”

Quinn spluttered, her knuckles turning white when she gripped the edge of the table. “B-baby, holy shit…” She gasped, Rachel’s hips grinding circles against Quinn’s lap. “I can really do it?” Her hands ran up Rachel’s thigh to cup her perfectly-shaped ass. “You have no idea how much I wanted to—“ Quinn bit her lip and Rachel took her face in her hands to kiss her, slow and deep. A shiver ran through Quinn’s body when she felt Rachel’s tongue, wet and warm, slide in between her lips.

Rachel pulled back and dragged her nails up against Quinn’s scalp. Underneath her, Quinn’s hips rose off the chair, eliciting a deep moan from Quinn at the pressure that squeezed against her clothed cock. “But before you get to fuck my ass—“

“You need to stop saying it like that.” Quinn begged through gritted teeth, her hands slipping up Rachel’s shirt to feel the smooth skin of her back.

“Say it like what, baby?” Rachel smirked and licked the shell of Quinn’s ear. She chuckled and cupped the nape of her neck. “As I was saying. Before you get to shove that thick cock inside my tight ass—“ Quinn sputtered and Rachel grinned. “I want to fuck yours.”

Silence followed, save for Quinn’s and Rachel’s heavy breathing. The atmosphere was heady, and Rachel knew she needed to do more to convince Quinn. She opened her mouth to speak but Quinn beat her to the punch.

“Okay.” Quinn smiled up at Rachel and stood up, carrying her in her arms and into the bedroom. “And knowing you, I’m sure you assumed I’m going to say yes. You bought the strap-on already, don’t you?”

Rachel blushed and nodded as she was laid down onto the bed. She pulled Quinn on top of her, fingers tugging at blonde strands. The delicious weight of her girlfriend never failed to turn Rachel on. Quinn’s warmth, the firmness of her arms, and the warm pulsing against Rachel’s thigh reminded her of how much Quinn wanted her.

Digging her nails up the curve of Quinn’s neck, Rachel sucked on her bottom lip and tugged it with her teeth. She reached down and cupped the bulge in Quinn’s boxers, the groan that escaped the blonde on top of her was electrifying. Rachel stared up at the way Quinn’s lips parted as she breathed heavily. “You’re so hard already…”

“What do you expect?” Quinn asked, her voice trembling. Rachel’s hand slipped into her boxers and wrapped around the soft, erect flesh of Quinn’s cock. “Oh geez…”

“It’s so hot when you’re all breathy and gasping.” Rachel stroked Quinn’s cock with a delighted smile. She wriggled out from underneath Quinn so that she was hovering above the blonde’s heaving body. Rachel tugged their clothes off, and once they were both fully naked, Quinn palming her tits in her hands, Rachel pulled away. “On your knees.” She murmured in an authoritative voice.

It sent a shudder up Quinn’s spine. The tone Rachel used was so reminiscent of their high school days that she felt every bone in her body (especially the one currently bobbing between her legs) to obey. With her elbows against the bed, and her knees keeping the lower half of her body propped up. Rachel groaned at the sight of Quinn’s ass. She palmed it, spreading the pale globes apart to see the puckered hole of her asshole.

“Oh fuck, your hole looks so good.” Rachel reached for the lube and uncapped it. She poured it all over her fingers and Quinn’s ass, and teased her fingertip inside her. Quinn groaned and gripped the sheets, pushing back into her lover’s hand. Rachel reapplied more lube, and twisted her finger inside Quinn’s anus.

“So tight.” Rachel kissed all over Quinn’s lower back and slipped in another finger. “You love me stretching you out?” Quinn bobbed her head, the only sound coming from her mouth were grunts and whimpers. “Your ass feels so good around my fingers. And you look so good.” Rachel laid down on the bed, underneath Quinn’s body, and took her leaking cock in her mouth.

A cry came out of Quinn, and her hips jerked, burying her thick shaft in Rachel’s slick mouth. Rachel continued to finger and scissor her digits inside Quinn. She sucked the precome out of Quinn’s shaft, moaning at the taste that landed on her tongue. Rachel kissed down Quinn’s thick cock and took her balls in her mouth.

“Fuck!” Quinn yelped and bucked into Rachel as she sucked on her soft testicles. Her lips tightened around the sacs and tugged, while her mouth maintained a steady, wet suction that made Quinn’s knees tremble. Rachel released them with a pop. Smiling at how Quinn’s balls shined with her spit, Rachel palmed them and returned the head of Quinn’s cock into her mouth.

With Rachel’s fingers sliding in and out of Quinn’s now stretched ass, and her mouth sucking, the blonde was sure that she would come. She staggered to her knees and pulled her cock out of Rachel’s mouth. “B-babe, I’m close if you keep doing that…”

Rachel nipped             Quinn’s inner thigh and moved out from underneath her. “You think you’re ready to take  _my_ cock?”

Quinn shuddered and nodded. “Let me see it.”

Scrambling off the bed, Rachel went to her closet and pulled out a black box. From it she extracted a harness and a translucent pink dildo, measuring a few inches smaller than Quinn’s cock. The blonde stared at her with dilated eyes. “Wow…”

“You like?” Rachel smirked and stroked the cock that jutted between her legs. “I can tell you do.” She got back on the bed and yanked Quinn by her hips and twisted her around so that she was now on her back. With a yelp, Quinn landed, her cock bobbing between her legs. “Are you ready to get fucked, baby?” Rachel husked, grazing her lips against Quinn’s lightly. She arced up, chasing after Rachel.

“Yes.” Quinn gripped the sheets and spread her legs apart. As Rachel spread lube all over her dildo, Quinn gripped her cock and jacked herself off. Positioning the head against the blonde’s entrance, Rachel cupped Quinn’s balls and pushed the tip of her dildo in. “Oh shit…”

Rachel bit her lip and focused her eyes on Quinn’s ass, and how it stretched to accommodate in the pink cock that Rachel slid inside her, inch by inch. “Fuck, that’s so sexy…” Rachel groaned, pulling out entirely before pushing back inside Quinn until the harness scratched against Quinn’s thighs. “Feel that? You like the stretch, baby?” Rachel asked, her hands playing and tugging with Quinn’s balls.

“Fuck, fuck…” Quinn whimpered and jerked herself off. Rachel gripped her wrist and shook her head. “B-babe—“

“No you don’t. The only way you’ll come is by me fucking you.” Rachel growled and pinned Quinn’s arms against the bed. She rutted hard into Quinn, her hips rolling each time she slammed her cock in. “Take it, Quinn. Take my cock…” Rachel grasped Quinn’s thigh and yanked her to her body each time she rutted into Quinn. By then, Quinn was whimpering and writing against the bed, her hands gripping Rachel’s arms.

“That’s it, baby. You feel so good—so big inside me.” Quinn cupped the back of Rachel’s neck and pulled her down for a sloppy kiss, her tongue forcing itself between Rachel’s lips. The brunette sucked her in, her teeth sinking into Quinn’s bottom lip. Between them, Quinn’s cock was hard and pulsing, leaking slippery precome all over her abs. Rachel picked up her cock in her hands, eliciting a whimper from the blonde.

“D-don’t…” Quinn gasped out, her body arching into Rachel. “I’m gonna—“ Rachel smirked and ignored her. She pumped Quinn’s cock in time with her thrusts that became rougher with each slap of her thighs against Quinn’s. “Rach, Rach, Rach…” Quinn chanted, her ass tightening around Rachel’s pink dick.

Rachel watched Quinn’s entire body shake as she continued to pump into her, her hand twisting and squeezing her hard cock. Quinn’s mouth parted into a scream, her hips rising off the bed as her dick spurted out thick shots of white come all over her stomach and chest. Rachel moaned at the sight of Quinn pumping out her jizz, her hips still humping into the blonde.

Once Quinn was a slack mess on the bed, Rachel withdrew her cock out and unbuckled the harness. As Quinn regained her breathing, Rachel laid down beside her and fingered her clit, her pussy slick with her own juices. She was so close, but the pressure from the dildo wasn’t enough.

“Oh no you don’t.” Quinn sat up and hooked her arms underneath Rachel’s knee, pulling her towards her. Kneeling down, with Rachel’s hips rising off the bed, Quinn buried her tongue into her slick pussy. She sucked and flicked against Rachel’s clit and pussy, making her whimper.

“Fuck, yes… I love that tongue of yours.” Rachel gripped the sheets and humped Quinn’s greedy mouth. She palmed her tits and watched Quinn devour her pussy until Rachel was coming, hard and trembling, gushing as she tried to whimper out Quinn’s name. “Oh fuck!!”

Quinn eased Rachel down and flipped her around so that she was on her knees. Without pausing for a beat, she parted Rachel’s sexy ass cheeks and flattened her tongue against her crack, licking up to her asshole. Quinn swirled around the puckered entrance, making Rachel shake and gasp at how needy Quinn was for her asshole. Quinn wriggled her way into Rachel’s tightness to stretch her, and fucked her with her tongue.

“Yes!” Rachel squealed and pushed her ass back into Quinn. “Finger me, Quinn. I need more than your tongue…” She grasped the sheets, her knees trembling with every lick to her asshole. Quinn pulled back, a string of spit connecting her tongue to Rachel’s ass. She slid in a finger, slick with her saliva, and curled it inside Rachel’s anus, her tight walls grasping at Quinn’s digit.

Adding another finger, Quinn buried her features into Rachel’s pussy while she scissored and stretched out her ass. She sucked on Rachel’s labia and tugged on it with her lips, along with her clit. Quinn flattened her tongue against Rachel’s pussy and sucked. Her thighs trembled and Rachel let out a gasp, her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave.

Smirking to herself, Quinn drew her tongue back to Rachel’s puckered hole. She reached for the lube and dribbled it all over Rachel’s ass. She rubbed her cock slick with the lube and positioned the head against Rachel. “You ready to get your ass pounded, Rachel?”

“Yes, please, Quinn…” Rachel pushed her ass back into Quinn, while she allowed her to grind against her. Humping her cock into Rachel’s ass, Quinn yanked Rachel’s ass cheeks apart and directed the head of her shaft against the puckered hole and  _pushed._

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Quinn gasped, her nails digging tightly into Rachel’s skin. “That’s so much better than I imagined. Holy tight… And hot.” Quinn bit her lip and inched inside Rachel until her cock was sheathed all the way inside her.  She dragged her cock out and shoved it back in, relishing the cry that came from Rachel’s mouth.

Leaning forward to grasp the base of Rachel’s neck, Quinn’s lips traced the shell of her ear. She rutted into her, her skin slapping harshly against Rachel’s bouncing ass. “Your ass feels amazing around my cock, baby.” Quinn husked, low and deep, enough to send a shudder through Rachel’s spine. “So tight… Clenching around my dick like it wants to choke me.” Quinn smirked, her free hand reaching up to palm Rachel’s breast. “Your ass is mine.”

Rachel whimpered, a string of drool dripping down the side of her chin as Quinn slammed into her without signs of slowing. “Look at you, drooling for my cock in your ass.” She smirked and released her grasp around Rachel’s neck. Instead, she shoved her down against the bed, leaving only Rachel’s ass up in the air. “Yank your ass apart. Let me see that tight hole of yours taking me in.”

Moaning at the authoritative tone in Quinn’s voice, Rachel pulled apart her ass and allowed Quinn to watch the way her fat cock slid in and out of her. “Fuck, I’m so close already…” Quinn growled and increased the pace of her thrusts, now pistoning into Rachel’s ass. “Ready to take my come, babe? Deep in this tight… little… ass?” Gripping Rachel’s hips tightly, Quinn rutted into her. Until her hips stuttered, Quinn whimpered Rachel’s name as the brunette thrashed and clenched around Quinn’s hard dick.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” Quinn choked out, her entire body twitching as she shot her load deep inside Rachel’s waiting ass, her anus milking Quinn for every drop of come she had while she came as well, gasping as her pussy clenched around nothing. Quinn slumped forward, on top of Rachel, with a breathless sigh.

“Was I too rough?” Quinn asked, her lips tracing the curve of Rachel’s neck. She eased out of Rachel’s ass, moaning at the sight of her come leaking out of her used hole. Quinn averted her eyes, knowing that if she stared for too long, she would get hard again.

She cuddled beside Rachel, who was still breathing heavily. “That… We should do that again.”

Quinn perked up and kissed her nose, and then her lips. “We should. Even the part where you fucked me. That was so sexy.” Her palms grazed the slopes of Rachel’s curves, while the brunette in her arms cuddled closer. “You’re so sexy. And so beautiful. I love you.”

Smiling, Rachel curled her arms around Quinn’s neck and slung her leg across her hip. “I’m glad you liked it.” She opened her eyes cupped Quinn’s jaw, her lips tracing against Quinn’s features. “I love you too.”


	17. dual mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn has been away on a business trip and Rachel misses her. A few days before Quinn comes home, Rachel buys herself a little somethin’ somethin’ and teases Quinn with the idea of it.

It had been a week since Quinn last saw Rachel, and she didn’t think it would matter that much to her. Except it did. Sleeping in hotel rooms, eating dinner alone… Those weren’t things Quinn expected in her life now that Rachel was her wife. With a sigh, Quinn dumped her bag on the floor by the bed and checked her phone.

A few emails, a few text messages… All of those, Quinn ignored. She dialled Rachel’s number and laid down on the soft, clean-smelling bed. Quinn could only wish it smelled like vanilla, or her wife’s sweet skin. She heard the phone ring a few times, before she heard Rachel’s voice, breathless and lovely. “Hey, darling. It’s me.”

“Quinn! I miss you!” Rachel cooed, and Quinn heard their bedroom door close. “Are you coming home yet?”

Quinn smiled and rubbed her eyes. She really did miss Rachel. Her voice. Her body. Her entire being. “Tomorrow, baby. And I miss you too. So much.” Quinn’s voice deepened and she knew that Rachel knew the extent of her emotions. As they talked about their day, Quinn felt her cock stir. Perhaps it was the absence of Rachel mixed with the sound of her voice, but it had been  _days_  since she had sex. It was the longest she’d gone without it—she didn’t even want to try jacking off, especially without Rachel.

“You know,” Rachel’s tone dropped into one that Quinn was entirely familiar with. “I miss you so much… I bought myself a toy.”

Despite knowing that Rachel couldn’t see, Quinn raised her brow. She sat up and tried her best not to think about Rachel, at the moment sprawled in their queen-sized bed, the fake cock making slick, sucking noises as it plunged in and out of her—

“Why would you tell me such a thing?” Quinn asked, her voice strangled and tight. In her pants, her cock was hard and desperate for anything to touch it, but Quinn didn’t. She wanted Rachel to be the one to make her come. “I have twelve hours left until I’m back to you and now you’re teasing me like this? In what world is that a good thing to do your loving and devoted wife?”

Rachel giggled and Quinn had to stifle a groan. It was as if anything that had to with Rachel could set off the ticking time bomb that was her cock. Taking a deep breath, Quinn mustered a strangled goodbye before hanging up the phone. She laid there, arms outstretched on either side of her. For a moment, she decided whether it was a good idea to masturbate to the thought of Rachel, taking it from behind while—

Quinn shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts that were bound to haunt her until she went home to her beautiful, sexy wife.

~*~

Thundering up the steps of their New York home, Quinn barged into their bedroom, only to find Rachel, lounging on their bed wearing a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting shirt that once belonged to Quinn. She stood there, breathing heavily at the sight of Rachel. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Rachel sat up crooked her finger over to Quinn, who obeyed as if she was a marionette. “Oh baby, I missed you so much.” She wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and yanked her in for a deep kiss. Rachel tugged on Quinn’s bottom lip and made soft, sucking noises as they kissed.

Quinn moaned and ran her hands up Rachel’s sides. “Show me.” She husked, low and deep. She felt no need to specify what it was that she wanted to see, since Rachel knew her that well. Reaching underneath the pillow behind her, a smirk curled Rachel’s lips as she pulled out a thick, purple vibrator. It was translucent and ribbed. Quinn licked her lips and lunged forward, kissing Rachel hard.

“Do you want to know what I want?” Rachel murmured, her nails raking down the sides of Quinn’s neck. The blonde moaned and flattened herself against Rachel’s soft and warm body. Rachel smiled against Quinn’s ear and licked the shell. “I want you to treat me like the slut that I am for your cock.”

Quinn swore that she couldn’t breathe. As Rachel watched for her reaction, she took that chance to sit up and take the vibrator from Rachel’s hand. “Do you know what I’m going to do?” Quinn growled, tearing through Rachel’s clothes. She shoved her down on the bed, pinning her arms on either side of her body. Quinn rutted the hardening bulge of her cock into Rachel’s thigh. ‘I’m going to fuck you. Make you taste yourself on my cock, and fuck you again.”

Rachel moaned and watched Quinn take off her clothes. “You’re lucky it’s the weekend.” Quinn said, twisting Rachel’s hips around so that she was on her stomach. She lifted Rachel’s ass up in the air and parted her butt cheeks. “Because I’m going to make sure you can’t walk.”

Quinn jacked herself off as she pressed her thumb against Rachel’s puckered ass. Leaning forward, Quinn dipped her tongue into her anus and stretched out her muscles. Beneath her, Rachel whimpered and pushed into her tongue, but Quinn held her in place. She swirled it around Rachel’s puckered hole, bobbing her head as her she tongue-fucked the trembling girl.

After a few moments, Quinn drew back and approached Rachel’s face. She slapped her cock against her heated cheek and traced her lips with her cock tip. “Open that pretty mouth, that’s it…” Quinn held Rachel’s hair back, her mouth closing around the head of her penis and sucked. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the warm, wet sensation of Rachel’s tongue and her spit making her dick shine.

“Take more. Really gag on it.” Quinn thrust her hips and yanked Rachel’s hair up. She felt Rachel’s muscles close around her cock, and heard the soft, gagging noises of her throat. “Oh fuck yeah… Look at you suck my dick like a greedy slut. Isn’t that why you bought this?” Quinn held up the vibrator as she yanked out her cock from Rachel’s mouth. She wiped her slobber against her cheeks. “You know what, baby? Change of plans.”

Wrapping her hand around the back of Rachel’s neck, Quinn held her cock against her lower stomach and pressed her balls to her wife’s nose. “Suck ‘em.”

“ _Mmmmnh,_ ” Rachel hummed around Quinn’s soft testicles, her spit coating the sacs. She released them with a slick pop and laved her tongue from Quinn’s balls to the tip of her shaft, and took the head back into her mouth. Quinn gasped, precum leaking out of the slit of her throbbing penis. “Aw fuck.” She murmured, her thighs shaking with every harsh suck to her meat. “You are so… Look up at me.”

Rachel obeyed, her brown eyes sparkling up at Quinn. The blonde whined and took her cock out of Rachel’s mouth and wiped the precum that Rachel didn’t lick away all over her puckered lips. “That mouth is going to fucking drive me insane.”

“Turn around. Show me your sexy ass.” Quinn ordered, her hand rubbing up and down her cock. She was so ready to just shove her thick and heavy meat into Rachel’s pussy, but she wanted to take her time; wanted to make Rachel pass out, screaming. “Yank that ass open. Let me see your tiny asshole.”

The puckered slit winked at Quinn, and she had to resist the urge to slide a digit in that tight crevice. As Rachel grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, Quinn dribbled clear lube all over her crack and slapped her cock against it. She rutted into Rachel, relishing the breathy sighs that came from the brunette’s mouth.

Quinn pulled back and slid a thumb in her tight ass as she crouched low and took her clit into her mouth. She missed the taste of Rachel on her tongue, and it was as if she was drinking the sweetest water after being dehydrated for so long. Quinn shoved her tongue into Rachel’s soaking cunt, while her thumb continued to wriggle and twist inside her anus.

“Mm—oh!” Rachel squealed, her hips unsure on whether to push back into Quinn’s finger or into her tongue. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She wailed, drool dripping down her chin at the pleasure that assaulted her body. She could just imagine how Quinn was planning on fucking her into the mattress, and it thrilled her. It made her clit twitch inside Quinn’s sucking mouth.

Two fingers now inside Rachel’s hot ass, Quinn grabbed the vibrator and pushed it into Rachel’s pussy and turned it on to its first setting. The buzz, Rachel’s heavy breathing, and the slick, slurping noises of her fingers stretching out her anus filled the heady atmosphere of the room.

“Q-Quinn, please… I’m ready to have your cock inside me. I need it.” Rachel begged, pushing her ass back into Quinn’s hand. The blonde ignored her and continued scissoring her fingers inside her, curling them to rub the pads of her digits against her walls. “If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to come—“

Smirking, Quinn increased the strength of the vibrator, and it was enough. It made Rachel scream, her back arching sharply as Quinn twisted and fucked the phallus inside her clenching pussy. Her cum leaked out of her cunt, soaking the sheets and Quinn’s hand. “You  _are_  ready for me to stuff your ass with my cock…” Quinn said with a grin, and in one, smooth thrust, her cock was sheathed into Rachel’s ass, and the vibrator returned to Rachel’s still coming pussy.

“Fuck  _yeah…_  That ass is so hot. I can feel the vibrations from your slutty cunt.” Quinn groaned and set the vibrator one step higher. Rachel was clutching onto the sheets, and as Quinn yanked her up, her chest against Rachel’s back. “You love your holes being filled, like a cockslut?” She husked into her wife’s ear. Quinn moved, fast and rough, her hips slamming into Rachel’s ass cheeks.

“Your ass is sucking me in…” She continued to speak these filthy words, knowing its effect on Rachel. The brunette tightened around her cock, and her moans rose in pitch and volume. “I own these holes, babe.” Quinn growled and snapped her hips, and twisted the dildo that was buried in her soaked cunt. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s shaking frame and palmed her titties, and pinched her peaked nips.

“Your body is never going to react like this for anyone else because you’re mine. I know you. I know what makes you scream,” Quinn pinched her clit and Rachel convulsed violently, that Quinn was sure she gushed all over the bed. “I know what makes you beg.” She slapped Rachel’s ass and shoved her back down on the bed. Quinn pinned her down with her body, her ass still obscenely high up in the air.

“Yes!” Rachel shrieked and writhed underneath Quinn’s control. “Baby—oh god, Quinn. I-I’m going to— _oooh!_ ” She reached down and yanked the dildo out of her thrumming pussy, right before her entire body twitched and she gushed her girl cum all over her thighs and the sheets. “Fuck!”

Yanking her cock out of Rachel’s ass, Quinn rested her penis in between her butt cheeks and rubbed her cock all over her ass. “ _Nnnngh_ … Put it back in!” Rachel gritted out, reaching back to grip Quinn’s cock and position it right against her anus. Quinn smirked and did as she asked, snapping her hips and sheathing her dick back into Rachel’s greedy asshole.

Quinn gripped her tits and bucked into her tight, clenching ass a few more times before letting out a primal growl. Her balls twitched heavily and she unloaded deep in Rachel’s ass, her cum bursting out of her in thick, creamy white ropes. Beneath her, Rachel shivered at the sensation of being filled.

Quinn thrust in a few more times, shallow and quick, before yanking her cock out. The sight of Rachel’s gaping ass, and her white cum trickling out of her abused asshole was too much for Quinn to handle. She tossed the slippery vibrator onto the bedside table and collapsed on top of Rachel, who had passed out a few moments ago due to her intense orgasms. Smiling to herself, Quinn kissed Rachel’s bare shoulder and fell asleep spooning her.


	18. redtube star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Rachel and Quinn are dating, when Rachel finally told Quinn about her little big secret, her penis. In her shock, Quinn goes home and looks up porn videos to shed light on what Rachel is like.
> 
> Not knowing that the person that ran her favourite porn channel was her girlfriend.

Rachel propped up the tripod in the middle of the guest room, directly in front of her computer chair. She did this enough times to know the exact height and the perfect angle to tilt her camera to achieve the optimal framing of her body without showing her face. She flicked off the lights, instead turning on the arm lamp instead. Rachel started the video program on her computer and checked if her face would be seen. Content that she wouldn’t be identified, she stripped down slowly and folded her clothes. Rachel looked through her video folder, selected a file that she hasn’t viewed before, and leaned back, cock in hand.

She ran her hand all over her sculpted thighs, and then to her heavy balls. She tugged at them as her wrist twisted and jacked off her eight inch penis. She could feel the throb in her palm, the porno that she was watching steadily picking up. Moans filled Rachel’s ears, and her cock became harder than ever. More precum dripped out of her, thus making her dick more slippery. Reaching up to play with her nipples, Rachel swung her thick meat to and fro, slapping it against her stomach. She knew how much her regular viewers loved it when she did it.

Rachel straightened up and fucked her cock into her fist, grunts and whimpers escaping her. She squeezed he0r shaft, eliciting a deep groan from her throat. “I’m gonna come.” Rachel growled, her voice reaching a deeper decibel. She tilted her head back, gasps of pleasure coming from her lips, her body shaking and twitching with every squeeze to her sensitive cockhead. “Ready to take my load? On your face?” Rachel grunted and slapped her dick against her abs, a streak of her precum coating her skin. “Or do you want my creamy white cum all over that ass and pussy?”

Her body seized and Rachel grunted, thrusting up to fuck her cock against her trembling fist. Rachel zoomed in on her stomach and cock just as her meat pulsed out the first shot of her thick cum. It spilled all over Rachel’s fist and stomach, her ragged gasps filling the room. Her breath hitched and more spurts of her cum shuttled out of the slit of her cock. “Oh god _damn_ …”

Rachel struggled to catch her breath, the lens of the camera trained on her cum-coated stomach as her cock softened against her thigh. She smiled to herself and turned off the recording so she could upload it on her Redtube account. While it was uploading, Rachel went to the bathroom to clean up.

When she got back, her video finished uploading and already had a few hundred views. She sat on her computer chair and did a spin, grinning at the thumbs up that her new video received.

 

~*~

 

When Rachel told Quinn about her penis, the first thing she did upon entering the sanctuary of her own room, was to boot up her laptop, open Google Chrome’s incognito mode and go on Redtube. She plugged in her earphones, despite knowing that she would be home alone for a few more hours. Clicking a few links, Quinn ended up in the shemale section. The term, she knew, was derogatory, and it made her clench her jaw. Maybe what she was doing was wrong and offensive to her girlfriend, but…

She needed to know.

Quinn needed to know exactly how different Rachel’s anatomy was. She wanted to prepare for the day when… When she and Rachel finally have sex. She took a deep breath and scrolled through a few pages, when a thumbnail of a video caught her eye.

It had four and a half stars—pretty high for its category—and had a thousand plus views. Swallowing hard and situating herself more comfortably against her pillows, Quinn clicked the video and allowed it to buffer, and then play.

The video showed a dim room, a lamplight the only source of illumination. For an amateur video, the quality was decent, and it showed a body from the chest down. Perky tits, a smooth abdomen, and in between two tanned thighs, was a fat, thickly-veined cock. The person in the video—who Quinn assumed to be a she, because of the screen name—ran her tiny hands all over her thighs before she gripped her cock by the base, and waved it around. It shot a bolt of arousal through Quinn when she saw the swollen tip, clear beads of precum leaking out of the slit.

“Wow…” Quinn gasped, as the person in the video began to stroke her erect cock. She stared at the rigid meat being beaten in the video. It stood at around eight inches, the tip was thick and oozed out clear beads of precum that made Quinn’s mouth water. God, she wanted that cock in her mouth, imagining that it was Rachel she was sucking on. Quinn released a slow breath, the girl’s ragged gasps filling her ears, as well as the background moans from a porn video.

When the star of the video pinched her nipples and bucked into her pumping fist, Quinn almost lost it. She bit her lip, glanced towards the locked door of her bedroom, and inched a hand into her shorts, where she found her pussy wet and dripping. Quinn fingered her slippery clit, her eyes never leaving her laptop screen. She couldn’t control the groan that tore through her lungs when the dirty sound of the amateur porn star’s cock slapped against her stomach.

Quinn swore she was going crazy with arousal, and the fact that her girlfriend was very much like the person she was watching now sent her to the edge of the brink. However, Quinn held back, not touching her throbbing clit. She wanted to come with that cock; wanted to imagine the heavy meat inside her slick cunt, pumping her full with dense, white sperm.

So when the girl in the video gritted out that she was about to come, Quinn whimpered and dug her toes into her bed sheets. She reached down, her finger slipping in her cum-soaked entrance. She thought that that was it; that the porn star was just going to come and the video would end, except that was not what happened. She spoke filthy words in a deep voice that shoved Quinn over the brink. Quinn squealed, her palm mashing her clit as she came, the video ringing in her ears.

 _“Ready to take my load? On your face?”_ At this, Quinn whimpered. She does, oh how she does. She needed to feel that warm cum coating her skin. _“Or do you want my creamy white cum all over that ass and pussy?”_ Shivering and gasping, Quinn’s pussy clenched around her single digit as her hips pumped up to grind herself against her hand.

Quinn couldn’t take her eyes away from the thick cum that created ropes all over the star’s stomach. She eased her digits out of her panties and wiped her greasy girl cum against her shorts. She closed the window and laid supine on her bed, bare traces of her orgasm still wracking her frame. Quinn closed her eyes, and imagined Rachel’s cock. How big would she be? Would her dick be long and slender, or short and heavy? Veined? Smooth? Quinn couldn’t decide.

She closed her eyes and curled into a ball, all sleepy. Intense orgasms would do that to anyone.

 

~*~

 

They were making out on Rachel’s bed, Quinn on top of Rachel. Her fingers dug into the brunette’s shoulders, her lips suckling softly on her girlfriend’s bottom lip. Her tongue glided between soft lips, and she groaned at the sweet taste of Rachel’s mouth. Quinn was flat against Rachel’s smaller frame, and she could feel _it_. Rachel’s rigid cock, pressing up against Quinn’s thighs. The knowledge that she could arouse Rachel to this hardened state filled Quinn with a rush of power and delight that she rubbed up against Rachel, knowing it would drive her insane.

“Oh my. Q-Quinn…” Rachel gripped the blonde’s ass and squeezed. “D-don’t. It’s hard enough to control myself as it is…”

Quinn smirked and kissed a line across Rachel’s cheeks, down to her jaw and neck, where she parted her lips and sucked on Rachel’s pulse point hard. This caused the singer to arch and cry out, her hips rising off the bed to hump herself against the blonde’s warm thigh. “Quinn, I n-need… _nngh!”_

If it weren’t for the noise of Rachel’s dads coming home, Quinn would’ve indulged Rachel. Maybe she would’ve given her a handjob, even sucked her off until she was writhing and squirming, pumping Quinn’s mouth full of salty, bitter cum. But no, to be interrupted was a common occurrence.

With a huff, Rachel moved away and glared at the angry bulge of her erection. “Sorry,” Quinn husked, her voice thick with arousal. She palmed the tent of Rachel’s trousers and smirked when she thrust into her hand. She fixed herself, made sure she was presentable to Rachel’s dads, before taking the brunette’s hand in her own to greet them.

Quinn drove back to her own house, her own body still vibrating with the arousal from her make-out session with Rachel. She greeted her mom and ate dinner with her—salad, with herb and spinach pasta. Quinn also washed the dishes and cleared up. She climbed up to her room, double-checking if her mom was already passed out and asleep. That was when she locked the door, took out her laptop and checked out her favourite channel. She almost squealed when she found that there was a new video, posted just thirty minutes ago.

Headphones plugged in, and her door locked, Quinn finally clicked the thumbnail. Her heart thudded inside her chest, and she heard the distant whirring of the computer’s fan. As if Quinn was conditioned for it, her clit twitched, and she squirmed in anticipation. The video began, showing the familiar cock that Quinn had grown to adore. It was so big, so thick, and she could almost feel it stretching her mouth while she imagined sucking on it. Quinn bit her lip. She couldn’t moan too loud, since her mom was home.

In the video, the owner of the cock that Quinn _needed_ seemed to be making her dick move without touching it. The thick meat that jutted out in between her thighs jumped and wobbled. Quinn noticed her abs flexing, and she gushed, even if she had yet to touch herself. Squirming on her bed, her breathing laboured, Quinn heard herself begging _‘please’_ to no one in particular.

As if her prayers were heard, the focus of the video finally wrapped her hand around her fat dick. Quinn sucked in a breath and pushed her hand down her panties, two fingers drawing circles around her stiff pearl. She shivered, watching every move, memorising every detail of the thick meat that was being played with before her. Quinn swore that if anyone asked her to identify this cock in a penis lineup, she would get it right.

She wondered then, on the day she could finally see, touch, and play with Rachel’s cock, if she would be satisfied with hers. This dick that she longed for constantly set the bar so high, that Quinn was slightly terrified. What if Rachel’s penis disappointed her? What if it was weird-looking, so unlike this majestic shaft that was being toyed with before her? She couldn’t bear to think about it.

Focusing once more on the arousing sight before her, Quinn licked her lips at the sight of that clear bead of precum that always had her drooling. She watched a finger rub the slit, coaxing more slick fluid to drip down the cock’s length. Quinn squirmed and sped up her digits on her clit, before reaching lower to slide two fingers inside her pussy.

 _“You want this cock?”_ The amateur porn star husked, and Quinn couldn’t help but cry out. The girl in the video rarely spoke filthy words, but when she did, it was sure to make Quinn come hard and fast— _too_ fast, for her liking. _“I know you do… I bet you’re playing with your clitty right now.”_

Quinn bucked into her desperate fingers and found herself nodding. As if on cue, the person in the video shook her penis to the camera, like it was waving at Quinn. She whimpered and curled her fingers inside herself, crying out when she rubbed up against her spot, while the subject of her attention tugged at her balls. Quinn longed to suckle on those soft sacs until they were wet with her saliva.

 _“I want to make you gag on my big dick… Gonna come hard down that throat.”_ Quinn could hear the smirk in her voice as she pumped her cock faster, squeezing and twisting her wrist occasionally. She was so in lust, so distracted by the slick noises that filled her ears that it didn’t register in her head that the voice sounded so…

Familiar.

 _“Fuck, I want to spill my load all over that pretty face…”_ Her pussy clenched and she came hard all over her fingers, despite the five minutes left in the video. Quinn kept rubbing her clit, the star of the video still jacking off her cock. _“You ready for my cum filling up your mouth and coating that pretty face?”_

Quinn cried out and humped her hand faster, her orgasm rising rapidly once more. Her eyes dilated, and she stared at the thick cock, and the copious amount of precum that gathered on the slit. Quinn whimpered. She could almost feel it; feel the thick head breaching her entrance, stretching her out.

 _“Get ready for this cumshot…”_ The person in the video growled, and Quinn’s breath hitched. She drooled, her body tensed, and at the same time as the girl, Quinn moaned softly and came, gasping out Rachel’s name. _“Fuck yeah, take my cum…”_

Quinn groaned, the sight of the thick meat pulsing out ropes of cum all over the person’s abs made her spasm as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy, slick with her juices. She watched the last remaining minutes of the video, the heaving chest, the limp cock… Quinn relaxed into the bed, a lazy smile playing on her lips.

 

~*~

 

It was time.

Rachel swallowed hard as she approached the bed, where her sexy, sexy girlfriend was waiting, with a self-assured smirk on her lips. They were in Quinn’s room, so she had home court advantage. Rachel fidgeted with her boxer shorts that clung to her thighs. “A-are you really ready for this, baby? We can totally wait if you want—“

“I’ve waited long enough.” Quinn purred, hooking her fingers against the garter of Rachel’s underwear and tugged her close. Her legs hanging off the edge of the bed, Quinn parted her thighs and took Rachel in between them, while she ran her hands all over the tanned stomach.  Quinn kissed in between Rachel’s breasts, and took a nipple in her mouth which she sucked on gently before tugging on it with her teeth, causing Rachel to yelp. “Mmmmm. Looks like you’ve had enough of waiting too, baby girl.” The blonde grinned, her palm smoothing out the front of Rachel’s boxers, where her cock twitched insistently.

“I’m so _hard_ for you.” Rachel said, grinding her clothed dick against Quinn’s hand. “I need—“ Quinn didn’t allow her to finish her sentence, yanking Rachel’s boxers down, her cock bobbing in front of Quinn’s lustful gaze. “Oh god! D-does it freak you out?”

But Quinn said nothing. She stared at the shaft that jutted out between Rachel’s legs as if it was the Holy Grail. Her eyes met Rachel’s nervous ones. “I… How could I have seen this before? Hold on one second.”

Rachel watched in disbelief as Quinn scooted back and grabbed her laptop. She stood in silence, cock erect and throbbing with desire. Quinn tapped at the keys and spun her laptop around to show Rachel what was on her screen. It was Redtube. To be more specific, one of her—Rachel’s—videos, staring at her in the face.

“I-I could explain!” Both girls blurted out.

“Wait, why do _you_ have to explain anything? You’re not the one who records yourself jacking off and posting it on the internet!”

Quinn’s eyes bugged out. “So it _is_ you!” She shrieked. She snapped her laptop shut, put it back on her desk and lunged at Rachel. “Oh my god, I didn’t know…”

As Quinn told the story about how she stumbled upon the videos, calling the event research and a happy accident. They soon found themselves back into the swing of things, kissing on Quinn’s bed, naked with hands roaming all over one another’s bodies. With a gasp, Quinn pulled back and allowed herself to get lost in Rachel’s eyes. “You have no idea how often I dreamt about your cock, Rachel. I came so hard imagining it pounding inside me.”

Smirking, Rachel rolled on top of Quinn and thrust against her pale stomach. “Yeah? You shoved fingers in your naughty pussy thinking about me, huh?” She grasped her meat by the base and slapped it against Quinn’s inner thighs, then to her wet slit. It smacked heavily against the blonde’s skin, making her shiver and buck into Rachel. “What a dirty girl…”

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s neck, her nails digging into her skin. “Oh god, oh god—mmh!” She clamped her mouth against Rachel’s jaw and hooked her legs around her waist. “R-Rachel… I need it.”

“Need what, Quinn?” She husked, rubbing the underside of her penis against Quinn’s leaking slit, making her shaft slippery so it would glide easily against her. “Fuck, look at you. All wet and dripping for my thick cock.” Rachel nipped Quinn’s earlobe and smiled in apparent delight. “I’d love to open up that pussy, but I don’t have to, do I? You already did that thinking about _me_.”

Quinn whimpered, her clutch on Rachel tightening. She was often the more dominant one, always the one to push Rachel down and ride her dry through their clothes. But this Rachel… This more aggressive, dirty-talking girl above her, with her stiff dick kneading against Quinn’s soft skin definitely turned her on to the point where she could feel her head spin.

Rachel clambered up Quinn’s body and straddled her breasts, cock slapping against the soft mounds and flicking the leaking tip against her nipples. She squeezed her tits together, cramming the fat shaft between. Quinn craned her neck, kissed the wet cockhead, and licked the precum that gathered there. She latched on the bulky mushroom head and suckled, her mouth making slick, sucking noises.

But Rachel was having none of it. She yanked her cock out of Quinn’s mouth and smacked it against the valley of her creamy white breasts. “Tell me what you want to do to my hard dick, babe.”

“I want it between my titties.” Quinn begged, pushing the two plush mounds together, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout that she knew Rachel was vulnerable to. She could already see her girlfriend’s volition falter. “I want to suck on it until you shoot your cum down my throat…” She licked her lips, hazel eyes twinkling with desire. “And then I want it in my pussy.” Quinn writhed, her pussy clenching around nothing. “I want to feel that stretch.”

“You’ll have it.” Rachel promised, her right knee acting as the support as it rested against the side of Quinn’s head. She brought her heavy cock to Quinn’s mouth and traced her lips until it shined with a coat of her precum. “That’s hot.”

Leaning back to have the perfect view of her thick cock in between Quinn’s lips, Rachel could tell that Quinn was elated with the fact that her mouth was filled with dick—Rachel’s dick, to be precise. She pushed more of her girth into Quinn’s mouth, groaning as the underside rubbed against her tongue. “O-oh… I never imagined being sucked off could feel this ah!—amazing…”

Quinn hummed and relaxed her throat as best as she could, and took Rachel in deeper. It took a few tries, Quinn choking around Rachel’s cock, until she had her all the way in her mouth. The blonde shook her head, rubbing her nose against Rachel’s lower stomach, humming and bobbing her head all over the hard cock.

Rachel whimpered and gripped a handful of Quinn’s hair, pulling her back so only the leaking cockhead remained in her mouth. She thrust in rapid strokes, rubbing the sensitive head against the flat of Quinn’s tongue with a growl rumbling at her throat. “G-gonna… I’m fucking _coming_.” She grunted and bucked, cum spurting out to coat Quinn’s waiting tongue. Quinn flinched in surprise when Rachel yanked her cock out of her mouth suckling mouth. She jacked herself off as Quinn watched with her heated gaze, another rope of her sperm streaking across Quinn’s pale cheek.

Breathing raggedly, Rachel slumped on the bed, cock still in her hand. She continued to stroke herself in slow, gentle twists of her wrist in her attempt to get hard again. Quinn grinned, straddled her lap, and without much preamble, sheathed Rachel’s pulsing cock into her drenched cunt.

“Ah, fuck…” Rachel growled, low and deep, her nails digging into the flesh of Quinn’s ass. “What a naughty pussy… All wet and dripping for me?”

 Quinn nodded, her hand grasping Rachel’s shaft in her desperation, but Rachel moved away from her reach. “Nah uh.” She sneered, pushing her cock tip, using it to part Quinn’s plump pussy lips. Rachel hissed as the heat coated her dick. “Damn… That’s so—“ Swallowing hard, Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn, her lips rough and her tongue forceful.

The blonde groaned into Rachel’s lips, her back curving in a delicate arch. Rachel’s cock slid inside her easily, greased by Quinn’s girl cum. She squirmed and clawed at the brunette’s back, the stretch stung, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t going _crazy._ She wanted this; needed Rachel’s dick inside her to fill her up. “Oh m-my go—nngh!”

Rachel’s mouth hovered over Quinn’s, sucking on her bottom lip as she thrust inside her. “You haven’t seen anything yet, Quinn.” She husked, teeth scraping against pale jaw. “I’m going to pound into you soon enough… Fuck you into the bed like a—“ Rachel cleared her throat, her smooth hands running up Quinn’s sides.

“Say it.” The blonde urged, her heels digging into Rachel’s ass. She gripped her girlfriend’s jaw and forced her to meet her eyes. Rachel choked back a whimper, her hips jutting forward to slam her thick shaft into Quinn. “Ah!”

A growl rumbled deep in Rachel’s throat as she rested her forehead against Quinn’s breasts and took off, rutting and pounding into her. The blonde girl screamed, nails digging deep in tanned skin. Her body tensed, and she came in a wild rush that knocked the breath out of her lungs. Rachel grunted, pushing through the tightness of Quinn’s pussy while it choked her cock in slick heat.

“Came already?” Rachel grinned, clearly pleased with herself. Quinn wheezed and bobbed her head. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was now on her elbows and knees, ass swaying in the air, held up by Rachel’s grip. A loud cry of pleasure and surprise escaped Quinn’s lungs, Rachel’s thick meat now rutting into her from behind.

She felt bigger, and Quinn swore she could feel the ridges and the veins of Rachel’s dick against the walls of her pussy. “ _Oh, oh, oh_ …” Quinn panted, fists clenching the sheets, her ass pushing back into Rachel’s hips. The singer groaned, and Quinn couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips as her girlfriend kissed her spine. “You feel so big and so _deep_ in me, oh my goodness. Just like that, Rachel… Fuck me, fuck me!!”

“You got it, babe.” Rachel growled behind her. And as if Quinn didn’t expect it, she wailed at the rough pace that Rachel managed, the head of her big cock brushing against the mouth of her cervix. “Take my cock in that hot pussy… _Fuck._ ”

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” Quinn shrieked, and she did. Her juices gushed out, almost pushing Rachel out of her channel, but the brunette maintained her rough thrusts, cock sliding in and out of her. “Oh god, _Rachel_!!”

Rachel reached for Quinn’s tits and palmed them. Her cock fell out of the blonde’s pussy, knowing that her girlfriend would be too sore if she continued pounding her pussy. Instead, Rachel rested the underside of her cock in between Quinn’s ass cheeks and rutted. “Fuck, you’re so sexy… I’m so lucky to h-have you.” Rachel pinched Quinn’s nipples, grunting as her cock twitched. “Where do you want this load?”

Quinn whimpered, flashbacks of the videos popping in her head. “Inside. Fill me up with that thick cum, babe…”

“B-but…”

“It’s fine.” She growled, reaching for Rachel’s cock, sliding it back inside her pussy. Behind her, Rachel’s entire body twitched, her grip tightening around Quinn’s hips. “Give it to me.”

Both girls trembled, Rachel’s cock pulsing out thick ropes of her cum into Quinn’s pussy. “Oh fuck, oh my god, Quinn. Your pussy feels amazing, taking my cum deep in you.”

They collapsed, flat on the bed, a coat of sweat covering their skin. Rachel threw her arm over Quinn’s hips and kissed her shoulder blades. “So… You watched my porn, huh? I suppose I’m glad that I don’t really have to tell you about it. But,” she shrugged. “I know you’re going to ask why. I did it for money. And for the lack of variety in those websites.” Rachel kissed Quinn’s cheek. “But if you want, I’ll take them down—“

“Don’t.” Quinn said, shaking her head. “I like watching them…”

Rachel smiled in amusement. “You know… I can just give you the files. Since my account on Redtube was an amateur one, the video quality wasn’t that great.”

“And your files are what, 1080p?” Rachel nodded, and Quinn pulled her into an embrace. “Good. Then yes, you should take down those videos, because this cock is _mine_.”


	19. ask fic 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool sex, ft. G!P Rachel AND G!P Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked me to post my ask fics series on this compilation. They're basically short fills of sex. Enjoy.

Quinn swam over to Rachel, the cool water of the pool providing a bare amount of respite from the heat of Ohio summer. It was currently ninety degrees out and Quinn was glad that no one was around. That way, she could spend the day with her girlfriend, naked in the pool, so they wouldn’t suffer from heatstroke.

She wrapped her arms around Rachel and pressed up against her, cock sliding in between Rachel’s ass cheeks.

“Baby…” Rachel hummed, her head tilting back to kiss the side of Quinn’s head. “I know what you want to do, and I don’t think it’s hygienic.”

“I’ll call Puck to clean it later, Rach. I promise.” Quinn husked, knowing that the sound of her throaty voice would send shivers up Rachel’s spine. She reached around, cupped Rachel’s presently limp cock. As soon as Quinn began to stroke her, up and down in an expert motion, Rachel’s six and a half inch dick hardened almost instantaneously. “Now… Why don’t you stick your ass out and let me fuck you, hmm?”

Rachel groaned and fucked Quinn’s fist, making the water ripple around them. But Quinn wasn’t having any of it. She squeezed Rachel’s shaft, eliciting a wheeze out of the smaller girl. “Don’t be a naughty girl, Rachel. I said  _spread ‘em._ ”

Rachel rubbed her ass crack up and down Quinn’s completely hard meat before leaning up against the pool gutters. She reached back with one hand and pried one ass cheek apart. Through the chlorine blue of the water, Quinn could see the puckered hole she loved burying herself into. With a growl, Quinn slid a digit inside her. Rachel was still loose from their earlier heated activities that Quinn was sure that she could just slide right in.

And she did. Her cock glided inside Rachel’s anus, both groaning at the sensation of the heat of Rachel’s body and the cool water of the pool. Quinn slammed Rachel roughly against the wall and reached up to palm her tits roughly. “I guess I did a great job making your hole loose and ready for me, huh?”

“Fuck, you did…” Rachel whimpered, arm reaching back to claw against Quinn’s neck. The blonde moaned, her left hand reaching down to jerk off Rachel’s cock. She pressed against the slit, grinning when the brunette convulsed and gasped. “Quinn, please… I need it faster.”

“Need what, babe?” Quinn rolled her hips, the water sloshing around their heated bodies. She grasped the back of Rachel’s neck and pushed her up against the pool walls, her other hand still jerking off Rachel’s hot, pulsing cock. “Use your dirty words.”

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and became limp in Quinn’s arms. “Your cock… Your hard, thick meat… I need it pounding into me. I need to feel every inch of that dick hitting all my spots, Quinn.” Rachel sputtered when Quinn slammed into her rough and hard, slamming her against the wall.  “Yes!” She shrieked, knuckles turning white due to her tight grip against the gutters. “Just like that, Quinn. Just use me. Fuck me until you spill your load in my ass—“

“ _Fuck_ ,” Quinn growled and covered Rachel’s mouth so she would stop talking. Rachel’s dirty talk always sent Quinn over the edge, sometimes too soon. “I need to do something with that filthy mouth later.” She promised, her stiff nipples dragging across Rachel’s smooth back. “You gonna take my cum like a needy girl, Rach? You gonna milk my cock dry?”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Rachel chanted, her hips undulating against Quinn’s cock in greedy thrusts, as fast as she could manage with the water slowing her down. “Oh!” She shrieked. “Right there! Unh, yes…”

Rachel’s moans were driving Quinn insane, her fist tightening around Rachel’s shaft. She jacked her off in time with her thrust inside Rachel’s grasping ass. “Fuck yeah, take it. I know how much you love my cock in your sexy ass, baby.” Quinn grinned and tugged Rachel’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Rachel shrieked and in Quinn’s hands, her cock pulsed and ropes of thick, white cum spurted out all over the pool walls.

Quinn moaned and buried her face against the back of Rachel’s neck. She slammed Rachel flat against the wall and pounded into her, growling ‘ _take my cum…’_ as she pumped Rachel’s ass full of her jizz. “God, yeah…”

Rachel turned around and wrapped her hand around both of their shafts. “Your turn.” She husked, a salacious smirk adorning her lips.


	20. ask fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p quinn/rachel road head and then just lots and lots of sex in the car.

Quinn’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her grip tightening around the wheel. The car lurched and she let out a gasp, grateful for the fact that she was currently driving on a deserted road, since Rachel’s hot mouth was wrapped around her throbbing erection.

”Fuck, babe…” Quinn growled, her right hand closing around the back of Rachel’s neck, pushing her down so that her entire length was down her throat. Rachel swallowed around her, and the car tottered to the shoulder of the road, as they inched along the empty street. She humped upwards, the head of her dick rubbing up against the spongy inside of the back of her mouth. Rachel moaned, and Quinn felt every vibration course through her. Her cock twitched, and Rachel had to leak up the clear beads of precum that oozed out of the slit. “Take that dick down your throat… Oh  _yeah_.”

Glancing down, where her girlfriend’s lips was pressed up against her crotch, Quinn let out a whimper that tore through her lungs. “Jesus, your mouth…” She pulled over, stomping on the brakes and grabbed a handful of Rachel’s hair. She pumped into her throat, grunting each time Rachel swallowed around her sensitive cockhead.

Quinn yanked Rachel off her dripping wet penis and slapped her thick meat against her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m going to come in that mouth… Fuck.” She traced Rachel’s puckered lips. The brunette smirked and stuck her tongue out to flick against the reddening tip of Quinn’s thick cock. The blonde groaned, grasped the base of her cock, and shoved it back into Rachel’s waiting throat. Quinn grunted, hips moving in shallow thrusts, her cock dragging against the soft inside of Rachel’s cheek. “It’s coming…” She warned, her grasp around Rachel’s neck tightening.

Rachel began to hum and it only made Quinn’s head slam back against the headrest. She growled and pulled Rachel’s head into her until her cock was down her throat and Rachel’s nose brushed her abs. “Aw f-fuck, I’m going to—nngh!” Quinn convulsed and she came, pumping Rachel’s mouth full of thick, white cum. She gasped, feeling Rachel suck at her dick, causing more spurts of sperm to escape her heavy meat.

Pulling Rachel’s head off her lap, Quinn pulled her up for a kiss, just as Rachel swallowed down her cum. Quinn moaned at the taste of her jizz against Rachel’s tongue. She tucked herself back in her pants for a moment and got out of the car. She motioned for Rachel to get out as well, and they both got into the backseat, but only after Quinn made sure that there were still no cars in sight.

Inside, Rachel hiked up her skirt and was fingering her pussy. She trained a lustful gaze towards Quinn and crooked her finger at her. “C’mere and fuck me with that hard cock, baby.” She husked, reaching out to stroke the hard flesh that jutted between Quinn’s thighs. The blonde groaned and scrambled inside. Rachel straddled her and in one smooth stroke, sheathed Quinn’s pulsating dick inside her dripping pussy.

Quinn gasped, her fingers digging into the exposed skin of Rachel’s hip. “O-oh… What a wet pussy… You like my cock in you?” She grinned up at Rachel whose features seemed heated, sweat trickling down the side of her face. Quinn kissed her cheek and bucked upwards, her shaft burying in all the way inside Rachel’s grasping insides.

Rachel grabbed a fistful of Quinn’s hair and forced her into a rough kiss, lips dragging desperately against Quinn’s. She sucked on her bottom lip as her hips twisted against Quinn’s lap. Both moaned deeply, Quinn’s cock pumping in and out of Rachel, more of her juices drenching her lap. “Take it, Rachel. Take my cock inside that tight pussy…”

Whimpering, Rachel’s hand slapped against the window of the car as she bounced faster, surely shaking the vehicle as they fucked. The windows fogged slightly, that they found it difficult to breathe. Quinn gasped, pressing on the button that rolled the windows down. “Quinn, I-I’m going to come. All over that big dick.”

With a grin, Quinn slapped Rachel’s ass and pumped into her faster, moaning at the way her pussy milked her thick cock. She convulsed against Quinn, her grip tightening against her blonde locks. Rachel’s pussy tightened, and Quinn felt a sudden gush of wetness that coated her rigid shaft. “Ooooooh!” She threw her head back, shaking and trembling all over Quinn as she came hard.

It took Quinn a few more pumps for her cock to finally twitch and pulse out torrents of her cum inside Rachel’s still clamping pussy. “Mmmmmmn, fuck… That’s it…” She thrust up a few more times, making her girlfriend whimper against her neck. Quinn smiled and ran her hands up and down Rachel’s sides as she caught her breath, cock becoming limp inside Rachel’s pussy. She could probably fall asleep, right at the moment, sheathed in her girlfriend’s wet pussy, her hot breath tickling her neck.

But when someone knocked against the window of Quinn’s parked car, she had never been more awake in her life.


	21. ask fic 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p Quinn and Rachel go to a club and they are dancing/grinding in the dance floor until Quinn can't handle anymore and takes Rachel against the dark corner in the same dance floor.

The music pulsed from the speakers and made Rachel tremble, her sweaty body pressed up against Quinn’s warm body.

She could feel how hard Quinn was through the rough texture of her jeans, the music loud and insistent as they swayed in time to it. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck that was slick with sweat. The blonde towered over her, her grip on Rachel’s waist was tight, as she pulled her into her. “You’re so hard. I can feel it.” Rachel husked into Quinn’s ear, before her tongue darted out to lick the shell.

Quinn gasped, her cock pulsing while she ground her hips harder into Rachel. She spun Rachel around, her ass pressed up against her hard dick. “God, babe… You’re so hot.” Quinn murmured, her palms grazing up Rachel’s sides, before she cupped her breasts through her thin shirt. The brunette whimpered, looping her arm back to grip a handful of blonde hair, her ass jutting out to rub harder into her girlfriend. “Oh wow…”

“Look at those girls,” Rachel whispered, her eyes darting to the far end of the bar, where at least three women were staring at them. “They’re probably jealous that I get to grind with someone so sexy…” She smirked and nipped Quinn’s jaw. “They want to get fucked by your cock too, Quinn. But they’ll never have that, because you’re mine.”

“God yes…” Quinn buried her face into Rachel’s neck and breathed in the mixed scent of Rachel’s sweat and her vanilla body wash. “Fuck, Rachel. I need to be inside you right now.”

The brunette shook her head, smirk still in place as she eyed their spectators. “Not yet. Let’s dance some more.”

But Quinn wasn’t having any of it. With a growl, she yanked Rachel towards a dark, unpopulated corner and slammed her against the wall. Her hands were insistent as they pulled and unbuttoned Rachel’s pants. She pushed them down just enough past her smooth butt. Quinn took her cock out, jacked herself for a few moments, and rubbed the leaking head against Rachel’s slit. “You’re dripping, huh?” Quinn smirked, pulling Rachel’s ass out some more before slamming right inside her grasping heat. “God damn, Rachel.”

The smaller girl whimpered and pushed back, urging Quinn to move. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Quinn. Take me so hard until you fill me up with your cum. I want to feel it leak out of my slutty pussy—“

Quinn choked and dug her fingers into Rachel’s hip. “Oh my god,  _Rachel!_ ” She grunted and rutted hard and fast, her hand clamping over Rachel’s mouth when her screams picked up in volume. She dragged her thick cock in and out of Rachel’s slick pussy, her climax rising in an embarrassing pace. “I-I’m gonna… I—“

“Do it. Come inside me. I need to feel your hot cum—“

Quinn clamped her hand over Rachel’s mouth to keep her quiet, her whimpers muffled against the brunette’s neck. “Fuckkkk…” She growled, her cock throbbing and pulsing as she shot her dense load deep in Rachel’s pussy. They shuddered in unison, Rachel coming at the sensation of liquid heat that flooded her cunt.

Pulling out, Quinn zipped up and pried apart Rachel’s ass to watch her cum leak out of Rachel’s pink pussy. “Well, damn.”

“Stop that.” Rachel swatted Quinn off and pulled her pants back up.

“Fine, fine.” Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s body and kissed the top of her head. “But you have to let me suck my cum out of you later.” 


	22. ask fic 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experienced g!p Rachel taking shy Quinn's virginity. Rachel is telling Quinn how to suck her off and what to do during sex, and a little dirty talk.

“Take it off…” Rachel husked, her lips curling upwards, her fingers curling against blonde locks. Her hips rose off the bed, and with only the bare amount of hesitation, Quinn finally tugged the drawstrings to Rachel’s sweatpants and yanked them off her waist. She gasped sharply at the sight of Rachel’s thick shaft slapping against her stomach. “You like that?” The brunette smirked, her fist closing around her throbbing cock.  “I want you to suck on it, Quinn.” At the sight of trepidation in the blonde’s hazel eyes, Rachel leaned in and kissed her in an attempt to ease her nervousness. “Don’t worry. I’ll guide you.”

“But I haven’t…” Quinn’s palms were damp against Rachel’s smooth thighs. “I don’t want to hurt you or anything…”

“You won’t. It’s not like you’re going to bite me or anything. Right?” Rachel chuckled and cupped Quinn’s cheek.

“I won’t, but I know you’ve had experience, Rachel. I just want it to be good for you. Or at least better.”

“It will be.” Rachel assured Quinn with a rough kiss, her tongue dipping into Quinn’s mouth to taste her. “You know why? Because you’re Quinn Fabray, and you’re my dream girl. I swear, first time I saw you during the pep rally in that Cheerio skirt? I got so hard I thought I would pass out.” Rachel pumped her dick at the memory. “I had to excuse myself and take my cock out, right in the bathroom stall. I fucked my hand so hard that day, baby. Fuck… Just thinking about it…”

Quinn licked her lips while she watched Rachel masturbate right in front of her, her thighs trembling as she squeezed her cock. Grasping Rachel’s insistent arm, Quinn pulled her hands away from her cock and knelt down in between her legs. “Tell me what to do.” She whispered, picking up Rachel’s thick meat as she kissed the tip. It was moist with precum that coated her lips, and by the moan that tore through Rachel’s lungs, Quinn felt that she did something right.

“Do that again. Kiss the tip.” Rachel’s voice was deeper and huskier, her hands clenched to her sides as Quinn puckered her lips and pressed it against the leaking slit of Rachel’s dick. “Oh, that’s right. Now s-stick your tongue out and lick up that precum. Oh fuck yes, Quinn…”

Her pink tongue swirling around the head, Quinn took initiative and sucked on the head, moaning at the way it filled her mouth, and the way Rachel’s cum tasted, and the way her cock pulsed between her lips. As Rachel writhed and moaned, Quinn felt oddly proud of herself. “Deeper… Take more of it down your throat.” Rachel whispered, her eyes glazed and dilated, her exposed stomach quivering with every suck to her sensitive dick. “You look so pretty with your mouth stuffed with cock, baby.” Rachel smirked and thrust upwards, her meat dragging against Quinn’s tongue.

The blonde moaned and cupped Rachel’s balls softly, knowing they were a sensitive part of the body. She massaged them, scraped her nails against the baby soft skin of Rachel’s heavy testicles. Precum oozed out of Rachel’s cock, and Quinn eagerly slurped it up. The sloppy sucking noise made Rachel jump and groan. She pulled her cock out of Quinn’s mouth and rubbed the slick meat against her pale cheek. “You’re really good.” Rachel husked as she jacked herself off. “You got me precumming a lot, and I swore I was going to come early.” She squeezed the tip, precum beading at the tip, which Quinn automatically licked up. “Oh wow, good girl.”

Quinn smiled up at Rachel and rubbed her lips up and down Rachel’s shaft. She felt the texture of the veins that climbed up Rachel’s heavy meat. “I want you to fuck me.”

Quinn felt the twitch of Rachel’s cock against her lips. “Get up here.” The brunette murmured as she scooted up higher on the bed until her back was against the headboard. She waved her cock to and fro, coaxing Quinn to straddle her lips. “You’re on birth control, right?” Quinn nodded, and Rachel growled out an aroused moan. “Good. I want to feel that slick pussy clinging to my cock. It would feel so good, Quinn… My dick stretching you out… Fuck, I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.” Quinn bit her lip and with trembling legs, lifted herself up, her dripping entrance brushing against Rachel’s cockhead. “Do I just… Sit on it?”

Rachel’s eyes, previously trained on Quinn’s pussy, raked up her body to meet her eyes. “Yeah. But go slow, since it’s your first time.” She grasped Quinn’s hips and smoothed her palm up her sides to cup her breasts. Pinching a nipple and using her hand to keep her cock upright, Rachel pecked Quinn’s mouth and whispered, “Fuck me with that pussy, Quinn.”

 With a moan, Quinn sank onto Rachel’s throbbing cock, gasping at the sensation of being filled to the absolute brim. “Oh my god, oh my god…” whimpered Quinn, her nails biting into Rachel’s shoulders. “So full… Oh wow.”

“It doesn’t hurt?” Rachel asked breathlessly. “A-ah, fuck! Your pussy feels so damn good…”

“Mm mm,” Quinn shook her head and kissed Rachel with her greedy mouth. “Feels amazing…” She sheathed Rachel’s cock fully in her grasping pussy. “Rach, would you do me a favour?” The brunette nodded, a whimper escaping her lips just as Quinn moved smoothly, up and down her rigid dick. “Talk to me…”

Her brow raised, Rachel gripped Quinn’s ass and pulled her to her cock in rough movements, her hips rising off the bed. “You love it when I say filthy things in your ear?” She murmured, lips latching onto Quinn’s earlobe. With a push of strength, Rachel curled forward, shoving Quinn’s back into the bed. Rachel wrapped Quinn’s legs around her hips and rammed her hips into her, their skin slapping against each other’s. “Your pussy feels amazing, Quinn.” She husked, as Quinn’s neck tilted back, ragged gasps escaping her mouth. “You better let me fuck you all the time now, because I’m addicted to your heat. Feel that?” Rachel rolled her hips, the tip of her cock brushing against the entrance to Quinn’s cervix. “Yeah, that’s how deep I can go, baby. Take  _it.”_

Quinn dug her nails into Rachel’s back and screamed at the rough thrusts that her pussy was taking. She clenched around Rachel’s cock, feeling her pulse inside her, and came. “Oh f-fuck, Rachel!” She whimpered, pussy gushing out more cum, enough to drench the bed. Above her, Rachel was smirking as she continued to thrust into Quinn’s orgasming pussy.

“Get ready to take my load.” Rachel growled, as she gripped Quinn’s chin to kiss her hard, teeth tugging onto her bottom lip. “Fuck, Quinn. Get ready to be filled up with my cum.” Grunting at the effort of maintaining her harsh thrusts into Quinn’s warm pussy, Rachel let out a primal moan and buried herself, balls deep inside Quinn. Her cock pulsed and throbbed, cum spurting out of her in a rush.

She stayed buried in Quinn’s pussy until her cock was soft, and she could feel a pool of her cum gathered inside Quinn. Rachel kissed all over Quinn’s neck and breasts, then up to her mouth for a slow, mind-numbing kiss. “Fuck, wow.”

Quinn giggled and ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair. “Agreed.”


	23. ask fic 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can be considered as a sequel to ask fic 1.

The cool water streamed from the shower as Quinn stepped in and rinsed the chlorine from her hair. She just finished swimming with Rachel, and her skin was already puckered and pink. She sighed softly, the heat of Lima during the summertime always did wonders to her sex drive. Quinn reached for the shampoo bottle when she heard footsteps.

“Rachel? That you?” She didn’t have to be answered as Rachel yanked the curtains apart and stepped in behind Quinn. A gasp escaped her when Rachel’s cock, hard again, pressed into her ass. “Babe, we just got out of the pool after five rounds of sex—“

“And three out of five times, you were the one pounding into me with your hard cock.” Rachel reached around Quinn’s hip and grasped her limp cock. She stroked it a few times while her erect cock pressed in between Quinn’s ass cheeks to hump against her. “I just want to even out the odds a little bit.”

Reaching for the bottle of lube she kept in the shower rack, Rachel pushed Quinn to lean against the cool tiles, the water now streaming between their slick bodies. She lubed up her fingers and slid one inside Quinn’s warm asshole, her muscles still tender from Rachel’s rough pounding earlier that day. “Can’t wait to get inside you again.” Rachel purred against Quinn’s damp neck, her tongue lapping away at the droplets of water as she fingered Quinn. The blonde trembled, her cheeks pressed against the tiles.

“Fuck, I’m stretched out enough.” Quinn spat out. “Need your cock in me.”

Rachel smirked and obeyed, slapping Quinn’s blushing ass roughly before positioning the tip of her leaking cock into Quinn’s entrance. In one thrust, she sheathed her entire girth inside the blonde, earning her a gasp. Rachel, rising to the tips of her toes, took off pounding into Quinn as her moans echoed inside the bathroom. “You sound so fucking good moaning like that.” Rachel husked, her hand fisting Quinn’s erect cock.

“Holy shit, baby… Your cock—it’s so…” Quinn choked back a moan, her dick heavy and pulsating in Rachel’s again for goodness knows how many times that day. “So good.” She murmured, reaching back to wrap her arm around Rachel’s neck, back twisting for a sloppy kiss that Rachel delivered. Her thick meat, pounding into Quinn’s ass faster, twitched as Quinn sucked on Rachel’s tongue.

“I’m gonna come.” Rachel panted, the clapping of her hips against Quinn’s ass was making her throb. Coupled with Quinn’s moans, Rachel was almost ready to blow. “I’m going to unload in your ass, baby. You love it when I do that, right? Say it.” Her voice turned into a growl, her hand tightening around Quinn’s swinging cock.

Quinn whimpered and nodded. “Yes, yes… I want to feel your thick cum pumping inside—fuck, _Rachel!”_  She screamed, and Rachel sighed at the sight and the sound of Quinn, her pale cock pulsing out ropes of cum all over the brunette’s hand. Rutting harder in an almost impatient pace, Rachel grunted out Quinn’s name and dumped her cum inside Quinn’s convulsing ass.

“There…” Rachel groaned, hips moving in shallow thrusts to push her cum deeper into Quinn’s hole. “Now we’re even.”


	24. brand new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and G!P Quinn have been together for at least two months, so to commemorate, Rachel gives (a very lucky) Quinn a lap dance, thus leading to a not-so-little discovery.

_‘Oh holy fuck,’_ was the first thing that came to Quinn’s mind when the music started and Rachel sauntered over to her, smiling like a minx that was about to devour her prey, which was probably true, given the way that Rachel leered at her from beneath thick lashes. The beat of the speakers came in rhythm with Quinn’s heartbeat. She sat on her palms, the urge to curl into herself to protect the ever-hardening bulge in her trousers. “B-baby?”

“Relax, Quinn.” Rachel murmured, her hips swaying like a seductive pendulum, enough to hypnotise Quinn and do whatever she was bidden. Slumping back into the couch, Quinn released a steady breath and groaned at the way Rachel raised her shirt to reveal a sliver of skin. “I’ve always wanted to perform a lap dance. I… hope you don’t mind?” Her girlfriend of two months smirked, and Quinn had to bite back a whimper. Her voice sounded innocent, and it drove Quinn mad.

“No, of course not…” Quinn swallowed hard as Rachel planted her knees on either side of her body. Rachel gripped Quinn’s shoulders and swirled her hips, for four counts, before scrambling off Quinn. She faced away from the blonde and sat down atop her lap, ass flush against Quinn’s straining cock. Quinn could tell that Rachel felt it by the way she stiffened above her. “Rach—“

“Quinn, what is that?” Rachel demanded, yet her hips remain insistent in her movements, as if she was trying to infer what was poking her butt insistently with a few shakes of her hips.

“If you would just stop moving…” Quinn grunted and held Rachel still, her warm ass sandwiching the shaft that formed in her pants. “Look, I need to tell you something, and you have to promise you wouldn’t hate me, slap me, or kick me out.” Rachel turned around, straddled Quinn once more, and held the blonde’s face in her hands.

“I would never!”

Quinn took a deep breath and stroked the smooth skin that peeked out from the hem of Rachel’s shirt. “I never really imagined getting this far with you, but umm…” She kissed Rachel’s collarbone, her jaw, and then her cheek. “But Rach, I have a penis,” she held up a hand, effectively silencing Rachel. “I’ve had it since I was born, and you didn’t know until now because I hide it pretty well.” There was a glint in Rachel’s eye that Quinn knew so well. “You’re… You’re going to ask to see it now, are you?”

A swift nod, and Quinn had to chuckle. “Okay. But you can’t—“

“I won’t judge, be disgusted, or mock you. I love you too much to do that.” Rachel tilted Quinn’s chin upwards for a deep, mind-numbing kiss that left Quinn breathless and panting, cock harder than ever. Rachel got off her lap and knelt down in between Quinn’s legs, hands warm on top of her thighs.

Quinn cleared her throat. “Are you seriously… Never mind.” She flicked her jeans open, raised her butt off the couch, and pulled her trousers and boxers down. Rachel even helped her. Quinn’s cock was half-erect, jutting out from between her legs, and resting against her thigh. “There, you saw it. Now let me tuck it away—“

“Mm mm,” Rachel smirked like the little devil that she was. She shoved Quinn back and wrapped a soft, warm hand around the base of Quinn’s pulsing cock. “Did you really think I’d pass up the chance to make you feel good? To suck on  _this_ … thick meat?” Quinn shuddered and bucked into her hand. “That’s what I thought. You want my lips wrapped around it, don’t you?”

“Who wouldn’t want their dicks sucked by you?” Quinn whimpered, her cock now at full mast, despite the lack of movement from Rachel’s grip. “That sexy mouth—“

“Did you masturbate to the thought, Quinn?” Rachel trailed her tongue against her bottom lip, leaving it shimmering with her saliva. She curled her tongue around the spot where Quinn’s shaft met the head. Quinn trembled and a bead of transparent precum oozed out of the slit, which Rachel immediately slurped up. “Mm, that tasted good.”

“Fucking fuck…” Quinn groaned and bucked, gripping Rachel’s hair to pull her in closer. Her cock rubbed up against Rachel’s cheek, and the blonde gasped and rutted into her harder. Her throbbing dick grazed Rachel’s lips, and the brunette took it in her mouth with a harsh suck. “Oh yeah. Suck on it. Use your tongue some more.” Quinn’s hazel eyes darkened with lust as Rachel obeyed her, using her tongue now to slather against Quinn’s cock. She took more of the rigid shaft in her mouth, and played with Quinn’s balls. They hung, soft and heavy and filled with cum that Rachel felt the need to release Quinn’s cock, slick with her spit, and suck on her testicles.

“Damn, baby… You know how to work my cock.” Quinn smirked and rolled her hips, grinding her erection against her girlfriend’s face. “C’mon, put it back in your mouth and gag on it.”

“I don’t have a gag reflex, remember?” Rachel winked and kissed the vein that throbbed along Quinn’s meat. “So I can’t gag on your big, thick cock.”

“Oh yeah,” Quinn chuckled and sat up. She made Rachel move so that she was sitting up against the couch, her head on the seat. Quinn kicked off her pants and boxers, and positioned herself by planting her knees on either side of Rachel. Fisting her cock for a few moments, Quinn bent her knees and guided her twitching cock between Rachel’s lips, which parted and sucked Quinn’s cock into her hot and wet mouth. Rachel moaned and slurped Quinn’s cock eagerly. Quinn pulled out completely, leaving only the tip in Rachel’s mouth. She thrust back in, until Rachel’s nose rubbed against her abs.

“Oh fuck, baby… Look at you taking my dick.” Quinn couldn’t help but babble, but seeing as Rachel moaned and sucked harder, it would appear as if Rachel  _liked_  her throat being fucked by Quinn’s erect cock. “That’s it… I-I’m gonna come.” She yanked her shaft out of Rachel’s mouth and jacked herself off. “Do you want to drink up my cum like a good girl? Or do you want my load all over that pretty face of yours?”

Rachel shivered and that was when Quinn noticed her girlfriend’s hand stuffed inside her surely-drenched panties. “In my mouth. I want to drink it all.”

“You got it,” she winked, clearly over her initial embarrassment. Quinn pushed her meat into Rachel’s mouth, leaving only the head, which Rachel sucked and flicked with her tongue expertly. Soon enough, Quinn was whimpering and her hips were stuttering as her cock pulsed out thick ropes of semen that coated Rachel’s tongue.

Quinn pulled out and felt her cock twitch violently when Rachel parted her lips and revealed the pool of cum that gathered on her tongue. She winked up at Quinn and swallowed, her throat visibly bobbing. The knowledge of her cum sliding down Rachel’s throat was enough to make her cock fully erect again.

“Fuck me,” Rachel husked as Quinn collapsed on the couch. She straddled Quinn’s lap and squeezed her hard shaft. “Please, baby. I can’t wait to have my pussy stretched out by this big cock.”

Quinn’s eyes almost bugged out at Rachel’s words. “Rachel, are you sure? I don’t want to regret anything…”

“You know, for two virgins, we’re pretty sexually-open. In case you didn’t notice, you just fucked my mouth and I just swallowed your cum.” Rachel giggled when Quinn blushed. “Quinn, seriously. I love that we don’t have the pretense of blushing virgins and whatnot. You know I trust you, and I know you do the same. Stop denying the fact that you want my pussy wrapped around your cock.”

Huffing, Quinn yanked Rachel’s shirt over her head to bite down on her stiff nipple. “Fine. I don’t have a condom though.”

“Fuck me raw.” Rachel purred, her tone having the desired effect on Quinn’s desperate cock. “I’m on birth control since freshman year, I told you—“

“That’s not 100% effective.” Quinn groaned, yet her cock throbbed at the prospect of getting to slide inside Rachel’s slippery pussy. “But god, I want your pussy so badly, baby… Will you ride me?”

“Mmm,” Rachel ground her dripping pussy lips along Quinn’s length. “I’d love to.”

Positioning herself above Quinn’s cock, Rachel rubbed the tip against her clit for a few moments before her dipping it inside her entrance, shivering at the mild stretch. She took a deep breath, locked her eyes with Quinn, and sank down slowly, taking the blonde’s cock inch by inch. Once she was fully sheathed inside her pussy, Rachel whimpered and rolled her hips slightly.

“Fuck, that’s tight…” Quinn hissed, clutching Rachel’s hips to keep her still, else she would blow her load. “How is it? How does it feel inside you, Rachel?”

“Good… I feel full.” Rachel gasped and moved in shallow thrusts, careful not to overload Quinn. She didn’t want everything to end too soon, even though she was sure that Quinn wouldn’t soften one bit, even after coming inside her pussy. “Your cock feels so good, Quinn.  _Fuck_.”

Quinn sat up and licked the valley of Rachel’s breasts, and took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked softly, eyes never leaving Rachel’s face which was scrunched up in pleasure. She bucked into Rachel and grunted at the way her pussy clenched around her. Rachel moaned and shoved Quinn against the couch, keeping her pinned as her hips increased the pace. For a few minutes, only their ragged breathing, and the wet suckling noises from Rachel’s pussy.

“I’m about to come,” Quinn warned, her mouth never moving away from Rachel’s nipples. The brunette groaned and gripped a handful of blonde hair, riding her cock faster. She could feel Quinn’s meat pulsing inside her. Smirking above Quinn, Rachel rode her faster, tugged her hair harder, and kissed her, slow and deep, until she felt Quinn whimper her name against her mouth, and her seed spilling inside her pussy. It triggered her orgasm in such a way that left her breathless and squirming, as the sensation of being filled up by Quinn’s hot cum enveloped her.

They spent a few moments recovering, Quinn leaving a trail of kisses along Rachel’s neck and shoulders. “That… That was the best thing I’ve ever felt in a long while.”

Rachel giggled and kissed her cheek. “Well, I’m glad I made  _this_  discovery,” she whispered, clenching her pussy muscles, that elicited a groan from Quinn.


	25. rough way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn used to be a player, but now she’s dating Rachel. As much as she loves the singer, Quinn still misses the rough sex she used to get from random hookups. One day she gets carried away and discovers Rachel is really into rough fucking and dirty talk.

The thing about having a steady girlfriend is that the sex… is more of a renewal of commitment more than something you end up doing for fun. Not that it isn’t fun, because sex is sex and for Quinn, sex is more enjoyable than playing video games or reading. Which is saying something because she loves doing those things as well. No. The point is, sex with Rachel is great and all. She’s hot, her pussy is  _exquisite,_ and her moans always drive Quinn insane.  Her tits are the perfect size that can fit in Quinn’s mouth, and when Rachel comes… Quinn falls in love all over again.

Again, that’s not the point.

Quinn misses rough sex. She misses taking hold of a girl’s hair, yanking her up, and pounding her into the mattress, into the wall, or into the floor. One-night stands are great for that reason—no one looks for tenderness when it’s a one-time thing. But that isn’t Quinn anymore. She’s completely devoted to Rachel, and she doesn’t even dare touch the idea of cheating. She may have been a player months ago, but she’s no cheater. There is a difference.

Quinn just needs to take Rachel in any rough way. 

She sighs and leaves her comic book on the bedside table. It’s just that lately, Quinn has taken to watching rough porn, and it prevents her from just  _taking_  Rachel in any way she can get her. It’s not a long-term solution of course, but it helps, even for just a little while. And fighting the urge often leaves her exhausted, and it sucks.

Quinn is getting the urge again, and as she rolls over to view the sleeping form of her girlfriend, the need for rough sex dissipates a little bit. She kisses Rachel’s exposed shoulder and curls her arm around her stomach to pull her in against her hardening cock. The simple smell of vanilla and Rachel’s skin does unexplainable things to Quinn. She grinds and grips a handful of Rachel’s tank top so she can slip her hand up and caress her soft skin. Quinn hears Rachel’s breath hitch. She smirks and nuzzles her neck, cock pushing harder into Rachel’s butt.

“Baby,” Quinn whispers into Rachel’s neck as her palm cups the singer’s breasts. She squeezes her nipples until they stiffen. Quinn continues to rut against Rachel, smirking when her neck cranes to plant a gentle kiss against Quinn’s cheek. “Oh good, you’re up.”

“And so are you.” Rachel giggles and shimmies her ass against Quinn’s cock. She groans and grips her hip to stop her from moving. “You woke me up from my nap. You should take responsibility.”

Quinn lifts her brow and grins as Rachel reaches back to wrap an arm around her neck. She nuzzles against Rachel and sucks on a patch of skin, right behind her ear, smirking when the brunette shivers and bucks back against her straining cock. Under the covers, Quinn tugs her boxer briefs down and rubs the tip of her straining meat against the exposed skin of Rachel’s back. “I’m willing to take responsibility… If you’d roll over on your stomach.”

Rachel obeys and Quinn kicks off the blankets. She yanks Rachel’s light grey booty shorts and her tank top off, leaving her sprawled and naked for Quinn. She groans and kisses Rachel’s shoulder before licking along the dip in her spine. Quinn reaches Rachel’s ass and she presses a tender kiss to each cheek before straddling the backs of her thighs.

They haven’t done it this way before. They always go with missionary, but the fact that Rachel isn’t bucking her off reassures Quinn that maybe, this is okay.

Rachel cranes her neck and juts out her bottom lip, and Quinn leans over to kiss her. The angle must be awkward for Rachel, but with her cock pressed between her warm butt cheeks, she can’t help but rut into her until her dick is begging to be pushed inside Rachel’s pussy.

Quinn pulls back and dips her fingers into Rachel’s slit, groaning at the wetness she finds there. She rolls off Rachel and yanks her ass up in the air. The sight of her fully exposed pussy makes Quinn bite back a moan. Caressing the soft flesh for assurance, Quinn buries her face between Rachel’s slick thighs and sucks and bites, her moans muffled against Rachel’s dripping pussy.

“O-oh, Quinn…” Rachel whimpers, her ass bucking back to meet Quinn’s squirming tongue, her back arching as it slips inside her tightness. The blonde pulls back and takes to flattening her tongue against Rachel’s slit and licking from her clit up to her hole. Quinn watches Rachel’s pretty asshole, a tight, pink pucker, and imagines getting to fuck it.

Her cock twitches and she has to grip the base to calm herself. She pulls her tongue back, groaning at the line of spit and cum that connects her to Rachel’s pussy. Quinn moves to her knees and leans over Rachel’s trembling body. The sight of Rachel; her position of submission makes Quinn groan quietly. As if taken over by her lust, she grips a handful of Rachel’s thick dark hair and shoves her cock deep into her drenched pussy, making the singer scream a perfectly pitched tune.

“Fuck…” Quinn grunts, her hips starting a harsh pace that keeps Rachel whimpering. “Your pussy is fucking amazing, baby. It’s too tight around my cock.” She tugs at Rachel’s hair and smirks as it makes her pussy clench around her meat. “God, look at you, taking it like a greedy little slut for my cock—“

She pauses but soon moans as Rachel’s pussy clenches tighter around her. “You l-like that?” Quinn murmurs, her hips pounding harder into Rachel. The brunette nods and grasps the sheets, her body shaking with each harsh pump.

Quinn smirks then, and in a smooth movement, she pulls out and twists Rachel’s hip so she is laying on her back on the bed. The blonde climbs up and straddles Rachel’s chest, her soaked cock in her palm. “Squeeze your tits together.” Quinn slaps the rigid flesh against Rachel’s breasts, making them bounce. She slides right in between the valley and bites her lip when her girlfriend’s tits tighten around her cock.

She thrusts slowly at first, grunting not because it’s an effort but rather, the sight of Rachel, her tongue sticking out to flick against the tip of Quinn’s leaking cock makes her weak at the knees. “Shit, Rach. You look so good with your mouth open like that.” Quinn strokes her cheeks with her thumb and smiles at her. “You’re so sexy.”

Quinn almost falls over when Rachel winks up at her and catches the head of Quinn’s cock into her mouth. She sucks on it and tightly pushes her tits together. “Oh yeah, just like that. Suck on that cock. You like how it tastes?” Rachel nods, and Quinn swears she just spurted precum directly on the brunette’s tongue. “What a dirty girl… And a good cocksucker.” Quinn withdraws her cock out of Rachel’s mouth and rubs the head against her cheek. “Should I fuck your pussy,” she asks with a soft growl, reaching back to rub Rachel’s clit in smooth circles. “And unload my cum inside you, or keep fucking your talented mouth and shoot my cum down your throat?”

Rachel shivers and grasps the length of Quinn’s cock. She jerks it off, twisting her wrists, squeezing the tip for the precum, and licking it away. “I want it in my pussy. Please, Quinn…”

Smirking, Quinn slaps her cock against Rachel’s cheek one more time. “On your knees, and pull that sexy ass open so I can see what I’m doing.” She orders. Quinn moves behind Rachel and groans as the singer obediently shifts into position. Gripping her cock tightly, Quinn positions the tip of her cock against Rachel’s dripping and twitching entrance and bucks in sharply, making Rachel scream. “Tight…” Quinn grunts, her hands tight around Rachel’s hips. She slams in until she’s balls deep, and pulls out so only the head remains. She maintains a slow pace, making sure that Rachel is feeling every inch of her dick fucking into her.

“If I knew you were so greedy for my cock, I would’ve fucked you like this sooner.” Quinn whispers as she ruts harder. She slaps Rachel’s ass and groans when it makes her pussy clench around her. “Fuck, you’re so…”

Rachel whimpers and yanks her ass apart for Quinn, making the blonde gasp. Her asshole winks and Quinn groans, her thumb pressing against it. Rachel’s pussy convulses around her pounding cock, and Quinn doesn’t have to be told twice. She breaches the tightness of the first ring of muscles until her thumb is inside Rachel’s tight asshole. It was tighter and hotter than her pussy, and again, the thought of getting to fuck Rachel’s ass makes Quinn lose herself. She pounds faster into her, making her scream.

“Q-Quinn, oh fuck…” Rachel whimpers, her arms that are holding her ass open are trembling, yet Quinn is unforgiving with her roughness. “I’m  _coming_ ,” she gasps out, her pussy clenching and milking Quinn’s dick. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ , Quinn!” Rachel screams and gushes, her pussy choking Quinn’s cock as she keeps pounding. After all, she’s close too.

“Aw shit,” Quinn growls and pumps some more before shoving herself deep as she comes, semen spurting in dense ropes that coated Rachel’s walls. Every jet of cum that spills out of her cock makes her hips twitch into Rachel. “God, Rach…” She groans and pulls out of Rachel’s tightening holes before collapsing on the bed beside her sexy, sexy girlfriend. “You’re amazing. I mean, wow.”

Rachel smiles and leans in for a kiss, slow and deep. She curls into Quinn’s open arms and nuzzles her neck. “I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me. Like  _actually_ fuck me into the bed, rough, passionate sex for a while now. I just didn’t know how to ask.” She blushes and kisses Quinn’s cheek. “Don’t get me wrong. I love making sweet, slow, romantic love with you. But sometimes, a girl has needs, you know?”

“Oh boy, yes I do.” Quinn pulls Rachel tighter and grazes her nose against Rachel’s. “But next time, don’t be embarrassed to ask me about sexual stuff, okay? You know I love you and I’ll do anything for you.”

Rachel smirks and runs her hands down Quinn’s sides. “If that’s the case, then… How about you get down there,” she lays on her back and spreads her legs. “And clean up the mess you made.”

Quinn’s jaw drops at the devilish glint in Rachel’s eyes. She kisses her nose and crawls down, hooking her legs over her shoulders to open her up further. Quinn surveys the mess, groaning when white streaks of her cum leaks out of Rachel’s open pussy. Without hesitation, Quinn growls and devours Rachel’s pussy. She sucks out her cum from her entrance before shoving her tongue deep inside her. Above her, Rachel screams and bucks from the sensitivity and the messy sucking noises that is coming from between her legs.

After a while, Rachel shivers and comes again, leaving her breathless and tugging at Quinn’s hair. At the sight of the blonde’s mouth, chin, and cheeks drenched with her cum, Rachel smirks and licks a stripe away.

“Who’s the dirty girl now?”


	26. over the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn wakes up, cuffed to the bed so Rachel can do whatever she wants to her (namely, suck on her balls and not let her come). But then Quinn wakes up, uncuffed, and has some fun of her own.

It was the restraints that woke Quinn up. She raised her head and looked around, her arms incessantly tugging on the cuffs that wrapped around her wrist and bound her to the bed’s headboard. She was naked and spread out and for a moment, she groaned at how open and debauched she might look. She looked around the empty bedroom in search for her wife. “Rachel?”

“I’m here, baby.” Quinn watched Rachel emerge from the bathroom, wearing nothing but her crimson silk robe untied around the waist to allow Quinn the gorgeous view of her tummy and the swells of her breasts. “Like the cuffs?”

Quinn shook her head. “This isn’t fair.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and sank into the bed, between Quinn’s spread legs. “Yes it is. Remember three weeks ago? You tied me up just… like… this…” She smirked and traced the veins of Quinn’s half-erect cock with her fingertip. It twitched and Quinn barely managed to catch her breath. The singer’s nails raked along Quinn’s thighs, and it only made her dick spasm harder. Rachel’s nails moved higher, dragging along Quinn’s sides. In no time at all, Quinn’s meat was hard and teetering, leaking beads of precum along her lower stomach.

At this, Rachel raised her brow. “You like that.” She stated. “You love being tied up and you want me having my way with you. Well then,  _Quinnie_.” Rachel cupped her testicles, and the blonde gasped, her back arching an inch off the bed, but it was enough for Rachel to feel the rush of power that came whenever she took charge. She flattened herself on the bed and spread Quinn’s legs further.

“Babe, what— _shit!_ ” Quinn’s eyes shot open at the first touch of Rachel’s warm and moist lips on her sensitive balls. The blonde squirmed and tried not to look between her legs. Except she did, and the sight of Rachel, her face buried against her balls, made her cock throb and pulse out another string of precum. She whimpered and dug her nails into her palms. “Jesus fuck—your mouth—I don’t—“

Rachel swirled her tongue along the tender sacs, making them damp with her saliva. She pulled back and blew gently, smirking as it made Quinn’s entire body tremble. Rachel kept Quinn’s legs apart and suckled on one of her balls, her lips firm around the shape of it. Her tongue bathed the soft skin and soon, she attempted to fit both of Quinn’s balls in her mouth.

“God!” Quinn arched into a taut bow, her cock thicker and harder than it’s ever been. “Babe, y-you know how s-s-sensitive my balls are…” She whined. She glanced down and saw the sheen of precum coating the tip of her cock and her lower abdomen. This sight, accompanied by Rachel’s face nuzzled against her balls, was enough to send her to the edge. “Oh god, baby… I’m—“

But Rachel didn’t allow her to finish her statement. She pulled back with a slick pop and licked her lips, spit along her chin which she wiped away. “No coming. Not until I let you.”

Quinn gaped at Rachel and yanked at her cuffs. “But, Rach—!”

“Nope. So hush your mouth and keep still.” There was a delightfully dark tone in Rachel’s voice that made Quinn’s cock throb harder, and more insistently. She groaned and stared at the ceiling, her nearness to orgasm ebbing away. But as soon as it lessened, Rachel’s hand was around her shaft, pumping her length in firm, slow strokes. Quinn sputtered and squeezed her eyes shut, but it couldn’t be helped. Rachel’s mouth was back on her balls, sucking hard with slick, slurping noises that drove Quinn crazy, and unbearably close to coming. It was as if Rachel sensed it, and she immediately pulled away.

“No!” Quinn sobbed, her entire body flush with sweat, her chest heaving as she breathed raggedly. “Please, Rachel… I’m so close!”

“I don’t want you to come.” Rachel smirked and kept her hand on the base of Quinn’s cock. “Do I have to put a cock ring on you, or are you going to be a good girl?”

Quinn swallowed hard, her cock pulsing unbearably hard. She could feel her cum in her balls, begging to be released, her body tingling, her every movement and every touch could be felt ten times over. “I’ll be good.”

Rachel grinned and winked at Quinn, as she got to work once more. She repeated the process of licking and sucking Quinn’s balls until she was on the brink of coming, only to pull away. It reached the point where Quinn was numb with pleasure, her senses a constant throb. Rachel, realising this, cupped the base of Quinn’s blushing cock, thick and pulsing in her hand. She parted her lips and swallowed down the blonde’s soft balls. At this, Quinn gasped and whimpered, resigning herself to the fact that she would  _never_  get to come.

But she was wrong. Quinn warned Rachel that she was close, but still, the singer’s mouth remained, wrapped around her balls. Quinn sucked at air, breath coming out in ragged gasps. When Rachel sucked harder and hummed around her testicles, Quinn wrestled with the cuffs and bucked her hips. She came in torrents, her cum spilling out all over her chest and stomach. It pooled in white streaks, her load the biggest it’s ever been. “Oh god, oh god,  _Rachel_ …”

The singer smiled and with Quinn’s cock still pulsing out ropes of her semen all over her stomach, she mounted the blonde and slid her cock into her pussy. Quinn yelped, her eyes wide open, as she watched Rachel’s tits bounce, and felt the slickness of her wife’s pussy wrapped around her sensitive, twitching meat. Rachel rode her, hips swirling in circles, tight and hot and making Quinn unbearably close again. And after that torture of sorts, Quinn was ready to shoot her cum deep inside Rachel.

Rachel fell forward, arms propped on either side of Quinn’s head. “You actually like this, don’t you babe?” She husked, a delighted smirk on her lips, yet her voice sounded strained. Quinn felt her pussy clench, and she knew she was close. “You love it when I have my way with you. You’re such a slut for me… For my pussy, my mouth, and my ass.” Quinn shivered and nodded, breathing becoming shallow. “Unload in my pussy, Quinnie. I want to feel that cock pulse out that warm cum inside me…”

Quinn grunted and thrust up into Rachel a few more times before coming so hard that she felt her toes go numb, and her lungs constrict in a delightfully painful way that her vision dimmed. She stayed conscious long enough to witness Rachel, arching like a goddess and coming with Quinn’s name on her lips.

And then, she passed out.

*~*~*

Quinn stirred, relieved that her wrists were no longer bound and her wife curled against her side. She kissed the top of Rachel’s head and glanced at the clock. They slept for four hours, and it’s almost lunch time. But not before having a little fun of her own.

She stretched her sore body and gently turned Rachel over so that she was laying on her stomach. Quinn licked her lips at the sight of her ass and leaned over to kiss it. She reached into the bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lube and Rachel’s purple vibrator. Nuzzling the small of Rachel’s back, Quinn parted her ass cheeks and licked along her puckered butthole. It stirred Rachel awake, and as she propped herself up, Quinn pushed her tongue deeper inside her tightness.

“Oh…” Rachel groaned. She looked back at Quinn and raised her brow. “What are you doing?”

Quinn swirled her tongue and nipped Rachel’s ass cheek. “I want to have my own fun.”

She raised Rachel’s butt and made her sit back on her calves, still face-down on the bed. “Yank your ass open for me.” Rachel obeyed, and Quinn’s cock twitched at the delectable sight; Rachel’s asshole slick with her spit and clenching in anticipation for her. Quinn smirked and inched her finger inside, making sure to twist and curl it inside Rachel’s ass. The insides, her walls, were slick and warm that every time Quinn finger fucked her anally, her cock throbs.

Quinn dribbled lube all over Rachel’s ass crack and added another finger. She scissored them inside, stretching Rachel further, while she jacked off her hard cock. “Fuck, Quinn… S-stop. Put your cock in my ass. It’s begging for you…”

As she said that, Quinn felt her muscles clench around her fingers. She whimpered and wiped her soaked fingers along Rachel’s inner thighs before flipping her over so that now she was on her back. Rachel squealed and bit her lip at the sight of Quinn’s cock, proud and stiff, shining with cum. Quinn noticed the look in Rachel’s eyes and smirked. “You want it in your mouth, don’t you?” She asked, grasping it by the base and slapping it against Rachel’s pussy.

 Rachel whimpered and bucked into her cock. “I want it in my tight little ass more, Quinn. _Please_.”

Growling, Quinn lubed up her cock and positioned herself against Rachel’s waiting asshole. She pushed in slowly, watching every move Rachel made. When she was fully sheathed inside her, Quinn spread Rachel’s pussy lips and relished the sight of Rachel’s clit twitching, her pussy hole clenching, begging for something to squeeze. “Oh wow, look at that slutty lil’ hole…” Quinn grinned up at Rachel as she shivered and gasped, Quinn’s thumb pressing down on the singer’s stiff clit. “You want something in your pussy, don’t you? Don’t worry, babe.” Quinn picked up the vibrator and switched it onto its lowest setting, before pushing it inside her slick pussy.

“Fuck!” Rachel screeched and bucked roughly into Quinn. The blonde smirked and alternated her thrusts with the vibrator. She upped the intensity of the vibrations to the third setting, her eyes widening as she felt the buzzing against her cock, separated by skin and muscle. Quinn sucked in a breath and pounded into Rachel in rough, hard thrusts that shook the entire bed.

“Take it… Take my dick inside you.” Quinn growled and upped the vibrator to its highest setting. Her hips jerked and she rutted into Rachel’s ass with abandon. Her skin slapped against Rachel’s, and paired with the tightness of her wife’s ass, the vibrator was sending her rapidly to the brink. “I’m gonna…” Quinn twisted the vibrator deep inside Rachel’s pussy, as she arched and bucked back into every thrust. Quinn gripped Rachel’s hip and fucked her into the mattress that she came in thick ropes inside Rachel’s grasping ass.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, baby…” Quinn whimpered, her hips still twitching. She slumped forward, the phallus inside Rachel’s dripping cunt still vibrating away.

Rachel flipped them over and with a smirk, she continued to ride Quinn’s thick meat, still semi-hard inside her ass. “Play with the vibrator.” She husked, and Quinn obeyed. As Rachel bounced on top of her, she gripped the toy and twisted and used it to fuck her wife. “Yes!” She shrieked, her thighs trembling as she struggled to keep her movements. Quinn watched her, in awe, as Rachel rode Quinn’s cock with only a care for her own orgasm.

“Pull it out, pull it out!” Rachel screamed. Quinn snapped into action, and as if a dam was unplugged, Rachel squirted and gushed out hot streaks of cum all over Quinn. The blonde moaned and dropped the toy somewhere and kept rubbing Rachel’s clit until she slumped, limp, on top of Quinn.

Quinn eased her cock out of Rachel’s ass, whimpering at the dragging sensation, and the loss of warmth. She kissed Rachel’s neck and brushed her hair away from her face. “You good?”

“Evidently.” Rachel giggled weakly, her entire body still trembling. “I can’t believe we just spent the day in bed, Quinn.”

Quinn laughed and kissed her cheek. “The day’s not over yet, baby.”


	27. running back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Rachel is a football player, and with Quinn, the head cheerleader, as her girlfriend, she feels invincible. During the game, she gets hurt, so after they won, Quinn does a little something to alleviate the pain.

On the night of the high school football championships, Rachel drove to Quinn’s house and went up to ring the doorbell. She fidgeted with her tights and as soon as the door opened, her mouth was covered with warmth and tasted like apples. She smiled at the slender arms that wrapped around her neck. Rachel gripped Quinn’s hips and pressed herself into her. “Hey, baby.”

“You look happy to see me.” Quinn said, her brow raised and her lips formed a smirk. The football player groaned and pulled back.

“Don’t even start. And that’s my groin guard. Not that I’m not happy to see you.” Rachel giggled and tugged the Fabray’s front door closed so she could press Quinn up against the wood. Quinn squeaked and kissed her back, their lips gliding together. Quinn’s fingers pressed against Rachel’s neck and her mouth parted to accommodate her tongue. She sucked on the soft muscle and whimpered.

“R-Rachel, we have to get going.” Quinn pulled back and Rachel watched her tongue dart out to lick at her bottom lip.

With a growl, Rachel led Quinn to her car. She opened the door for Quinn and got into the driver’s seat. Before cutting the engine on, Rachel closed her eyes and took deep breaths. At this, Quinn smirked and clipped on her seatbelt. “Do you need to calm  _down,_  baby?”

“Don’t act so innocent.” Rachel grumbled and drove to McKinley for the final home game of the season. “Oh, and before I forget. When we win, do I get a little  _something_?”

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled. “Even if you don’t, you still get a little something. Though I don’t think  _little_  is the word for it. And I know, I know. You won’t lose. McKinley hasn’t lost since you joined the team. Seriously, baby. If you didn’t join up, our school would’ve been the most embarrassing team to exist, especially since the Cheerios win cheer competitions every year. And having a cheerleading team better than the sports teams is just pathetic.”

Rachel shrugged and pulled into the school parking lot. “I didn’t really do it for the good of the team.” She said as she opened up the door for Quinn. She grabbed her gear from the trunk as they walked towards football field, where the crowd was already gathering. “I only really joined because I wanted you to go on a date with me, and Santana said you only date football players.”

Chuckling, Quinn ducked underneath the bleachers and pulled Rachel in for a deep, mind-numbing kiss that left the running back breathless. “She’s right, and now look where you ended up.” She pecked Rachel lightly on the nose. “Be safe out there.”

“I always am.” Rachel smiled brightly and squeezed Quinn’s hand before jogging over to the girl’s locker room so she could put on her body and shoulder pads, shin guards, and the rest of her protective gear. She tugged on her red jersey with the number 1 emblazoned on the front and back. Rachel grabbed her helmet and polished the gold star and the Cheerio sticker on it before tucking it under her arm.

She walked outside to meet up with the rest of the team. Finn, Puck, and Mike waved her over as Coach Beiste gave them a pep talk. “You ready to win this, Rach?” Finn whispered.

“I’m always ready to win anything.” Rachel smiled and nudged his armored side. As Coach Beiste reviewed the plays they should do, Rachel glanced outside the door and saw the Cheerios making their way out in the field to do an opening act of some sort. She caught Quinn’s eye and saw her smirk. In Rachel’s groin guard, her cock twitched. She playfully scowled at her girlfriend and reverted her attention to the tactics.

Once the meeting was done, the players filed out of the locker room to be just in time for the Cheerios’ performance. Beside her, Puck wolf-whistled and smiled in appreciation. “Yo, Rach. You’re too lucky to get with Fabray. That girl is—“

“Talented? Smart? The sweetest girl you’ll ever meet?” Rachel raised her brow at Puck and crossed her arms. “Quinn’s more than your average eye candy,  _Puckerman._  You better start learning how to appreciate that.”

“Oh snap, snap.” Dave Karofsky grinned and jabbed at Puck’s shoulder pads. He shook him off and rolled his eyes. “There’s a party in my house later tonight after we win, Rachel. You comin’?”

She shrugged, her eyes locked at the way Quinn twirled and executed perfect flips and landings. “I’ll have to ask Quinn about it.”

“Forget it, Karofsky.” Mike laughed and patted Rachel’s shoulder pads. “They rarely come to parties anymore. Quinn doesn’t drink and Rachel  _always_  does what Quinn wants.” He made whipping noises and cackled, darting out of Rachel’s reach. “I yield! Don’t hurt me!”

“To be fair, if Quinn Fabray is your girlfriend, you’ll be whipped too. And you’d like it.” Rachel said. The announcer up in the stands broadcasted the two opposing teams, as cheers rang out when he called out McKinley High. Screams of ‘Berry!’ and her jersey number shook the bleachers. Rachel grinned and as one unit, the McKinley Titans football team marched out into the field and waved at the applauding crowd. As she scanned the stands, Rachel’s gaze wandered to Quinn and she winked. The blonde cheerleader smiled and blew her a kiss, which she caught and reciprocated with one of her own.

They prepared for scrimmage, and Rachel got into position. The ball snapped, and the game was underway.

Halftime came, and the show was led by Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios. The dance looked extremely complicated, and the fact that Quinn sang such a sexy song while giving Rachel eyes made the running back hard inside her tights. Rachel groaned and clutched her helmet to her lap, just in case.  _‘You’re killing me,’_  she mouthed towards Quinn as their performance ended, making the head cheerleader smirk and wink back at her.

The game resumed, and it was 9-2, led by McKinley. Rachel and the others psyched themselves to win, and to not let their guard down. There was only three minutes left in the game when, Rachel, who was focused on the play, didn’t see the player that came barreling after her as she sprinted. They collided with a loud crack. Rachel grunted and heard the gasp from the audience, but she gritted her teeth and stood back up despite the referee’s concern. She avoided Quinn’s eyes, knowing that if she saw how worried she was, she would feel the pain that throbbed in her thigh a million times over.

Rachel sucked in a breath and the game resumed—warily, she was sure. She managed not to wobble as she stood. She caught the ball and immediately took off running, and before she even realised it, she reached the end zone, and they won the championships.

They were champions.

The crowd screamed and cheered as the McKinley High football team raised Rachel off the ground. Rachel tugged off her helmet and beamed at the applause, her eyes searching for Quinn. She was smiling, but Rachel also noticed how she seemed worried. Especially after she winced when the guys set her down gently.

Finn, being the football captain, took the trophy and raised it up to the roar of applause, before handing it to Rachel, making the noise swell louder. Eventually, the team retreated back to the locker rooms, after a congratulatory speech by Coach Beiste. Rachel left the boys and limped into the girls’ locker room. She collapsed on the bench and removed her groin guard for relief.

Rachel wiped the sweat off her brow and rubbed the sore spot along the side of her thigh. She was about to strip naked when Quinn stepped inside, arms crossed on top of her chest. Rachel gulped and smiled. “Hey, Quinn. We won!”

But the blonde seemed unimpressed. “Yes, you did. But you got tackled into the ground by a boy twice your size.” Quinn’s tone was deadly calm, and Rachel was nervous. “Did you have any idea how worried I was? And the fact that you  _kept_  playing? You were hurt, Rachel. I saw your face. You were wincing and you limped and…” Quinn cut herself off, throwing herself in Rachel’s arms to hold her tightly. “You had no idea…”

Rachel smiled and nuzzled Quinn’s neck. “Baby, I’m fine. A bit bruised, but I’m okay.” She stood up and walked to her locker to find a clean shirt. “See, I can walk fine. It was just the initial impact that threw me off.”

Sauntering over to her girlfriend, Quinn twisted Rachel’s hip so she was facing towards her. Quinn grabbed towels and placed it underneath her as she fell to her knees. She smirked up at Rachel and nuzzled the outline of her hardening cock in her tights, the legs caked with mud. Swallowing hard, Rachel caressed Quinn’s cheek and jaw. “Are you going to tease me all night or are you going to help me ou—ooh!”

Quinn hummed and gripped the outline of Rachel’s cock through her pants. She made it more prominent by pulling the fabric tighter around Rachel’s crotch. Quinn leaned in and licked a stripe, smirking as Rachel shuddered. “I can feel how hot your mouth is, baby…” Rachel gasped.

“I know.” Quinn latched onto the tip and sucked and licked until the fabric held a damp spot that was a mix of Quinn’s saliva and Rachel’s precum. Quinn pulled back and licked her lips as she tugged the tights down, enough to release Rachel’s heavy cock. It bobbed, rigid and the tip pointing towards Quinn’s mouth. The tip glistened with clear precum, and it twitched beneath Quinn’s heated gaze. “Babe…”

Quinn’s soft lips met the tip, and the shudder that rocked Rachel’s body was tremendous. Her knees almost buckles, and her back slammed against the lockers. Parting her mouth, Quinn took the tip inside and flattened her tongue against the underside. She bobbed slowly, taking Rachel’s cock a bit at a time so the running back would feel her lips and tongue caress her dick.

“Fuck yes…” Rachel husked, her eyes never leaving Quinn’s. She watched her lips stretch to take in more of her cock into her hot and wet mouth, her knees trembling to hold herself up. Quinn took too much of Rachel that she gagged, but the sound, along with the quick jolt of pleasure that came when her throat clenched around her cockhead made Rachel whimper, a bead of precum dripping down the length. “Geez… You okay?”

Quinn wiped away the corner of her mouth and nodded. She grasped the tip and held Rachel’s cock upright as she nuzzled her balls and sucked them until they were wet with her saliva. Above, Rachel was clutching onto the back of Quinn’s neck, her mouth parted as she breathed heavily. “I’m going to come, Quinn, i-if you keep that up…”

The blonde grinned and suckled on the tip, her teeth grazing the sensitive slit as it oozed copious amounts of fluid. Quinn grasped Rachel’s balls and massaged them firmly. In her mouth, Rachel’s cock swelled, and it pulsed out thick lines of cum inside Quinn’s sucking mouth. Rachel grunted, her hips twitching at every rope filled her girlfriend’s greedy mouth.

She watched Quinn’s neck bob, so her cum would slide down her throat. Rachel whined and pulled Quinn up and pressed herself against her. She kissed her roughly, tongue sliding between her lips to taste her semen on Quinn’s tongue. Rachel gripped her ass and turned her around to lean Quinn against the bench. She kissed and sucked the back of the blonde’s ears, pulling her spanks and panties down around her knees. Rachel gripped her cock and dragged her length against Quinn’s soaked slit, both panting at the desire to fuck each other.

Rachel pushed inside slowly, groaning at the slick heat that wrapped around her. It sucked her cock into Quinn’s pussy. As much as she wanted to pound into her girlfriend, she wanted to relish how wet she was, and how tight. Rachel nipped Quinn’s shoulder, a tender gesture that served as a warning, as she pulled her cock out until only the tip remained. At the soft sigh that escaped Quinn, Rachel smirked and  _slammed_  right into her, all the way inside.

 _“Fuck!”_ Quinn gasped, her pussy clamping down on Rachel’s thick shaft. The running back didn’t allow her the down time of getting used to the stretch of her cock. She pounded into her hard, her thrusts causing Quinn’s knees to bump rhythmically against the bench. Quinn reached back and grasped Rachel’s neck, her ass pushing back into Rachel’s rough thrusts. “That feels amazing, Rachel. Keep fucking me, just like that!”

Rachel reached up Quinn’s Cheerio uniform and palmed her breasts. She pinched her nipples and rutted hard into her. Quinn squealed especially loud when Rachel’s hand reached around to find her clit. “Take my cock in that pussy, Quinn. You’re so tight… Damn.”

Quinn moaned and bucked into Rachel’s hand. “Your cock feels so good… It’s so hot and thick— _fuck!_ ”

“Take it, take it, take it…” Rachel chanted, her hips slapping harshly against Quinn’s ass. She rubbed her clit in rapid circles, feeling the blonde’s pussy tighten around her. Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn’s back and grunted with each hard thrust. Quinn’s entire body shivered and arched, her mouth parting in a whimpering sigh of Rachel’s name.

Rachel gritted her teeth and held in her cum so she could fuck Quinn through her orgasm. But as soon as the blonde slumped, Rachel gripped her tighter to her body and fucked into her, hard and fast, until she was coming. She trembled and gasped as she pumped Quinn full of her thick, white cum. Rachel groaned and pumped her hips in shallow movements before pulling out with a soft sigh. “Too good, baby. I can’t even feel my bruise hurting anymore.”

Quinn giggled and clung to the bench for a few moments to catch her breath. She then straightened out her spanks and squirmed as Rachel’s cum leaked out of her pussy. “Let’s go back to my place? We can shower there together.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” Rachel tucked herself back in her tights and grabbed her gear. “Karofsky has a party. Do you want to go?”

Quinn hummed. “Mmm, I’d really rather spend time with you, but if you want to go…”

Rachel laughed and shook her head. “No thank you. I’d rather spend all of my time celebrating with you.” 


	28. keep warm

The sweet hum of the coffee machine lulls Quinn back to her sleepy stupor, the cool winter morning creeping along up her spine. The crisp and heady aroma of her brewing coffee is enough for her to be hypnotized. She pours out the coffee in two cups, stirs in liquid creamer and a bit of sugar, before leaning against the counter and taking the first sip of the day. Quinn throws a couple of croissants into the toaster oven without moving her feet, grunting as she shoves the toaster oven’s door shut. She grins down at Rachel, who is on her knees, mouth stuffed with cock.

Quinn cups Rachel’s cheek and grazes her thumb along her jaw, her nostrils flaring as Rachel’s throat tightens around her cock. “Jesus…” She groans, her fingertips touching Rachel’s cheek as the head of her shaft reshapes her mouth. “D-don’t suck too hard, Rachel. I just want to feel your warm mouth for a while.”

The brunette nods and remains kneeling down before Quinn, breathing through her nose, as the blonde smears vegan cream cheese on one croissant, and Nutella on the other with a shaky hand. Her cock is stiff and beyond hard, and every time she glances down to see Rachel’s lips wrapped around the base of her cock, her thick meat twitches.

Quinn eases her dick out of Rachel’s mouth, appreciating the slippery noise that comes from Rachel as she licks her lips clean. “Breakfast’s ready.” She says with a grin, helping Rachel stand up before sliding behind her, heavy cock bobbing between her legs as she slides into Rachel’s slick and hot cunt. Quinn stays there, nibbling on her breakfast and drinking her coffee, hips flush against her cock warmer’s ass.

She thrusts in shallow undulations, enough to make Rachel’s breath catch. Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel’s stomach and palms her bare tits. She’s finished with her breakfast, and it is almost time for a second one. “You make my cock so sensitive to your heat.” Quinn purrs into Rachel’s ear, her thrusts becoming deep as she pulls out, all the way, and shoving her meat deep inside the brunette. “It feels fucking amazing…” Coffee spills on the tiled counter, but Quinn doesn’t give a damn. She grasps Rachel’s hips and _pounds_ into her, her face against Rachel’s back.

Rachel pants and grips the edge of the counter until her knuckles pale, her ass rutting back into Quinn while she slams into her, her nails digging into Rachel’s bare hip. She slaps her ass, palm colliding against the soft, tanned flesh that bounces, as Quinn continued to fuck Rachel, her desperate moans making her cock harder. It takes a few more pumps for Quinn to growl and shove her pulsing meat deep into Rachel’s grasping pussy, her muscles clenching deliciously around her. Quinn grunts and she shoots load, just as Rachel shivers, her knees buckling as her orgasm follows directly after.

Quinn grins and holds Rachel up until she manages to stand up on her own. Her cock softens but she doesn’t pull out. She’s too comfortable. Quinn grabs her mug and refills it halfway with coffee. She takes a sip, rolling her hips to gauge how sensitive Rachel is, only to grin when the brunette almost drops her half-eaten croissant. “Feel good, huh?” Quinn husks. She spanks her cock warmer’s ass and pulls out. A line of cum trickles out of Rachel, but Quinn loves seeing her semen drip out, and Rachel knows it. So she flexes her pussy muscles, the translucent liquid running down her thigh.

That is usually how they start their day.

After Quinn makes Rachel sit on the couch to relax and drink her coffee, she washes the dishes and tells Rachel that a client is coming over. Rachel smiles at this and nods, offering Quinn her coffee mug and crawling dutifully, like the perfect cock slave that she is, with her asshole and pussy plugged with Quinn’s vibrating toys. The blonde watches with a delighted grin as Rachel crawls to her office, while Quinn cleans up and takes a quick shower.

Dressed in loose slacks and a dress shirt rolled up to her elbows, Quinn hears the doorbell ring and so she lets her client in. He follows behind Quinn into her office, and as the blonde falls on her leather seat, she catches a glimpse of Rachel, eagerly waiting for her. Quinn scoots closer and she feels a hand working on unbuttoning her fly to take her cock out. “So, what can I do for you today, Mr. Leeson?”

As Quinn’s client begs Quinn for a consultation regarding his on-going novel, Quinn clasps her hands and leans against them. She squirms and clears her throat, Rachel’s mouth working on taking her flaccid shaft in. She tongues Quinn’s length and her teeth grazes the sensitive tip, making Quinn’s thigh slam against the side of the table. “I don’t usually do that kind of thing.” She tells Leeson. “Especially not if it’s o-on-going.”

Quinn sputters and releases a soft breath. She glances down to Rachel who is seemingly enjoying herself while she bobs her head in deep strokes. Her lips tight around Quinn’s length, she takes her in all the way to the root, her throat clenching around her cockhead, before pulling out all the way to lick and concentrate on the tip of Quinn’s sensitive meat. The blonde half-listens to the man’s half-hearted excuses as she rifles through her desk’s drawers under the pretense of finding a pen, when in reality she is watching Rachel work on her dick.

She reaches down and grasps a handful of Rachel’s hair, tugging firmly but not enough to hurt. She’s close, and she needs Rachel to know. She needs to feel that hot throat milking every bit of cum Quinn can offer, as she leafs through the thick rough draft of the author sitting across from her. “From your first page alone, it’s obvious this needs a lot of work.” Quinn says sternly, dropping her pen and leaning back in her leather seat. Her eyes dart downwards, a small grin curling at her lips as she watches Rachel palm her balls. “Look, Mr. Leeson. I can’t hold your hand through this writing thing. You have to do it on your own. Just because you’re the s-son of my boss doesn’t make you a good writer.” She tightens her grip on her arm rests, her cock pulsing in time with her heart beat.

Quinn breathes heavily and bites her knuckles. Her client asks what’s wrong, and Quinn shakes it off. “Cramp.” She grits out. “J-just try to work on this some more.” She says, pointing at the mess of a draft she has on her desk. “And don’t give me a half-finished work, for goodness’ sake.”

She watches Leeson leave with his papers. She waits for the front door to close before pushing back, her cock slapping against her stomach. “And you. You’re a naughty girl, sucking my cock when I’m in a meeting. You only make my cock warm, not suck me off every chance you get.” Quinn smirks at the sight of Rachel’s plump lips slick with spit and precum. “What do you have to say for yourself, Rachel?”

“Nothing.” She says. “Can I go back to my duties now? You haven’t shot your load in my mouth and you’re still so hard, Quinn.”

The blonde chuckles and shakes her head. There was a time when she made Rachel call her master, but it felt too formal. Or maybe she just doesn’t get off of being called as such. She still prefers hearing her name in Rachel’s sultry voice. “I don’t think you got what I’m saying just now, sweetheart.” Quinn says with a small grin. Rachel pouts, and Quinn groans at the sight. She spoils Rachel too much, she knows, but it’s worth it. “Alright, alright.” She concedes, sitting back with a small sigh, as Rachel grips her meat and sucks on the tip until her cheeks hollow. “It’s not going to take much anyway, you cockslut.” Quinn murmurs. She uses the term almost endearingly, knowing it makes Rachel suck her dick harder.

Rachel bobs her head and pumps her hands, twisting in a rhythm that flies past Quinn’s head. She is far too distracted to take note, because it feels too fucking good and Rachel looks like she’s enjoying herself as her tongue digs into the slit of Quinn’s thick cock. “God damn, Rachel…” Quinn growls, and her hips buck off her chair. Rachel locks her eyes with her and squeezes the blonde’s heavy balls. She sucks harder, her spit running down Quinn’s pulsing length.

“I’m gonna blow, Rach.” Quinn whimpers, and Rachel takes her meat deeper down her throat. She makes gagging noises and Quinn loses it. The brunette strokes Quinn’s cock faster as her dick throbs, her load spilling all over her tongue, filling up her mouth. Quinn’s hips jerk, and she gasps, sucking air until she manages to calm her rapidly beating heart.

And the thing is, her cock is still hard in Rachel’s mouth, and she has yet to stop sucking.

Quinn pulls her rigid meat out of her mouth and shakes her head as Rachel attempts to chase after it. “You’ll get it again, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” She kisses the brunette’s forehead, nose, and mouth. “Now, be a good girl for a while and just keep my cock in that sexy mouth. I need to finish a few things before lunch and I won’t be able to do that if you keep sucking my cock.”

A few hours later, Quinn stops stroking Rachel’s hair. She stands up with trembling legs, cock rigid and jutting out between her legs. “Come, baby girl. I’ll make us some lunch.”

After preparing a simple meal, Quinn walks into their living room, followed by Rachel who is crawling on the floor. Quinn switches on the television and plops herself down, grinning as Rachel does not miss a beat and climbs on top of her lap. Rachel wiggles and Quinn keeps her hand on her ass while she contemplates which hole she wants. She tugs at the anal plug as she drags her fingers along Rachel’s slit. “I think I’ll go with your pussy.” Quinn murmurs against Rachel’s shoulders. The brunette smiles and sinks onto her half-erect cock, facing sideways on Quinn’s lap.

The blonde kisses her nose and hands her the bowl of fried rice mixed with various vegetables. They eat together, watching television while Rachel spoons food in her mouth, and then into Quinn’s. She keeps her hands on Rachel’s hips and squirms, resting her cheek against the brunette’s arm.

By the time they finish their lunch, Quinn’s cock is rock hard and sensitive inside Rachel’s slick pussy. She eases out, moaning at the sight of her shaft glistening with Rachel’s girl cum. “Meet me in the bedroom? I want a nap.”

Rachel nods and crawls to the bedroom while Quinn cleans the house and washes the dishes. She washes her face and walks into their bedroom, grinning at the sight of Rachel, curled like an adorable little comma on their neat bed. Quinn slides in behind her and grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. She slicks up her fingers and tugs gently on Rachel’s ass plug, replacing it with her slippery digits. She slides her meat into Rachel’s pussy and gets her cock wet, her hips moving in shallow thrusts before pulling back out. Quinn replaces her fingers in Rachel’s ass with her cock, and pulls her sexy body against her front, hips flush against Rachel’s ass.

The brunette cranes her neck and kisses Quinn’s cheek. She smiles and nuzzles Rachel’s neck, and falls asleep, exactly like that, her cock balls deep inside Rachel’s asshole, limbs wrapped around her cock warmer’s waist.

Quinn stirs after a few hours of sleep. Her cock is erect, and she thrusts slowly, watching Rachel in case she wakes up too soon. She loves fucking into Rachel’s tight asshole while she’s still asleep. She feels relaxed and warmer, and as Quinn pulls her cock out halfway to add more lube to her shaft, and then pushes back inside.

She ruts slowly at first, keeping her hips flush against Rachel’s plump butt while she grinds and rolls her hips without pulling her cock out. She breathes raggedly against Rachel’s neck and she bites down gently on her earlobe. “Fuck…” Quinn growls. She cups Rachel’s breasts and mouths at her neck, her hips pumping faster as she allows her need to fuck Rachel into the mattress take over her. Quinn rolls them over so that Rachel is on her stomach, and humps, her upper body flush against Rachel’s while her hips piston in and out of her.

Quinn is breathing raggedly into Rachel’s ear when she cranes her neck and nibbles her jaw. “Keep going…” She whimpers, reaching back to claw the back of Quinn’s neck. “Need that cock pounding into me.”

Grinning, Quinn plants her knees on either side of Rachel’s body and pulls herself up. She pries Rachel’s ass apart and watches her cock, thick and slick with lube, stretch out her tiny asshole. She loves watching her dick ream Rachel open, because Rachel loves it. She wiggles and squirms, urging Quinn to _fuck_ her. Quinn can do nothing else but obey.

“I’m coming,” warns Rachel, and Quinn simply grins and pounds into her harder. She keeps her eyes on her pumping cock, her hips rocking and the bed along with it. “Yesyesyes, I’m coming, Quinn!” Rachel shrieks and the walls of her anus clamps down on Quinn’s cock, as her hips stutter and her meat pulses out ropes upon ropes of cum. She continues to move in shallow juts of her hips, stomach muscles rippling with the effort, as she finishes unloading in Rachel’s tight ass.

Quinn hisses, the oversensitivity making her flaccid meat twitch as she pulls out. She plants kisses all over Rachel’s butt cheeks and replaces the anal plug to keep her load inside her. “I’m not kidding when I say I can fuck your greedy holes all day, you know.” Quinn whispers against Rachel’s temple before rolling off of her to collapse on the bed.

Rachel laughs and climbs on top of Quinn to slide her soft cock into her drenched pussy, eliciting a guttural whimper from both of them. “Nor am I, when I say I need your cock inside my holes always.”

Spanking Rachel’s ass, Quinn nuzzles the base of her throat while she squeezes and massages her soft flesh. “I’m glad we have this symbiotic relationship, then.” She grins and kisses the underside of Rachel’s jaw. “And if you’re a good girl, hump my cock while I go and order us some takeout.”

As Quinn reaches for her phone on the bedside table, back propped against the headboard, Rachel smirks and rolls her hips. The blonde’s head bumps against the headboard, and with shaky fingers, dials the number to their favourite Thai food place, while she watches her cock, hard once more, slide in and out of Rachel’s slippery pussy.

That is how they end their day. After eating their dinner, during which Quinn’s cock is buried in Rachel’s clenching pussy, they take a quick shower together before falling into bed. Tonight, Rachel decides to be on top, so she climbs Quinn’s wiry frame, sinks her warm pussy around Quinn’s limp cock, and falls asleep. 


	29. saturday chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Rachel and g!p Quinn bought a house together, they designated Saturdays for chores. To get through the day without being bored, they fuck in between chores, sometimes even during.

Saturdays used to be Quinn’s least favourite days, ever since she started owning her own house. Don’t get her wrong. She loves her new home, especially since she lives with Rachel. But the weekly chores that are always done on Saturdays drains her. But ever since a few weeks ago, their routine changed, thanks to Rachel’s genius and Quinn’s infinite libido.

So when Quinn opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is the top of Rachel’s head. She kisses her there, and rolls off slowly, so as not to wake up her girlfriend. What Quinn sees next is something that she expects: her morning wood. Accustomed to it by now, she slides out of the sheets and leans back into the headboard, rigid cock in hand. She sighs and tugs the sheets down and off Rachel’s naked back, until she is spread out, naked and still asleep.

Quinn smiles and traces the dimples of Rachel’s back, the curve of her spine, the dips of her sides. She situates herself between the singer’s legs as she palms her ass cheeks. Quinn parts them, and her cock twitches at the delectable sight of the rosebud that is Rachel’s asshole. She rubs at it with the pad of her thumb, and soon leans forward to run her tongue along her crack.

Rachel shivers in her sleep, and wiggles her ass. Quinn smiles and smacks her lips together, making her lips moist with spit. She yanks Rachel’s ass cheeks further apart, and kisses her asshole, dips her tongue in, until the muscles relax and allows Quinn’s tongue further entrance. The blonde hums and keeps at it, tongue-fucking Rachel slowly until she can slip her thumb inside, up to the first knuckle.

Quinn lubes her fingers and pushes her index finger, twisting and curling it until Rachel’s walls were warm and slick with lube. Quinn rises to her knees and lifts Rachel’s ass, knees tucked beneath her for leverage. She grasps her cock and slides the head through slippery folds, and pushes herself into her lover’s pussy.

She groans at the wet heat of Rachel’s pussy as she ruts into her. Her cock pulses and she pulls out, only to inch back in, until she is balls deep inside Rachel’s sleeping form. Quinn plants her hands on either side of her love’s body, and kisses the exposed nape of her neck. Rachel stirs, and she turns her head to smile at Quinn. “I thought I was dreaming, but it felt way too good to be an illusion,” she moans, writhing against Quinn’s hips. The blonde grins and nuzzles her neck as she thrusts in deep, fluid strokes that makes Rachel gasp.

“Good morning, baby.” Quinn whispers softly as she licks and mouths at Rachel’s ear. The singer shudders and Quinn pushes another finger in Rachel’s tight asshole. After all, they have a long day ahead of them. “You’re already clenching around my dick and I barely fucked you.” Quinn smiles and ruts faster, her strokes becoming shallow and rough. She pounds Rachel into the bed, grunting into her ear. “Fuck, babe. I’m gonna come.”

Rachel reaches back and cups the back of her neck. “Do it. I want to feel that cock twitching inside me.” the brunette whimpers, her hips rising to meet Quinn’s insistent thrusts. The blonde shudders and pumps her cock, reaching underneath Rachel’s trembling body to rub quick circles against her clit. “O-oh, yes… Fuck me, Quinn. Fill me up with your cum— _ahh!_ ”

Quinn groans and buries her face into Rachel’s neck. She sucks on her pulse point and ruts harder until her hips twitch, so she pulls out and pops the slick head into Rachel’s tight asshole. The brunette shivers, and she comes with a gasp. Above her, Quinn grunts and sinks her teeth into Rachel’s neck as she comes as right after Rachel, pulsing out thick ropes deep into her grasping asshole, tight and quivering as it fills with her cum.

Quinn eases her cock out and hums at the dribble of her semen trickling out of the twittering rosebud. “Stay,” she murmurs, as she rifles through the bedside table. She retrieves one of Rachel’s anal plugs, and as Quinn lubes it, she kisses Rachel’s ass cheeks and twists it inside. The brunette cries out, but wiggles her ass and gets accustomed to the plug quickly.

And that’s how they start their day.

After they get dressed, Rachel and Quinn pad over to the kitchen. Rachel dumps handfuls of mixed fruit—grapes, blueberries, melon, honeydew, strawberries, and cherries into a bowl. She slices one banana into thick rounds, douses the mix with a bit of lemon juice and honey, hops up on the kitchen counter, and eats. She knows to lean back into the wall so Quinn can crouch, hook her arms underneath Rachel’s legs, and kiss up her inner thighs.

Rachel hums around a mouthful of fruit as she runs her hands through Quinn’s hair. She licks at her lover’s pussy in slow strokes of her tongue, circling her clit, before closing her lips around the nub. Rachel shivers and almost chokes, but she releases a slow breath and humps into Quinn’s tongue. The blonde smirks and parts her pussy lips to lick circles along the rim of her entrance. She plays with the anal plug, tugging and twisting it inside Rachel’s asshole. Quinn pushes her tongue in, and fucks Rachel in shallow dips.

“Quinn…” Rachel moans, her butt rising off the counter to buck into Quinn’s tongue. “I need more. I want to come all over your sexy mouth… Coat your chin with my cum—!” She shrieks when Quinn bites down on her clit, making her shudder and gasp. Rachel comes hard with a gush, her girl cum pooling in Quinn’s mouth as she continues to lick and suck on her entrance. Quinn withdraws to sucking on Rachel’s slick, swollen pussy lips, until Rachel is gasping and struggling for breath, her breakfast long forgotten.

Quinn nibbles on Rachel’s trembling inner thighs before rising up and planting a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth. She smiles and sucks the sweetness from her bottom lip before taking a bite from Rachel’s breakfast. “You taste so good.”

“I know. You say that every time.” Rachel giggles, fixes her panties and pulls her shorts back up. After they finish with breakfast, Rachel breaks out the vacuum cleaner just as Quinn heads out into the mid-morning’s heat to mow the lawn and trim the rose bushes that were already planted when they purchased the house.

Quinn finishes with a sigh, after having mown the front yard as well as the backyard. She dumps the cut grass into a brown sack along with the trimmed branches. She gathers a few roses, trims off the thorns, and raps on the sliding glass door just as Rachel passes by. Quinn smiles and with a flourish, offers Rachel the rose. “M’lady,” she says.

The brunette grins and pecks Quinn’s nose. “Thank you, love.” She takes it and smells the heady scent of the crimson rose petals. Quinn beams and kisses Rachel’s mouth, allowing her lips to linger, before moving on and tugging at the weeds that littered across their backyard. She prepares a few pots, since Rachel has been meaning to start up a little herb garden with basil, rosemary, mint, and maybe some cilantro.

Once she finished gardening, Quinn sinks onto a lawn chair and groans, wiping the heat away from her cheeks. The glass door slides open and Rachel steps out, holding a tall glass of pale yellow lemonade. She thanks Rachel and gulps a bit of down. Without saying a word, Rachel takes Quinn’s gardening cushion and sinks down on it, right before her lover.

“Rach…” Quinn swallows hard and scoots back on the chair. “I know what you’re trying to do. We’re  _outside_.”

“That wasn’t a problem for you before.” Rachel smirks and unlaces Quinn’s board shorts. She tugs it low enough to take Quinn’s cock out, already half-hard at the thought of feeling her girlfriend’s lips around her dick. Rachel strokes it until it is completely erect, before she brings her mouth to the thick shaft.

Quinn’s breathing hitches and she slams the drinking glass on the table before she drops it. She sighs and wipes the sweat of her brow, her eyes wandering over to her neighbour’s backyard, in case he pops right out and says hi. Quinn steadies her breath and watches Rachel, her tongue curling around the head of her cock. She licks away the precum and kisses down Quinn’s length to mouth at her balls. Quinn groans and shakily drinks some more lemonade.

Rachel looks up at Quinn and licks up her shaft to take the tip into her mouth, her lips pink, shiny, and swollen with spit and precum. Quinn grunts and her ass rises off the lawn chair. The brunette’s mouth sinks lower, the suction steady and the slurping noises makes Quinn’s cock twitch. The blonde warns Rachel softly that she is about to come, and so Rachel sucks harder, bobs her head faster, and takes Quinn deeper, all the way down her throat.

With a murmur of Rachel’s name, Quinn’s cock twitches and she comes hard down Rachel’s throat. She sighs and watches her swallow down every drop, her tongue flicking against the sensitive slit that makes Quinn buck and twitch involuntarily. Rachel releases Quinn’s softening cock with a pop and licks the corner of her mouth. “Mmmmm.”

“You’re so good to me.” Quinn laughs, tucking herself back in her shorts to pull Rachel onto her lap and kiss her face. Rachel giggles and wraps an arm around her neck. They sit there together, taking in this life. This  _beautiful_  life that they have forged together. It can’t possibly get any better than this.

Rachel nuzzles Quinn’s cheek and kisses her repeatedly. Their next door neighbour steps out and greets Rachel and Quinn with a jovial laugh and a bowl of strawberries he grew himself. Rachel accepts it with thanks, and asks about his health and his wife while Quinn sits back, her arms around Rachel’s waist.

Rachel excuses herself and they slink back into their home, while their neighbour smiles after them. And with a sigh, he stretches, and squints at the sun. “Ah, young love.”

Inside, Quinn prepares sandwiches for her and Rachel, while the brunette rinses and slices up the strawberries. They sit by the breakfast counter, feeding each other the ripe strawberries. Quinn sucks on Rachel’s digits and hums at the sweet juice that floods her tongue. “That’s sweet.” She murmurs, waiting for Rachel to pop one in her mouth before leaning in to kiss her. The faint taste of her cum, Rachel’s lips, and the strawberries makes Quinn smile.

After Rachel clears the table and Quinn washes the dishes, they cool off in the shower. Beneath the stream of cool water, Quinn lathers Rachel’s breasts and stomach with the pomegranate-scented body wash, while Rachel massages Quinn’s scalp with the fresh, minty smell of their shampoo. Quinn reaches down, parts Rachel’s ass cheeks with one hand while her other tugs at the butt plug there. Rachel relaxes and it releases. Quinn turns Rachel around, coaxes her to bend over, and pushes two fingers into her loose hole to wash out the cum she dumped inside Rachel that morning. She puts the plug back in, and spanks Rachel’s ass.

They change into fresh clothes and together they head to the basement to do the laundry. As Quinn measures out the detergent, Rachel sorts out their clothes by colour. As Rachel dumps them in the wash, Quinn smiles and presses her hips into Rachel’s ass, her hands wandering up her girlfriend’s shirt. Rachel says nothing, but she pushes her butt into Quinn’s growing dick.

Quinn tugs their shorts down, enough for her cock and Rachel’s ass to be free. Rachel closes the lid to the washing machine and bends over it. “Fuck my ass.” The singer demands, and Quinn simply kisses her ass cheek before tugging at the plug that keeps Rachel’s ass stretched out. Better to be safe than have a girlfriend in pain, Quinn searches for a bottle of lube that they often keep around the house for moments such as this.

She lubes up and positions her cock against Rachel’s tight hole. Quinn grasps Rachel’s shoulders and shoves her cock into her ass. Rachel moans and grips the rumbling machine as Quinn wastes no time and pounds into her. She slips her hands up Rachel’s shirt and palms her breasts, while she leans into her ear and husks, “Your ass is fucking amazing… It’s so tight and hot, twitching like it doesn’t want my cock to leave it.”

Rachel whimpers and keens into Quinn’s rigid meat, her ass pressing flush into the blonde’s stomach. “You feel so good, stretching me out like that.” She claws at Quinn’s neck and yanks her in for a sloppy kiss, as she pushes back into her rough thrusts. “Fuck me, Quinn. You know how hard I like it.”

Quinn lifts one of Rachel’s legs up on the rumbling machine, the change in angle allowing her to shove her cock deeper into Rachel’s ass. The brunette screams, and taking Quinn’s hand off one of her breasts, she brings it between her legs to finger her leaking pussy.

As the blonde rubs Rachel in rapid strokes, rough and fast just like her thrusts, Rachel soon seizes up and gushes hard, her girl cum trickling down her thighs and all over Quinn’s fingers. She continues to rut into Rachel’s tightness, her muscles clenching around her dick. “Come inside me. Shoot that load— _oh!”_

Quinn grunts and shoves her cock all the way inside, her balls twitching as she unloads in Rachel’s clenching heat. She presses her forehead into Rachel’s back and struggles to catch her breath. Underneath her, Rachel pulls away and turns in Quinn’s arms. She nuzzles her neck and smiles up at her.

Her hand closes around Quinn’s cock, still twitching with a drop of precum leaking out of the tip. She bucks into Rachel’s palm and grunts. “Babe…”

“I just want to clean you up.” Rachel grins and crouches down to take the tip into her mouth. “Ah!” Quinn cries out, her back hitting the wall behind her, knees trembling to keep herself up. Rachel swirls her tongue around the sensitive tip and releases it with a pop. “So good.”

“What a dirty girl.” Quinn teases. She pats Rachel’s ass and both get dressed, just as the laundry finishes. Quinn puts the clothes in the dryer, while Rachel does the second batch.

After laundry, they had takeout for dinner. Spring rolls, shrimp fried rice, eggplant curry, and a bowl of ice cream for dessert, shared between them. As they cuddle on their sofa, Quinn’s arms wrapped around Rachel’s shoulders, she sighs and closes her eyes.

It really can’t get any better than this. 


	30. fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn is obsessed with her wife Rachel's ass.

To say that Quinn Berry-Fabray has an obsession with her wife's backside is the understatement of a lifetime.

Ever since high school, back when she was wearing the Cheerio Skirt of Tenacious Denial, it is impossible to deny that her eyes, whenever they try to intimidate Rachel into submission with a lioness’ glare, would try to catch a glimpse of that swell in her skirt, like rolling valleys and parabolic curves. But she would snap back and meet Rachel’s eyes. And in college, they would walk down New York streets, and Quinn would lag behind a little bit to stare and drool internally. This continued on through their dating years, until she finally comes out and says it.

“Baby,” Quinn says with a sigh of conceding defeat. “I’m obsessed with your ass.”

She bites her lip, terrified of Rachel’s lack of immediate reaction, which is why she leaps into her own defense. “You can’t blame me! I swear, your ass is hypnotic, and when you walk… Jesus. It’s like watching a pendulum sway.” Quinn tugs Rachel’s hand and looks up at her from her sitting position on the edge of their bed. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Goodness, no.” Rachel laughs and plops herself on Quinn’s lap. She wiggles, and Quinn groans at the firmness of her ass, warm and soft and firm. Quinn grunts and digs the outline of her cock against Rachel’s ass crack. “I don’t mind. My dads _did_ say I have a great future behind me.”

This starts the further sinkage into the obsession. Like a junkie, Quinn finds herself groping, touching, feeling—sometimes even in public. Hell, there’s no point in hiding her need to feel those curves of flesh in her greedy palms. It makes Rachel jump, and for her to swat Quinn’s hands off her ass. But it isn’t enough to get rid of her.

Now that they’re married, Quinn is not beyond begging Rachel the time and freedom to worship her bum. Sometimes, she doesn’t even ask.

Without waking Rachel up, Quinn rolls her on her stomach and peels off the blanket, leaving her naked and spread out before Quinn. Her eyes wandered down the curves of her back, and finally, to her ass. Quinn makes sure she’s not drooling before kissing Rachel’s back dimples, and then down to her ass cheeks. She kneels between her spread legs and drags her fingers along Rachel’s folds. She was warm and soft, much like her butt. Quinn releases a soft sigh to control herself. She has all the time in the world. After all, her wife sleeps like a fallen tree in an abandoned forest.

She squirms out of her tightening panties and kicked them to the floor. Just staring at Rachel’s ass gets her going, and this time is no different. Quinn straddles her the backs of her thighs and spreads her butt cheeks with both hands. Quinn drools at the sight of the puckered flesh, all pink and tight, pulsing as Rachel breathes in deep. The blonde nuzzles the small of Rachel’s back, her tongue sliding along her crack. Quinn stifles a whimper of pleasure that courses through her body at the act of burying her face against Rachel’s bum. She grips the base of her cock as precum oozes out.

Quinn always feels like she’s losing control every time her tongue grazes the crinkled flesh of her asshole. She pumps her shaft, wrist twisting each time she reaches the tip. Quinn shivers and digs her tongue against the puckered slit and draws back, a line of spit trailing after her tongue. “Fuck…” Her eyes dart to Rachel’s still sleeping features, and she sighs in relief.

Not that it’s a bad thing for Rachel to wake up. Quinn just enjoys taking her time tasting Rachel until the muscles of her anus softens and she can slip her tongue in and out with no resistance whatsoever. Quinn licks her lips and buries her face between Rachel’s ass cheeks. She slurps and nibbles on her clean skin, while she feels wetness against her chin. Pulling back, she grins at the sight of Rachel’s pussy lips, slick with girl cum.

Quinn lifts Rachel up so that she is laying on her knees, still face down on the bed. Her skin feels heated, yet she continues to doze off. Grasping her cock, Quinn drags it along her pussy lips until the head is shining with their mixed precum. She palms Rachel’s butt, moaning as she jiggles them. Quinn slides a finger along her crack, and slips a digit into her loosened anus.

“Fucking tight ass…” Quinn grunts, and it stirs Rachel awake. She cranes her neck, eyes half open, and smirks at her wife.

“You just can’t resist, can’t you?” Rachel teases, wiggling her ass and pushes back so her anal walls takes Quinn’s finger deeper. “Always have to be in my ass, huh?”

Quinn grins. “You know me.” She says, spanking Rachel’s ass cheeks lightly, tapping them to watch them jiggle. Rachel moans, and Quinn does it harder and rougher, until the skin reddens and Rachel is whimpering. She pauses and kissed each swell of ass, before climbing up to slap her rigid dick against the flushed skin. Quinn sandwiches her shaft against Rachel’s crack and squeezes her ass cheeks together. She humps, slowly at first, but the sight is too much. Her cock jutting out and rutting against the sexiest ass Quinn has ever encountered, her desire wins over her need to stare at Rachel’s ass.

“Have you seen your ass?” Quinn demands, spanking the globes of flesh as she humps her wife’s butt faster. “God, Rachel… It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” She whimpers and leans down to kiss Rachel’s spine. “And it’s gonna make me come. Should I paint your perfect butt, or should I unload my cum inside you?”

Rachel squirms and bounces her ass against Quinn. “Whatever you want, baby. I just want your cum.”

With a groan, Quinn loses it. She pulls back and strokes herself rapidly until the tip of her cock swells and spurts of cum coats Rachel’s bum. The blonde releases a breath and slaps the dickhead against Rachel, smearing the white streaks all over her skin. “God _damn_.”

Quinn huffs and gathers her cum to rub it against Rachel’s ass. Her wife squirms and wiggles, knowing Quinn enjoys the sight. The blonde pushes against the small of Rachel’s back, making her arch and stick her butt out. “That’s it… Keep still, baby.” She positions the head of her cock against Rachel’s puckered hole, and pushes it in, groaning at the tight heat that surrounds her sensitive dick. Quinn trembles and grips Rachel’s hips tightly. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her stomach clenches.

Rachel bites her lip and twists to watch Quinn’s features as she thrusts in shallow pumps. The tip rubs against her sensitive walls, and Rachel clenches, making the blonde gasp and buck sharply. “Shit, Rachel. You’re gonna get me hard again.”

Smirking, Rachel repeated the motions, her anal muscles rippling against Quinn’s thick cock. The blonde grunts and collapses on top of her, her front flush against Rachel’s back. She humps against her, face buried in her neck. “That’s what you want, huh? My cock shoved in your tight ass?”

Rachel’s soft whimpers fill Quinn’s ears, and she thrusts, grinding into Rachel while she slides her arms beneath her to cup her tits. “God, Quinn… Just fuck me already!”

The blonde’s teeth sinks into her shoulders, and her hips thrust sharply into Rachel until her balls are flush against the swell of her wife’s ass. “It would be my pleasure.”

*

Often, when they are out on walks or errands, Quinn begs Rachel to wear a short skirt. Rachel complies easily enough, simply because she owns short skirts, and she loves wearing them. She loves the look on Quinn’s face whenever she skips, the skirt riding up and flashing bare skin and the pink sliver of the fabric of Rachel’s thong. Quinn swallows hard and walks faster.

It is a clear day. Joggers, walkers, and couples on dates much like Rachel and Quinn litter Central Park. Quinn walks beside Rachel and makes sure that no one is behind them. No pervert that is not her, staring at her wife’s delectable bum, while they walk and appreciate each other’s company. She kisses Rachel’s cheek and grins at the sight of sunshine on her skin, her thick locks fluttering with the breeze.

Quinn watches Rachel for a few moments before she takes the risk. She reaches out to grope Rachel’s ass; to fondle her for a few seconds, and to feel her fingers catching against that thong to tease the crinkled skin around her asshole. Quinn looks around, and when she is sure that no one is around to witness her deeds, Rachel smirks and darts away.

Quinn straightens her dress and inhales deeply, hoping that her boner does not literally tear through her compression shorts. Her mind is filled with sordid images of her wife, spread out, ass cheeks yanked apart. Her heart races, and her cock throbs. She slides up beside Rachel and gropes her in the middle of Central Park. Quinn grabs a handful of ass and squeezes hard, a groan tearing through her at the pliant skin, and how her digits sink into her with minimum resistance. “ _Fuck_!” She growls into Rachel’s ear. “I love your butt, baby. Holy shit.”

Rachel squirms and swats Quinn away. “I know. You say that every day, almost.” She laughs and skips away from Quinn, squealing in delight as she sees a flock of geese over by the pond.

Quinn sighs in defeat, double-checks the front of her dress for any telltale signs of an erection, before walking towards her wife.

*

Whenever Rachel finishes with a shower at night, she dries herself but does not put her clothes on. She rolls on the bed, naked, reading or playing Candy Crush Saga, whatever pleases her. This happens after dinner, so Quinn blazes through the dishes. She washes, dries, and stores them in their respective cupboards, so that she is just in time for the spectacle of Rachel Berry-Fabray, with her hair damp and her skin moist and smelling like peaches. Quinn double-checks the corner of her mouth in case she is drooling, grasps her cock over her pyjama pants, and approaches her.

She lifts herself up over Rachel’s body, her hips flush against her ass, her arms on either side of Rachel’s body. Quinn kisses her back and licks a patch until a red mark is left. “You’re so gorgeous…” Quinn whispers, her hips rocking against Rachel. Her cock strains in her sweats as she rubs herself against her wife. Rachel moans and reaches back to rub the back of Quinn’s neck.

Quinn continues rutting her hips, her cock fully erect now, as Rachel whimpers and bites down into the pillow. She digs her nails into Quinn’s scalp and pants, her skin flushing with arousal. “Fuck me, _pleasepleaseplease…_ ”

With a delighted smile, Quinn yanks her sweats down low enough for her cock to spring out. She grabs a bottle of strawberry-flavoured lube and removes her shirt. She scoots of Rachel, kisses her butt, and licks a stripe up and down her puckered slit. Quinn dribbles lube all over her asshole and stares as it pools, before she pushes a finger inside her. “God…” She manages to groan out, her finger curling and spreading against Rachel’s anal walls.

Rachel gasps and grips the sheets, her hips rising off the bed. She shifts her weight to her knees, allowing her to stick her ass out for Quinn. The blonde buries her face in between her ass cheeks and licks, sucks, nibbles from her asshole to her leaking pussy, while her cock bobs each time her tongue makes a pass against Rachel’s sensitive holes. Quinn spanks Rachel’s ass, a squeak escaping her lips as Quinn gets rougher and messier with her licks and sucks.

Pulling back, Quinn wipes the mess off her chin and smiles at Rachel, who rolls on her back. “Get me the vibrator.” She says, and Quinn hurriedly obeys. She grabs it from their drawer full of toys, and hands it to Rachel, along with the bottle of lube. Rachel smirks, scoots up against the headboard, and crooks her fingers towards Quinn.

Obeying as if entranced, Quinn strips naked and crawls towards her wife. She reads Rachel’s mind like an open book, so she goes to her hands and knees, and waits for Rachel to stretch her ass open. Quinn grunts and bites her lip, her cock twitching against her lower stomach with each thrust of Rachel’s finger inside her. She is shaking, clear lines of precum coating the head of her cock, by the time Rachel eases up on her teasing and slides the slick vibrator inside Quinn’s asshole. She flicks the switch, turns the dial to its first out of three settings, and smirks at the sight of Quinn.

“Tables are turned, are they not?” Rachel grins and swats Quinn’s ass, the pale flesh reddening immediately.

With a growl, Quinn straightens up and hovers over Rachel. “On your knees for me, baby. I’m so ready to fuck that ass of yours.” She grips her cock and pumps herself. Rachel giggles and obeys. She grips her ass cheeks, yanks them apart to give Quinn the optimal view.

The blonde stares at the crinkles surrounding Rachel’s asshole. She bends down for a quick lick while she coats her cock with lube. Quinn positions the blushing tip against Rachel’s puckered hole and slips in with ease. “God,” Quinn stammers and swallows hard. The dual assault of the vibrator buzzing away against her sensitive spots and the tight heat of Rachel’s asshole makes her head spin. Her grip around Rachel’s waist tightens, and she pushes herself in to the hilt.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm her impending orgasm, Quinn focuses on Rachel’s debauched position: ass spread out, hair a tangled mess all over her face. Quinn pulls out, pushes back in deeply, her arm looping around Rachel’s hips so she can rub her clit in small circles. “How does that feel, b-baby?” Quinn asks, her voice catching in her throat. “Good?”

Rachel pants and nods, her entire body twitching with each deep thrust. “I feel so full with your hard cock, Quinn. I can’t get enough.” She grins and wiggles against Quinn, thus fueling her wife’s need to pound into her ass. She plants her hands firmly on the bed and juts her hips roughly, jolting Rachel with a moan. Quinn grins herself and repeats the movement until she is ramming into Rachel, their skins slapping harshly against each other’s. Rachel’s cries are increasing in volume, and her body is now trembling with abandon.

“I-I’m gonna…” Rachel squeaks, her hips bucking helplessly against Quinn’s cock and fingers that are teasing her clit. Sweat trickles down the side of Quinn’s face, the vibrator increasing in its speed when Rachel reaches for the control to turn it to its maximum. She moans and digs her nails into Rachel’s ass.

“Do it, Rachel.” Quinn husks into her wife’s ear. “Fucking come. I’m gonna blow too… And I want to feel your sexy ass gripping me tight. Come for me.”

Rachel’s back arches, and with a sharp cry, she gushes all over Quinn’s fingers, her anal walls clenching around her cock as the blonde continues to thrust shallowly into her. “Shit, god _damn_ …” Quinn grunts and slaps Rachel’s ass each time she thrusts inside. Her cock explodes with a groan, her hips stuttering in their movements.

Rope upon rope spills into Rachel’s grasping hole, while Quinn is whimpering and struggling for breath. Her abs flex, and she pulls out, her orgasm prolonged by the vibrator that is making her ass tremble. She grunts, two more spurts of cum jerking out of her slick cock, landing on Rachel’s tanned ass.

Quinn slumps, breathless, on top of Rachel as she reaches back to tug the vibrator out of her ass. She groans, the loss making her weak. “Fuck… We’ll have to do that again.” She whispers against her wife’s cheek.

Giggling, Rachel kisses her cheek and wipes her back off of Quinn’s cum. She lies on her back, wraps her limbs around Quinn’s body, and kisses her cheek, mouth, and forehead. “We will, don’t worry.”


	31. slick touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Quinn decide to play around, and Quinn knows about Rachel’s g!p. After Rachel goes down on her, Quinn gives her a handjob with lots and lots of baby oil, playing with and massaging her balls + lots of making out.

Making out with the wonderful head cheerleader Quinn Fabray is definitely reaching the top of Rachel’s ‘favourite sensory experiences’ list which she enumerates in a small Moleskine notebook that she keeps tucked inside the false bottom of her bedside drawer. If Quinn finds out, she’ll probably laugh at her and call her cute, which Rachel is only a quarter of. The rest of her consists of equal parts talented, stellar, and brilliant.

Quinn’s weight is firm, warm, and tender on top of her as her tongue slipped inside Rachel’s parted mouth. Her small and delicate hands are rough as they thread through Rachel’s russet locks, and the sounds she is making… Rachel whines and pushes her hips to grind into Quinn’s stomach.

“I feel that,” the head cheerleader smirks as she sits up. Rachel squeaks and tugs her back on top.

“Don’t make me pray, _please_.” She begs, her mouth wandering down Quinn’s neck to taste the salt on her skin. Quinn chuckles and grasps the back of Rachel’s neck to keep her close.

“Relax, babe.” Quinn grins and pecks Rachel’s nose. “I’m not going to make you pray the rosary or anything. I just want to…” She trails off, her hand wandering up Rachel’s thighs and inside her skirt. The small singer gapes, her breath coming out in short bursts. “How about we go to the next base, hm?”

Rachel’s throat bobs and she nods, unable to speak. She licks her lips and shivers her trepidation away. “Do you want me to—I mean—” She flushes and rubs the back of her neck. But Quinn smiles, pretty and a cross between angelic and devilish. “I don’t know what to do.”

“First, I want you to take off your skirt.” Quinn reaches for the side zipper of her Cheerio top but Rachel’s hand stops her. The singer takes it between thumb and forefinger and slowly drags it down, her eyes locked with Quinn’s. Rachel sheds the cheerleader’s top and licks her lips at the sight of her bare stomach and her lace-cupped breasts.

Rachel kicks off her skirt and removes her sweater. In her camisole and compression shorts, she feels vaguely unattractive compared to Quinn’s matching red lacy bra and panties. She tries not to clamp a hand over her erection, since Quinn was staring at it all predatory-like. They sit in front of each other, the room warm but not at all stifling. Quinn decides to take charge, much to Rachel’s relief, and straddles Rachel’s thighs. She brings Rachel’s hands up her curves and to her back, urging her to unclasp her bra.

Which Rachel deftly does. She peels it away from Quinn and groans at the sight of her pink nipples. Taking one in her mouth, Rachel laves her tongue against it, relishing the taste of Quinn’s skin and the rough bumps against her tongue. Quinn shivers against her, and her hands curl in Rachel’s hair again.

“Oh, _yes_.” She whimpers, her thighs squeezing Rachel’s sides. Rachel looks up, watches her, and drags her teeth gently against the stiff nipple. Quinn squeaks, her breasts rising and falling. “Do that again…”

With pleasure, Rachel drags her mouth across her warm chest and to the other nipple. She is rougher, all teeth and tongue on Quinn’s breast. The blonde is quivering, hazel eyes glazed with evident pleasure when Rachel pulls back with a pleased grin.

“You’re proud of yourself, huh?” Quinn pants, pinching Rachel’s cheek lightly before pecking her lips. Nodding, Rachel grasps Quinn’s ass and pulls her closer. “I want you to do something for me.” Quinn husks, lips curling into a mischievous smile that makes Rachel’s heart beat against her rib cage.

“Anything,” Rachel swears, and Quinn tenderly kisses her brow.

“I want you to eat my pussy.” The tone, like thick syrup—sweet and viscous—makes Rachel dizzy. Hearing Quinn speak like this when she is usually so prim and proper drives her wild and short of breath. “Do you think you can do that, baby?”

Rachel nods and rolls them over. She slides between Quinn’s legs and smiles when she wraps her pale thighs around her hips. Rachel nips and licks Quinn’s flat stomach. Her tongue peeks out to trace the lace of her panties. “You know, I never thought you wear such sexy underwear.” Rachel says as she peels off the soaked fabric. She throws it behind her and stares at the pink lips, glistening with Quinn’s juices. “Oh wow, that looks so good…”

Her cheeks are flushed pink as she smiles. “I don’t usually. I just thought I should if I wanted to seduce you.”

Rachel raises a brow and shakes her head. “Baby girl, sunshine of my heart… You don’t need sexy undies to seduce me.” She kisses the inside of Quinn’s thigh and smiles as it trembles against her cheek. “All you need is to look at me. Or ask. Or do that thing where you practically eat my ear.” Rachel shivers at the thought, and catches Quinn’s amused look. “I’m yours. What can I say?”

Quinn chuckles and rubs Rachel’s jaw. “I’ll remember that.” She spreads her legs wider and winks. Rachel sucks in a breath and flattens her body against the bed and _licks_.

“Oh.” Rachel feels Quinn’s thigh muscles twitch against her hand as she drags her tongue through her folds. The taste fills her tongue like it is something addictive. She parts Quinn’s nether lips and admires how pink and wet she is. “Rach— _more_.”

Humming, Rachel obeys. She read enough about oral sex to understand the common thread of what makes a good pussy-eating technique. She does not hold back. She buries her nose and mouth against Quinn’s pussy. Her tongue, firm and stiff, licks Quinn’s entrance to coax more of her girl cum into her mouth. Quinn is trembling and panting against the pillows, her cries muffled by her hand clamped over her own mouth.

Rachel shakes her head, rubbing her nose against Quinn’s stiff clit. Her hips jump off the bed and she whimpers. Reaching up, Rachel gently pries Quinn’s hand that is over her mouth. She nudges her nose against her clit again, as if saying: _I want to hear your moans._

Quinn sobs as Rachel devours her pussy. Slick, slurping noises fill their ears, and in her compression shorts, Rachel is throbbing and uncomfortable. She lifts Quinn’s legs up over her shoulder and clamps her mouth over her clit. She sucks and nips the stiff bud. The scream that escapes Quinn’s parted mouth will remain as one of her favourite sounds for quite a long time, Rachel thinks, as her cum spills out of her clenching entrance, coating and dripping down Rachel’s chin.

“B-babe, let me rest…” Quinn gasps and tugs Rachel away. Obeying, Rachel presses a kiss on top of Quinn’s mound and on her bellybutton. “Wow. Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Research,” she vaguely responds. Quinn chuckles and wipes her sweaty brow.

Sidling up beside Quinn, Rachel throws her arm across her stomach and kisses the slope of her shoulders and nudges her cheek with her nose. Quinn smiles, tilts her neck, and meets Rachel’s mouth for a tender kiss. “Your turn.” She whispers, and Rachel finds herself leaning against the headboard, and Quinn is rifling through her top bedside drawer.

“What are you looking for?”

“Do you have any lube?”

“Check the bottom drawer.”

Quinn makes a soft noise and Rachel fidgets. In her hand is a bottle of baby oil. “You have quite a collection of lube there, sweetheart.”

“If your girlfriend is Quinn Fabray, you’d understand.” Rachel retorts with a small smile.

Quinn laughs and sits beside her girlfriend. She removes Rachel’s camisole and moves to get rid of Rachel’s compression shorts when the singer stops her with her hand. “I’m… I just don’t want you to be disappointed, Quinn.” She murmurs, eyes staring at the floral patterns of her bed sheets.

The blonde tilts her face up so she meets her eyes. “Why, baby?”

“I’m not as big as other guys,” Rachel whispers and fidgets with her shorts. “Puck and Finn said they’re huge and—”

“Hold on one second. Why would you be talking to Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson—of all people—about penis sizes?”

Rachel shrugs. “I just overheard them talking to the football guys.”

Quinn rolls her eyes. “I don’t care about _them_. You’re _my_ girlfriend, and it doesn’t matter to me how big or small others are compared to you.” She palms the bulge and hums. “And from what I’m feeling right now, you don’t feel small.”

Rachel releases a soft breath. “Alright.” She raises her bum off the bed and slides her shorts off, her rigid cock slapping against her lower stomach. She catches Quinn’s wide-eyed look and blushes. “W-what’s wrong?”

“Rachel, that’s not small.” Quinn hefts the thick meat in her hand and shakes her head. “You’re above average, definitely. And so thick too!” She curls her fingers around it. “I can barely fit it in my hand, for god’s sake.”

“Really?” Rachel groans. The contrast of her tanned cock in Quinn’s pale hand is doing unimaginable things to her. The tip of her penis shimmers with precum, which Quinn swipes at to smear it across the mushroom head. “Oh god.”

“Definitely. You’re _huge_.” Quinn straddles her right thigh and leans in for a deep-burning kiss that leaves Rachel gasping for breath. “Now,” she uncaps the bottle of oil and dribbles it all over Rachel’s shaft. The singer shudders at touch of the cool liquid, and gasps when Quinn smears it all over her.

Rachel stares at her gleaming cock in Quinn’s equally glistening hand. She swallows hard and nudges Quinn with her head for a kiss which the blonde immediately gives. She groans as Quinn’s teeth sinks into the flesh of her bottom lip. In her hand, Rachel’s cock throbs and more precum leaks out of the slit.

Humming, Quinn draws her mouth back and smirks. “Give me your tongue.” She murmurs, her fist pumping up and down on Rachel’s cock faster. The slick noises of the oil and Rachel’s precum is too much for words. Rachel obeys her girlfriend’s order as she parts her mouth and sticks her tongue out.

She gasps when Quinn latches onto it, sucking and biting the soft yet unyielding flesh while her left hand joins her right on Rachel’s slick length. Rachel whimpers and bucks, her breathing coming out in grunts and moans. She pulls back for a moment and sucks in a lungful of air. “God, _yes_ …” She pants. “Lower, Quinn. P-play with my balls?”

Quinn dribbles more oil all over Rachel’s cock and watches as it dribbles down to the crinkled skin of her heavy testicles. Her right hand continues to squeeze and jerk off Rachel’s cock so her left hand can palm her balls. Rachel whimpers and tugs Quinn in for a rough kiss that causes them both to moan.

The blonde squeezes Rachel’s balls and grins as she wheezes and bucks. “You like that, hm? My hands all over your cock, playing with your balls?” Rachel, despite drowning in her pleasure, hears the mild hesitation in Quinn’s tone. She opens her eyes and swallows hard at the sight of her slick cock in Quinn’s palm.

“Yes,” she grits out. Quinn smiles and leans in for another kiss, her strokes focusing on the tip of Rachel’s cock. The singer thrusts involuntarily, her moans swallowed by Quinn’s mouth. “I’m gonna come… God, _Quinn_!”

She whines the blonde’s name like it will stave off her orgasm, but Quinn has other ideas. She jerks Rachel’s heavy meat faster, squeezing her balls tightly as it fills up her palm. “I want to see it. I want to see your load all over your stomach.” Quinn kisses along Rachel’s jaw to her ear. She takes it in her mouth and bites, sucks, and nibbles.

Rachel trembles, her stomach tensing as she babbled incoherencies which Quinn devours in another messy kiss. In Quinn’s palm, her cock and her testicles pulse before her thick, white cum spewed out of her cock to coat her flexing stomach. Rachel grunts and Quinn continues squeezing her balls and stroking her shaft. She unloads four more large spurts, and the rest dribbles out in a steady stream all over Quinn’s pumping hand.

She grips Quinn’s wrist and pants heavily. “Fuck, Quinn.” Rachel sighs and stares at the mess on her tummy. “I don’t usually come that much.”

Quinn grins and slides off Rachel’s thigh. She takes a wad of tissues and wipes away the cum in her hands and on Rachel’s stomach. She cuddles up against the singer, acting as the big spoon as Rachel pulls the covers over their bodies.

Rachel locks her fingers with Quinn’s as they wrap around her waist. “We’ll have to do that again,” she whispers, and she feels Quinn nod against the nape of her neck. Rachel closes her eyes and reminds herself to update her sensory experience list. As she imagines Quinn’s hand around her cock and squeezing her balls again, her cock stirs.

With head cheerleader Quinn Fabray as her girlfriend, it’s difficult to resist.


	32. take all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Rachel are in a relationship and Quinn knows about Rachel’s g!p. But Rachel has a problem with controlling her orgasm when making out with Quinn. Rachel is embarrassed but Quinn reassures her and they continue to have sexytimes. Rachel stays hard just ends up with multiple orgasms.

Here they are again. Quinn, choosing a shift in position this time, pulled Rachel on top of her as soon as they entered the tiny singer’s pink and yellow room. They fall on the bed with a giggle, and Quinn grasps the back of Rachel’s shirt to pull her flush against her body. “You’re so warm,” she hums, Rachel’s clean laundry and peppermint scent washing over her, making her hungry. Quinn licks her lips, moistens them, before leaning in close to nip Rachel’s earlobe. Above her, Rachel shivers and shimmies her hips. “And I feel that too.”

Grinning, Rachel nudges her nose against Quinn’s cheek, rolls her hips, and pecks down the blonde’s jaw. Quinn tilted her head back and slips cold fingers up Rachel’s spine, loving the way she gasps at the touch against heated skin. She can feel the faint pulsing of Rachel’s cock, bearing the same tempo as her heartbeat. Quinn reaches for Rachel’s skirt and rubbed the backs of her thighs, the soft skin that peeks out from beneath her skirt and above her thigh highs. “Did I ever tell you that I love it when you wear thigh highs?”

Rachel chuckles. “You say it every time I wear them, darling.” She presses harder into Quinn, the bulge of her underwear grinding against her pale inner thigh.

“I love ‘em.” Quinn insists, her nails dragging along Rachel’s lovely tanned thighs. She reaches up, tugs at her underwear, and grips the thick shaft that throbs in her palm. Above her, Rachel squirms and flushes a bright red. “And I love  _this_  too.”

Rachel’s toes curl and she gasps, not out of surprise but rather out of the pleasure that shoots up her spine. Quinn smirks, always taking the time to delight in her effect on her girl. Rachel groans and rocks into Quinn’s warm hand and unbuttons the blonde’s shirt with shaky hands. Amused, Quinn nips her ear and helps her.

Rachel smiles and leans down to brush her lips against Quinn’s, so gentle that Quinn barely feels it. She drags her teeth against her lip and yanks Rachel for a hard one, her teeth bumping against hers. They both wince but soon laugh. Rachel rubs Quinn’s lip with her thumb and pecks her nose.

Now that both of them are completely naked. Rachel sits back on her knees and stares at the splendour of Quinn’s naked form, her hand curled around her cock as she pumps herself in slow, steady strokes. “God damn, baby girl. You look so good.”

Crooking her finger to motion the brunette over, Quinn spread her legs, her pink pussy in display for the drooling singer. Rachel swallows the lump in her throat and crawls, her cock, rigid and hot, grazes the smooth plane of Quinn’s stomach. She tenses for half a second before moving away. “I can’t, Quinn. You know I can’t control myself! I just grazed your stomach and now I’m leaking precum.” Rachel grips her cock and waves it around, the tip dripping with shiny precum as she said.

Quinn smiles and follows after her, arm wrapping around her neck for a kiss. “So? But I still know that you have the lasting power of a  _beast_.” As she speaks, her hands wander down Rachel’s sides to curl around Rachel’s pulsing shaft. The singer throws her head back and digs her nails into Quinn’s bicep.

“D-don’t…” Rachel whimpers but her hips buck into Quinn’s firm hand. “I’m going to co—”

Quinn latches onto Rachel’s neck and  _sucks_  before grazing her teeth along her earlobes. “Think of the mail,” she husks, all low and seductive but it doesn’t help. Rachel sputters and her cock pulses out thick ropes of cum all over Quinn’s stomach and hand as it squeezes out more of her cum. “I guess that didn’t work.”

Rachel snorts and pushes Quinn onto the bed. She licks her lips at the sight of white streaking her pale stomach. “I’m not Finn.” She pins Quinn’s wrists on either side of her, cock resting against Quinn’s thigh. She’s still completely erect and Quinn smirks.

“Fuck me, Rachel.” The blonde purrs against Rachel’s lips, warm and low with a hint of desperation laced between her words. The singer sucks in a breath and pulls back to roll Quinn onto her stomach. She straddles the backs of her thighs and ruts her thick shaft along the crack of Quinn’s ass. Rachel drapes her upper body against Quinn’s back and groans in her ear.

“I’m going to coat your body with my thick cum.” She growls, humps Quinn faster, and with a low groan that makes the blonde gasp and rut against her. “Yeah, you want that, baby?” Rachel tugs at Quinn’s long blonde hair and with a sharp bite to the curve of her shoulder, Rachel stifles a whimper before Quinn feels ropes of hot semen drench her ass and lower back.

Rachel wastes no time shoving her still rigid dick into Quinn’s drenched pussy. Quinn shrieks, her fists closing around the silk sheets on Rachel’s bed while she mouthed and suckled on a patch of pale skin until a harsh red bite was left on Quinn’s neck. Rachel humped into Quinn, her dick pulsing as she thrust roughly into the writhing girl, her walls clenching around her. She slid her arm beneath Quinn’s body and pinched her clit between two fingers, ass rising and slamming back down into Quinn’s sopping wet pussy. “You take my dick so well, Quinn.” Rachel murmured in the blonde’s ear, her entire body convulsing at a particularly harsh thrust.

Rachel kept up her rough thrusts into Quinn while rubbing her clit. It took no time for Quinn to let out a soft whimper of Rachel’s name as her walls clamped down on her cock, triggering her orgasm as well.

Panting against Quinn’s back, Rachel pushed her load deeper inside her girlfriend’s pussy in shallow jerks of her hips. She pulled out, rolled Quinn onto her back, and slipped back inside. “Not done yet,” she growled against Quinn’s breasts. Rachel gripped the underside of the blonde’s knees and pushed her legs up. She licked her lips at how flexible Quinn was, and the depth she was allowed to slam inside her pussy. Quinn’s moans were low and desperate, enough for Rachel to lose control and unload without warning. Thick spurts of hot cum coated Quinn’s pussy as Rachel kept thrusting.

“Oh god, Rachel…” Quinn squirmed. She felt Rachel’s semen sliding down her ass. Still, the brunette pounded into her pussy. “How many times have you come? The bed is soaking.”

Rachel leaned over so that her mouth brushed Quinn’s and her cock grazed the mouth of her cervix. “I can come again. And again.” She smirked at the look of arousal in Quinn’s eyes. “You want that? My load spilling out of your pussy because I filled it up so much?”

All Quinn could answer to that was a soft whimper which Rachel took to be a sound of approval. Rachel kissed Quinn and at the same time, rutted into her in harsh, deep thrusts that made Quinn tremble beneath her. It took a few more shoves of her cock deep inside Quinn until they both came with a shudder and a sloppy kiss.

Rachel nuzzled Quinn’s face and pulled out, the sight of her white load spilling out of her girlfriend’s pussy making her still hard cock twitch. “Babe, I’m still hard.” Rachel panted.

Quinn moaned at the sight of Rachel’s rigid shaft bobbing between her legs. She was too sore for another round of fucking and her eyelids were getting heavy. Quinn locked eyes with Rachel and rubbed her flat stomach. “Blow your load all over me.” She husked. “I know you still want to coat me with your cum, baby.”

Groaning at Quinn’s words, Rachel hopped up on the bed and planted one knee on one side of Quinn’s body and her foot on the other side. She pumped her cock, twisting and squeezing the thick meat, precum dripping down onto Quinn’s breasts. The blonde squeezed the soft mounds together and with a sexy flick of her tongue against her straight teeth, Rachel sputtered and her cock pulsed, shooting ropes upon ropes of her cum onto Quinn’s stomach and breasts.

She slumped, cock finally limp. Quinn cuddled against her side and kissed her cheek before they fell asleep.


	33. before breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wakes up horny, and Quinn doesn’t have a morning wood for once. So Rachel sucks Quinn off and rides her hard.
> 
> …until Quinn wakes up.

Light stirs the dust motes that levitates around their bedroom, but it is not this that stirs Rachel awake. She is facing the window, the curtains drawn apart. A part of her desires a mystical force to yank the drapes shut and allow her a few more moments of unlit half-sleep. A part of her yearns for coffee. Last, but certainly not the weakest yearning—in fact it is the strongest—Rachel aches for her wife’s cock.

 

Rachel wiggles underneath the covers to turn and face Quinn. Still in the grips of sleep, Quinn’s eyelashes flutter with every deep breath she takes. Rachel admires her profile, the hollow of her throat, her collarbones, the swells of her breasts, her flat abdomen, only to pause. What was usually there is not.

 

The tent in the sheets.

 

This, of course, does not err Rachel’s conviction to have what she craves. She peels off the satin sheets, exposing Quinn’s limp cock. While not as impressive as when she is in full mast, the sight of Quinn’s cock is still enough for Rachel to start feeling heated from the waist down. She lays on her sideways, her torso pressing against Quinn’s arm.

 

She rubs her body against Quinn’s limb, like a cat, her teeth digging into the slope of her shoulder. Quinn doesn’t stir, even when Rachel rakes her nails along her wife’s thighs. Rachel curls her fingers around the base of Quinn’s cock. She wraps her lips around a pale breast and suckles a dusky nipple. Her tongue traces the bumps of the pliant bud, sucking in a sporadic rhythm.

 

Drawing her mouth back, a line of spit connects Rachel’s bottom lip to Quinn’s slick nipple. She scoots down, nibbles on the slope of Quinn’s hipbone, and settles herself between her wife’s legs. Rachel brushes her nose against the seam of Quinn’s full testicles and drags her wet tongue from the base to the head. She watches Quinn’s features for any telltale signs that she might wake up but at the same time, she knows that Quinn can sleep through a thunderstorm especially after the night they had.

 

Rachel grips the base of her cock and holds her dick upright. She pumps, squeezing in gentle pulses, her wrist twisting with every upstroke. She makes sure to drag her smooth palm against the top of Quinn’s cock, aware that it is one of her more sensitive spots. Precum streaks Rachel’s hand. She smiles and licks her lips.

 

Quinn’s erect cock is heavy and rigid, its veins throbbing as Rachel traces them with her tongue. She uses the tip of her tongue to focus on the underside of Quinn’s cock where the shaft and the head meet. Then she wraps her lips around the tip and slurps at it, precum and spit mixing together to slick up Quinn’s erection.

 

Dragging her hand smoothly along the lightly pulsing meat of her wife, Rachel nuzzles the base and licks her shaved balls. The baby soft skin of Quinn’s balls feels crinkled and warm and tastes musky, just the way Rachel likes it. She sucks a single sphere into her mouth and tightens her lips around it while she fucks her wife’s penis with her fist.

 

Rachel pulls back, leaving Quinn’s testicles slick with spit. She glances up to make sure that she is still sleeping, and she is. Smiling, Rachel remembers being woken up by Quinn’s cock dragging in and out of her soaked cunt only last week. She woke up with a jerk on that day when Quinn shoved her cock inside her in a particularly rough thrust that nudged at her g-spot. She came so hard that morning that they were unable to cease their rampant fucking until noon. It’s time for Rachel to return the favour.

 

The juncture of Rachel’s legs are wet and dripping as she sits up and straddles Quinn’s strong thigh. Rachel shivers and flattens her hands on the mattress as she drags her clit against the muscle of Quinn’s leg. She bites down on her lip to stifle her moan. Cum streaks along her thigh, and Rachel has to stop herself from just humping Quinn’s leg until she explodes like a desperate animal. Sucking in a shaky breath, Rachel climbs up on Quinn’s lap and flattens her pussy against her wife’s stiff meat, her nether lips splaying to accommodate the thick shaft.

 

She rocks her hips, a shudder wrecking her body as her clit grinds against Quinn. Rachel slumps forward on buckling arms. She comes as sudden as an ice storm despite the weather reporter’s alerts— despite the warning signs of her impeding orgasm. Her entire body shakes, her walls clenching around nothing as her hips continue to move. Every so often, the tip of Quinn’s cock snags Rachel’s entrance, and a sharp moan escapes her throat.

 

During all this, especially during Rachel hitting her peak, Quinn wakes up.

 

She cracks an eye open when she feels something warm, wet, and familiar against her dick. When she gets an eyeful of Rachel, her head thrown back, exposing her gorgeous throat, her thighs trembling as she humps against her, Quinn immediately feigns sleep once more. She wants to experience what Rachel will do to her.

 

As she comes down from her sudden yet violent orgasm, Rachel evens out her breathing and, gripping Quinn’s cock, she sinks down on it, taking every inch inside her slicked pussy until the hilt of her wife’s shaft meets her ass.

 

Rachel rides Quinn slowly at first. Hips rising in languid undulations, like ocean waves on a still day. Still sensitive from her orgasm, Rachel trembles each time the head of Quinn’s cock nudges the mouth of her cervix, so deep that it knocks the breath out of her.

 

But soon, Rachel’s need builds up again. She stares at Quinn’s relaxed features and her breath picks up. Rachel throws her head back and cries out, her walls clamping down around Quinn. She shudders violently and cum gushes out of her pussy. “Fuck…” She hisses, thighs quivering as she keeps grinding into Quinn.

 

Rachel collapses on top of Quinn and raggedly breathes against her cheek. When she notices her muscles twitching, she raises her brow. “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

 

Quinn opens her eyes and grins. “Uh huh. You naughty girl.” She swats her palm against Rachel’s plump ass. She stops fucking herself onto Quinn’s cock to catch her breath. “You can’t even wait ‘til I wake up to start fucking yourself on my cock?”

 

Biting down on her lip, Rachel digs her nails into Quinn’s shoulders and squeezes her inner muscles around her cock. “Can’t help it, baby. How about you show me what you do to bad girls?”

 

Quinn wastes no time grasping the back of Rachel’s hair to kiss her hard until she is panting raggedly against her cheek. “Turn around and sit back on my dick.” She husks out, and Rachel promptly obeys. Quinn fills her hands with Rachel’s plump butt and slips her cock back inside her, still hard and flushed red from being inside her wife’s slippery pussy. She sits up, presses her chest flush against Rachel’s back, and thrusts upward.

 

“Oh!” Rachel gasps, her back arching as she is filled again. Quinn’s cock feels thicker inside her in this angle. Every movement Quinn makes, Rachel feels exactly how deep, how big, and how thick her meat is buried inside her.

 

“Fuck yourself on my cock.” Quinn growls. Her rough hands grip Rachel’s waist. Her touch wanders down to Rachel’s clit, where she grips the slick bud with two fingers and lets it slide along her fingertips. Rachel slackens, head resting against Quinn’s shoulder. “Come on, Rachel. You’re not moving.”

 

Rachel whimpers and rocks her hips in uneven jerks. Her pussy is deliciously tight, dripping and hot. “Yeah, just like that.” Quinn wraps her lips around the shell of Rachel’s ear and sucks. Her hand wanders upwards to play with her wife’s nipples. Quinn meets Rachel’s ass each time she sits back down, and the sound of their skin slapping together fills their ears, along with their ragged, uneven breaths.

 

“You’re going to make me come in you so hard.” Quinn murmurs as she grasps the base of Rachel’s neck in her hand. Rachel’s half-closed eyes flutter, and her eyes roll back. “So early in the morning and you want my cock this badly… I should tie you up and fuck you until you’re passed out.” Rachel is barely breathing now, and her chest heaves with every struggling intake of air. Quinn tightens her grip around Rachel’s throat and growls: “You gonna come, baby?”

 

“Y-yes…” Rachel hisses, her hips moving back and forth, grinding Quinn’s meat inside her against her walls. Quinn times it just right. She squeezes Rachel’s neck harder, and when she feels the familiar tightness around her cock, she releases her grip around Rachel’s throat, right as she comes.

 

Rachel gasps, and this sight of her: in bliss, limp and stretched taut at the same time as she orgasms sends Quinn to her own demise. She moans and shoots her cum inside Rachel’s constricting pussy.

 

Quinn falls back on the bed, the soft pillows catching her head. Rachel follows suit, her breasts heaving with every lungful of air she gulps down. “Are you going to go ahead with your promise?” Rachel asks with a small smile. She rolls off Quinn’s body and onto her stomach. “Are you going to tie me up and fuck me until I’m passed out?”

 

“Uh huh,” Quinn pecks Rachel’s cheek. She reaches into her nightstand and retrieves silk scarves. “And we haven’t even had breakfast yet.”


	34. if you want it, you got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever the Fabray triplets—Quinn, Charlie, and Belle—plan something, it always ends up causing the following: a thoroughly sated Rachel, laundry, and a sense of accomplishment.

In their warm New York apartment, Rachel could feel the snowflakes in her hair melt and seep into her scalp. She huffed, shook off the remaining flakes and stamped off the dirty snow off her boots. She heard grunts coming from the kitchen and already, she felt stifled in her winter coat. Rachel hung it up and toed off her boots before padding over to the kitchen where the three Fabray girls were. Belle was bent over the breakfast table, whimpering as Charlie pounded into her. Quinn sat on the floor, back against the table, Belle’s cock in her mouth.

“Hi.” Rachel greeted as she unravelled her scarf and went to the fridge for a glass of orange juice.

“Where were you? It’s like, six in the morning.” Quinn asked, releasing Belle’s cock for a moment but kept stroking her. Belle groaned and gripped handfuls of her younger sister’s hair.

“Finn texted me asking for help.” Rachel said after sipping her drink. “He wanted to make Brittany breakfast in bed but he had no idea what to make for her.” Rachel chuckled and hopped up on the high-backed chair and pecked Belle’s cheek. “You’d think after being married for eight months he’d give up on being romantic but he hasn’t.”

“Finn’s awake before noon? Shocking.” Quinn laughed. “I hope you said hi for us.” She wrapped her lips around Belle’s cock again, earning a breathy whimper from the eldest Fabray.

Charlie gripped Belle’s shoulders and pulled her against her thrusting hips. “’m gonna blow, big sis…” She grunted. “You wanna swallow my load, Rach?” She asked with an adorable half-grin.

Shaking her head, Rachel crossed her legs and ran her hand across Belle’s sweaty back. “I want to see you fill up your big sister instead.” She husked and she saw how Belle twitched. Beneath the eldest Fabray, Quinn hummed and Rachel saw from her perch how Belle’s stomach flexed as she spilled in Quinn’s mouth.

Charlie groaned once more and her hips stuttered. She threw her head back, exposing her veined neck as she pumped her sister full of cum. “Fuck, that’s it…” She panted, chest heaving with the strain of keeping Belle upright and pressed against her.

The three blonde girls dislodge themselves from each other, the look of contentment still not present in their eyes. Rachel noticed that Belle and Charlie were still erect as if they didn’t just have an intense orgasm not a minute ago. Quinn stood up on shaky legs and took Rachel’s hand in hers. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Again? It’s already six in the morning, Quinn.” Rachel asked with a knowing smile, though she still allowed Quinn to lead her to their bedroom. Charlie wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and rutted her stiff, slick cock against her ass while they stumbled together, her face buried in her neck. Belle followed calmly, but her hand stroked herself as she followed behind.

Once in their bedroom, the Fabray girls stripped Rachel of all her clothes and lifted her onto the bed. Rachel leaned against the headboard, unable to take her eyes away from the way they looked at her—hungry and lit with desire. Smiling, Rachel spread her legs to accommodate an eager Quinn and reached out to grasp Belle’s cock to jack her off.

The eldest Fabray kneel-walked beside Rachel’s head and directed her cock to slide between her parted lips. She suckled it, humming at the taste of Belle’s precum while she moaned and moved her hips in shallow motions. “I love your mouth, Rae.” Belle whispered almost reverently.

Rachel winked up at her while Quinn and Charlie sat on either side of her legs. They squeeze and rub Rachel’s soft inner thigh while she bobbed her head, suckling Belle into her talented mouth. Quinn removed Rachel’s panties and sucked in a breath at the sight of her puffed up pussy lips. “Someone’s turned on.” Quinn commented.

Rachel pulled back causing Belle to whimper, her cock following after her mouth. “You’re one to talk, miss eight-inch boner.”

Charlie cackled and dragged her fingers along Rachel’s folds. Her digits came up wet and she offered them to Quinn who immediately latched onto her sister’s fingers, sucking off Rachel’s cum until they were clean. Quinn gripped the back of Charlie’s neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss.

Belle, her stomach flexing with each sharp suck on her sensitive cock, pulled back to slap her meat against Rachel’s puckered lips. “So good…” She murmured. She bent over and pecked Rachel’s swollen lips and helped her tug off her shirt. On the other half of their large bed, Quinn and Charlie fisted their cocks. They both rubbed it along Rachel’s thighs, against her side, and slapped it against her tits, making them jiggle.

Rachel craned her neck and addressed all three Fabrays. “One of you better fuck me soon. My pussy is dripping.” She spread her legs as wide apart as they would go and reached down to part her pussy lips. The three blondes stare at her, greedy and filled with lust.

It was Charlie who moved first. She straddled Rachel’s left thigh and draped her body over her. “Relax for us, baby. We’ll make you feel good, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Rachel smiled and cupped her jaw to kiss her mouth. Charlie growled, her teeth nipping Rachel’s bottom lip. She squeaked and playfully swatted Charlie’s shoulder.

Possibly through triplet telepathy, Quinn, Belle, and Charlie moved in tandem that before Rachel realized what they were up to, she was spread out on the bed. Quinn was flat on her stomach between Rachel’s legs. Charlie kneeled to Rachel’s side, rubbing her hard cock against her stomach, and Belle had her palms full of Rachel’s breasts.

Quinn hooked Rachel’s legs over her shoulders and nuzzled her inner thighs. She flattened her tongue against Rachel’s puffed pussy lips and licked upwards, curling her tongue around her clit. Charlie continued to rub her stiff cock against Rachel’s skin, streaking precum all over her stomach. She slapped her heavy meat against the swell of her breasts and smeared precum all over her nipples. While her two sisters manipulated Rachel into a trembling, heated mess, Belle laid beside Rachel and swallowed her whimpers into a kiss.

Charlie moved to kneel beside Rachel’s head and poked her cheek with her dick. Belle pulled off Rachel’s lips and they sandwiched Charlie’s cock between their lips, her cockhead slipping between tongues as Rachel and Belle continued to make out. The youngest Fabray threw her head back, hips jerking as her meat slid along warm lips and gliding tongues.

Kneeling up to shift positions, Quinn fisted her dick and eased inside Rachel’s dripping cunt. After teasing and suckling her clit until her girl cum soaked the sheets, her pussy was warm and clenching around Quinn’s girth. Rachel sucked in a breath, her legs spreading wider to feel every inch of Quinn inside her.

Quinn planted her hands on either side of Rachel’s torso and humped her, slow and deep, while Belle and Charlie offered up their cocks to Rachel’s mouth. The brunette grasped both shafts and swirled her tongue along the sensitive heads. Belle was the oldest, and her cock reached six and a half inches fully erect. Rachel loved her cock for sucking, as it was thick and filled up her mouth nicely.

Charlie, on the other hand, was the biggest length-wise. Nine inches when erect, her cock was slender and curved, perfect for taking Rachel behind, her cockhead brushing her g-spot with every hard thrust. It was Quinn who had the best of both worlds, being both lengthy and thick. While her cock was not as long as Charlie’s her girth was perfect for stretching the tiny puckered star of Rachel’s asshole.

“I’m g-gonna come…” Rachel stammered, her body convulsing as Quinn rolled her hips into her, her cock balls deep inside her. She ground her dick inside Rachel’s pussy. A shriek escaped her lips when Belle reached between her legs to play with her clit.

Rachel’s butt rose off the bed to seek out Belle’s hand and to fuck herself on Quinn’s cock while Charlie fucked her mouth in steady strokes. Without a word being uttered, the three Fabrays dislodged themselves from Rachel at the same time, leaving the singer panting and flailing her arms and legs in search for the three girls. “Wh-why did you stop?” She whined.

Charlie smirked and approached Rachel again. “We said we’d make you feel good, not make you come.” She slipped her hand between Rachel’s legs and rubbed her clit in steady circles, firm but not enough to make the trembling singer reach her climax.

She grasped Charlie’s arm and humped into her hand. “Please make me come.” Her breathy voice made the three girls groan. “I’ll be your good girl and I’ll suck you off really well. _Please_ , Charlie.”

“Nope.” The youngest Fabray flicked Rachel’s nipple with a fingertip as she pinched her clit. Rachel gasped and began to tremble. She withdrew her fingers from between Rachel’s legs and licked her wetness off her digits. “But if you keep begging like that, _maybe_ I’ll think about letting you come.”

“Char, you’re being mean.” Belle reprimanded her. She sidled against Rachel and kissed her heated brow. “Don’t worry, Rae. We’ll make you come. Just not yet.”

Rachel pouted but relaxed. Quinn smiled and situated herself between her legs again, her cockhead nudging her pussy lips apart. “Do you want to hear what we want to do to you, baby?” She asked, groping Rachel’s hips and butt while she eased her cock in her dripping cunt. Seeing Rachel nod, Quinn glanced at Charlie who smiled and leaned in to growl in her ear.

“We’re going to bring you to the brink,” She said, fingertips tracing Rachel’s nipples, her stomach, and the hood of her clit as Quinn pressed deeply inside her. Her cock brushed the mouth of Rachel’s cervix and the trembling girl arched and clung to Belle and Charlie. “But we won’t send you over, baby. You look good like this: debauched and desperate. Our sexy little slut.” Charlie rubbed the underside of her cock against Rachel’s cheek until the tip snagged her lips. “When you’re good and ready… When your pussy is red and your clit is twitching, that’s when Quinn will fuck you into the bed.” She locked her eyes with Rachel whose eyes are dilated and her cheeks were flushed with desperation. “She’ll fuck you so hard, baby. That’s what you want, right?”

Breathless and panting now, Rachel nodded eagerly. Her toes curled as Quinn shoved her dick inside her repeatedly before slowing down to her languid strokes. Beside her, Belle fucked Rachel’s hand, moaning each time she squeezed.

Quinn withdrew her cock out of Rachel and watched her hole clench and flex for something to fill her up. “ _Ngh_ … Put it back in.” Rachel begged, but Charlie fed her cock to her mouth so only her eager moans could be heard.

“Aw Char. I liked hearing her beg for me.” Quinn rubbed Charlie’s back and pushed inside Rachel once more. She rubbed her thumb against Rachel’s swollen clit and rolled her hips each time she was all the way to the hilt.

After a few moments of languid fucking, Quinn picked up her pace suddenly. Charlie and Belle positioned their cocks against Rachel’s mouth as she sucked their cockheads into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the mushroom tips, tasting the mix of their precum while her moans filled their ears, especially Quinn’s who was the most receptive when it came to the sounds Rachel makes.

“Harder, Quinn.” Belle suggested as she tweaked Rachel’s stiff nipples. “She looks like she’s about to come.”

Not one to disobey her older sister, Quinn stared at the way Rachel sucked Charlie’s dick and _pounded_ into her. Rachel was a whimpering mess, her hips rising to meet Quinn’s thrusts. She screamed around Charlie’s cock and that was when Quinn knew to pull out and pinch her clit, roughly twisting it between thumb and forefinger.

Rachel’s back arched off the bed and she wailed. Her cum gushed out of her pussy and squirted all over Quinn’s stomach, drenching her in clear ejaculate.

“Oh my god.” Belle took over rubbing Rachel’s clit for her while Quinn jacked herself off. Charlie smirked and pulled her shaft out of Rachel’s mouth to tug at her balls. On the bed, Rachel continued to convulse into Belle’s hand. “You’re so sexy when you squirt, Rae.”

“I know that’s right.” Charlie hummed. Quinn kissed Rachel’s clit before moving to straddle her stomach with Charlie and Belle on either side of her, fists pumping away at their rigid meat. “You ready for our load, babe?” She asked Rachel who struggled to keep her eyes open. Mouth parted and tongue sticking out, she flicked it against the tips of their cocks. “We’d take turns shooting in your pussy but I think it’s too beaten up.”

Rachel’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at Charlie’s words. “Please, just cover me with your white cum. I want it so much.” She took turns slurping at the head. Her tongue dug into the slit of Belle’s cock and the oldest Fabray whimpered and yanked her shaft out of her mouth to shoot her load all over Rachel’s cheek. “Mmmm,” Rachel moaned, licking the underside, a spurt landing on her tongue.

“Fuck yeah…” Quinn groaned and slapped her heavy meat against Rachel’s chin. “My turn. Open up that mouth… _God damn_.” Her fist squeezed the base of her dick and her cum erupted in a thick rope that landed from Rachel’s forehead, and down her nose. “Fucking _shit_ … Sorry.” Quinn jerked off until she finished spurting all over Rachel’s gorgeous face. She swiped her thumb against Rachel’s nose to wipe her cum away. “God, Rae…”

She slid off Rachel, her cock softening against her lower stomach. With Charlie left to come, Rachel focused on nuzzling her balls and nibbling her thighs. “Open your mouth. I want to unload on that tongue.” Charlie huffed, her shaft twitching with every pump. “Come on, _open_.” She slapped her meat against Rachel’s cheek. When the singer obeyed, Charlie let out a gurgled moan and shot her cum in her mouth. “That’s it…”

Rachel swallowed with a soft hum before slumping back on the bed, her eyelids heavy from exhaustion. She closed her eyes and embraced the darkness, smiling when she felt three kisses along her brow and the soft murmur of her girlfriends’ voices.

“I fucking love it when she squirts.” Charlie said. She looked at the drenched spot on the bed and carried Rachel to lay on the drier part instead. “Good thing it’s laundry day.”

“Especially since the day’s just getting started.”

That was when Rachel lost her consciousness completely, though a distant part for her brain longed to know what else was in store for her later that day. 

* * *

 

Rachel woke up to an empty bed, a blanket over her body, and sunlight streaming through the curtains. She noticed that she felt no stickiness coating her. Belle probably wiped the cum off her skin while she was sleeping. Beside her was a simple amber cardstock with writing on it. It read:

 

Giggling to herself, Rachel clutched the thick cardstock in her hand and walked out of the bedroom. The entire apartment was warm, so it was no issue for Rachel to walk around naked. “I got your invite.” She said when she saw the three Fabrays in the kitchen, naked as the day they were born. Belle was chopping up strawberries while Quinn and Charlie made smoothies. “You’re a dork, Char.”

“Excuse me,” she raised her brow and smirked as she took slow, even steps towards Rachel. “I’m not a dork.” She pulled Rachel into an embrace. “I just really like seeing you naked.”

Her hands wandered to squeeze Rachel’s plump butt. She squeezed them, made them jiggle, while her mouth latched onto Rachel’s pulse point. Rachel moaned and grasped the back of Charlie’s neck. She wiggled against her and hummed when she felt her cock hardening against her stomach. Rachel pushed Charlie by the shoulders and kissed her nose, before sinking to her knees.

“Babe, don’t you want to eat first?” Charlie breathed out as she watched Rachel lick the head of her erect cock. “C’mon, we made your favourite smoothie.”

“It can wait.” Rachel purred, and her tone caused Charlie to moan. The two Fabrays ditched their brunch simply because Rachel crooked her finger towards them, bidding them to come. The three of them stood, Charlie in front of Rachel, with Belle and Quinn standing beside Rachel’s kneeling form.

Rachel gripped Quinn’s and Belle’s cocks and stroked them in time with her head bobbing on Charlie’s dick. The youngest Fabray couldn’t keep her eyes off of Rachel as her lips stretched to take her cock. “God, I love your mouth.” She husked, cupping Rachel’s cheek. She pulled her cock out and jacked off, while Rachel suckled on the tip of Quinn’s shaft.

Leaning over to kiss Quinn, Charlie moaned when Rachel took her back in her mouth again. Belle fucked Rachel’s fist, precum leaking out of her shaft which Rachel immediately licked up with a hum.

“Such a good cocksucker.” Charlie groaned, taking her meat from Rachel’s hand to jerk herself off. “I’m gonna blow already. Suck the tip for me, Rae?” The brunette smiled and latched onto the head, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. It only took a few moments of harsh, steady sucking before Charlie was jerking and her cock was pulsing out ropes of cum to fill Rachel’s greedy mouth.

Belle moaned at the sight of her sister unloading her jizz in Rachel’s mouth. She tapped the girl’s shoulder with her cock, balls heavy with cum, and Rachel immediately sucked her entire length down her throat. Belle squealed, and with one sharp thrust, filled Rachel up with more cum.

With the two Fabrays sated, it allowed Rachel to focus on pleasing Quinn’s thick cock. She nuzzled her balls and took one sphere into her mouth while Quinn pumped her precum-slick shaft. Rachel parted her lips wider and swallowed Quinn’s balls, sucking and massaging the sensitive skin with her lips.

“Baby, suck me. I’m about to blow.” Quinn gritted out, gripping Rachel’s shoulder as she eagerly lapped up the precum that trickled out of her slit. “Oh _shit,_ that’s it Rachel. I-I’m gonna…” A burbling noise escaped Quinn and Rachel moaned as spurt upon spurt of her load coated her tongue. Quinn shook her dick to make sure all of it was in Rachel’s mouth. She stuck out her cum-drenched tongue, causing Quinn’s knees to buckle, before swallowing.

“Fuck…” Charlie lifted Rachel up for a deep kiss. She spanked her ass. “You’re such a cumslut. Good thing there’s three of us to keep your hungry mouth filled, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Rachel smirked and licked her lips. Belle patted Rachel’s ass and nipped her ear.

“Let’s go back to bed. Fuck brunch.” Charlie said.

“We still need to eat, Char.” Belle said. “We can bring the food in the bedroom if you want.”

Grinning, Charlie carried Rachel in her arms and went to the bedroom, leaving Quinn and Belle to bring the food and the smoothies for them.

Belle and Quinn walked in on Charlie sprawled on top of Rachel, kissing and nipping down her body. She had her mouth wrapped around a taut nipple while Rachel squirmed beneath her, fingers running through Charlie’s hair. The two older Fabrays parked the tray of fruit beside them, and the drinks on the end table. Charlie pulled Rachel up so that Quinn could sit, legs spread to accommodate Rachel, and lean against the headboard. Charlie rolled off Rachel, and Belle took her place between Rachel’s legs.

The eldest Fabray’s mouth roamed all over Rachel’s thighs before parting her pussy lips with her tongue. She wrapped her lips around Rachel’s stiff clit and sucked, while Charlie speared ripe cantaloupe and fed Rachel in small bites, licking any juices that trickled down her chin. Quinn’s palms cupped Rachel’s tits and nibbled on the shell of her ear.

Rachel grasped Charlie’s thick meat and swallowed the fruit. Her thighs trembled. “Belle, baby please… Put your cock in me.”

Looking up, Belle smiled and nipped her inner thigh. She dragged her cockhead through Rachel’s folds until it glistened. She pushed in with a soft moan, burying her cock inside Rachel’s pussy.

As Belle began to thrust into Rachel, Quinn kissed the side of her head and reached down to tease her clit between her fingers. Rachel groaned, and her walls clenched around Belle’s pumping cock. It only took a few more desperate shoves of her dick into the singer’s pussy until Belle lost herself and unloaded inside her pussy. “Oh my _god_ …” The eldest Fabray’s hips stuttered as she pushed her cum deep inside her.

Rachel hummed and tugged Belle down for a tender kiss as she pulled out. She rolled off to the side, panting, but obeyed when Rachel tapped her mouth. Belle pushed her softening cock between Rachel’s plump lips and groaned, her entire body quivering due to oversensitivity.

“Switch, Char.” Quinn said, and Charlie grinned. Charlie laid down on the bed, Rachel’s breasts pressing against hers. She pushed her cock inside the singer’s sopping pussy and moaned. “I love fucking you when your filled with my sister’s load, sweetheart.” Charlie whispered in Rachel’s ear as she continued bobbing her mouth up and down Belle’s cock that was once again hard. “It’s so slippery and wet.” Quinn moved behind Rachel and spread her butt cheeks and kissed the swell of her hips, thumb grazing her puckered hole.

“Are you ready to get stuffed with cock in all your holes?” Quinn asked, and Rachel nodded through the mouthful of dick.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Rachel whimpered, wiggling her ass until it jiggled. She remembered the first time the Fabray girls sheathed their cocks inside her simultaneously. She felt so full, so stretched out with her lovers’ cocks that it only took a few gentle thrusts before she was gushing and squirting all over Charlie’s cock that was shoved inside her pussy.

Quinn yanked her butt apart and laved her tongue along the crinkled skin. Charlie humped into Rachel in shallow juts of her hips. Belle pulled her cock out of Rachel’s mouth and leaned down to kiss her. “Give me a little break, okay? I’m so close to coming already.”

After a few minutes of teasing licks, Quinn finally pushed her tongue inside Rachel, moaning at the tight heat that contracted around her. She swirled her tongue around her tight little anus until it flexed and relaxed. Charlie grunted. “Jesus, she’s clenching my cock like a desperate slut, Q.”

Quinn pulled back and spat a thick wad of spit along Rachel’s ass before reaching for the lube. She slicked up her digits and pushed a finger in. She crooked it inside Rachel’s tight passage and rubbed her walls with the pad of her thumb. “Can you feel that, Char?”

“God _damn_ it, yes I can.” The youngest Fabray hissed. “And if you keep doing that, I’m going to bust.”

Quinn grinned and looked over Rachel’s shoulder to watch her sister’s expression as she kept rubbing her cock through the thin separation of skin inside Rachel. “I’m sure you can get it up again.”

Rachel’s body tensed, her nails digging into the sheets. “G-god, Quinn… That’s going to make _me_ come.”

“I know.” She nipped Rachel’s butt and added another finger, scissoring it deep inside her anus. “Your butthole likes being played with.” Quinn pounded her digits inside Rachel while Charlie rammed her cock into her. Rachel arched her back and came hard, whimpering and trembling on top of Charlie.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Charlie whined, her hips jerking as she reached down to grasp her cock by the base. She sucked in a breath and Quinn could see her testicles flexing as she held back from busting her load. Once she released the breath she was holding, Quinn positioned her lube-slick meat against Rachel’s butthole and pushed, inch by inch, until she was completely sheathed inside her.

Rachel whimpered. It had been a while since she had been double stuffed and it felt beyond amazing. She was incapable of coherent thought, but when Belle ran a soothing hand down her back and presented her thick cock in front of her, Rachel parted her lips obediently and swallowed her down her throat.

Quinn and Charlie wasted no time pumping their meat in juddered thrusts in and out of her clenching holes. Belle humped Rachel’s throat, pulling out every few thrusts to hold back on her orgasm.

“Damn, Rae. Look at you. So hungry for cock.” Charlie grinned and grasped Rachel’s butt cheeks in her palms. She yanked it apart to give Quinn the view of her thick slab of meat reaming the singer’s tiny anus open.

Quinn grasped Rachel’s shoulders and pulled her into her rough pumps. “Keep talking to her, Char. Her holes are getting tight.” She leaned against Rachel and kissed her bulging cheek as she sucked Belle off. The shift in position allowed Quinn to ram her dick deeper. Rachel was a groaning mess, and when Charlie slipped her hand between their sweaty bodies to get to Rachel’s clit, the singer shrieked and bucked desperately before coming all over Charlie’s pumping cock. “Oh fuck yeah…” Quinn growled. She planted her feet on the bed and gripped Rachel’s shoulders so she wouldn’t fall back. She pounded into her while Charlie bucked her hips and kept rubbing her clit.

It was Belle who shot her load first. She yanked her cock out of Rachel’s mouth just as the first rope of her load landed on Rachel’s tongue. She pumped the rest out, and the white cum leaked out of the tiny eye of her cock to coat Rachel’s beautiful face. Belle moaned at the sight of Rachel licking her cum-stained lips.

Charlie had the best view of Belle shooting her cum in Rachel’s mouth and it caused her cock to throb.  She rammed her meat inside her soft pussy and came more so than usual, since she had been holding back on busting her cum earlier. Charlie let out a gurgled noise, her thighs and ass flexing as she pushed her nut deeper inside Rachel’s grasping pussy.

Grinning as her sisters came, Quinn rolled Rachel off of Charlie. They laid on their sides. Quinn lifted Rachel’s limp leg up and fucked into her, her mouth latched onto her neck. “I’m gonna blow, Rae…” Quinn whispered. Rachel groaned. She was so out of it, but when Belle rubbed her clit, she wailed. Her body tensed and she squirted for the second time that day, drenching the bed with her clear cum.

Quinn moaned at the tightness around her cock and buried her face in Rachel’s neck. Her hips jerked into her tight butt a few more times before coming. Her cum streamed out of her cock and drained in ropes inside Rachel’s anus.

“She’s out like a light.” Charlie commented as Quinn pulled out with a soft whimper. “Good job, Q.”

Quinn chuckled and released a heavy breath. She cuddled against Rachel’s back, softening cock pressed up against her soft ass cheek. Charlie smiled and kissed Rachel’s brow, and then Quinn’s, before tugging Belle to lie down against Rachel’s front.

There was nothing left for them to do but sleep.

Laundry and chores can come later.


	35. how good day start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn is a slut for Rachel’s pussy. Rachel enables her.

Quinn jerks awake, her legs flailing under the blankets, the falling sensation clamping down on her gut. She gasps and her eyes shoot open, only to be closed once again to block off the light that filters through the cracks of the curtains. She eyes the clock and grunts. She has two hours before she has to leave for work. A part of her refuses to go, but she knows that as much Rachel loves her, she wants her to go to work.

She nuzzles the back of her wife’s neck and inhales the morning from her skin. Since the first snowfall, Rachel took to sleeping fully clothed, much to Quinn’s slight disappointment. Sure, it takes more effort to get to her pussy, but if it means Rachel is warm and cuddly, then so be it.

She unwraps her arms from around Rachel’s stomach and ducks under the covers. Quinn kisses the swell of Rachel’s hip and situates herself between her legs. Quinn buries her face against Rachel’s pussy and inhales, the soft cashmere tickling her nose. Rachel smells  _so good_ , and Quinn’s hunger will never dissipate, she knows. She’s a pussy slut for Rachel’s hot cunt, and she’s proud of it.

Pulling off the fabric of Rachel’s pajamas, Quinn breathes, watching gooseflesh rise from her wife’s plump, pussy lips. God, Quinn just wants to bury her face in that pretty pussy all day, and she has in the past. She mentally reminds herself to beg Rachel to sit on her face all day, and soon.

Quinn sticks her tongue out and pokes the tip against Rachel’s small clit, still shy and tucked beneath the hood. Quinn admires it with her lips, kissing and nipping her soft pussy while inhaling the musky scent. She flattens her tongue against Rachel’s entrance and drags it up to her stiffening clit. Quinn stifles a moan. Rachel is delicious, a mix of salty and sweet, honey and something uniquely Rachel. Unable to resist, Quinn pushes Rachel’s legs up by the backs of her knees until her feet are up in the air.

She eases her tongue in Rachel’s grasping cunt. It’s a wonder Rachel’s still asleep, but then again, she has always been a heavy sleeper.

Quinn draws her tongue back, a line of spit and girl cum trailing after the tip of it. She slurps it away and smiles when Rachel stirs awake. Her knuckles rub her eyes and she looks up at Quinn with bright, sleepy brown eyes. “Hi, baby.” The blonde smiles and flicks her clit. Rachel grunts and bucks her hips.

“G’morning…” She hums, and Quinn eases her down onto the bed. As much of a pussy slut Quinn is, she also enjoys Rachel’s kisses like post-dinner chocolate. She brushes Rachel’s nose with hers and kisses her plump mouth.

Rachel grasps the back of Quinn’s neck and pulls her in deeper. Quinn flattens her body on top of her, her erection tenting her pajamas. It presses against Rachel’s stomach and a smile curls her lips. “And how are  _you_  today?” She asks. She tugs at the garter of Quinn’s sweatpants and reaches in to feel the heavy meat of her cock.

“You woke up to me eating your pussy. I’m sure you can take a wild guess.” Quinn kisses her nose and lays on her side. She throws her leg over Rachel’s. She cuddles up against Rachel, her hard dick pressed against her hip. Quinn groans, buries her face against Rachel’s arm, and humps against her.

“Quinn, you horny slut.” Rachel smacks her cheek, a playful glint in her eye. The blonde moans and slides down, back to Rachel’s cunt. She inhales her inner thigh and licks the tender skin. “If you want my pussy, you better get to tongue-fucking me.” Rachel sighs and leans back in the pillows, eyes closed. “And you better make me come with that tongue or you won’t get your cock in my pussy at all.”

As per her wife’s orders, Quinn parts her lips wide and latches onto her mound. She dips her tongue into her hole, her nose rubbing against Rachel’s stiff clit. Her wife shivers, tightening her grip on Quinn’s blonde locks, her ass rising off the bed to hump her talented mouth. “ _Yes_ ,” Rachel moans, throwing her head back in pleasure. “Let me feel that tongue some more, Quinnie— _oh!_ ” Rachel shrieks, her body tensing while Quinn does something inexplicable with her tongue inside Rachel’s wet cunt that sends shivers down her spine as she orgasms. Quinn stays latched onto Rachel’s grasping hole, nose rubbing her clit in gentle flicks.

“B-baby, hold on…” Rachel sucks in a sharp breath and tugs Quinn off, her stomach rising in falling as pleasure continues to wreck her body. “God, that mouth is too good.” She rakes her nails along Quinn’s jaw and wipes the girl cum from her chin before slipping her digits inside Quinn’s eager mouth. “What does my little pussy slut want now?”

“May I  _please_  fuck you with my cock?” Quinn pants, her lips jutting out in an adorable pout that makes Rachel coo and kiss her nose.

Rachel sat up and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “Show me how hard your cock is first.”

Rushing to obey, Quinn kneels on the bed to show her wife her rigid meat, pointing straight up against her stomach. Precum is beading at the tip, making the head flushed red and shiny. Rachel hums at the sight, her fingers tracing the vein that pulses against her touch. “You’re really eager for my pussy, aren’t you? Are you sure it’s just my pussy you want?”

Quinn swallows hard and shakes her head. “Truth be told, I want all your holes, baby. I want your mouth sucking me off. And you know how much I obsess over your ass.” She sucks in a deep breath. “But right now, your pussy is the perfect place for my cock and I  _really_  want to feel it clamping around me.”

Rachel pretends to think about it when in truth, Quinn’s desperation paired with her rigid cock is enough of a deal breaker. “How do you want me then?”

The blonde wets her lips and kisses Rachel slowly. “Elbows and knees for me, baby.”

Once Rachel’s in position, Quinn presses her hips flush against the swell of her wife’s ass. Her cock grinds against Rachel’s ass crack. Quinn leans over Rachel’s body and she humps her, hot breath against Rachel’s neck. “So good, baby.” She pants raggedly, leaking cockhead snagging against Rachel’s puckered hole. The singer shudders and reaches underneath her to position Quinn’s pumping cock into her pussy. It slides in with ease.

“Oh  _god_ , yes… Fill my pussy up.” Rachel pushes her ass out, muscles clenching with every inch of cock that slides deeper inside her. Quinn lets out a soft, growling noise that makes Rachel’s pussy gush. Quinn starts pumping her hips, hard and deep, the tip of her cock brushing against the mouth of Rachel’s cervix. The brunette cries out, her back arching, face flush against the pillows.

It doesn’t take a lot. Between Quinn’s growling and her thick meat sliding along her sensitive walls to nudge against her cervix, Rachel is bound to explode with a shriek. Which she does. Her entire body tenses, and Quinn holds her down by the hips, fucking her dick into her as Rachel writhes and comes, wave after wave coursing through her body.

Quinn pulls out and sits on her legs behind Rachel, whose body is still convulsing. Quinn rubs her smooth ass, parts her cheeks, and dives into her pussy to lick at the abundance of cum there. Rachel shrieks, her thighs opening and closing uncontrollably. Pulling back with tongue out and a trail of girl cum clinging to the tip of Quinn’s tongue, she slurps it all away and kisses the swell of Rachel’s ass.

“May I have this ass, Rachel?” She asks, soft and sincere as she drags a wet tongue along her ass crack. Rachel giggles at the sensation and cranes her neck to look back at Quinn.

“So you’re not just a pussy slut but you’re a slut for my ass too?” Rachel jiggles her ass in front of Quinn and smirks. “Go right ahead. Show me how hungry you are.”

With a growl, Quinn gets to work. She takes the bottle of lube from the drawer and sits comfortably in front of Rachel’s ass. She politely asks Rachel to yank her ass cheeks open for her. Then, she admires her anus, all crinkled skin and clenching muscle. Quinn pools saliva in her mouth and lets it drizzle down onto her hole. Taking her fingers, she rubs it along Rachel’s entrance, dipping her fingertips until her anal muscles clamp and flutter around Quinn’s gentle fingers.

“More.” Rachel demands, and it takes Quinn point two seconds to obey. She squirts lube on her digits and pushes them deeper up to the hilt. She rubs it along Rachel’s warm walls, while she enjoys the kittenish whimpers that escape her wife’s throat. “God, Quinn. Enough. Just fuck me already.”

Quinn nips her butt and flips Rachel onto her back. She wraps her arms around her legs and after lubing up, she presses the head of her meat against her puckered ass, loose and relaxed from her prep job. “Look at me.” Quinn whispers, her mouth against Rachel’s stiff nipples. Their eyes lock, and Quinn pushes in halfway. Rachel knows Quinn enjoys watching the shifts in her face whenever she is filled with cock. “How does that feel, baby?”

“I feel amazing, Quinn.” Rachel whispers, her hands grasping the base of her neck to pull her in for a kiss, tongue sliding over Quinn’s to lick the roof of her mouth. Quinn moans at the filthiness of it, her hips pumping faster as she flattens her body against Rachel’s. “Love how you fill up my ass. You like how it stretches out for you?”

“You bet I do.” Quinn licks Rachel’s breastbone and focuses on humping her cock into her tightening ass. She speeds up, her cock sliding in and out of Rachel’s stretched butthole, and when Rachel squeezes around her, Quinn comes in thick spurts that floods her wife’s fluttering hole.

Rachel moans, whispering ‘ _that’s it_ ’, as she humps against her, fucking her ass into Quinn’s throbbing dick as it continues unloading inside her. Refusing to leave her wife hanging, Quinn slides two fingers inside Rachel’s dripping pussy and fingerfucks her until she’s shrieking and coming, a squirt of her cum gushing out of her hole to coat Quinn’s forearm. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Sated, Quinn lies beside Rachel to snuggle. She kisses all over Rachel’s neck and shoulders, fingers playing with her stomach and her cock buried in her warm pussy.

This is how good days start.


	36. ask fic 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn and Rachel sneaks off during Will and Emma's reception to go have sex.

The night is young and so are they.

Hand in hand and both drunkenly giggling as they stagger out of the elevator, Rachel and Quinn were at the peak of their happiness. Rachel, because the night is so beautiful and so is Quinn. Quinn, for the same reasons. Rachel being adorable, being gorgeous, being her usual self.

They have been dancing together all night, throwing back champagne in discrete sips but they both end up drinking almost two bottles anyway, or at least it feels like it. Rachel’s skin is flushed, Quinn’s cheeks are bright pink. Rachel presses Quinn against the wall of the empty hotel hallway and giggles into her cheek. Kisses down her neck, tasting warmth and smelling her perfume. “God, Rach…” Quinn gasps, her grip on the smaller girl’s hips tightening.

Rachel fumbles for her card key. Quinn drapes her body against her back and mouths against her neck, her hips pressing against her ass, hands grazing her sides, her stomach, and her breasts. “Hurry,” Quinn husks, taking Rachel’s earlobe in her mouth, sucking it. Rachel almost drops the card. She struggles to get the door open, what with Quinn being touchy, distracting her with her tongue.

Finally managing to get the troublesome door open, Rachel turns to Quinn and crooks her finger to her with a smirk on her lip gloss-stained lips. Quinn lunges for her and they stagger inside the hotel room. They should feel at least a tiny bit guilty ditching Mr. Schue’s wedding reception but isn’t it just a celebration of love? Aren’t they doing the exact same thing in their own private way?

As soon as the door slams shut, they allow their desires to flare, not bothering to hide it any longer. Rachel grasps the back of Quinn’s neck, greedily devours her lips. The blonde palms Rachel’s plump ass, the dress stretched taut across every curve of her body. She draws back, eyes half-lidded and her cock beyond rigid. Rachel smirks and works on Quinn’s zipper while she does the same to her pink dress.

Dressed in naught but their underwear, the alcohol’s effects seem to dissipate. Quinn blinks, takes in the sight of the girl she once drew pornographic pictures of. She was so wrong in her depictions. She didn’t make Rachel curvy enough. Her thighs, strong and sculpted, her little belly, the swell of her breasts. Quinn swallows and plops on the bed, her tight boxers no longer able to hide her honest reactions. “I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than you tonight.”

Rachel blushes and straddles Quinn’s lap, knees on either side of her. The blonde holds her close, her eyes dark and her breathing heavy. “Only tonight?” She teased.

Quinn grins and lifts Rachel up so they can lie on the bed. She flattens herself against her soft heat. Removes Rachel’s bra and her own, their stiff nipples brushing together. Quinn sucks in a breath when she feels Rachel shiver. Kissing her again, deep, as if she has all the time in the world. She tastes Rachel, tastes the champagne on her tongue and Quinn realizes that she would never mind getting on drunk on this.

She sucks on Rachel’s bottom lip. Tugs on it, presses her hips against her and grinds her erection into Rachel’s inner thigh. “That’s how much I want you, Rachel.” Quinn whispers against skin. She licks the line of her jaw, groans when Rachel slips a hand in her boxers to grasp her thickness.

“I want you inside me so much, Quinn.” Rachel murmurs, pumping Quinn’s pulsing cock, precum oozing out of the tip as she strokes her firmly. “Hurry.”

“We have all night.” Quinn leans back, spreads Rachel’s legs open and removes her panties. Her soaked pussy in sight, Quinn wants nothing more than to taste her. So she does. She buries her face between Rachel’s legs. Flattens her tongue on her folds and licks, tip of her tongue curling around her clit to press against it. Quivering thighs press against her cheek. Gush of wetness. A little taste of an addiction she will end up having, Quinn surmises.

Rachel grips a handful of her hair and rocks her hips. Ass rising off the bed. Clit grinding harder on Quinn’s lapping tongue. It slides inside her, and Rachel is unable to hold back a shriek. Quinn’s tongue curls inside, her nose rubbing against her twitching clit. “So g-good…” Rachel stammers, and Quinn  _sucks_. Rachel gasps and her body stiffens. She comes with a high-pitched whine.

Quinn hums, licks her clean. Her hand on her dick, she pumps herself, trying to ease the pressure so she won’t unload as soon as she feels Rachel’s grasping wet heat around her. Rachel looks at her and opens up her arms. Quinn dives into her, kissing her, letting her taste herself on her mouth.

Reaching down between them, Rachel directs the head of Quinn’s cock against her entrance. A groan escapes the blonde, her meat throbbing as she pushes inside, until she’s buried to the hilt. “ _Holy…_ ”

“Oh, I know.” Rachel whimpers, her arms tight around Quinn’s neck, keeping her close. She trails her lips against her jaw, hikes her legs up on her hips as Quinn eases out of her, and slides right back in. The stretch is so delightful, Rachel makes it known to Quinn by a moan and her muscles clamping around her.

Quinn’s breath hitches and she speeds up. Rachel has nothing but praise in her with the way she throws her head back, lips parted open. Quinn kisses her throat, feels the cute, stuttering vibrations of her whimpers. Her nails dig into Quinn’s pale back, and it stings, but it feels so  _good_  because it reminds Quinn that  _she’s_  making Rachel feel amazing.

“I-I’m about to…” Rachel breathes heavily and she grips Quinn’s head. Moves her mouth over hers, pushes her tongue in her mouth to rub it against Quinn’s. Her thrusts speed up until she’s pounding into Rachel, hard and fast because she wants Rachel to come, and she wants to come so they can start all over again.

Rachel gasps and all Quinn feels is her pussy gushing all over her pumping cock. She comes, shaking and sucking in a breath. Clinging to Quinn because if she doesn’t, it’s as if she will float away. Quinn pins her down with her weight and humps into her until she’s coming too, her load spilling in thick ropes. Rachel moans at the sensation of being filled. She kisses Quinn on the lips.

They lie together, chests rising and falling as their lungs are filled with air and each other.

“I feel like I could’ve done better than last five minutes,” Rachel laughs and licks her lips. Quinn rests her chin between her breasts. Kisses her nipples, her breastbone, her chin, her mouth. “But we have all night, don’t we?”

Quinn smiles, rolls them over. She mouths at Rachel’s neck, to her ear. She massages her ear with her lips until Rachel is giggling and squirming above her.

Quinn can definitely do this all night. 


	37. ask fic 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has majestic monster cock and Rachel gets off on it. Since Quinn went all punk she doesn't care if her g!p is seen, so she wears tight jeans and boxer briefs.

Walking down the corridor of the school, Rachel can’t almost believe what she saw with her own two eyes.

Sure, she has 20/20 vision. But to see her girlfriend walking with chin tilted in a slight angle upwards, her shoulders making up the swagger of her gait, and the way she smirked at nothing in particular is enough to pick up Rachel’s heartbeat. She bites her lip and allows her eyes to wander lower to what Quinn is wearing: a black graphic tee that ends right before the top of her ripped skinny jeans. Her rose-coloured hair spikes upward, and when Quinn catches her eye, she smirks and approaches her. “Hey, babe.”

“Q-Quinn,” Rachel falters. She swallows hard and fights the urge to look  _down_. Quinn leans her shoulder against the locker doors. “You look…  _different_.”

“Yeah?” She smiles and ducks her head. Her voice lowers and Rachel just has to allow herself to peek. Her eyes dart to Quinn’s crotch, and  _goodness_ , the bulge her big dick leaves a detail that is impossible to get rid of in one’s mind. “You like it?”

Rachel nods and takes Quinn by the hand. She closes her locker door shut and she manages to find an empty classroom. “I’m not in trouble, am I?” Quinn asks, but her smirk tells Rachel that somehow, she doesn’t give a damn if she’s in trouble or not. She knows what she does to Rachel, and she relishes this fact. “Babe?”

Saying nothing, Rachel hops up on the teacher’s desk and hooks her thumbs on Quinn’s belt loops. She pulls her between her legs, the outline of her cock pressing firmly against the front of her panties. Her skirt rides up, exposing Rachel’s tanned thighs. Quinn grasps the soft flesh and grazes her thumb along the outline of Rachel’s pussy. “You know what you’re doing to me.” Rachel murmurs, her arms crossing behind Quinn’s neck. The pink-haired girl grins and tugs her panties aside. “And you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Damn right I am.” Quinn growls and takes Rachel’s lips for a rough kiss while her fingers drag along her pussy, spreading the copious amount of wetness to her clit. Rachel works on palming the thick swell in Quinn’s jeans, enjoying how it sticks out and fits in her hand. She fishes it out of Quinn’s tight pants and groans at the throbbing sight of it—thick and erect, jutting proudly out of her jeans. “You want it, baby girl? This big dick in you?”

Rachel grasps the back of Quinn’s neck and spreads her legs wider. She groans and nudges the cockhead against Rachel’s entrance before easing it inside. She goes slow at first, humping in shallow jerks of her hips to fuck the sensitive head of her cock in and out of Rachel’s pussy until all she hears are the wet noises and Quinn’s heavy breathing against her cheek. “ _Take me_ ,” Rachel begs, her hold tightening around Quinn’s neck. “You know how I want to get fucked. Make me feel that cock of yours pounding my slutty pussy.”

Quinn’s eyes darken and she sheathes her cock inside Rachel, her hands on either side of her body and flat on the desk. Her mouth brushes Rachel’s parted lips and she pounds into her, rough and steady and eager to please Rachel. “This pussy is mine. My cock belongs in here.” She kisses down Rachel’s exposed neck and licks along the hollow of her throat. “I’m gonna fill you up with my load and you’re going to walk out of here with my cum dripping out of your naughty pussy, aren’t you?” When Rachel doesn’t respond, Quinn growls like a feral beast, her butt cheeks tensing as she fucks hard into Rachel. She screams, and she nods. “ _Yes,_ Quinn!”

Her cheek twitches and she pinches Rachel’s stiff clit between thumb and forefinger. She pinches it gently and in rapid pulses, making Rachel arch her back, her head tilting back in a breathless scream. Her walls clamp down on Quinn’s pounding dick, and she shudders her orgasm.

“God  _damn_ , yes…” Quinn grasps Rachel’s ass in her greedy palms. “Take it, take my cum, Rachel.” She grunts, and in a few thrusts, her cock throbs and a long stream of cum bursts out of the tip of her penis and into Rachel’s still twitching pussy. Quinn’s cum continues to drain into Rachel as she pushes her load deep inside her.

They rest for a moment, but when Rachel regains her senses, she kisses Quinn’s sweaty cheek and nips her jaw. “I love this look on you, Quinn.”

She smiles and kisses Rachel’s damp forehead. “Don’t I know it, baby girl.” 


	38. skipping class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel sneaks out school to meet with g!p punk!Quinn to do what they do best. Have sex.

Rachel had been doing this since she was a sophomore, but the nerve wracking-ness of it was still strong as the first day she snuck out of school.

She swallowed hard and surveyed the empty hallway where her locker was. The exit towards the back of the school was a few feet away, and she knew for a fact that no one ever checks the security cameras. McKinley High was too lenient to do routine checks. So skipping class was too easy. Everyone had done it at least once, but common practice never made Rachel feel better about it.

What made her feel better was seeing Quinn.

Rachel glanced at her phone and saw two texts from her girlfriend. It read:

—Where are you, Rae? I’ve been here for like, twenty minutes.  
—Don’t tell me you’re feeling guilty now???

The tiny singer chuckled and wiped her glasses calmly. She liked making Quinn wait; it made her needier and her desperation was always a turn on. Rachel liked being in control like that. Still, she packed up her things and confidently, so as not to attract too much attention, walked out the back entrance to the student parking lot where Quinn was waiting in the middle of the parking lot. She was playing with her phone, Rachel’s helmet tucked under her arm. It was black with a haphazard spray paint of a gold star on it—Quinn’s own doing.

“There you are.” Quinn grinned at the sight of her. “You didn’t get in trouble, did you? She was dressed in a black jacket, the collar popped up to ward off the spring breeze. Her eyes, hidden by reflective sunglasses, and her motorcycle rumbled while she was perched on it. “Still feeling guilty?”

Rachel shook her head and stood beside Quinn as she placed the helmet on her head. She adjusted the straps and leaned in to kiss her, forehead bumping against the hard plastic. “Hop on, sweetheart. Before the authorities come.”

She rode behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her narrow waist, palms grazing her thighs over her tight jeans. Quinn made a soft noise as she kicked the stand, the motorcycle pulling out of the parking lot. “Watch those hands, Rae. Don’t wanna get into an accident just ‘cuz you can’t get your hands off my dick.”

Rachel nudged her head against Quinn’s back as she laughed, but kept her hands still for the time being. She instead relished the feel of Quinn’s back against her body. Rachel loved the firmness of her, her warmth, her smell. She closed her eyes while Quinn wove through the empty roads, in no rush to get to wherever she wanted to go.

At a stoplight, Rachel blindly palmed Quinn’s crotch until she found the shape of her cock where the ripped denim stretched taut. She rubbed the growing bulge, Quinn groaning under her breath. “Babe, you’re not really planning on jacking me off while we wait for this red light, are you?”

Rachel didn’t reply. Instead, she tugged Quinn’s zipper and wriggled her tiny hand in between the slit to feel her cock. “Commando?” She asked, her fingertip tracing the vein that was thick and throbbing along her shaft. “Quinn, you naughty girl.”

“Excuse me, miss hand down my pants.” Quinn continued to drive as the light became green. The motorcycle inched down the road. “Seriously, Rae. Hands off or you’ll get fined. By me. Distracted driving is a bad thing, remember?”

Quinn was grasping at straws now and Rachel couldn’t help but grin. The power over her, it was intoxicating. She pulled out Quinn’s cock and the rose-haired girl moaned, the engine revving fiercely when her grip tightened on the acceleration. “ _Jesus.._.”

“Hurry up and take us home, Quinnie.” Rachel murmured. “And I promise I’ll pay my ‘fine’ by sucking your rock hard cock off.”

Quinn’s head tilted and Rachel knew she was glancing at her small hands wrapped around the thick stalk of her meat. “I still remember when you can’t say dick without blushing. I kinda miss those days because you wouldn’t pull out my cock like this while I’m driving.”

Rachel smiled and said nothing until Quinn parked on the Berry driveway. Quinn looked around before getting off, her erect cock jutting out of her jeans. She helped Rachel off the bike and carried her bag for her. “Come on, come on. Let’s get inside.”

In no rush at all, Rachel grasped Quinn’s cock and led her inside. Once the front door slammed shut, Quinn groaned in relief that no one saw them. “You’re getting more and more risqué by the minute.” She commented.

Rachel smirked and tugged Quinn’s cock. “Shush.” She pressed her into the door and pumped her thick shaft. Kissing Quinn, she tasted mint candy and Chapstick on her lips. “You better not be smoking again.” Rachel whispered against her lips. She locked eyes with Quinn. Licked her hand to lube up her strokes. Quinn convulsed at the action, the look in her eye.

She sank to her knees and licked the slit of Quinn’s cock. It drew out a line of precum which Rachel swallowed. Quinn’s hand was pale on the doorknob, as if to prevent anyone from coming in. “Look at you. Still in the foyer but you’re already on your knees for my dick.” Quinn smirked but Rachel was having none of it. In one swift movement, Quinn’s cock disappeared in her mouth, all nine inches of it. “Holy fucking shit!” She screamed.

But as soon as Rachel was on Quinn’s meat, she was gone in the same instant. She looked at Rachel, dazed. “ _Wuh_ —why did you stop?”

Rachel showed off the straight rows of her teeth and took languid steps up the stairs. “I thought I might make you beg today.”

Quinn pouted but followed after her. “But you just did it yesterday.”

“What can I say? I like being in power. Love hearing you beg and whine for my pussy on your cock.”

The pink-haired girl sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “No one would ever believe me if I say that a nerd like you has such a potty mouth with a propensity to be dominant.”

“Oh, but you enjoy it so much.” Rachel laughed softly and opened the door to her bedroom. Quinn kicked off her boots and was about to strip off her pants. Rachel stopped her. “Keep those on. Take off your shirt and jacket.”

Quinn obeyed, no questions asked. “Yeah I like it when you own me, baby. Totally.” She laid on the end, legs crossed, cock sticking out of the zipper of her trousers. “But sometimes you do that thing where you don’t make me come and it feels like I’m going to explode. But then you do make me come.” She watched Rachel walk around, folding clothes and brushing her hair. “And it feels like my entire body is on fire, you know?”

Smiling, Rachel nodded. “That’s the point. It’s called edging, baby. Know your terms.”

“What, I’m getting a vocabulary lesson now?” Quinn grunted. “No thanks.”

“Fine, be that way. Tell me, are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to tie you up?”

“I’ll be good.” Quinn fidgeted slightly to get more comfortable. She gripped the rungs of the head of Rachel’s bed as her girlfriend stripped down to nothing. She crawled in bed with Quinn, between her legs.Rachel rubbed the muscles of her calves, the firm flesh of her thighs. The entire time, Quinn watched Rachel, and Rachel took her time with her. She raked her nails along her legs. Fingertips brushed the swell of Quinn’s cum-loaded balls.

A tremor coursed through Quinn and she couldn’t help but groan. She fidgeted a bit and swallowed. Rachel winked up at her and nuzzled her abs, stomach sinking at the light touch. She needed more, and Rachel knew it. But she won’t give Quinn whatever she wanted. First, she would have her fun.

Rachel sprawled down on the bed, her naked torso pressed tight against Quinn’s ribcage. She parted her lips and flattened her tongue on her nipple. She sucked on the stiff bud, swirled her tongue around it, as her palm grasped the thick stalk of Quinn’s cock. Rachel alternated between sucking and licking and nipping Quinn’s nipples and the swell of her breasts while she lightly strokes her dick from the base to the swollen head.

“Fucking  _fuck_ …” Quinn’s eyes were squeezed shut and her upper arms trembled from the strain of gripping the metal rungs. Rachel ceased her sucking to kiss Quinn’s mouth. “Rach… I can’t take too much of this fucking teasing.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Rachel chastised and released Quinn’s cock. She rifled through her drawer and took out a bottle of peach flavoured lube. Sitting between Quinn’s legs, Rachel crossed her legs and uncapped the bottle. She dribbled the cool liquid all over Quinn’s hard shaft and set it on the floor.

Quinn’s cock strained while Rachel massaged the lube on her balls until they were shimmering and slippery enough for Rachel to play with. She rolled the spheres in her palm, teased the baby soft skin, and licked the head of Quinn’s dick. It twitched as soon as it made contact with Rachel’s tongue, and Quinn’s breath hitched.

“ _Geez_ ,” Quinn whined, back arching off the bed in a perfect curve. Rachel relished her whimpers as she wrapped her dainty hands around Quinn’s length. Two fists, yet it wasn’t enough to cover Quinn’s length, a few inches jutting out of Rachel’s fist. She mouthed at the tip, tongue swirling and digging firmly into the slit that leaked precum. “Rachel, I swear to god—”

Rachel pumped her cock, slick noises coming from her palms as she fucked it on Quinn’s dick. She released her meat fully and grinned as it bobbed between her legs. The rose-coloured girl cried out, fisting the bed sheets. She didn’t want to break the rungs of Rachel’s headboard like last time. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…” She panted.

So Rachel picked her cock up again. She bobbed her head, smoothing her hand on the rest of her cock that she didn’t have down her throat. Each thrust of her mouth earned a wet, choking noise as Quinn’s shaft breached Rachel’s talented, gag reflex-less throat. Each time, Quinn would gasp and her cock would twitch. Rachel kept this brutal, rapid pace until Quinn was whimpering that she was about to come.

Rachel stopped. Left Quinn’s dick jumping against her stomach. She wiped the corners of her mouth and smirked at the dazed look in Quinn’s eyes. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ … Let me come.” Quinn gritted out. Her cock twitched again. Rachel straddled her stomach and she ground her pussy against Quinn’s flexing stomach. “You’re so fucking wet.  _Fuck_.”

Humming softly, Rachel planted her hands on either side of Quinn’s head. She humped her pussy against her abdomen and kissed her. Slow and deep. In time with her gyrations. Quinn was breathing heavily and Rachel could feel her hot breath, steady against her mouth. “Fuck me.” Rachel murmured, sucking on the tip of Quinn’s tongue. The pink-haired girl trembled, her arms tight around Rachel’s body.

Rachel kissed Quinn and shifted away from her. She went on her elbows and knees, cheek flush against the blankets. Quinn scrambled to her knees. She parted Rachel’s ass cheeks, licked her folds to get a taste of her while the smaller girl squirmed. “Lick that pussy.” Rachel breathed, eyes squeezes shut. She’d been so aroused playing with Quinn’s dick that she was sure that if she kept up the harsh sucks on her pussy lips, she would come.

And she did. With a squeal, Rachel’s pussy juices gushed all over Quinn’s eager tongue. It dragged up her folds and slid right into her clenching hole. Quinn fucked her tongue into her until her convulsions eased, and that was when she slammed her rigid meat inside Rachel.

The brunette cried out as her pussy stretched to accommodate Quinn’s girth. She bent over her back, her arms sliding underneath Rachel’s body to grasp her throat lightly. Quinn covered Rachel’s entire body with hers as she humped into her while her cock reached the deepest parts of her. Rachel reached back and grabbed handfuls of Quinn’s hair. “That’s it, mount my pussy, Quinn.” She gasped against her jaw.

“You’re too much.” Quinn panted against Rachel’s neck. Her legs went on a straddling position and it allowed her to pound Rachel with heavy, hard thrusts that the smaller girl _definitely_  liked. She squealed each time Quinn sheathed her cock inside her, balls slapping against her mound. “You’re going to make me bust already.”

“Keep fucking me,” Rachel whined, ass rutting back to meet Quinn’s forceful thrusts—so forceful that the headboard would knock against the wall, acting as the metronome to their fucking. “Don’t you dare stop, Quinn. I haven’t had enough of your cock.”

Quinn snorted and mouthed at Rachel’s ear. She licked the shell, nipped her earlobe with her lips and teeth. “You’ll never get enough of my dick.” She retorted.

Rachel tugged sharply on Quinn’s hair and made soft noises in the back of her throat with every hard pump. Quinn dragged her hands along Rachel’s sides. Gripped her hips and leaned back to watch the way her meat slid in and out of Rachel’s gorgeous pink pussy. Her cock would make a filthy noise—wet and somehow mind-numbing—and it would push her a little bit closer to the edge of coming.

Quinn pounded into Rachel, driving her face first into the sheets. “God  _damn_ , baby. I’m g-gonna…” She trailed off, her tits squished against Rachel’s back. Quinn’s ass continued to flex while she made shallow jerks of her hips, her cum spurting in thick ropes, enough to fill Rachel’s pussy. It clamped around her throbbing cock. She came so hard she swore her vision dimmed for a minute. Quinn was too engrossed in finally getting to come that she didn’t realize Rachel was coming too.

She rutted into Rachel’s pussy as together they rode out their orgasm. Quinn flattened herself against Rachel’s body and kissed all over her neck. “Fucking hell, Rach. You’re amazing.”

Rachel grinned and angled her neck for a kiss which Quinn readily supplied. “See, I told you edging makes you come harder.”

Quinn pulled out and rolled Rachel to lay on her back. She spread her legs and hummed at the delectable sight of her load trickling out of Rachel’s blushing pussy. “It does,” she murmured against Rachel’s inner thighs. Nibbled her softness, her sweat-coated skin. “Let me clean you up.”

Closing her eyes, Rachel hooked her legs on Quinn’s shoulders. Grasped a handful of her hair and dragged her nails along her scalp as she felt her tongue gliding against her hole. “ _Oh_ … You’re so good to me.”


	39. you like it wet (and so do i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn goes on a business trip for a week. They make a deal not to masturbate until Quinn comes back. But Quinn comes home a day early to find Rachel fucking herself in their bed with a vibrator. So Quinn punishes Rachel for breaking their deal. 
> 
> co-written with [Steph](http://theducksinthehat.tumblr.com).

Rachel rolled Quinn’s luggage over to the front door where her wife stood, fiddling with her phone. “I hate it when you have business trips.” She complained, shoving her fists in the pockets of her hoodie. Rachel stuck out her bottom lip. “Why can’t you just take photos here? New York is the most beautiful city, you know. It has… character.”

Quinn looked up from her phone and caught sight of Rachel’s pout, leaning down to kiss it away. “I can’t help that I was hired, honey. Plus, you’re the one that gives New York it’s character.” She reached her hands inside Rachel’s hoodie to lace their fingers together.

The brunette made a huffing noise and leaned into Quinn. “You’ll remember our deal, right? No touching, because this cock is mine.” She husked against her ear, her palm smoothing across the crotch of Quinn’s pants, her hips bucking into her hand.. Rachel grinned and nibbled on her wife’s earlobe before pulling away. “That way, orgasms would totally be ten times better when you get back.”

Quinn chuckled. “They’re always mind blowing with you to start with.” She countered. “But, I’ll honor the deal. No touching.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Quinn’s mouth, Rachel smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you in a week, darling.”

Quinn pulled her hands away from Rachel’s reluctantly. “I’ll call you when I land.” She leaned in to give Rachel one more kiss before grabbing her luggage and heading out the door.

* * *

Five days have gone by. Five orgasm-free days. Rachel squirmed on her couch as she watched a movie on her laptop. It was not that she was bored, though that was part of it. If Quinn were home, she would be visiting her in her studio, sucking her dick under her office desk, and having the living daylights fucked into her on the surface of Quinn’s desk while her coworkers knew to stay away from her office. Groaning to herself, Rachel pressed her thighs tighter together to alleviate herself in some form or another.

She silently cursed herself for making the deal with Quinn. What’s worse than not being touched by Quinn every night was the fact that she can’t even touch herself. Rachel hasneeds, and not coming for another day would drive her crazy. If she picked Quinn up at the airport tomorrow, she might not be able to control herself. She’s totally going to mount her wife right then and there, fuck her until Rachel is screaming with orgasmic relief.

But no, she had always been impatient. Biting her lip, Rachel reached under their bed and took out the box of toys they kept around for when they wished to try risquér things. Rachel searched through the box, and soon found what she was looking for. The clear plastic jelly vibrator was one of the first toys she bought, and it was the only dildo so far that could come as close to the feel of Quinn’s cock when she slides it into her pussy.

Rachel hopped into bed, ignoring the guilt that was starting to form in her lower belly. She blamed her desires. Eyes closed, Rachel pictured Quinn hovering over her, the vibrator caressing her folds the way Quinn would as she teased her needy pussy. “Fuck, baby…” Rachel gasped out, her fingers pinching her nipple with a spit-slick digit to imitate Quinn’s tongue licking the stiff buds. She switched on the vibration to it’s lowest setting and pressed it into her clit. “Oh my god…” She panted in relief.

* * *

Quinn was weaving her way through people at JFK airport. She was going to surprise Rachel by coming home two days early from her trip, since everything went ahead as planned, with no hitches whatsoever. Once she finally reached the outside, she hailed a cab and gave the driver their address. She had been faithful to their deal of not touching each other. Sure, she had her moments where she needed an ice cold shower to rid herself of morning wood, but she always found the strength to resist touching herself.

An hour later, she pulled up outside of their apartment. Quinn paid the driver, giving him a very generous tip before heading into the building and up the elevator that opened directly into their apartment. She looked around for any sign of Rachel, but inside, the apartment was still, except for the faint moaning coming from their bedroom.

Quinn silently made her way up the hall to see Rachel, spread out on the bed with a vibrator deep inside her. She was fairly certain by the loud humming that it was already on the highest and the strongest speed it could reach. Her cock stirred immediately at the sight, but she stayed back, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. “Rachel Berry-Fabray.” She said loudly over the noise of the vibrator.

Gasping, Rachel’s eyes shot open and she sat up. The sight of her wife, standing with her arms crossed over her chest was enough to sent her off the brink, a loud cry escaping her as she came hard all over the vibrating dildo. “Oh my god, Quinn!” Rachel bucked into the toy, her cum leaking out of her pussy. She collapsed back into the bed, her tits heaving. “W-what are you doing home so early?” She asked, her voice weak from her mind-numbing orgasm.

Quinn’s eyebrow rose when Rachel came just from the sight of her. “Couldn’t help it, could you?” She slowly moved towards the bed until her knees were pressed against the soft mattress. Her eyes roamed all over Rachel’s naked form. Over the soft swell of her chest, down her flat, toned stomach, and finally to her pussy, wet with her cum. She could even see her hole still clenching around the shaft. “Thought I would surprise you and come home early.”

Biting her lip, Rachel tried not to squirm beneath her wife’s gaze. “You definitely surprised me.” She said. “I was supposed to pick you up from the airport.” She pulled the slick toy out of her pussy, releasing a wave of her cum to slick up her thighs and to pool on the sheets. “I’ll clean that up.” Rachel said as she moved to roll off the bed.

Quinn licked her lips at the sight of Rachel’s pink pussy. “Stay right there. Don’t move.” She said roughly, her erection becoming more pronounced as it tented her trousers. “Put your arms over your head.”

Rachel obeyed, raising her arms to grip the headboard. Her heartbeat picked up, wondering what Quinn was about to do to her. The blonde walked around to the bedside table and grabbed the silk ties they kept in the drawer. She leaned over and tied them around Rachel’s wrists then to the headboard. “Tug.” Quinn wanted to make sure they were tight.

She did, and looked up at Quinn. “If you had told me you were going home early, I wouldn’t have touched myself.” She insisted.

“That’s the point of a surprise, sweetheart. You don’t know about it.” Quinn moved back to the foot of the bed, her hand idly rubbing her cock through her jeans. “I held up my end of the deal. Why couldn’t you?” Her tone wasn’t at all upset. She just wanted to see Rachel squirm.

Unable to look away from Quinn as she palmed herself, Rachel didn’t realize she asked a question at first. She cleared her throat. “I couldn’t help myself… I haven’t had an orgasm in days, and I miss you so much, darling. And I’m always surrounded by your scent in our bedroom, and it makes it worse. Every night, my pussy would throb because I’m so used to you touching me that it’s so hard to sleep.” She said, her legs squirming slightly as she spoke. “Please, Quinn. I really want your cock so bad.”

Quinn hummed softly before unzipping her pants to pull her rigid cock out of its tight confines. It jutted proudly between her legs, twitching on occasion as she watched Rachel’s legs squirm. “Maybe I should make you wait.”

“No, no, no, please don’t!” Rachel whimpered, closing her legs tightly to feel pressure against her pussy. “Please give me your cock… I know I’ve been a bad girl but I want it so much.”

Quinn gripped the base of her dick, almost exploding at the desperate sound of Rachel’s voice when she begged. “Open your legs.” She ordered softly, pulling her shirt over her head.

She spread her legs as wide apart as they would go, the soft breeze that tickled her slick pussy making Rachel shiver. She gasped softly, her blushing cunt throbbing. “Please…” She begged again.

Quinn kicked her pants and boxers off, crawling on her knees between Rachel’s legs. She sat back on her knees and grabbed the vibrator. “Maybe you prefer this to me now.” She turned it on low and pressed it against Rachel’s clit.

“No…” Rachel gasped, her hips rising off the bed. She gripped the ties around her wrists, her legs shaking as she struggled to keep her legs open for Quinn. “I-I still prefer your hot and hard cock sliding inside me.” Rachel whispered, her tits rising and falling as if she had been running. “No toy can compare to how your cock feels, Quinn.”

Quinn put her hand on Rachel’s hips and pushed them back down to the mattress. She upped the speed by one and pressed it slightly harder into her. “It seems like you were doing just fine without it, baby.”

Sobbing now, Rachel’s toes curled and her clit twitched at the pressure. She needed to come again, but the vibrations weren’t enough. “Please, Quinn.” She whimpered, as she struggled not to buck her hips again.

Quinn hummed and put the vibrator on the highest setting, rubbing it slowly up and down on her clit. “Please what, Rachel?”

Rachel couldn’t help but tremble against the bed as Quinn continued to press the vibrator against her clit. “Please pound my pussy with your thick, hard cock…”

“Maybe.” She pulled the vibrator away from her pussy, reaching her other hand forward to spread her pussy lips open. “Damn, baby girl.” She grinned and grazed the vibrator against her exposed clit before pressing it firmly against the stiff bud.

Arching sharply, Rachel cried out as the vibrations became more intense. Her entire body was shaking, and she was panting raggedly. Rachel’s vision dimmed as the pleasure continued to rock through her, almost bringing her to her orgasm. She rocked her hips, grinding into the toy, to push herself over the edge. Her cum was flooding steadily out of her hole, drenching the bed sheets with her juices.

Quinn pulled the vibrator away again right before Rachel reached the brink. “Ah ah, not yet.” She rubbed Rachel’s thigh slowly to bring her down. Once she could see Rachel had calmed down, she pressed the vibrator back against her clit.

“Fuck…” Rachel hissed as the assault to her clit returned. “Please!” She sobbed, her thighs quivering, and her voice becoming hoarse. “Quinn, I need it—need your cock. Please pound my pussy!”

The blonde yanked the vibrator away again. “I’ll think about it.” She grinned evilly, pressing the vibrator to her clit once more. “Tell me how bad you need my cock.”

Rachel gritted her teeth and tugged at her restraints. “I just want it on me, in me, anywhere, baby.” She panted, her clit twitching with each pass of the toy. “I want to suck on it until you’re shooting your load in my mouth. I want it in all of my holes, want your warm cum dripping out of me because you came so much.” She fidgeted with her legs. “Please?” Rachel asked in a soft tone.

Quinn’s cock was standing hard against her stomach as Rachel spoke, precum dripping down her shaft. “Jesus…” She threw the toy aside and slammed her thick meat deep inside Rachel’s pussy, immediately starting a hard, fast rhythm. Quinn pounded her into the bed, mouthing at Rachel’s neck and pulse point. Rachel screamed as her rigid dick stretched her open. She wrapped her legs tight around her waist and whimpered desperately.

“Yesyesyes,” Rachel panted, her hips rising to meet Quinn’s thrusts. “Give me that big dick, baby. Fuck my naughty pussy. Fill me up with your load. I want it, Quinn. Want to feel that cum shoot inside me.”

Quinn propped herself up on her hands and moaned at the sound of their skin meeting Rachel’s with a wet slaps. “Fuck…” She thrust just a few more times before bottoming out and coming hard inside Rachel’s pussy, her hips pressed firmly against hers. As Quinn’s load coated her inner walls, Rachel arched, her body curving in a perfect bow. She thrashed, whimpering Quinn’s name as she humped against her cock.

“I’m c-coming…” She whined, and bucking hard, Quinn’s cock slipped out her hole and she squirted all over Quinn’s stomach. “Quinn!” Rachel shrieked, her hips humping against the blonde so she could ride out her orgasm, smaller jets of her cum shooting out of her beaten pussy.

Quinn panted at the sight of cum gushing out of her wife’s pussy. “Holy fucking shit…” She reached down and rubbed her hand over Rachel’s slick cunt. “Are you okay, baby girl?” She leaned down and kissed all over Rachel’s face, her finger circling her twitching, throbbing clit.

She bit down on Quinn’s bottom lip and sucked on it hard. “Untie me, please.” Rachel’s voice was raspy. She was still shaking and coming as Quinn kept rubbing her sensitive clit. She reached up and untied Rachel’s wrists with her free hand. She guided them around her neck and flipped them over so that Rachel was on top. “I missed that sight. You coming so hard for me. I love that. I love making you feel good, baby.”

Smiling, Rachel rested her heated cheek against Quinn’s breasts. “I didn’t even know I could squirt.” She said, kissing and licking her wife’s collarbone. Rachel nuzzled Quinn’s jaw and kissed along her ear.

The blonde hummed at the feeling of Rachel’s lips on her skin. “I didn’t either. I guess now we know.” She ran her hands up and down Rachel’s sweaty back. “Totally proud that I made you do that though.” She grinned.

Rachel giggled and hummed, her eyelids drooping. “Yeah, but now I need a really long nap. When I wake up, though…” She let the sentence hang as she slipped Quinn’s softened cock back into her sensitive pussy with a low moan. “We’re going to see if that wasn’t just luck.”

Quinn hissed as her oversensitive shaft slid back into Rachel. “It wasn’t, I can assure you.” She kissed Rachel’s head. “Take a nap.”


	40. ask fic 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn likes riding Rachel's dick and being told what a slut she is. She also likes to gag on Rachel's cock but the thing she likes the most is Rachel saying her name while she mounts her.

Rachel stumbles and grunts as her back collides against the front door. She releases a shaky breath. Her legs tremble, weak, despite her daily regimen of elliptical exercises. “You’re not even going to make it to the bedroom?” She teases, her palm grasping the clear line of Quinn’s jaw. The blonde is on her knees, palming her calves. She looks up at her through eyelashes and hazel eyes enough to make Rachel’s heart flutter.

Quinn ignores Rachel’s comment by raking her nails along the back of the dark-haired girl’s thighs to slip under her skirt. She pushes her shirt up slightly and licks the line that connects her leg to her hip. Rachel shudders. Grasps the wall. Hopes she doesn’t fall over.

But with the blonde’s tight grasp on her ass, she knows she won’t. Quinn flicks her tongue around Rachel’s bellybutton and kisses the mild outline of her abdomen. Her tongue flattens against Rachel’s underbelly, and she is unable to hold back. She groans. Grasps a handful of Quinn’s hair and stoops down for a kiss.

All lips and tongue, Rachel is beyond hard. Pretty sure she can tear through her boxers with the way Quinn is licking the inside of her bottom lip. The way her lips massage hers. How her naughty hands slip up her shirt to palm her tits.

Rachel doesn’t tear her eyes away from Quinn for one hot second. She can’t possibly do that. The way Quinn looks at her with her heady eyes and seductive smile will drive anyone reeling with desire. As she moves lower, Quinn throws Rachel a wink and her head disappears in Rachel’s skirt. She laughs at the bulge that Quinn’s head forms but it soon becomes a choked moan. Quinn’s warm mouth wraps around Rachel’s dick over the thin fabric of her tight cotton boxer briefs. Hot breath, the barest brush of her tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , baby.” Rachel squirms. The doorknob digs against her back, but the discomfort is nothing in comparison to Quinn’s mouth. She wets the fabric of her boxers where the tip of her shaft rests. Rachel whimpers. “If you’re such a slut for my cock, gag on it already.” She hisses softly.

She doesn’t feel any movement from Quinn for half a second. But when she hears a growl, her boxers are yanked off and her cock slaps against Quinn’s cheek. Rachel gets rid of her skirt and licks her lips at the sight of her heavy meat against her girlfriend’s face. “You want me to choke on it, Rach?” Quinn smirks, her hand smoothing across Rachel’s length. She nods, desperate and wanting. If anything,  _she’s_  the slut for Quinn’s mouth, her hot pussy, her ass. But Quinn likes the filthy talk that falls out of her lips. And she likes it too. Rachel has always been a verbal fucker.

“Fuck my throat.” Quinn licks Rachel’s cock where the tip and the shaft meets—Rachel’s sensitive spot. She trembles and a growl rumbles through her throat. Grasping handfuls of Quinn’s hair, Rachel bends her knees and rocks her hips to slap her fat cock against her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Open up, you filthy slut.” Rachel rubs her cockhead against Quinn’s cheek and traces her lips with it. Precum dribbles out, leaving her lips wet and shiny. “You look so fucking good with my cum on those pretty lips.” She pushes Quinn’s head by her forehead and slides her cock inside her mouth until she brushes her throat.

Quinn gags, her throat clamping around the tip of Rachel’s dick. They moan in unison and Rachel draws her cock until it halfway rests in Quinn’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ …” Rachel murmurs and smiles at the look on Quinn’s face—eyes half-lidded and spit beginning to trickle down her lips. Rachel thrusts again, slow and deep. Loving the noises Quinn makes in her throat.

The wet gagging is so fucking hot that Rachel feels like she’s about to nut. She draws her cock out of Quinn’s mouth. Lines of spit and precum connects her to the blonde’s lips. “Don’t want to blow yet,” Rachel smiles and wipes the mess around Quinn’s mouth with a handkerchief. She pulls her to her feet and they stumble to the nearest seat. It’s a fabric armchair and Rachel’s pretty sure she’ll regret having sex on it. Cum stains are terrible to get out.

But for right now, she doesn’t give a fuck.

And she’s pretty sure Quinn doesn’t either. She simply kicks off her panties, hikes her dress up. Flashes Rachel the sight of her pink pussy, glistening with her cum. She mounts Rachel and rocks into her. Dragging her pussy lips against the length of her cock. Rachel props her dick upright and leans in to kiss Quinn’s lips. “Mount me,  _Quinn_.” She moans.

The blonde wraps a hand around the base of Rachel’s throat and sinks down on her dick. A gasp escapes them both. She grasps Quinn’s ass and pulls her down until she’s flush on her lap. “Say my name.” She husks, tugging on Rachel’s bottom lip until it stretches. Quinn sucks it and moves her hips back and forth. “ _Say_  it.”

Rachel ruts into Quinn impatiently. “ _Quinn_ …” She breathes, and Quinn rides her harder. “You feel so tight.” Rachel slaps her ass and kisses down her neck, her throat. Her fingers drag along Quinn’s folds and rubs her clit. She trembles, humps Rachel faster until she’s whimpering and moaning against her neck. Licking her ear, Rachel sucks her earlobe and growls out her name. “ _Quinn._ ”

That is Quinn’s undoing. Rachel smirks and watches as she comes. Back arching, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Golden locks framing her face. A soft gasp and her pussy clamps around Rachel’s pumping cock. She pulls Quinn down for a kiss and moans out Quinn’s name again. Ropes of cum shoot deep inside Quinn’s pussy, as she rocks her hips back and forth. Grinding into Rachel until she’s limp and breathless.

“Quinn.” Rachel sighs, dreamily. Kissing along her neck. The blonde-haired angel smiles. Pecks Rachel’s nose.

“I love how you say my name.”


	41. ask fic 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Achele MET photos, but with married!Faberry.

In her golden dress, Rachel enters the MET, squeezing and opening her eyes a few times to get used to the change of lighting, away from the harsh flashes of the cameras and into the darkness of the museum. Beside her, Quinn holds her hand. Her wife looks gorgeous in her three-piece suit of midnight blue. “You okay?” Quinn asks, kissing the side of Rachel’s head as they walk deeper into the large foyer of the MET. She takes her phone out of her jacket pocket and motions towards the space before her. “Pose for me, Rachel.”

Smiling, Rachel stands beneath the archway and sweeps her dress aside, exposing the length of her tanned legs. Quinn makes a noise in the back of her throat and snaps a few photos. She uploads one to Instagram and pockets her phone before taking Rachel’s hand. “My beautiful wife.” She grins, pecking her lips a few times before following the usher to their table.

While they walk around, champagne glasses in their hands, Quinn has her hand on the small of Rachel’s back, while they hold conversations and sip their drink. They listen to a few speeches, walk around and hold more conversations. At some point during the night, Quinn feels Rachel’s hand brushing against the zipper of her slacks twice in under a minute. Too frequent to be an accident.

“Rachel,” she whispers against her wife’s ear. When she sees Rachel’s lips curl into a smile, that’s when Quinn  _knows_  that there’s no way that she’s doing this by accident. “You naughty girl.” She murmurs, gripping Rachel by the arm and thrusting into her hand. “Your public sex streak is going to get you in trouble.”

Rachel snorts and turns around to fix the lapels of Quinn’s suit. “If it gets me in trouble with you, then I don’t mind one bit.”

Quinn bites her lip and takes a look around. She takes Rachel by the hand and leads her towards the more secluded bathrooms. She has visited the MET often enough to know where a good places are to have a quickie with her wife. It’s what she looks for whenever she enters a new place, and Rachel knows it.

Entering the bathroom, Quinn locks the door behind her and lunges towards Rachel for a rough kiss, her cock already hard and eager to get inside her wife’s warm pussy. She moans while Rachel suckles on her tongue. Hiking her up against the wide sink, Quinn reaches into Rachel’s dress to pull her thong aside. “Did I mention I love this dress on you?” She pants, Rachel reaching into the zipper of her trousers to pump her cock to full hardness. “It’s easy access for me and you look like an angel.” Quinn nibbles on Rachel’s plump bottom lip and lifts one leg up. Steps closer to nudge the blunt tip of her cock against Rachel’s folds, getting her dick wet.

“Hurry,” Rachel insists, hooking a leg around Quinn’s hip to draw her in closer, arms crossing behind her neck. She pulls Quinn for a deep-burning kiss, her breath catching in her throat as her wife enters her, thick, hard, and hot inside her aching pussy. “Oh god, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, Quinn. You know what I need.” She squirms and resists tugging at Quinn’s perfect hair. Instead, Rachel slides her arms around Quinn’s hips and squeezes her hips with her legs.

Grinning, Quinn spreads kisses all over Rachel’s neck and the valley of her tits. She takes off, pounding into her wife, her thighs bumping in a steady rhythm against the edge of the sink. That’s going to bruise later, but Quinn can’t bring it in herself to care. She licks along Rachel’s throat. Kisses her jaw. Reaches between her legs to flick her clit with her fingers. “So good, so fucking warm and good.” Quinn grunts, her pace picking up. Her abs are straining, she’s sweating in her suit, she doesn’t care. “I’m going to bust already, baby girl.” Quinn whimpers.

“Do it,” Rachel grits out. Her eyes jerk open when she hears something thud against the door of the bathroom. She squeaks, tightens her hold around Quinn’s neck. “ _Quinn!_ ”

“Shh, relax.” Quinn kisses the slope of her shoulder, her hips still pumping in and out, her cock coated with the sheen of Rachel’s cum. “I locked the door.” She grasps Rachel’s thighs once more and tugs her to sit on the edge of the countertop. Quinn kisses Rachel’s chest and  _pounds_  into her. She groans low, feels Rachel’s pussy muscles clamp around her cock as she trembles and whines Quinn’s name.

Quinn digs her nails into Rachel’s thighs. Her jaw flexes and she spurts thick ropes of cum inside her wife’s waiting pussy as it milks and clenches around her. “Jesus…” She pants, keeping her dick inside Rachel’s warmth until she softens. Quinn pulls out, wipes her dick clean, and tucks herself back in her trousers.

Meanwhile, Rachel throws her head back and catches her breath. She smirks at the amount of cum Quinn just unloaded inside her. “Wanna bet your cum’s gonna end up dripping down my leg as the night progresses?” She asks.

“I don’t think Joseph’s gonna like that if you ruin his dress.” Quinn retorts, but she kisses Rachel and dips her fingers in her pussy. Groans at the mess she left there before licking her digits clean. “I want to clean it up for you, but everyone’s going to be suspicious.”

Rachel giggles and wipes away the cum that gathers along her pussy. “There. That’ll have to do until you go down on me later in the limo.”

Quinn smiles and loops Rachel’s arm around hers as they walk out, back to the gala.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Changed Quinn’s dress into a suit because it’s kinda difficult to take your cock out in a dress, methinks.
> 
> [2] Joseph Altuzarra is the hunky designer that designed Lea’s dress.


	42. sleeping it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn has a fantasy of fucking Rachel in her sleep but she always wakes up. One day, Rachel takes the hint and feigns sleep as Quinn fucks her.

Quinn woke up to the warm weight of Rachel pinning her down. Her warm back pressed against Quinn’s arm, her shapely legs entangled with hers. Sighing softly, Quinn turned to her side and pulled Rachel’s small and sexy frame against her body. Quinn’s cock was erect—no surprises there—and she sandwiched it in between Rachel’s plump ass cheeks, resisting the urge to just start humping her wife first thing in the morning.

Though to be fair, with an ass like that, Quinn would do anything to fuck it in the morning. And she had, in the past. Those were always mornings well spent, albeit she would be exhausted for the rest of the day.

Right now, she was content in holding Rachel in her arms, feeling her chest rise and fall with every deep breath. Quinn cupped Rachel’s tits, rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger until it stiffened and peaked. Quinn kissed the nape of Rachel’s neck and sucked on the spot behind her ear. She squeezed her tits until the flesh bulged out between her fingers.

Precum was leaking out of her cock, and Quinn longed to fuck Rachel like this—warm and limp, submissive to her every whim since she was asleep. Quinn licked her lips and ignored the insistent pulsing of her cock as she humped against Rachel’s butt cheeks. Quinn licked her finger and rubbed it around Rachel’s nipple, making the stiff buds wet.

God, she really need to put it in Rachel. Quinn spread Rachel’s legs, her hand wandering down to cup her mound. Her heat radiated from her pussy, and Quinn groaned. She slipped her cock in between Rachel’s soft thighs, a desperate moan ripping through her. Quinn could feel Rachel’s pussy lips wrapped around her thick meat. Fucking against Rachel’s thighs, her length dragged against her slit.

Quinn could slowly feel Rachel waking up. Her arms moved and her breathing was no longer even. For a moment, she thought about ceasing her actions and pretend she was asleep. But before she could turn around and fake her snoring, Rachel’s eyelids opened, and out came her beautiful brown eyes. And they looked at Quinn from over her shoulders, a smirk on her lips.

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” She teased, reaching back to rub the back of Quinn’s neck. “How about stop teasing me like that and just put your dick inside me?”

“So early in the morning and you already have that potty mouth,” Quinn retorted. She made Rachel lay on her back and she grabbed her legs, hooking them up on her shoulders. Her heavy cock slapped against Rachel’s pussy, and in one smooth thrust, she sheathed her meat all the way to the hilt. Back arching, Rachel clawed at Quinn’s arm with a short scream.

Quinn leaned over Rachel’s body, the angle of her cock allowing her to hit deep inside her, the tip of her shaft nudging along Rachel’s cervix. Her pussy, hot and wet, clamped tight around Quinn’s dick. Sweat trickled down the side of Quinn’s face, her eyes never leaving Rachel’s features. Her mouth, parted as she moaned constantly, enticed Quinn. She kissed her deeply, the angle changing, Rachel’s pussy squeezing her cock. “ _Ohhh_ , fuck.” Quinn left crescent indentations along the skin of Rachel’s calves. “Your pussy is fucking amazing…”

Grasping the back of Quinn’s neck, Rachel wrapped her legs around her neck, locked tight with her ankles. “You gonna come already, baby?” She teased, her pussy muscles flexing around Quinn’s pumping cock. At her tone, Quinn snarled and lowered Rachel’s legs so they were wrapped around her waist. She fucked into Rachel’s pussy, the headboard tapping out their rhythm against the wall.

Not long after, Rachel’s back was arched and she was coming and screaming. Her walls became more slippery, almost sucking Quinn deeper inside her wet hole. Unable to hold back any longer, Quinn let out a deep groan. She came hard, her dick pulsing out thick ropes deep inside Rachel, the rippling of her pussy around Quinn’s shaft made her come harder. Not to mention that she’s always so sensitive in the mornings.

Quinn slumped, limp and breathing heavily on top of Rachel. She kissed along her collarbones, her neck, and finally her lips. She rubbed tanned thighs, keeping them warm as she eased her softened cock out of Rachel’s leaking pussy. “God  _damn_.”

With a soft giggle, Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn’s hair and kissed her nose. “You always say that. I’m starting to think you don’t mean it anymore.”

“Are you kidding?” Quinn laughed and slipped a hand between Rachel’s legs. “I promise you, Rachel, I mean it every single time.”

* * *

Every morning, that’s how they would start their day. Quinn would wake up before Rachel, and she would hump her morning erection against her ass cheeks while she relished her wife’s prone and defenseless form. Though it never lasts, because Rachel would wake up after a minute or two of Quinn’s insistent thrusting.

Dismayed, Quinn hid it well with her rampant fucking, making Rachel come twice or three times as she finished shooting her load deep inside her pussy. All she wanted was to fuck Rachel while she was sleeping. To take advantage of her and fuck her however she wanted in her vulnerable state.

After that thought, Quinn flushed brightly in shame and continued to work without further thought about her morning fantasies.

Still, Quinn tried to make her fantasies come true. She would often try to fuck Rachel slowly so as not to wake her. And it would work, for a time. It would take Rachel longer to wake up, but she would, in any case.

It would’ve been easier for Quinn to just talk to Rachel about said fantasy, but it wouldn’t be the same.

A few weeks after Quinn came up with her morning sex fantasy, she rolled on top of Rachel who was still fast asleep, on her stomach. Her cock, heavy and thick as always, slid along the soft skin of Rachel’s ass crack. Quinn moved lower to lay between Rachel’s legs, her palms spreading her butt apart to admire her puckered hole, her plump pussy lips, and her glistening hole.

Her wife was always so gorgeous that it always boggled Quinn’s mind about how she could think about anything else besides Rachel. She swiped her tongue against Rachel’s butt, feeling the crinkled skin along the tip of her tongue. She licked slowly with broad strokes, her nose and face buried in Rachel’s ass. Quinn breathed deeply, the puckered hole finally giving way to her tongue. She pushed it in as deep as she could go, the tightness making Quinn shudder. Her hand wrapped around her cock and she fisted the head, while she fucked her tongue in and out of Rachel’s hole.

A thumb slid inside Rachel’s pussy, and Quinn bit back a moan at how drenched she already was. She stroked Rachel’s clit, her tongue dipping along the entrance of Rachel’s asshole. When Quinn pulled back, a line of spit trailed after her tongue which she wiped away with the back of her hand.

Straddling the backs of Rachel’s thighs, Quinn checked if her wife was still asleep. She was. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was even. Quinn grasped the base of her cock, and with one arm beside Rachel, slowly eased inside her wet pussy.

Quinn bit the inside of her lip, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  She flattened herself against Rachel’s back. Only her hips moved, pumping in shallow motions, her cock driving in deep inside Rachel. Barely an inch of her cock slipped out of her wife’s pussy. She rocked her hips and relished every clench and every inch of Rachel’s dripping hole.

Surprisingly, Rachel was still asleep. Quinn grinned triumphantly. She planted her palms on either side of Rachel’s body and drove deep inside her, hips slapping hard against Rachel’s ass. Quinn could fuck her all day like this, her stiff cock encased in her soft, wet pussy. Quinn sighed in pleasure while she mouthed along Rachel’s neck.

Quinn humped harder into Rachel, her hand squirming between her stomach and the bed to rub her slick clit. She watched her features, waiting for her to open her eyes, but to her surprise, Rachel was so deep in her slumber that not once did she stirred. She moaned though, and Quinn assumed it was because she was dreaming.

“God, I’m gonna fucking  _come_ ,” breathed Quinn to no one in particular, her rhythm stuttering. She pounded into Rachel a few more times, and with a strangled groan, came hard. Her vision blurred, her arms felt weak. Her thighs squirmed as she pushed her load deep inside Rachel’s pussy, her breath hot and constant against Rachel’s neck. “ _Fuck_ …”

Quinn couldn’t believe it. She just fucked Rachel and the entire time, she was asleep. She stared at the ceiling, eyes wide, cock limp against her thigh. Sure, she missed Rachel’s filthy talking in her ear, her fingers raking across her scalp. And maybe she just go lucky in fucking Rachel in her sleep. Maybe it was a one-time thing, and if so, that was enough for Quinn.

The only problem was Rachel hadn’t come yet.

Quinn rolled Rachel to lay on her back. She hooked her legs over her shoulders and for a moment, watched her thick cum ooze out of Rachel’s open hole. She dragged a fingertip along Rachel’s folds and sucked her shiny clit into her mouth with a firm suck. Quinn lifted Rachel’s legs and squeezed them tight around her head, moaning at the softness of her thighs against her cheeks. Quinn dipped her tongue into Rachel’s pussy and licked the cum there, her nose dragging against her clit as Quinn shook her head from side to side.

Without any sense of urgency, Quinn licked and sucked Rachel’s pussy and laved her tongue against the underside of her clit. She relished Rachel’s taste, her arms outstretched to cup Rachel’s soft tits, her fingers tweaking dusky nipples.

“Fuck…” She felt Rachel stir, the profanity the first thing out of her lips as her eyes opened. Gripped a handful of Quinn’s hair and kept her head still as she humped her clit against her tongue. “So that’s what you wanted.” Rachel murmured. “You wanted to fuck me while I was still asleep, huh?”

Quinn’s eyes widened, and Rachel smirked. “I’ve pretended to be asleep while you were humping my pussy like an animal,” she continued, her grip on Quinn’s blonde locks tightening. “That’s right. I felt how hard you came. And how  _quickly_  you came.” Rachel laughed as Quinn’s ears reddened. “Is that a fantasy of yours? Fucking me while I’m vulnerable?”

Swallowing hard, Quinn nipped Rachel’s clit with her lips. “Yes.”

Rachel hummed and pushed Quinn’s head back against her clit which she sucked roughly into her mouth. Back arching, Rachel shivered and came, gushing girl cum from her hole. Quinn eagerly lapped up every bit, her tongue slipping inside her hole to lick her walls clean.

Quinn kissed along Rachel’s mound, her tummy, her breasts, then to her lips. “Are you mad at me?” She asked, rubbing Rachel’s belly. She kissed her cheeks and rested her forehead against hers. “You know, for wanting to fuck you like that?”

“Goodness, no.” Rachel smiled and grasped the back of Quinn’s neck. “But did you think it’s not as appealing if I knew? Because you could’ve just told me you want to do it, and I would’ve made your fantasies come true.”

“You already do.”

Rachel snorted. “You’re so corny,” she teased, kissing Quinn’s lips with a loud smack. “And I love it.”


	43. all the dancing girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is a professional stripper. G!P Quinn is her customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for visual reference. i trust your imagination, but i don’t trust my skills of description just yet: [rachel’s dress](http://media.burleska.co.uk/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/p/e/petra_ob_-_gold_scroll.jpg).

Every night after work, Quinn would pass by the new night club.  _Cadence_ , it was called, and as she wove through the crowd that gathered, waiting for the double glass doors to open, she noticed something particularly odd regarding the fact that  _Cadence_  was a strip club, yet men did not wait in line.

Women did.

On a particular night, she pulled her jacket tighter around her body and approached a woman at the end of the line who was not checking her phone or feigning activity like the others around her. “ _Cadence_  is a strip club, right?” Quinn asked. She’d been living in New York for the past four years, and still she could not claim to know every nook and cranny of this colossal city.

“It’s a strip club for women,” the stranger said with a smile. “The owner is queer, and she said she was tired of seeing all these male-oriented strip clubs.  _Cadence_ is her solution. The only men who work here are the bartenders, and even then there’s only two of them.”

Quinn stood behind her in line and scratched her temple. “But won’t men take offense?”

“Oh, sure,” the woman said, rolling her eyes. “There were protests online and Ramiel got a lot of hate during opening week but she ignored those. When a girl who worked here got harassed though, she flew off the handle and almost beat the guy to death.” The woman shook her head. “Anyway, I’m Brittany.”

“Quinn,” she held out her hand and shook Brittany’s hand. “So, you come here often? I’m just curious,” she said hastily when she saw Brittany’s smirk. “Since you know a lot about the place.”

“Rami’s a friend,” Brittany explained.

Before Quinn even realized that she was standing in line, the doors opened and the ladies in front entered. Since she was curious, Quinn walked in with Brittany, went through coat check, and into the club proper. Like most clubs,  _Cadence_  was dimly-lit, strips of white light running along the baseboards illuminating three paths: one leading to the already active bar, one toward the rooms for private dances, and the other leading into a sunken area where the stage stood, empty with the curtains closed. Quinn admired the soft carpet beneath her feet and the comfortable atmosphere in the club. Just as Brittany said, there were only a few men. In fact, Quinn only saw one, and he was working at the bar, doling out drinks as quickly as he could.

“My girlfriend is the main performer tonight,” Brittany told Quinn after they grabbed a drink from the bar. “After her performance, maybe I’ll introduce you.”

“She works here?” Quinn’s eyes widened at that. She followed Brittany towards a vacant round table, a pole jutting out from the middle of the table up to the ceiling. A girl was grinding up against it, her hips swaying to the beat. Quinn, entranced, fished out a five dollar bill and tucked it in the girl’s thong. “Doesn’t that bother you that she dances for other women?”

“Nah,” Brittany sipped her drink and stuffed the dancer’s bra with a fiver. “Santana’s really hot. It would be a shame if she doesn’t share how hot she is to the world. Besides,” she turned to face Quinn. “It’s her body. I have no say in what she does with it.”

Quinn smiled at the simplicity of Brittany’s reasoning. They walked around, watching girls dance against poles, shedding their clothes seductively in pools on their feet until they were bare. When Quinn softly admitted that she never had a lap dance before, Brittany made a soft noise and grabbed her by the wrist. “I have to introduce you to someone.”

She followed Brittany to a different area of the club where a dark-haired girl wearing a black and gold corset dress was dancing up on the mini-stage. A crowd already formed at the base of the stage, wads of bills on the floor at the dancer’s feet. “That’s Rachel,” Brittany said as Quinn watched the way her hips swung. Arousal stirring in Quinn’s gut.  “She’s new here, but she’s really good.”

She was gorgeous. There was no other way to say it. Thick, russet locks fell in waves, curtaining her tanned shoulders. Her collarbones. The column of her neck. The tops of her breasts that spilled out the top of the overbust of her corset. Quinn licked her lips, her black jeans tightening as she watched Rachel press her pushed up tits against the metal pole.

Quinn couldn’t help but picture it as her cock. And  _that_  thought certainly did not assuage the stirring of her dick.

“ _God_ ,” Quinn gasped, fishing out a twenty dollar bill and tucking it between Rachel’s tits. Feeling the soft skin of the valley of her breasts. She felt how warm Rachel was. Quinn pulled her hand back and caught Rachel’s eye. She winked at her, and Quinn grinned.

“You like her?” Brittany asked when Quinn sat back down beside her. “Ask her for a lap dance. It’s not first come first serve. It’s more of a bidding thing. She’ll do it after her dance, watch.”

And Quinn did watch. She admired every rock and sway of Rachel’s hips. The way she shimmied. As every pearl clasp of her corset was undone, it exposed her torso. All smooth skin. Quinn gripped her knees. Tried not to drool. Hid her erect cock that tented her trousers as well as she could.

Rachel pointed her butt towards her audience and shimmied out of her dress, and it pooled to her feet in a mess of crinkled lace. She wore black lace panties that framed her shapely ass. Rachel faced the watchful gazes of her customers and smirked. Her nipples were stiff from the cool air, or maybe she liked being watched. Nonetheless, Quinn longed to have those pointy nips in her mouth to taste, to suck.

The song Rachel danced to ended, and she sat on the edge of the stage, legs crossed. “Bidding for a private lap dance starts at fifty dollars.” She announced, and the audience called out numbers that increased in denominations of five. When someone called out eighty dollars, Quinn, in a clean, crisp tone, declared to pay Rachel one hundred and eighty dollars for a lap dance.

The audience said nothing, which they might as well, since Quinn cared not a single thing about them. Beside her, Brittany whistled. “High roller,” she remarked with a smile. Quinn’s attentions were focused on Rachel who grinned and hopped off the stage, her dress in her arms. “Great! You get to go first.”

“I’m Quinn,” she murmured as the crowd dispersed, some grumbling at having lost the bid. Quinn’s palms grazed the swell of Rachel’s hip and she pulled her close. “I don’t care where, but I want to watch you dance again.”

Rachel gathered up her money and arranged it in a stack. She tied them up with a rubber band. “Let me just drop this off at my dressing room. You can follow if you’d like.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere,” Quinn mumbled to herself, and Rachel heard. She laughed, not at Quinn, and walked to a lit hallway with doors on both sides of the wall. Rachel entered her dressing room, Quinn behind her. “Nice place.”

“It’s better than the other dressing rooms for other strip clubs. You know, the male-oriented kind.” Rachel said, placing the money in her duffel bag. “In some places, you have to share your room. Others, the room is half this size.”

Quinn watched Rachel from the mirror. She looked up, met Quinn’s gaze. “You can have a seat over there. A lap dance here doesn’t get recorded.”

“And it does, out there?” Quinn asked, sitting on the plush single couch that faced Rachel while she put her dress back on. Quinn decided not to complain, since she knew that Rachel would be removing it once more anyway.

“For security reasons,” responded Rachel. “In here, we get all the privacy we want.”

Her words, loaded as they are, filled Quinn with a warm thrill. “Show me what you got.”

Rachel switched her music on, and soft jazz filled Quinn’s ears. Her hips swayed in time with the music, the fabric of dress rustling.

_I put a spell on you because you’re mine._

Quinn swallowed hard. Rachel hiked up her dress and straddled her lap. Her heady aroma of cinnamon and vanilla filled Quinn’s senses. Her pants felt so tight that it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Rachel leaned down, the skin of her breasts grazing Quinn’s jaw. She sang softly with Nina Simone, her hips swirling, riding against Quinn’s crotch.

“God  _damn_ ,” Quinn breathed softly, her fingers flexing, aching to touch Rachel. She undid another clasp of her corset. Rachel slid off Quinn’s lap and turned around, sitting on top of her. Her back pressed against Quinn’s front, head cradled against the crook of her neck and shoulder. Rachel’s warm, soft lips caressed the shell of Quinn’s ear. She shivered.

_I put a spell on you because you’re mine. You’re mine_

Try as she might, Quinn had to feel the softness of Rachel’s thighs. She caressed her legs, and when she felt them spread open, grasped Rachel’s thighs and felt how warm they were. “You’re so gorgeous,” she panted against Rachel’s neck, her butt flush against Quinn’s prominent erection.

“Mmmm, I feel that.” Rachel whispered. She stood back up, hips swaying, as she unclasped every button of her dress. She lowered the corset, every inch revealed only served to stoke Quinn’s desire to see her naked.

Rachel couldn’t strip fast enough. Quinn gripped the arms of the couch to fight against the desire to tear away her clothes. When finally the silk and brocade dress was nothing but a heap on the floor, Quinn released a breath and admired Rachel’s nipples, her belly, her hipbones. She licked her lips, and Rachel straddled her once more. Ass flush against Quinn’s cock, she acted as if it wasn’t there even as she rubbed the crotch of her panties against the bulge.

“Fuck, Rachel—baby—” Quinn tensed. Her dick pulsed once, twice. She gripped Rachel to still her rotating hips, but Quinn couldn’t get her off fast enough. “Oh  _shit!_ ” Quinn gasped, her hips bucking. Inside her boxers, her cock twitched and she came. Rachel continued rubbing up against her, her plump lips caressing Quinn’s jaw as every wave of her orgasm slammed into her.

“That’s so embarrassing,” Quinn ducked her head against Rachel’s neck. “I just came in my pants, baby. You’re so hot.”

Rachel smirked and scooted back to kneel on the floor before Quinn. “Better take these off before your jeans stain.” She unclasped the button and tugged it down. Quinn obeyed, her cock still stiff. It rested, thick and heavy against her lower stomach. Cum coated the tip, and streaks of it was on her boxer briefs.

“Is this okay? I mean… I’m only paying for the dance.” Quinn said, her ears a bright red.

Rachel kissed the base of Quinn’s meat. “I’m not doing this because of my job. I’m doing this because I want to.” She murmured, gripping the thick shaft to keep it upright. Rachel stuck her tongue out and licked the glans to clean the tip of Quinn’s cock. She grazed the slit as it opened, a shuttle of clear precum oozing out. Rachel pulled her tongue back, and a line of it trailed after her.

Quinn’s toes curled as she kicked off her shoes and socks. Rachel wrapped her mouth around her cockhead while suckling, her tongue swirling in lazy circles. She sank more of Quinn’s meat in her mouth, her tongue tracing the veins that pulsed along with the rhythm of Quinn’s heartbeat. “ _Fuuuck!_ ” Quinn’s thighs trembled.

Grasping Quinn’s heavy balls, Rachel licked the side of Quinn’s cock and sucked in random spots, leaving wet kisses all over the teetering meat. “Do you want to come again so I can swallow it?” She purred, lips puckered against the wet tip.

“I’ll give you all the loads you want,” grunted Quinn, her fingers threading through Rachel’s locks. She took her cock back in her mouth and sucked her all the way down to the base, lips clamped tight around the hilt. “ _Ooooh_ , shit.” Quinn’s knee was shaking as Rachel maintained the hard suction as she pulled her mouth up to the tip. Repeating the motion, Rachel sucked even harder, her tongue against the underside of Quinn’s cock.

On the slow and steady upstroke, Quinn groaned and gripped the back of Rachel’s neck. Once she reached the tip, her tongue curled around the slit and Quinn came so hard she swore she went blind for a second. Thick ropes of her load coated Rachel’s tongue, and she kept on coming and Rachel kept sucking. Quinn was limp and breathless by the time Rachel released the head of her cock with a slick pop.

Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel, her tongue curling against hers inside her mouth. Moaning, Rachel continued stroking Quinn’s dick and it stiffened even further. She fisted the head, using short strokes. Her mouth teased and sucked on Quinn’s playful tongue. “Want to taste you,” she murmured against Rachel’s lips. “Please, baby?”

The dancer rose to her feet and kicked of her heels. She shimmied her panties off and draped it over Quinn’s cock. Up on the single sofa she climbed, her feet on the arms, her knees against the seat. Quinn tilted her head back and let Rachel straddle her mouth, but not before getting a good look of her pink pussy, her lips slick and glistening with girl cum. She dragged her fingers through Rachel’s hot folds, mouth latching on her stiff clit. Quinn toyed the bud with her tongue and lips, the tip of her digit teasing the entrance of her hole.

Above her, Rachel whimpered and rocked her hips. She looked down at Quinn, and the blonde met her eyes. Her tongue lapped at her clit in firm strokes. Sucking on it, Quinn slipped two fingers inside Rachel’s dripping hole and stroked her walls, curling them against the spongy wall of her g-spot.

“It’s not going to take much,” whined Rachel. She grasped handfuls of Quinn’s hair and humped her mouth in a greedy rhythm. “Sucking your cock turned me on so much, baby.” Quinn flattened her tongue against Rachel’s stiff clit. Fingers rubbing her slick walls.

A sharp gasp. A more insistent rhythm, and Rachel was coming and bucking against Quinn’s mouth and fingers. She removed her digits from her pussy and replaced it with her tongue. Rachel screamed, a gush of girl cum flooding out to coat Quinn’s tongue. A line of it dripped down the column of Quinn’s neck. She continued lapping at her juices, her lips and chin sticky with Rachel’s cum. With shaky legs, she stepped down the couch and sat on Quinn’s lap, her erect cock digging against her ass cheeks.

“Fuck me,” Rachel whispered into Quinn’s ear. She circled her hips, her pussy lips wrapping around her shaft. Cum making it easier for her to slide back and forth against Quinn’s heavy meat. “Put your cock inside me, baby. I need to feel it in my pussy.”

“Shit, Rachel.” Grasping the base of her dick, Quinn slipped the head inside the dancer’s grasping heat. The ring of her entrance clenched tight around her cockhead. “Turn around, baby. I want to see your face when I slide this dick inside you.”

Rachel shivered and quickly faced Quinn, her pussy sinking all the way down the length of her meat. Quinn’s jaw dropped, her grip on Rachel’s ass tight. “Holy  _fuck_ , Rachel.” She whimpered, her mouth pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around her torso and fucked into her in slow strokes, afraid to go fast in case she came too early. She wanted to relish Rachel’s pussy, tight and wet as it was. Palming Rachel’s butt, Quinn kissed along the dancer’s jaw and thrust inside her.

“Faster,” pleaded Rachel, her nails digging into Quinn’s back. “Give me that dick, Quinn. Make me feel it pounding me.”

Quinn carried Rachel over to her vanity table, sweeping aside the articles of clothing to the floor. She kissed Rachel and pounded her cock into her. Hips clapped against Rachel’s thighs in a rhythm. She kept her pace, enjoying the way Rachel’s breath hitched whenever her cock slammed all the way inside her dripping hole.

Her hand wandered down between their sweat-slick bodies to rub Rachel’s stiff clit. “Oh god,  _yes_.” The dancer’s legs locked behind Quinn, her pussy sucking her cock deeper inside. “Keep going, keep going,” she whimpered, meeting Quinn’s rough thrusts. “That’s going to make me  _come_.”

“Do it,” Quinn whispered against her mouth. She sucked on her bottom lip and rammed hard into Rachel’s dripping pussy, the vanity table squeaking with every rough thrust. “I want to feel that pussy swallow my dick.”

Head thrown back, thighs quivering around Quinn’s hips, Rachel came with a scream. Her pussy clamped around Quinn’s still pumping cock, cum making it more slippery. “Come inside me,” Rachel gripped the back of Quinn’s hair and kissed her hard, her teeth sinking into the blonde’s bottom lip. Her hips stuttered, her cock pulsing. “I want to feel your hot load dripping out of my pussy.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” hissed Quinn, her cock shooting out her warm load deep inside Rachel. Her hips moved in shallow motions, Rachel’s pussy muscles drawing out the rest of her cum. She panted, breath hitting the dancer’s collarbone. “Holy fuck, Rachel. You’re too fucking good.” She said, kissing along Rachel’s neck, her jaw, her mouth.

Rachel rubbed the back of Quinn’s neck and grinned. “You probably cost me a few hours of work, but its okay. Your cock made up for it.”

“I can pay you for the money you lost,” Quinn offered.

“I’m not a prostitute.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Quinn kissed Rachel’s cheek. “But I want to see you again, and I don’t want you to miss work because of me.” She held Rachel by her hips and nuzzled her neck. “If you won’t take cash, then let me take you to dinner.”

“That sounds better,” Rachel nipped Quinn’s lip. “How does tomorrow sound?”

Quinn grinned brightly and gave Rachel a kiss. “Tomorrow sounds great!”


	44. pro lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Rachel is McKinley’s resident stud. One day, Quinn witnesses her fucking a random cheerleader and brings it upon herself to be Rachel’s one and only.

Empty hallway. No one but Rachel standing by her locker, in her tight stonewashed jeans, the cuffs rolled up to expose her ankles. Her black v-neck shirt. Small feet in a pair of worn red topsiders. Quinn grips the strap of her book bag and she takes purposeful strides to where her friend and classmate stands.

“Rach?”

She spins and flashes Quinn a bright smile. “Hi, Quinn! How may I help you today?”

“You have something I need,” Quinn begins, and it serves its purpose—to intrigue Rachel into listening to every word she says. “I saw you that other day in the locker room.” She bites her bottom lip, looks into Rachel’s eyes to make sure she is aware of the seriousness of Quinn’s situation. “With Brittany. You were fucking her.”

She remembers the day she walked into the locker room, expecting cheerleaders. But the only thing that caught her eye was Rachel’s butt, the muscles tensed as she plowed into Brittany’s pussy. The blonde was pressed against Quinn’s locker. Normally, she would feel enraged and would put a stop immediately to the activities happening before her very eyes. Instead, she hid behind a partition and felt her clit tingle at the sight of Rachel bent over Brittany’s back, her balls heavy and slapping wetly against the blonde’s pussy.

Quinn remained hidden behind the wall, her hand squirming into her tight spanks. Her pussy, unsurprisingly, was dripping already. She teased her clit, biting back moans. Rachel palmed Brittany’s tits and spoke filthy words in her ear. The effect of her words was evident in the way Brittany bucked and screamed out her orgasm. Her fists collided against the lockers. Rachel pounded into her through her orgasm until with a growl, Quinn saw her dick pulse. She shot cum deep inside Brittany’s cunt and when Rachel pulled out, she squeezed the rest out into the condom. From where Quinn stood, and as Rachel pulled the condom off, Rachel came a lot.

That was the exact moment Quinn decided that she  _had_  to have Rachel’s cock inside her. Had to feel its thickness stretching out her pussy. Feel her hot semen spurting inside her, filling her to the brim.

“Oh,” Rachel clears her throat. “You saw that, huh? But wait,” she closes her locker door and leans against it. “You said I have something you need?”

Quinn smiles, all pristine innocence, and cups Rachel’s cock over the rough denim of her jeans. To her credit, Rachel does not flinch. Her eyebrow rises. “You sure?” The dark haired girl asks. “You’re not the first one who propositioned me. But tell me what you need, Quinn, and I’ll make sure to give it to you.”

“I need your cum,” Quinn presses against her body against Rachel and mouths along her exposed neck. Her warm lips press against Rachel’s fluttering pulse. “I know you come a lot, Rachel. Please, I want it in any way that I can get it.”

Rachel’s fingers curl around Quinn’s wrist to still her hand that insistent on feeling her dick over her jeans. “I’m not going to lie, Quinn. I’ve always imagined what it’s like to have sex with you. I was waiting for you to ask, actually.” Her lips curl into a smirk. “Do you want to?”

“N-now?”

The smaller girl shrugs. “Whenever you want.”

Quinn bites her lip. She has Chemistry next period, but it’s a class she doesn’t care for. Bad practice to skip class, but she  _really_ wants to suck Rachel’s dick. For the moment, she doesn’t give a crap. She takes Rachel by the hand and pulls her to the Cheerios’ locker room, a place where Rachel seems to be dragged into often. Quinn pins Rachel against the door, locks it, and sinks to her knees. She wastes no time yanking down Rachel’s jeans, but she keeps her tight black boxers on. The shape of her cock is so apparent. Quinn smooths her palms across Rachel’s bulge. Her mouth latches on the head of her dick and she sucks, soaking up the fabric with her spit.

“Fuck,” Rachel hisses. Quinn strokes her dick over her boxers. She pulls out the thick meat, and it gravitates down due to its weight. “You like that?” Rachel’s voice is low and she is smirking. Quinn traces her tongue along the line of her hip and nods. She sticks out her tongue and licks the underside of Rachel’s cock.

Precum makes the cockhead shiny. Quinn eagerly laps it up, her soft lips taking in Rachel in her mouth. She sucks, firm and slow, making sure the meat that’s stretching out her mouth is caressed by her greedy tongue. She licks the cleft, the slit of Rachel’s cock, and the girl shivers. Thighs quivering against Quinn’s palm.

Her head thrown back, Rachel grips the base of Quinn’s ponytail and humps into her mouth. “Don’t just leave my balls hanging there. I like them played with,” her hips start when Quinn cups them daintily, as if holding on to fragile things. Which they are. She rakes her nails against the soft, crinkled skin and sinks her mouth down Rachel’s meat, taking her deeper.

She keeps her suckling slow to relish Rachel’s girth, her weight on her tongue, her taste coating the roof of her mouth. Quinn fondles Rachel’s heavy balls, squeezing it hard enough for precum to shuttle out the parting slit of her meat. She sucks some more, bobbing up and down Rachel’s thick cock. Why she didn’t approach Rachel before, Quinn will never understand. She blew guys before, and by far, Rachel tastes exponentially  _better_ —clean and musky at the same time. Guys are just musky in general. If Quinn didn’t love cum so much, she’d be fucking girls since she preferred them by a landslide.

And Rachel has the best of both worlds going on for her. And for Quinn, too.

She allows Rachel’s meat to fall out of her mouth, ropes of spit clinging to her mouth and to the tip of her cock. She grips it in both fists, stroking wetly while she tongues the slit. Tongue wriggles into the parting eye to continuously ooze out precum.

Rachel takes her dick and pulls it out of Quinn’s grasp. She fists herself, focusing her palm on the tip, wrist twisting every upstroke. “Where do you want my cum?” She asks, purely conversational. “In your mouth or all over your face? Maybe I have enough for both. I haven’t come yet at all today.”

Eyes wide, Quinn tilts her head back, her lips parting. “Give me all you have, baby.”

Pink tongue out, Rachel aims her cock and keeps jacking herself off. Cum shoots out in a thick glob, landing right at the centre of Quinn’s tongue. “ _Fuck_ ,” she grits out. Rachel keeps pumping her cock, and more cum lands on Quinn’s tongue. Some lands on her lips, her chin, her cheeks. Ten loaded spurts and one small one escapes Rachel. She finishes with a sigh. Cock rests on top of Quinn’s tongue, and she sucks the rest out while Rachel’s semen drips down her face.

“Gorgeous,” Rachel sighs, wiping the cum that drips down Quinn’s nose. “I love making you a messy girl.”

Quinn smiles and stands up on her jelly legs, licking her lips. She grabs a face towel and soaks it in warm water to wipe away Rachel’s load. The eroticism of it only lasts for a minute, because then it starts to dry and it feels gross. Only when it is warm does Quinn loves having it all over her skin. “I’ll see you after school?” She asks, all hopeful. Thighs squeezed tight to stave off the pressure, the slickness in her panties.

Rachel hums and tucks herself back in her jeans. “Your Cheerios always corner me after every class for a quickie.” She picks up her bag and opens the door for Quinn. “But I’ll try. I’ll meet you at your parking spot.”

The blonde watches the brunette leave, grinning to herself at the small limp Rachel has. Probably from getting her cock sucked so well, but Quinn isn’t so arrogant.

* * *

When Quinn closes her locker after school, she is immediately flanked by her two best friends. She raises one brow but says nothing else. She walks down the hallway, Brittany on her left, Santana on her right. “So, we heard through the grapevine that you sucked Rachel Berry in the locker room today.” Santana says, easy as fact.

Quinn maintains her brows straight, her lips a thin smile. “And who did you hear that from?”

“We were in the locker room too,” Brittany chirps, her bouncing causing her pony tail to sway like a pendulum behind her bright, blonde head. “But I didn’t see it because I was snacking on Tana.”

“But  _I_  saw you two,” Santana looks ahead, pointedly ignoring Quinn’s smile. “It’s about time you ride the Berry train, captain.”

“Wait, you ‘rode’ her before?” Quinn flushes. “To continue your vulgar metaphor.”

“Fuck yeah,” Santana smirks and the three of them stop walking. Santana’s arms are crossed, a picture of nonchalance, and Brittany clutches her binder to her chest. Angelic smile on her lips. “She knows how to give Britts and me a  _really_  good time. If you’re going to her house after school, there might even be a lineup. She doesn’t just sleep with us Cheerios, though I think we’re her best customers.”

“Rachel told me she banged the biology club last week,” Brittany says. “She went to one of their meetings and they worshipped her cock for  _hours_.”

“Right,” Santana smirks at the wide-eyed expression across Quinn’s face. “Just a heads up, captain, before you take on something your unseasoned self can’t handle.”

With a tight jaw and a balled up fist, Quinn turns, her crunchy toast skirt fanning out around her. “You don’t have to worry about me.” She spits out. “I can handle myself just fine.”

* * *

Quinn saunters to her parking spot. Rachel is nowhere in sight, so she leans against the trunk of her car and tries not to tap her fingers, tries not to show her simmering impatience. Off the distance, towards the scattering of trees that surround the school building, she sees a person jogging towards her. As the person nears, Quinn realizes it’s Rachel who is making her way towards her.

“Hi,” the girl pants. She doubles over and struggles to catch her breath. “We better go. I had to run away.”

“From what?” Quinn sees Rachel’s wince. “Never mind. Get in.”

Quinn drives away from school, offering Rachel her water bottle in silence. She hears her empty the bottle. The back of her hand wipes at her lips. “Thanks.”

The drive to Quinn’s place is quick. The head cheerleader leads Rachel inside the large, empty house, up to her bedroom. Once they’re inside, Quinn motions towards the bed, the pastel covers neatly in place. Rachel sits gingerly, as if afraid to crease the floral sheets but Quinn knows it all won’t matter in a second. “How many girls have you slept with?”

Rachel gawks at Quinn’s question. She clears her throat. “From McKinley? I don’t really count them.”

“Wait, you sleep with girls from different schools too?! Are you sure you don’t have some sort of venereal disease?”

“I use a condom,” Rachel shot back. “If you brought me to your house to judge me, then maybe I should just go.” She makes a move to rise up and leave, but Quinn’s hand is firm on her shoulder, pushing her back down to sit on the bed. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound judgmental. It was just a lot to take in.”

“That’s what some girls said too when I first showed them my dick.” Rachel mumbles. Upon seeing Quinn’s glare, she ducks her head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Quinn plops down on her office chair and crosses her legs. Legs white like pearls crossing and uncrossing is enough to capture Rachel’s attention, it seems. Her eyes lock on Quinn’s legs. She fidgets. “Has it been too long for you?” Quinn teases, her fingertips tracing her own jaw. “You’ve been here too long and your cock has yet to be touched.”

Rachel’s lip curls and she leans back, keeping herself propped up with her palms behind her. She spreads her legs and Quinn notices the erection tucked along the pocket of Rachel’s jeans. “You act like I’m a sex addict.”

“Aren’t you?”

“That’s it,” Rachel shoots up, giving Quinn no time to push her back down on the bed. “I don’t have to deal with this kind of talk from you, Fabray. You might be the prettiest cheerleader in all of Ohio, but I don’t like fucking with people who make me feel something is wrong with me.”

She slams the door shut behind her, the echo of her words ringing in Quinn’s ears. Regret, like a pot boiling over, swells inside Quinn’s chest. She rubs her temples and boots up her laptop. Looks like it’s just her, PornHub, and her fingers tonight.

* * *

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Brittany murmurs, her back against Quinn’s back as they do their stretches. The taller blonde lifts Quinn up with ease, and sets her back down on the ground. Quinn does the same, but with a bit of a struggle. “Rachel’s a sweetheart and when you make her feel bad like that, she gets really aggressive but not, like, selfish during sex. Which isn’t bad or anything.  _I_  like it when she gets rough.” She smiles and Quinn doesn’t feel any better. “I came three times last night.”

Quinn unlocks her arms from Brittany’s. “Did she go over your house last night? After she left mine?”

Brittany bends over and does a few stretches before replying. “Yeah. My house is the closest one from yours, I guess. That, and she likes playing with Lord Tubbington. And my pussy.” She snickers. “Has she eaten you out yet? She’s really amazing because when she puts her tongue inside your pussy it’s like—”

“Britt, she didn’t get a chance to, remember? She left.”

“Right, because you were mean.” Brittany pats Quinn’s cheek and wipes the sweat from her brow. Santana, the leader for the day, blows her whistle and tells them to run three laps around the track. “If you apologize and mean it, I’m sure Rachel will be willing to have you ride her face. That’s what I did when I rode her too hard the other day.”

Quinn sighs. As much as she loves Brittany’s company, the details of her sexual experiences and adventures with Rachel is taking its toll on her. A deep burning jealousy flares each time Brittany mentions something intimate about Rachel. The way she giggles when her belly gets rubbed. How her cock teeters and pulses when she’s close to the edge during a handjob. They set off for the track, and after a few minutes of a light jog, Quinn notices the slight limp in Brittany’s movements. The first lap done, Santana catches up to them.

“How did last night go, Fabray? I’m surprised you’re walking today.”

Huffing, Quinn looks ahead when she speaks, making sure to avoid Santana’s gaze. “I insulted Rachel last night and she left before we got to do anything.”

Silence, and then a wild cackling noise. “Oh god, you are so fucked up.” Santana wheezes. “That’s so fucked up. You’ve been wanting to bone her for so long and you ruin it with an _insult_. Quinn, you’re a terrible person. What did you say to her that made her leave your dumb butt?”

“She called Rachel a slut,” says Brittany. 

“I did not!”

“No, but that’s what you were implying. Rachel can read between the lines pretty quick. I have to think on things for a few seconds before I get what someone is actually meaning, but Rachel picks it up just like that,” Brittany snaps her fingers. “But yeah. That’s what Quinn said.”

Santana scrunches up her nose. “You’re a little shit, Fabray. You better apologize. Or not. A lot of girls will benefit from Rachel’s passion aggression. That’s a porn term, you know. If Rachel was a porn star, she’d be well-known for it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. I had my chance and I blew it.”

“You look like a bunny that’s been kicked,” Santana snorts. “Just fucking apologize.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is,” Brittany smiles and nods towards the bleachers. Quinn cranes her neck, and from where she runs, she sees Rachel. Long, dark hair. Arms crossed across her chest, hip leaning against a metal rail. “Just go over there, say you’re sorry, and mean it. You have to mean it because Rachel would know if you didn’t.”

That’s not too hard. Quinn regrets ever implying that she thinks Rachel’s a slut, or a sex addict. She takes a deep breath and makes her way towards Rachel. Hops up on the bleacher. “Hi,” she murmurs.

“Hi,” Rachel replies. She remains stoic but she loosens her arms, resting them on her sides. “How’s practice?”

“Great,” Quinn shuffles her feet, clad in her pristine tennis shoes. “How are you?”

“Get on with it!” Santana shouts from the track. She and Brittany ceased their jogging to watch them and even from afar, they can tell that nothing is happening. Lips aren’t moving. There are no heated embraces and Quinn is not begging for mercy. “Come on, Fabray!”

“Shut up, Santana!” Quinn snaps. “I’m sorry,” she blurts once she turns and faces Rachel once again. Something about her doe eyes and defined jaw, her prominent nose and raised brow triggers honesty in Quinn. “I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday. I didn’t mean to imply that you’re a slut. That’s not fair of me to say especially since I want to have sex with you too.”

Rachel sits on the bleacher and pats the space beside her. Quinn sits, maintaining a bit of distance from Rachel. “It’s okay, really. I overreacted.”

“No, you didn’t. I hurt your feelings, Rachel. I didn’t mean to do it and I swear it’s not going to happen again.”

“So, why  _did_  you say it?” Rachel asks after a moment of silence, just allowing the breeze rustle their hair, the trees, the verdant field. She turns and faces Quinn properly. She lifts one leg on the bleacher and focuses her gaze on the blonde cheerleader who is trying to get a read on her. Quinn shivers at the intensity of Rachel’s gaze and longs to feel it on her skin once more when she is naked. “And you can’t say it just came out because I’m not going to buy a cent of that stupid-sounding excuse.”

Quinn sucks in a breath. “I was shocked, I guess, at the amount of people you’ve slept with.”

“Okay, but you’ve slept with other people too, right?”

“Not as much as you,” Quinn says. “And I’m not saying that’s bad, and I know you wear protection—”

“Of course I do. What kind of a—”

“Anyway!” Quinn holds her palms out and Rachel’s cheek twitches into a ghost of a smile. She places her palms on top of Quinn’s and they sit like that for a moment. “It just came as a shock, that’s all. And it made me wonder why on earth you sleep with so many girls without finding it in you to care.”

“But I do care,” Rachel mutters, her fingers lacing with Quinn’s. “Besides, I don’t know if I’ll be any good in relationships.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Quinn says with a dismissive with her hand. “Come over to my place tonight. I want to make it up to you.”

Rachel’s throat bobs at the look in Quinn’s eyes. The blonde cheerleader rises from her seat, plants a soft, lingering kiss on Rachel’s mouth and leaves her to stare after her swinging ponytail, her Cheerio skirt fluttering in the wind. “ _Fuck_ ,” she mumbles. Rachel watches Quinn, Brittany, and Santana finish their laps, her gaze focused on the way Quinn smiles, the curve of her ass, the swing of her hips. By the time the cheerleaders gathered in the middle of the track to practice their choreography, Rachel’s dick is half hard and she can’t wait for tonight.

* * *

During weekends, Quinn’s mom spends it out with her friends, doing goodness knows what. She assumes they drink wine in some fancy restaurant while doing book club. Quinn isn’t really interested as long as her mom comes home in the morning, safe and sound.

Right now, she’s eating Thai takeout and watching Legend of Korra. Her eyes fixed on the screen, she almost forgets to take a bite of her noodles. The doorbell rings, and Quinn makes a sound between a grunt and a whine. She pauses, leaves her food carton on the coffee table, and gets up to answer the door.

Rachel is standing on her front step, wearing ripped up jeans and a blue hoodie. She shuffles her feet on the welcome mat and smiles at Quinn. “I didn’t want to just show up with nothing so I made you these,” she hands Quinn a box, and it’s filled with an assortment of cookies.

“You made them?” Quinn steps aside to let Rachel in. “Thanks, Rachel. They look great. Have you had dinner yet?”

They move their conversation in the living room. Rachel politely refuses Quinn’s offer of her dinner. They sit beside each other, legs and arms touching, as they watch TV. After the episode, Rachel is nibbling on a cookie and massaging Quinn’s feet as she loads up the next episode.

“These are so good,” Quinn moans, finishing her third chocolate chip cookie. “You make the greatest cookies, Rach.”

Rachel smiles and squeezes Quinn’s toes. “Thanks. I bake a lot for my dads.”

After a few more episodes, the cookies are finished and Quinn finds herself on top of Rachel, kissing her. Fingers threading through her hair, caressing the nape of her neck. Rachel’s palms are flat on the swell of Quinn’s hips. She reaches back, guides Rachel’s hand lower to grip her ass.

Rachel pulls back and licks Quinn’s lip. “Do you want to go upstairs?” Quinn asks.

Rachel nods and scoots back. Quinn helps her up and they climb the stairs. Rachel pulls Quinn closer against her, kissing her as they stumble into her bedroom. Quinn collapses on the bed, back first, Rachel following on top of her. She feels the hardness of Rachel’s cock against her inner thigh, and she reaches down to undo the button of her pants. They don’t speak. They just kiss, Quinn suckling gently on Rachel’s tongue as she helps the blonde out of her clothes.

Palming Quinn’s tits, Rachel latches on a stiff nipple and lifts Quinn’s legs up to wrap around her waist. Her cock drags against Quinn’s soft thigh. Rachel humps into Quinn’s flesh with a breathy groan, her face pressed between her tits.

“Want to taste you,” she pants against Quinn’s tits. Rachel kisses down her body until she reaches her mound. Propped up on some pillows, Quinn watches as Rachel’s tongue parts her folds and curls around her clit. She grips Rachel’s shoulder with a moan, hips rising off the bed to feel more of her tongue.

Rachel wraps her lips around Quinn’s clit and gives it a slow, gentle suck. Her hands palm along Quinn’s thigh, her tongue flicking and rubbing the stiff bud. Quinn, breathy and gasping, her thighs shaking against Rachel’s cheek, moans. Her wet pussy humps into Rachel’s tongue. “ _Oh_  shit, oh  _fuck_ ,” cries Quinn. Her toes curl, her heels dig into Rachel’s back. “Rach—shit, your tongue is so good.”

Smiling against Quinn’s folds, Rachel wraps her soft lips around her clit. She sucks for a few seconds. She licks lower to tease Quinn’s slick entrance, the hole giving way to her tongue. The intrusion elicits a moan from Quinn, her tits heaving with each intake of breath. “You’re going to make me come,” she murmurs, reaching for Rachel’s hand to lock their fingers together. Quinn takes Rachel’s fingers into her mouth and sucks the tip of her digit.

“Want to taste it,” Rachel murmurs against Quinn’s dripping pussy. “Let me have your cum, baby.” She hooks Quinn’s legs over her shoulder and  _devours_  her pussy, her nose getting drenched with cum. She licks along Quinn’s walls, the underside of her clit. Against her cheek, Quinn’s thighs tremble. It takes a few more strokes of her tongue and then the pretty blonde cheerleader is arching her back, her girl cum flooding into Rachel’s eager mouth.

Rachel slows down, pulling back to admire Quinn’s slick cunt. She kisses her folds and swirls around her clit. Crawling up on top of Quinn, she grins against her lips. “Tasty,” she murmurs. Her cock, warm and stiff, presses against Quinn’s belly.

“Brittany’s right,” she breathes. “You’re really good at eating pussy.”

Rachel grins and nips the tops of Quinn’s tits. “I love doing it. I like making girls feel good. I like it when their thighs are shaking and they have to take deep breaths just to breathe.”

Quinn smiles and grips the back of Rachel’s neck, kissing her. “Let me suck you,” she whispers, her grip tight on the back of Rachel’s neck. “Let me show you what I’m good at again. Need to have your thick cock in my mouth, Rach.”

She releases a breathy sigh but shakes her head. “Later. I  _really_  want to feel what it’s like to be inside you, Quinn.”

Quinn raises a brow but kisses Rachel’s sticky nose. She hooks her leg around Rachel’s and guides her heavy cock into her pussy.

A look of alarm crosses Rachel’s eyes. “W-wait, I have a condom!”

Quinn smiles even wider and brings Rachel in for a deep kiss. “Maybe just this once. I really want to feel you. Raw and hot inside my pussy.” She tugs on Rachel’s bottom lip. The girl groans and pushes her dick deep inside Quinn, up to the hilt. “Oooh,  _yes_. I feel it pulsing, baby.”

Another shaky breath. Rachel nips Quinn’s jaw and moves her hips once, driving her meat deeper into Quinn. Her elbows rest on either side of Quinn’s head and she grips a handful of blonde hair. She flattens her body completely against Quinn’s warm body. Rachel thrusts, slowly at first, her teeth working on her bottom lip. “This feels too amazing,” she murmurs against Quinn’s mouth. “I can feel you clenching me and it’s so good.”

Rachel rests her forehead against Quinn’s and she thrusts, her hips slapping softly against Quinn’s thighs. She keeps her thrusts slow but hard, her mouth brushing Quinn’s ever so slightly. Each time her cock is buried all the way to the hilt, Rachel rolls her hips upwards to grind against Quinn’s clit.

“Faster,” Quinn whines, her nails digging into Rachel’s back. She tightens her legs around her hips and mouths at her neck. “Please, I want to feel you cum inside me.” She squeezes her pussy around Rachel, and she wheezes, her hips stuttering, interrupting her rhythm. “It’s going to be so warm and it’ll feel  _amazing_.”

“For you or for me?” Rachel asks with a small laugh. She pulls back her hips and it  _snaps_ against Quinn’s thighs. The blonde screams, and Rachel repeats, sweat dripping down the side of her face.

“For both of us,” Quinn smiles. She brings Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel speeds up her thrusts, moans steadily spilling out of her mouth and into Quinn’s. She buries against the curve of Quinn’s neck and with a deep, rumbling growl, she comes hard. She blindly reaches between them and rubs Quinn’s clit, her cock still draining cum into Quinn’s tightening cunt.

Quinn tightens her hold around Rachel’s body and Rachel feels the way her pussy just  _grips_ her cock when she comes. Hot girl cum feels nice and scalding on her skin. Her hips thrust in shallow motions, driving her cum deeper into Quinn. “God, wearing a condom will feel like shit now.” Rachel says, chuckling. She kisses Quinn’s nose. “But I’ll wear it for you. I mean.  _That_ was too good not to do again.”

Rachel rolls off Quinn and cleans up, wiping her cum from her pussy with a warm damp towel. She tucks Quinn into bed while her eyes are half-closed, the sex visibly wore her out. Rachel makes a snap decision of curling in behind Quinn, arms around her waist.

“I forgot to tell you,” Rachel murmurs against the nape of her neck. “That I’ve always liked you, and that sleeping with other people is probably just a way to kill time until me and you can happen.” She looks at Quinn’s face, sees her closed eyes. Assumes she’s asleep. “I guess you don’t really have to know this, but if you liked the sex as much as I did, that I won’t mind doing this again. With just you. From now on.”

Rachel’s heart races at her admittance. Unaware of the exact reason why those things just spilled out of her mouth. Her words hang in the air, her breathing heavy and hot against the nape of Quinn’s neck.

“That’s good to know,” comes Quinn’s sleepy voice. She turns in Rachel’s arms to face her. A lazy smile on her face. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again with you too. But as my girlfriend next time.”

“How soon is next time?” Rachel asks. Her relief manifests in the way she holds Quinn tight against her body. “Is thirty minutes from now too soon?”

Quinn lets out a light, airy laugh. She kisses Rachel in a way that makes her feel it to the tips of her toes. “Not at all, Rachel.”


	45. strength to endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn Fabray, girl with penis, has an early arrival problem. Has always been this way when she was younger. And Rachel, being the best girlfriend ~~in all of humankind~~ ever, agrees to help Quinn when she asks for stamina training.
> 
> features: dominant!Rachel, sex toys (ball gags, prostate stimulators, riding crops, cock rings, blindfolds, handcuffs), submissive!Quinn.

_'Training with Rachel,'_ Quinn thinks, _'is tough as heck and takes a lot out of a person.'_

Currently, her arms are over her head, wrists crossed and tied to the rings of Rachel's four-poster bed. Her legs, spread apart, are also tied to the posts, keeping her from moving any way whatsoever. Her skin, heated and flushed, tingles from exposure to the cool air. Darkness is all she sees from the blindfold Rachel has placed upon her. Quinn forgets how long it's been since she saw her girlfriend. All she hears is the blood pounding in her ears. The ticking of the wall clock. She strains her ears in search of Rachel breathing, but there is nothing.

By the way, there's also the constant buzzing of a Screaming O vibrating ring in Quinn's ears and around the base of her dick. Harder than cement pole. The veins prominent, pulsing. The pink tip of Quinn's cock is wet with clear precum. The slit gapes a little. A spurt of liquid shuttles out.

She longs to ask the possibly empty room if Rachel is around, but a ball gag rests heavy on her tongue. Because of it, she can’t fully-formed words with vowels and consonants and dictionary definitions. All Quinn can manage is a half-whimper, half-whine. Her fists close around the silk ropes. She tugs.

A sharp crack rings over the buzzing of the vibe. Leather crop against the wood of Rachel's bed. “Don't,” Quinn hears Rachel's stern tone. The warning that next time, the riding crop won't hit wood, but skin. “Didn't I tell you to be a good girl, Quinnie?”

To be fair, Rachel told her to be good god knows how many hours ago and Quinn likes a little reminder now and then. She swallows the saliva that pools in the back of her mouth. She whines.

She hears Rachel's footsteps. Smells the vanilla of her skin. The apple blossoms ripe in her hair. The warm touch of Rachel's hand caresses the rosy skin beneath Quinn's ribcage. The bound girl's breathing hitches. She expects _more_ —a firmer touch, a more generous caress, but none comes. Rachel's hand shifts. She pinches Quinn's stiff nipple, giving it a light twist, enough to make her back arch into the touch that disappears as soon as she keens for more.

“You're not being a good girl, Quinnie,” she hears the disapproval in Rachel's words, like a heavy weight on her chest. Her ears burn, and the shame that _hopefully_ Rachel will punish her flares within her. A firework threatening to make her explode from the inside and outwards. “I told you not to move, yet here you are, arching your back like a desperate slut. You want me to touch your cock?”

The leather swatch of the riding crop drags along Quinn's meat. A light touch that is enough for Quinn. Not enough to drive her off the edge to be sure, but enough for her cock to be stimulated once again. She feels the vibration of the cock ring anew. Rachel brushes the crop's tip against the sensitive apex of her dick. Precum squirts out, sullying Rachel's whip.

Rachel sucks at her teeth and Quinn feels the bed dip. Her heartbeat picks up. Does this mean that Rachel is done with teasing her? Quinn feels her grope behind her head to unclasp the buckle of the ball gag. Quinn gasps and chokes on her own spit. She sucks in a deep breath and parts her lips to speak, but before she can utter a word, the riding crop fills her mouth.

“Lick it clean,” Rachel says. “Your dirty precum is all over it because you can't control yourself. _That's_ a good girl,” she remarks when Quinn's tongue peeks out, curling around the broad swatch of leather. She wraps her lips around it and draws her head back, leaving the crop moist and glistening with her saliva. Quinn feels it graze her jaw. Lower it wanders along her breastbone. “You want something to suck on that badly that you suck off your own precum from my whip?” Quinn hears the bed shift, and then a warm, wet weight on top of her stomach. Rachel, she assumes, sitting on top of her. “Answer me, Quinnie.”

“Yes ma'am,” she grunts. Words feel heavy on her tongue, weighed down by lack of use. “But I'd suck some more if it's your pussy.”

A brief moment of silence, and Quinn curses herself. Did she go too far, asked for too much? She feels Rachel lift off her stomach, the sticky wetness from Rachel's pussy coats her belly. Quinn longs to see her girlfriend. Wants to see how she's enjoying this tremendous power kick, her beautiful face, the intensity of her gaze.

But she dares not ask.

Fingers slick with a musky scent pushes between her lips. It barely takes Quinn a microsecond to realize that it's Rachel's girl cum. She eagerly latches on the two digits that she splits apart with her tongue. She licks up the length of Rachel's index finger. Her teeth grazes the tip of it, giving it a gentle nibble. Quinn hears Rachel's hum of approval before her fingers slip out of Quinn's mouth. A sharp slap stings Quinn's cheek. No pain, but it sends a shock of pleasure up Quinn's pulsing shaft.

Again, Quinn all but sees Rachel move. The strong scent of Rachel's arousal hits her square in the face, imbuing her with a greedy, animalistic urgency to devour. Immediately, her mouth waters. Her dick thumps heavily against her lower belly. Quinn cranes her neck, the veins on the column of skin bulging. Tongue outstretched, saliva dripping down the corner of her mouth. Heavily she breathes. She's so _fucking_ hungry.

“Ah, ah,” Rachel yanks a handful of Quinn's mussed up hair, preventing her from partaking of the gift she is yearning to receive. “I want to hear you beg like the desperate girl you are.”

Quinn's throat flexes. “Please,” she croaks. She's so thirsty, and the fountain of everything is right _there_ , so close she can smell it. She's drooling so much it's making it difficult to speak. “I'm so hungry for your pussy, ma'am. I need to taste you and eat you. I'll be so good, I promise.” By then, Quinn's voice is a keening whine. Her desperation bubbles up in her pleas. She longs to wrap her lips around something succulent. Rachel's pussy lips is what she prefers.

Apparently, Quinn is great at begging. Rachel lowers her pussy on Quinn's waiting mouth. As soon as her lips touches Rachel's lips, she groans, low and guttural. Her mouth parts. She tongues the slippery folds, coaxing the steady flow of Rachel's cum into her mouth. Quinn's neck cranes some more. Her muscles start to ache a little bit but she ignores the twitching of her neck if it means she gets to eat more of Rachel's pussy. She has to prove how good she is at eating this perfect cunt. Make it worth Rachel's time to sit on her face.

“Oh _fuck_ , use that tongue some more, Quinnie.” Rachel scratches Quinn's scalp. Tugs her hair and rolls her hips a little to drag her clit against the blonde's upper lip. And Quinn obeys. She stiffens her tongue, prods Rachel's dripping hole with it. Her nose bumps Rachel's clit, more of her tongue slipping inside her to lick at her drenched walls. Quinn really can't stress it enough. If she only had one choice to eat anything from this world, her choice is and will always be Rachel's pussy.

Quinn immerses herself in the soft panting moans Rachel exudes, the slurping noises her mouth makes in her greediness, that she doesn't hear Rachel's warning.

Like the apocalypse, but better. Rachel comes with a scream. It's too bad that Quinn's eyes are covered, but she _knows_ just how beautiful Rachel looks in the peak of her orgasm. Head thrown back, lips parted just so. Moans that make Quinn fall in love all over again. A breathy gasp that makes her cock twitch so hard it's a wonder she hasn't spilled her load all over her stomach yet.

Oh right. It's because of the cock ring.

Quinn licks Rachel's slit. Feels the way Rachel's thighs tremble and tighten against her cheeks. But Rachel remains sitting on her face so Quinn doesn't stop licking. Doesn't want to. She can sustain her soul with just this.

Eventually, Rachel's weight shifts and she is gone entirely on top of Quinn's neck and upper chest. She groans at the loss, like a gunshot to her stomach, a piece of her heart stolen right under her nose. Rachel calms her with a hand to her cheek. “Shh, I'm going to remove your blindfold now, okay?”

At this, Quinn nods eagerly. Rachel's fingers slip under the band of the black cloth and eases it off Quinn's eyes. She keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to shock herself with the brightness. And Rachel contrasts her roughness, her dominant side that appears when she hasn't come in at least five hours, with butterfly kisses to Quinn's eyelids.

Slowly, she opens her eyes. Sees Rachel's eyes that remind Quinn of the topaz marbles the playground kids played with when she was eight on the off-chance that both her parents weren't looking. She smiles at the sight, like the dawning of a stark, gorgeous, beautiful new day.

“Hi,” Quinn says through her parched throat.

“Hi,” Rachel smiles back. Her fingertips trace unknown shapes along Quinn's ribs and abdomen. Lower and lower, until she's so close to the head of Quinn's cock. She swallows in anticipation but does not plead. Rachel will get to it in her own time, and when she does, Quinn knows she'll make it so _good_.

“I thought I'd reward you now. For being such a good girl.” Rachel licks her palm. A casual gesture, but Quinn's arousal spikes because of it. It means one thing: that Rachel intends to wrap her delicate hand around her rigid meat. “I'm going to stroke your beautiful cock, feel it throb in my hand until your thick cum is shooting all over your sexy abs.” She fists the tip. The sound of her wet palm squelching from the stream of precum Quinn produces is so filthy. She feels it to her very bones. So much so that she's already at the brink of coming.

Therein lies the problem.

Quinn Fabray, girl with penis, has an early arrival problem. Has always been this way when she was younger.

Calling it a 'problem' is in no way a hyperbole. It's the reason why she can't enjoy a good masturbating session because all it really takes is a three minute video, a lot of lube, and the knowledge that her parents are gone for the entire night.  She's not a one-pump chump, but she's almost that bad.

And that one time she stayed over Rachel’s place, Quinn felt in her gut that something unusual was going to happen. The night wore on. Nothing strange about holding hands with your girlfriend while watching a movie together, right? Nothing atypical about kissing. _Absolutely_ nothing sinister when your girlfriend of six months and nineteen days mounted your lap and pinned you against her soft bed with her softer body.

Quinn gawked with eyes wide and her body curled into itself. “W-w-what are you up to?” Her stammering was probably unattractive to Rachel right now. Quinn supposed that it was a good thing that getting an erection for her was not that easy. It wasn’t as if brushing against her lap was enough to get her fully erect. No, she needed more than that.

Rachel fluttered her eyelashes and kissed the corner of Quinn’s mouth. “I want to make you feel good, Quinn. Don’t be nervous.” She curled her hand around Quinn’s wrist and gently moved it away from her crotch. The tenderness of her touch and tone dissipated most of Quinn’s worry. It wasn’t as if Rachel didn’t know about her cock. That was one piece of information she divulged from the get-go.

Kissing Rachel to distract herself, Quinn moved her palms on the swell of Rachel’s hips. Tried to maintain an even breathing when Rachel tugged her pajama pants low enough to expose the line of her hip, the garter of her boxer briefs. Okay, so Quinn lied. Maybe she didn’t even _need_ to have contact on her cock to get hard. Rachel’s warm mouth on her neck, her slow, meandering movements. All of it served to arouse Quinn until she’s at full-mast.

“Relax,” Rachel whispered hotly against Quinn's ear. The blonde nodded—there was little else she could say—her eyes wide open. She dared not miss a second of this. The way Rachel hooked her fingers and pulled. Quinn's cock slapped her stomach. The tip shimmering with precum. She gauged Rachel's reaction. The first time she saw Quinn's penis. “Sexy,” Rachel smiled. Fingers and palm wrapped around it. Quinn couldn't resist a shiver.

“D-don't go too fast,” she gasped, her legs squirming a little. Her fists gripping handfuls of Rachel's bed sheets. Her toes curled. Her breasts heaved with every ragged intake of breath. “I'm so close already.”

Quinn's cheeks were bright pink, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. Rachel licked her lips. And Quinn's cock saw that pink tongue. Yearned for its touch, twitching against Quinn's lower belly for attention.

“It's okay,” Rachel assured Quinn. She straddled Quinn's pale thighs and removed her sweater. Quinn expected a shirt underneath, but all she got was an eyeful of Rachel's perfectly round tits. Her dusky nipples. She longed to lick the valley of her breasts. She touched them before, mostly over the shirt, and a few times when Rachel guided her hand up her stomach to caress the soft skin. It felt like touching something fluid, but pliant to the touch. And right now, Quinn wanted a taste. Her cock bobbed, agreeing with her. “You want to touch me, Quinn?”

She swallowed hard and nodded. She thought of all those times she had to put a stop to their make-out sessions because she couldn't control herself. That wasn't going to happen today. _No way_. Today, Quinn is a better woman. She would last, and she would enjoy every hollow and every curve of Rachel's body the way it was meant to be enjoyed.

But as fervent and headstrong as Quinn's thoughts were, her cock had different ideas.

All it took was a rough kiss and a bite to her lip. A warm and dainty hand curled around her cock. A few thrusts of said hand, a breathy moan of Quinn's name. All those factors, but especially Rachel half-naked on top of her, guiding Quinn’s unsure hands on top of her bare tits, contributed to her shaking orgasm.

Thick ropes of cum erupted from the slit of her cock to drench Rachel's hand. Quinn's back arched, and the continuous stroking of her cock helped her situation none. She kept coming, her jizz pooling in the dip of her bellybutton, leaking down her hip and on Rachel's bed sheets. “ _Please_ —” Quinn wheezed, tugging Rachel's hand off her sensitive cock. Rachel released her spent cock, still stiff and teetering even after the volume of cum that she spilt out.

“I'm sorry,” Quinn panted. “I didn't tell you about _that_ problem.”

“Your cock isn't a problem, darling.” Rachel kissed Quinn, soft and tender that for a minute, her guilt was assuaged. “But what do you mean ‘ _that_ ’ problem?”

“I come really fast sometimes,” Quinn flushed. “Scratch that. I come so fast all the time. It's _embarrassing_.” She avoided Rachel's eyes, sure that if she looked up, those beautiful brown eyes would make her feel okay. Right now, she just wants to hide away and feel sorry for herself.

But Rachel wasn't having any of it. She wiped her hand with a moist towel to clean Quinn’s spunk from her fingers and took Quinn’s hands in her own. “Look at me, Quinn.”

She does, and she was right. “I'll help you get over your problem,” Rachel said with her well-known intensity that Quinn fell in love with. “Starting tomorrow, I'm going to research this,” Rachel cuddled up beside Quinn after they replaced her bed sheets and after Quinn showered to get rid of her cum that coated practically her whole abdomen. Quinn spooned Rachel from behind, nose nuzzled against her neck. “We'll do this until you can last, Quinn. Don't you worry about a single thing.”

Which brings us to the present. Rachel stroking Quinn's cock, her lips sucking on Quinn's stiff nipple. The blonde's legs squirm against the sheets. She has no idea how long she's been hard, how long the cock ring has been keeping her that way. Quinn's breath comes out ragged and weary. She _needs_ to come and Rachel knows it.

With a quick movement, the cock ring is gone and so is the pressure that prevents Quinn from shooting her load. Blood rushes through her shaft. She gets light-headed. ‘ _I’m gonna fucking pass out,’_ Quinn thinks. She cranes her neck to keep watching, watching as Rachel sinks her hot mouth around her cock and takes her all the way into her throat.

“Oooh, _fuck!!_ ” Quinn screams. Quaking with tremors she can't control. She yanks at her ties, not because she longs to be free, but because there is nothing she can do. The rest of her limbs—her legs are shaking like a phone on vibrate—are otherwise preoccupied. Her tits heave, Rachel's mouth still a warm and steady suction on her nipples. Quinn can't handle much more of this. But her cock has other ideas.

The tip keeps shooting semen like her nuts are perpetually churning out cum because it has nothing better to do. Which is probably the case, but Quinn can't take it. Her cock is so damn sensitive and Rachel keeps sucking. There's a fine line between pain and pleasure, and Rachel is tap-dancing right on that pencil-thin border.

And then she pulls back. Cock falls limp, spent, drenched in spit and jizz on Quinn's lower belly. Hazel eyes blink. Dazed from that onslaught of feeling only to feel warmth on her junk and in her belly. “How did I do?”

Rachel kissed the line of Quinn's hip. “You were tied up for an hour without coming. I say you did pretty well.”

As opposed to previous times when it only took ten minutes of the constant vibration to make Quinn come. She grins, proud of herself. She's getting better and better, and if she keeps this up, she will soon claim the ultimate prize.

Getting to fuck Rachel's pussy.

It's not like she hasn't before. She has, and it was quick. Also, messy.

Rachel unties Quinn and kisses her wrists. There's no damage but she does it anyway, and it makes Quinn's heart flutter. She wraps her arms around Rachel's torso to keep her close. Quinn nuzzles her soft tits and kisses her chest and neck.

“I love you, Quinn.” Rachel murmurs into her ear. Fingers combing through Quinn's mussed locks to make them even messier.  The aftercare is a beautiful thing, and Quinn knows Rachel loves it as much as she does. They cuddle together, no space in between them. A thin cotton blanket over their cooling bodies. Quinn tightens her hold around Rachel's waist, limp cock flush against her soft ass.

They fall asleep like that. Breathing in the scent of sweat and sex, laced with a hint of Rachel's vanilla skin, Quinn's minty body wash. Moments before she falls asleep entirely, she licks the curve of Rachel's neck and whispers, “I love you too, Rachel.” 

* * *

 

Quinn's 'strength training' (or so they call it in the company of their friends) has been going on for eight weeks now, and her progress has definitely improved. From two minutes, she can now get up to eighteen minutes before she feels the stirring in her gut, churning in her belly, her balls tightening against her body, cock twitching, rearing to explode. And that’s without the cock ring. Yet she remains unfulfilled, and so, Rachel assents the continuation of her training.

Second period. Twelfth grade Chemistry. Quinn is regretting ever asking Rachel to continue this torture she should be calling training.

She's sitting in the back row, squirming like there are ants in her pants. Except they're not ants, but a cock ring-anal plug combo Rachel purchased from the dark recesses of the Internet. It's a vibrating prostate stimulator around the length and girth of Rachel's middle finger, connected to the cock ring by way of Quinn's perineum, which also vibrates. Also is USB rechargeable.

But right now, Quinn's current and main beef with it is that it's wirelessly controlled through a phone app, and Rachel has aforementioned app on her phone. Which means... She's controlling the toy from her history class right now.

Quinn grits her teeth and remembers. She gave her unerring consent to let Rachel do whatever she saw fit to improve her stamina. And this would have been fine and dandy, except Quinn's in class and she was _sure_ Tina, who's sitting beside her, can hear the weak buzzing of both the prostate stimulator and the cock ring even when she herself can't hear it. The pounding in her ears are far too loud for Quinn to be able to hear anything else.

She squirms a little. Relief floods through her veins, euphoria in the sound of the lunch bell ringing. Quinn bolts out of the classroom, her messenger bag pressed over her the bulge of her pants, the head of her cock trying to burst out the zipper. Quinn is winded not because she's not fit but because she's so fucking horny. She _needs_ to come. The constant stimulation to her prostate doesn’t help with the matter one bit. It shifts inside her as she walks, driving her insane with each step.

It's like Rachel's fifth sense tingled when Quinn turns a corner to where her classroom is, Quinn itching to jump Rachel and drag her to the nearest empty bathroom. She turns the vibration from low to strong pulses.

Quinn squeaks and precum spurts out of her cockhead, drenching her boxers some more. Her knees buckle but she catches herself, clinging on to Finn who happens to pass by.

“Whoa! You okay, Quinn? You look a little sick.” Finn helps her to stand on her own two legs. “Want me to call Rachel?”

Quinn nods, unable to speak.

The vibrations feel so much stronger now, and Quinn's head is spinning. She keeps her back against the wall of lockers, sweat trickling down her cheek, eyes closed. She takes deep breaths. A sip of water from her bottle.  She cracks an eye open and sees Finn leading Rachel towards her with a look of utter delight in her girlfriend's eyes.

“Quinnie!” Rachel cups her cheek and swipes her thumb against her plump bottom lip, swollen from hours of biting down on her lip so she won't make a telling sound. “Finn tells me you look sick. And you do. You're looking pale and you're sweating so much.” Rachel dips her hand into the pocket of her hoodie (originally Quinn's but has been appropriated). The vibration of the toy lodged inside her ass weakens and steadies. Quinn's cock twitches. “How's that, darling? Any better?”

To Rachel's credit, Quinn _almost_ believes her girlfriend's tone of worry. Those furrowed brows. But only almost, because Quinn knows just how much Rachel is currently enjoying herself.

“No,” Quinn grits out. “I think I need to go home, baby.”

Rachel hums and turns to Finn who's still lingering, looking like a worried puppy. “Thank you for your assistance, Finn. I can handle it from here.”

“You sure? I can take you to the nurse if you need it, Quinn.”

Rachel taps her toes against the floor and her hand slips in her hoodie's pocket. The buzzing intensifies. Quinn grunts and her knees tremble. “ _Fuck_... No thanks, Finn. I'll be fine. I just need Rachel to, uh, give me my lunch. She made me food.”

The tall boy rubs the back of his neck. “Sure thing. I'll see you around then. Bye, Rach.” He lumbers away. Neither Quinn nor Rachel make a move until he turns a corner. Once he's gone, Rachel takes Quinn by her wrist and leads her to an empty bathroom. Quinn hears the lock click in place and she _swears_ it's a sound of relief all on its own.

“Oh god, please take this off,” Quinn pleads, gathering the smaller girl in her arms, the bulge of her cock pressed tight against Rachel's thigh. She humps her, animal-like, panting hot breath against Rachel's neck. “Please, _please_ , I think I'm going to pass out if I have to go through the rest of the day with this thing inside me.”

“So it's perfectly fine if I just leave the cock ring on but take out the plug?” Rachel purrs in Quinn's ear. She deftly unclasps Quinn's button and tugs her pants down along with her boxers. Quinn's cock is leaking, looking majestic. Its weight makes it bounce as it falls out to point to its one true desire. Rachel licks her lips, sending Quinn's gut to roil in anticipation. “This big dick looks _so_ good. Maybe I should suck on it a little, get rid of all that precum.” She rubs the pad of her index finger against the slit. More liquid shuttles out. Rachel brings her shiny, precum-coated digit into her mouth and sucks. “ _Mmmmmn._ ”

“Please!” Quinn whimpers.

Rachel rubs Quinn's cheek. She's so desperate, so light-headed. She's _really_ going to pass out. Quinn feels Rachel tug at the butt plug, a jolt of pleasure making her knees give. She grunts and leans against the sink. “Relax,” whispers Rachel against her cheek. Slowly, the vibrating stops. The fingerlike toy slides out of Quinn's ass. She whines at the loss, her ass supple from the plug. Rachel strokes her cock, kisses up its length and slides two fingers easily inside her ass to stroke her prostate.

“Fucking _hell_!” Quinn back arches, her cock fucks into Rachel's throat. Her lips bump against the vibrating cock ring with every downstroke. The cock ring is tight around the base of her shaft, preventing her from coming. “I need to come... Please, Rach—”

Everything either moved too fast or Quinn's senses are dulled and slow. In an instant, Rachel's mouth pulls off the tip of her meat, and so does the cock ring. The pressure is released, and Quinn has to admit. The rush of blood and cum to the head of her cock is euphoric. She bites hard on the flesh of her palm to muffle her scream. Her cum belches out a thick rope that streaks across Rachel's upper lip and cheek before she can get her mouth around Quinn's cock to suck out the rest. She keeps on coming.

Quinn's knees are shaking and she curls into herself, gripping Rachel's head to keep her cock in her throat. Every clench, every suck. Quinn feels it all, down to the tips of her toes. She pulls her spent dick out of Rachel's mouth. She watches Rachel swallow. Skin of her neck bobs, and so does Quinn's cock. “Oh my god.”

She helps Rachel up to her feet and wipes the cum left on her lips and cheek. “My turn?” Quinn asks hopefully, palm sliding up Rachel's smooth thigh.

Rachel hums and sits up on the counter of the sink and spreads her legs, skirt hiked up to expose the front of her panties, white and translucent from her cum. Quinn can see the outline of her pussy lips. Her cock stiffens from the delectable sight.

The fabric is pulled aside and Quinn wastes no time. She parts her mouth, uses her tongue to spread Rachel's gorgeous pussy lips. She slurps, Rachel's cum dripping down her chin but she doesn't give a damn. Quinn's tongue dips into her entrance, feels the softness of her thighs press against her cheeks. Quinn looks up, watches Rachel's beautiful face. _That's the best thing about eating a girl out,_ Quinn thinks. If you're doing well, they let you know in the way they moan, the way their breasts heave. The look of blissed-out concentration on their faces.

“I'm coming,” Rachel warns. Quinn eagerly latches her mouth around her clit and gives it a light nibble and then a harsh suck. Rachel's fingers tighten around Quinn's hair and she utters a breathy moan. “Fuck, Quinn...” Rachel's body quivers. Quinn's tongue laps at her clit to draw out her orgasm. Tongue slips inside Rachel's clenching hole to taste her cum straight from the source before it wanders to her tight, puckered asshole. Quinn licks at it, pushes the very tip of her tongue in to feel the clench.

Rachel whimpers and pulls Quinn's head off her, but Quinn grunts, neck craning to taste more of her. Tongue stretching out try and reach Rachel's ass and pussy. Really, she’s not picky.

Laughing, Rachel guides Quinn back between her thighs, hands grasping the base of her neck. “There you go, baby. So greedy,” she admonishes. She pushes Quinn's hair back and smiles. Quinn looks up as well, her nose bumping against Rachel's clit, tongue wriggling in her ass.

Quinn slows done, her neck straining a little. She pulls back and licks her lips. “Only cuz you're so tasty, baby.” She licks Rachel's thighs and stands up. Presses a kiss to Rachel's mouth.

They fix themselves up and walk out of the bathroom, ignoring the curious looks from the girls gathered in front of the door, curious as to why it's locked. Quinn takes Rachel's hand as they walk into the cafeteria to sit with their friends. 

* * *

 

“I think it's time,” Rachel says, cuddled up in Quinn's arms, a rewatch of Funny Girl playing on the TV screen.

Quinn hums, her eyes never leaving the movie. “Time for what, Rach?”

She cups Quinn's cheek and makes her look into her eyes. “Let's see how far your training has gone.” Rachel says with a small smirk. Quinn's eyes, they go wide, and her cock stirs in her baggy sweatpants. “What do you say?”

“O-okay,” Quinn gulps and rolls on top of Rachel to kiss her mouth and jaw.

“No cock rings this time. I want to see how long you can last without it.”

Quinn says nothing, only nods and keeps kissing Rachel. God, she's so excited to feel Rachel's silky, tight pussy with nothing but her raw cock. She shivers at the mere thought. Precum dribbles out of the tip of her shaft.  Her breath comes out shaky.

“You're all ready to get started, huh?” Rachel smirks and tugs Quinn's shirt off.  She cups her soft tits, teases the nipples until they're taut peaks. She scoots down and Quinn tugs Rachel's booty shorts and panties off, fingers parting her pussy lips while Rachel suckles on her nipples. Rachel yanks Quinn's sweatpants down, and her dick, already stiff, falls heavy against Rachel's belly.

Rachel hefts Quinn's meat in her palm and strokes it, focusing on the tip, precum making it slippery. Quinn feels pleasantly surprised that unlike the last time Rachel touched her with no cock ring, she's only precoming all over her belly, but not enough for the threat of orgasm.

So far, she's okay. She's fine and dandy, relishing Rachel's soft hand around her teetering dick. Quinn fingers her girlfriend's pussy, slipping fingers inside her, stroking her inner walls. She smears girl cum all over Rachel's mound, all up on her clit. “So slippery,” she mumbles, kissing Rachel's forehead.

“Fuck me, Quinn. Put your big cock inside me.” Rachel mouths at Quinn's pliant earlobe. She hikes her legs around Quinn's waist. The blonde groans, hand on the meat of her shaft. The tip of her cock parts Rachel's pussy lips, rubs the underside of her stiff clit. Quinn takes a slow breath, leans in for a kiss, dick sliding into Rachel's grasping hole.

“ _Oooh_ , shit.” Quinn's eyes squeeze shut. She doesn't feel like coming—at least, not yet—but it feels amazing. So warm, so wet, encasing her in something she never wants to escape from. Her cock twitches as she pushes the rest of her length inside Rachel. The hilt presses firmly against Rachel's mound. “Gosh, you feel so good, Rachel.” She whimpers.

A soft noise, a whine, a keening sound spills out of Rachel's mouth. “I've been wanting that cock inside me for so long, you have no idea.” Her neck flexes. Quinn kisses the dip in her throat, the source of that beautiful voice. At her words, Quinn is filled with the urge to please. She pulls out but pushes in to the hilt roughly with all her pent up desire.

Quinn has been wholly wrapped up in this idea of her being good enough to fuck Rachel into oblivion that she ignored what it's like for Rachel. Being able to control Quinn, to be her mistress (to use a well-known term) but not being able to take Quinn as a lover. And that, Quinn thinks, is what they need right now. That connection.

She loops her arms under Rachel's armpits, then around to rest on top of her head. Fingers threading through umber locks. Quinn rests her mouth on top of Rachel's, hot breath mingling with her moans. “I love you so much,” she murmurs, lips against Rachel's. She thrusts, trying to bury herself deeper, all the way inside her lover. “I'm going to make you feel so good, fuck you so hard, Rach. It's my turn to take care of you.”

One kiss, and that's it. Quinn loses herself to fucking Rachel with slow rolls of her hips, the head of her cock hitting against her g-spot. Her thighs clap against Rachel’s, driving her hard dick so deep inside her.

Rachel moans, writhes, pulls at Quinn's hair. “Touch my clit... Make me come hard for your cock, Quinnie.” She whines and pulls her into a messy kiss. Quinn does as she asks. Thumb finds her clit and she comes. Shrieking, head thrown back. Quinn has never seen a more beautiful sight.

But to her surprise, her cock remains hard. Far from coming. She grins, pride swelling inside her. Quinn pulls out and flips Rachel to lie on her stomach. She flattens her body against Rachel's back and kisses her neck, her shoulder. Her cock, the heavy meat that represents all of her desire for Rachel, glides between her ass cheeks, slick from Rachel's cum. Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek. “Is this okay?”

She nods, butt cheeks wriggling against Quinn's dick. “Yes, but put it inside me. Fill up my hole.”

So she does. Quinn guides her cock into Rachel's dripping pussy and fucks into her with all the desperation she has. A hand squirms under Rachel's trembling body and Quinn rubs her clit while whispering in her ear. “I want to feel your pussy again, baby. Make my cock wet.”

It doesn't take much, and Quinn relishes Rachel's responsiveness. At her words growled into Rachel's ear, the dark-haired girl bites down on Quinn's neck. Her back arches. She comes with a shaky, trembling groan.

And still, Quinn stays hard. Somewhere close to coming but not quite, and she loves it. Aware of this ability, this newfound power, “I've always wanted to take you like this, baby.” Quinn pulls back just a little to admire with lustful eyes Rachel's cute butt, its pliant softness, the way it bounces and jiggles when Quinn's hips pound into her.

“I don't think I can come anymore, baby.” Rachel writhes, her pussy surely sensitive from her past two orgasms. But Quinn has done her reading. She _knows_ Rachel can come again. She mouths at Rachel's ear and takes her hands to pin them flat against the bed.

“You can, Rachel. I know you can. Please, baby. Let me feel it again.” Quinn speeds up. The room fills with the rhythm of her thrusts, a wet clapping noise that spurs her on. She leans back a bit, her hand on the small of Rachel's back. God, the view is _marvellous_. Quinn can't look away.

Rachel comes again and Quinn takes slow breaths. The slick heat is taking its toll on her, her cock twitching, rearing to explode. _Not yet_ , Quinn thinks to steel herself. _I want to make Rachel feel so much more._

Quinn rubs the plane of Rachel's back to soothe her shaking frame. “You're so sexy,” she murmurs. She squeezes Rachel's ass cheeks and pulls them apart to take a peek at her puckered asshole. Quinn licks her lips. Thinks of asking Rachel on the possibility of letting her fuck her tight-looking butt. For now, she licks the pad of her thumb and tickles Rachel's hole, her cock spearing into Rachel's juicy cunt. It comes out shiny and slick with scalding girl cum.

Squealing, Rachel arches her back, making her ass stick out so much more. The groan that comes out of Quinn's mouth is desperate. She teases Rachel's butthole, works just the tip of her finger inside her while her hips buck, driving her heavy, pulsing meat deeper into Rachel. “God _damn_ , baby.” Quinn pants. “I'm gonna blow.”

“Me too,” Rachel whines, fisting the sheets. “Oooh gosh, _pound_ me.” She insists, reaching back to yank the hair on the back of Quinn's head. There's no pain. Only the rush, the urgency in Rachel's words and actions. Quinn grips her waist. Rams her dick, the wet squelching of her pussy fills the blonde's ears. One of the hottest sounds she has ever heard, a close second to Rachel's breathy sighs of her name.

“ _Oh!_ ” Rachel squeaks when Quinn's cockhead nudges the spot inside her. Her thighs tense, she throws her head back. Quinn stares at Rachel's neck. That exposed column of skin. She bites down on the curve of her neck and shoulder as Rachel orgasms. Her pussy tenses, her cum makes Quinn's cock wetter, pushing her to the brink.

Quinn screams as she comes. Her load, hot and thick, pulses in thick cords inside Rachel's clenching pussy. Her vision dims, she collapses on top of Rachel. Smaller streams of cum drains into Rachel's quivering cunt. Quinn cannot stop shaking. “Fuck...” She breathes. “My heart is gonna beat out of my chest if you don't stop doing that clenching thing.”

Giggling, Rachel turns her head and presses a few kisses along Quinn's ear. “So, I think I did a good job training you, huh?” She nips Quinn's earlobe and suckles it gently, making Quinn's entire body tremble. Her softened cock stirring once more.

“You definitely did,” Quinn sighs and rolls off Rachel. She catches a glimpse of Rachel's blushing pussy, cum trickling out of her hole. Quinn gulps. She closes her eyes to calm herself. There's more time for that later. But now, she wants to cuddle. And thankfully, so does Rachel.


	46. write me your fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Quinn, a popular porn star, holds a contest: whoever submits the hottest fantasy according her standards gets to have sex with her. Rachel, self-declared biggest fan, writes a submission. And wins.

Anticipation roils in Rachel’s gut when her phone makes an alert sound on a Tuesday afternoon after she clocked out of rehearsals. She climbs the steps out of the subway a few blocks away from her apartment building. Rachel grips the strap of her messenger bag and resists the temptation to check her phone though she know full well what her phone was alerting her.

She hurries down the sidewalk, her eyes making a rushed scan at the headlines of the afternoon paper. New York smells fill her nose and she scrunches her nose at the smell of garbage and the imminent autumn weather. Rachel waves hello at the Jewish grocer who always gives her an extra bunch of kale during her Saturday morning shopping trips. Around a corner Rachel goes, until the doors to her apartment building is in sight.

Rachel takes the steps two at a time. Her shoulder collides against her door to shove it open. A part of her feels like a craven addict and she wants to feel ashamed about the need building up inside her lower belly, but on the other hand, she knows she can stop anytime she wishes, today is not just the day.

Her bag drops to the floor. Her keys clink in the small bowl she has by the door. Rachel kicks off her shoes and makes her way to her bedroom. Blinds pulled down, Rachel picks up her iPad that’s been charging on a dock by her bed. One new mail message of the newsletter variety, but not one that Rachel just signed up for mindlessly.

The fabric of her dress rustles and it drops to the floor along with the rest of her clothes. Bra and panties on the floor. She has no need for clothes tonight for the highlight of her week—which seems sad in retrospect, but Rachel doesn’t complain. She can go out and meet someone to do this for her, but in her opinion, no one can make her come as hard as she herself can.

Well, except for Quinn.

Rachel taps the screen of her iPad and it brings her to Quinn’s new video. She’s half-naked, wearing nothing else but tight black boxers that shows off the thick stalk of meat trapped in the fabric between her thighs. The swell of her breasts look pale, her nipples pink and stiff. Rachel takes a deep breath, leans against the headboard, iPad perched on a pillow on her lap.

“Hi,” Quinn’s voice is low and husky and a charge of electricity shoots straight to Rachel’s clit. She shivers. Resists slipping her hand between her thighs. “I have a bit of an announcement to make before I get right to the show.” Her hazel eyes stare into the camera and Rachel’s toes curl at the depth in them. “I’m holding a contest. If you’re interested in entering, this is what you have to do.”

Quinn leans forward, slouching slightly, her elbows rests atop her knees. “I want you to write me a description on what you would do if you get to fuck me. Anything below a thousand words should be enough.” Quinn’s lips twitch into a smirk. “And I’ll read every single entry. If I like what I read, then you win. The prize? Well...” She stands up, her hands on her curvy hips. Quinn drags her palms up her sides, her flat stomach, the bulge in her boxers. Her thumbs hook on the garter and she pulls her undergarment down, exposing the top of her cock. “You’ll get to fuck me.”

Rachel bites down on her lip, her thighs already glistening and slippery. She palms her mound. Her fingers dip into her folds. The tips come out wet with her juices. Quinn lowers her boxers even further and she kicks it off. Her cock, pink and thick, juts out between her legs. It bobs as it’s released from its cotton prison. The camera zooms in on her cock, the angle shifts so that it is as if Rachel is in front of Quinn right now, on her knees, her cock so close enough for her to taste.

She’s not, though she knew that Quinn was relatively close since she is based in New York. But this was as close as she could get. For now.

Quinn hefts her cock by its base and waves it around, her eyes locking with Rachel’s. Or that’s what she wants to imagine. She fingers her clit. Hole clenches around nothing. “You want this dick?” Quinn pants, her fist closing around her meat, squeezing on the upstroke. “My cock wants your mouth so bad, baby.” Precum beads at the slit. Rachel whimpers. She longs to lick it off.

She does. She wants that cock inside her, fucking her and splitting her pussy open. But for now, her fingers would have to do.

Two fingers slide into her dripping pussy, a wet slurping noise filling her ears. “Oh god,” Rachel whimpers, her eyes never leaving Quinn’s hand as she strokes herself. Quinn sits back on the couch, legs spread. She releases her cock and it teeters, staying upright on its own before slapping against her stomach with a wet noise.

Quinn grips her cock once more and she pumps it. Rachel watches, entranced by the way the pink head glistens. Her balls hang low, and Rachel’s sure she can suck them into her mouth while Quinn jerks herself off. Her mouth waters at the thought of sucking Quinn’s cock, of swallowing her cum that her hips buck into her hand, her thighs trembling.

Rachel sucks a deep breath and rubs her clit, pinching it. She muffles her screams into her pillow. She can’t help it—usually, she tries to last long enough to come at the same time as Quinn but right now, she just needs to get off. She slides two fingers into her quivering pussy. Fingers curl into her g-spot. Muscles clench tight around her digits.

Convulsing on her bed, Rachel’s tits heave as she keeps hearing Quinn’s hands, her wet strokes on her dick, the soft, low moans that spill out of her mouth. Rachel releases a slow breath, her thighs slick with her girl cum. She wipes the sweat off her stomach and she pauses the video for a moment to reach into her drawer of toys. She picks up her most recent purchase, a vibrating dildo, roughly the length and thickness of Quinn’s dick. Rachel gives it a quick wipe with antiseptic tissues and then smears its length with silicone-based lubricant. Rachel turns the toy on in its lowest setting and presses it up against her clit. She squeals and plays the video once again.

This time, she lasts a little bit longer than before, but not by much. At least she reached the end of the video, just in time for Quinn’s cumshot. Milky white semen shoots out of the tip of her cock, her muscles tense, her orgasm pooling all over her stomach. “Fuck...” Quinn pants, and Rachel bites down on her lip. Her mouth waters at the sight of Quinn’s thick meat glistening with her seed, the veins pulsing as Quinn’s body convulses.

The blonde draws a slow breath. Her eyes half-lidded, a blissed out look on her face. The camera zooms in on her fat cock that faintly throbs. “That was amazing,” sighs Quinn, “but remember. You can get the real deal if you write to me. Deadline’s at the end of the month.”

The screen blacks out, and Rachel sits there on her bed, thighs sticky, vibrator still buzzing inside her pussy. She eases the toy out of her with a groan. As her body cools, her mind runs wild of all the things she longs to do with Quinn, given the chance.

A few weeks later, Rachel is still at a loss on what to write as her entry for Quinn’s contest, the deadline looming over her head. She sits in front of her computer, a blank text file staring her right in the face. Her incognito browser tabs are all of Quinn’s videos for inspiration, though half the time she ends up sliding a hand in her panties to rub her clit until she’s writhing and coming all over her fingers.

 _‘Okay, get it together’_ , she thinks as she touches her keyboard. Earphones in, Quinn’s moans filling her ears. _‘Focus, Rachel. This is your one chance to have sex with Quinn!’_

[And so, she writes the night away](http://kendarrr.tumblr.com/post/60009795262), reaching past the word limit. She hopes that Quinn won’t mind. She sends it via email with her name and phone number, as well as a selfie as is requested.

Rachel shuts off her computer and relaxes on her bed, covers hiked up her legs. Now, she waits.  

* * *

 

A few days after the deadline of Quinn’s contest, Rachel receives an email. Her heart thuds in her chest as she gets off of work, not checking her phone until she gets home and into her bedroom. She resigns herself to not winning, so she checks her emails.

                Rachel,

I’m happy to announce that you’ve been chosen as the winner of my contest. You have 24 hours to reply...

_‘Wait, what?’_

Rachel reads and rereads the first line of text, her eyes scanning the page. It’s from Quinn’s email, no doubt about it. She swallows the lump in her throat. Her panties flood at the mere thought of getting to fuck Quinn in the ways she detailed in her descriptions. With shaky knees, Rachel lies on the bed, a wide smile plastered on her face before sitting up to reply to Quinn’s email to acknowledge her victory.

A moment later, her phone buzzes with a text. It’s a number she’s unfamiliar with. “Hi, Rachel. It’s Quinn.”

Rachel’s stomach goes all fluttery, and she immediately adds Quinn to her contacts. “Hi, Quinn.”

“Hi. I want to talk to you about the details of our date.”

 _A date?_ Rachel smiles. “I didn’t know that it’s going to be a date. Do I get a dinner a movie too?”

“I’d love to take you out to lunch,” Quinn texts back. “I mean, I don’t want to just take you to a hotel room and fuck you. I want to hang out and stuff too.”

“That sounds fun! I’d love that, actually. You seem like a great person to be around.”

“It’s nice to know that you’re not only after me for my dick.”

“Well, it is the _biggest_ reason. But I don’t want to come off as just wanting you for your body.”

“You’re hilarious. I can’t wait to meet you, Rachel.”

They talk for an hour, joking with one another as if they are close friends. Rachel finds herself smiling wide, curled up in her bed with her phone, trading texts with Quinn. They smooth out the details, Quinn bidding her leave since she has to film a scene that’ll be out the following week. Rachel sends her a kissy emoji that she doesn’t regret, simply because Quinn sends her one right back.

Rachel sets a reminder one day before her meeting with Quinn to get primped up and look good for the porn star. And she also makes the decision not to touch herself until next week. It’s going to be a feat, she knows, but it’ll be worth it in the end. She can already imagine the type of orgasm she’ll have in the hands of Quinn, and she knew without a doubt, that they will be _glorious_.

* * *

Rachel’s eyes scan the coffee shop she picked out for the umpteenth time in less than ten minutes. She sits in a secluded booth at the back of the shop with a clear view of the entrance. Crumbles of the banana muffin she ate decorated the porcelain plate and beside it is her steaming mug of coffee. They agreed to meet at ten, take a walk perhaps in Central Park, grab a quick lunch (or not, depending on how well things went), and then head back to the nearest hotel.

She checks her phone for any texts she might have missed, finding none. Rachel had been in her cozy booth since nine thirty. She curses her need to always be early for meetings as it meant that she had a solid half-hour of worrying whether her companion ditched her or not. Although she was more excited than worried to finally meet Quinn.

They’ve been texting for the past week, and Rachel would have to admit. The thought that Quinn was fun to talk to never really crossed her mind. Sure, Rachel was a great admirer of her work, but she never really thought of Quinn as more than a pornographer. But now that she knew, it was impossible to forget about Quinn’s wit and charm. Rachel smiles to herself and sipped her warm coffee.

“Look at you, smiling to yourself. People might think you’re going crazy, babe.” a soft, husky voice that smelled like warm peppermint tickled her ear. Rachel shivered, the sound of that voice always made her gush no matter what was said. She cleared her throat and looked up to meet her gaze with hazel eyes and lilac-scented blonde hair.

“Hi,” Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked Quinn up and down. Dressed in a white v-neck shirt and a burgundy hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, Quinn looks casual and sexy. Rachel can’t help but take in the eyeful of Quinn’s cock that stretches her tight jeans. “You look... wow. You look great.” She locks eyes with Quinn once more and saw the smirk on her lips and her eyebrow raised.

She takes off her backpack and slides in the seat beside Rachel, making her scoot over closer to the wall. “Don’t you want some coffee?” Rachel asks. Quinn’s proximity—already—has a profound effect on her body.

Quinn peers into Rachel’s half-drained cup and took a sip from it. “ _Mmmm_ , what’s this?” She licked her lips, her arm against the back of the seat around Rachel. “Tastes good. Maybe I’ll get myself a cup.”

“It’s a Café Americano,” Rachel says. She can see the detail of Quinn’s face, the sharp line of jaw, the curl of her eyelashes. She’s so close and Rachel is so lightheaded. “With soy milk and a bit of maple syrup.”

Humming, Quinn slips her arm around Rachel’s shoulders and takes another drink. “Oh shoot, I don’t mean to drink your coffee.”

“No, it’s okay. That’s my third cup already. I think if I finish that I’ll start having heart palpitations.”

“Third? It’s either you chug these down fast or you’ve been waiting here long.”

Rachel smiled and rubbed her thighs over her stockings. “It’s no big deal. I like being early.”

Quinn scoots closer until Rachel is sure that there is no way that she can ever be closer than she already is. “You could’ve texted me. I’ve been walking around the block so I won’t just burst in here and wait for an hour drinking myself into a caffeinated coma. We could’ve been spending that time with each other instead of waiting.”

The coffee shop chatter drains out of Rachel’s ears and all she hears is Quinn’s voice, only feel her presence surrounding her in this warm cocoon of anticipation. “You’re here now. There’s no use complaining about what we could’ve done half an hour ago.”

Quinn’s upper lip curls. She lifts the white porcelain mug to her lips. “True, but in that half-hour I spent walking, I could’ve been getting to know you better. Which means we could’ve been half an hour early getting into that hotel room.”

“Forget the ‘could’ve been’,” Rachel murmurs. She turns, facing Quinn as well as she could in her crimson leather seat. “Stop imagining what we could’ve done thirty minutes ago when you could be doing those things to me right now.”

“What if I told you I,” Quinn trails her palm, the one that previously held the warm coffee mug, along the length of Rachel’s arm, up to her shoulder. “That I’ve been thinking about what it’s like to kiss you?” Her hand touches Rachel’s cheek, tilts her head upwards just so. “That I’ve wanted to taste these lips since I read your submission?”

Her thumb strokes Rachel’s plump bottom lip to part her mouth. Rachel sucks in a shuddering breath. Her eyelashes flutter like the soft beating of butterfly wings. “I think,” her throat flexes, “that you should stop imagining them and just do it.”

Quinn licks her bottom lip and leans in further. Their noses touch. Rachel’s breath is shallow now, and her pulse is quick that if Quinn touches her neck or her wrist, she will surely feel the thrumming, rapid and eager, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

A throat is cleared by their table and Quinn and Rachel both look up in alarm. An employee of the coffee shop stands by their booth, black apron tied around her waist and tattoos up and down her arms. “This is a coffee shop, not a night club.” She says, arms crossed across her chest. “Make out if you want, but don’t do it in here. This is a kid-friendly space, you hear?”

Quinn snorts and drains the cup of coffee. She slides out of the booth, her hand reaching out for Rachel. She takes it and out they go, the fall winds rustling the leaves of orange and red that decorated the sidewalk. Central Park stands across the street, the wrought iron gates allowed walkers and joggers inside by way of a flagstone path. Rachel’s body vibrates from Quinn’s proximity from before and her proximity now. She shifts closer, and the blonde smiles. She wraps an arm around Rachel’s shoulders and draws her in.

“Do you want to take that walk?”

“I think it’s too cold,” Rachel shivers, her cheeks flushed with pink. It isn’t, really. Her body is hot in her coat, but the wind is picking up and she’s worried because Quinn is only dressed in a hoodie and jeans. “Maybe we should go to the hotel.”

Quinn rubs Rachel’s shoulder and they approach the crosswalk. Cars inch by and as New Yorkers, they cross the road and continue down the street to the nearest hotel. Together they go up to the front desk, Rachel’s arm looped around Quinn’s. She shows her ID to the employee and they are given the key cards. Up the elevators they go, and while they wait, Quinn kisses Rachel’s forehead, her lips warm on her skin all the way up to the eighth floor.

She unlocks the door and they walk in. The bed is huge, situated in the middle of the room right in front of a mirror. “Wow,” Rachel unbuttons her coat and Quinn slides it off her body. She feels cool fingertips brush her hair off her left shoulder, Quinn easing Rachel’s off-shoulder sweater to one side, and then a warm mouth kissing along the curve of her neck.

“Wow is right,” Quinn’s eyes are focused on Rachel’s features. She pulls away from Rachel to hang up her coat in the closet. “Before we get too wrapped up in each other, I have paperwork I need you to sign. Just some documentation for this contest. Like your consent, your legal information, stuff like that. My most recent STD test results are in there too.”

Rachel hums and plops herself on the edge of the bed. “I have my results in my purse, hold on,” she looks inside and pulls out a clear plastic folder which she hands to Quinn. The blonde scans through the few pages. Content with what she sees, she tosses the folder on the bedside table.

Quinn licks her lips, her eyes wandering along the length of Rachel’s legs, stopping on the top of her stockings halfway on her thigh. She takes out an envelope her bag and she hands the papers to Rachel, as well as a pen. “Fill these out and sign the X’s, please. And while you do that…” Quinn sinks on her knees and palms Rachel’s thighs. She kisses the tops of Rachel’s thighs and slides her hand up her skirt.

“How do you expect me to be able to read this contract when you’re down there distracting me?” Rachel asks as she rifles through her purse for her reading glasses, red with plastic frames. She slips them on and looks at Quinn. “What?”

“You look so gorgeous,” Quinn kisses Rachel’s knee. “With your glasses and your thigh high stockings.” She sits up and kisses Rachel, leaning further and further until Rachel is flat on her back. Their mouth shifts and slides together, Quinn’s warm tongue spreading Rachel’s lips to taste the roof of her mouth, the inside of her lip. “But ugh, okay. I’m going to control myself so you can finish the paperwork. And I’m going to sit over there.”

She plops on the divan and takes out her phone. Rachel smiles, though her panties are surely drenched through. She reads slowly, making sure to understand each line. She signs the box at the bottom of each page until she finishes with all eight sheets. Rachel looks up at Quinn and sees her looking at her phone with hot intent in her eyes, her hand stroking the outline of her cock that rests against her thigh.

“What are you reading?” Rachel asks, standing up to hand Quinn the papers. She reclines on the divan on top of Quinn.

“Just the thing you wrote me.” Quinn loops her arm around Rachel’s waist and she kisses the slope of her bare shoulder. “It gets me so hard, just reading it.”

“It’s my first time writing something like that,” admits Rachel as she plays with the collar of Quinn’s shirt. She feels the bumps of her collarbones, the warmth of her skin against her throat. “I guess you bring out the writer in me.”

Quinn grins and she puts her phone on the side table. She grips the backs of Rachel’s thighs and slides her hand up her skirt, fingers teasing her soaked panties. “I plan on bringing more out of you, baby.”

“Is that so?” Rachel grins, her legs parting for Quinn’s hand. She grasps at the back of Quinn’s head and pulls her in for another kiss. Rachel suckles on her tongue and shifts so that she can feel the blonde’s erection digging against her leg.

“God _damn_ , Rachel,” Quinn grasps Rachel’s neck. “Hold on a sec,” she murmurs, sitting up and leaning against the back of the divan. “Turn around and sit on my lap.” Rachel kicks off her heels and she sits on top of Quinn, the shape of her cock flush against Rachel’s ass cheeks. She leans back against Quinn’s front, the back of her head resting against her shoulder. Quinn kisses the side of her neck, up her ear, while she palms the dark-haired girl’s mound over the silk of her panties. Her hand slips into Rachel’s underwear, her fingers dipping into the drenched folds. She parts the slick lips and her digits slide in with ease. As if Rachel’s cunt is sucking her in.

With her free hand, Quinn slides it up Rachel’s sweater and feels smooth, heated skin, the curves of her tits, her stiff nipples. “No bra?” Quinn grins and pulls Rachel’s sweater off. She licks her fingers and rubs her spit into the dusky nipples until they are slick and stiffer than ever. Quinn rolls the bud in between thumb and forefinger, while her hand stuffed in Rachel’s panties work on her clit. “I’m gonna have so much fun playing with you,” she murmurs softly, her lips nibbling on the curve of Rachel’s ear. “I can feel you shaking, how responsive you are.” Her hips buck into the brunette’s ass. “You feel that, baby?”

“I do,” Rachel whines, her back arches. The muscles of her pussy clench around nothing. She reaches back and grasps a handful of Quinn’s blonde hair. “And I want it in me. Please, Quinn?”

At her soft plea, Quinn kisses Rachel’s cheek and picks her up to carry her to the large bed. She lowers Rachel in the middle of it and she unzips her hoodie, leaving her in her white t-shirt. Rachel takes the opportunity to run her palms along Quinn’s sides, along her hip, the firm ridges of her abs. She finds Quinn’s belt, and Rachel slides her palm along the thick bulge that pushes against the zipper of her jeans.

“Unbutton me,” whispers Quinn, her mouth against Rachel’s tits. She licks a path up the valley of Rachel’s mounds and she kisses the soft breasts. Her tongue sticks out and she flattens it against the stiff nipple and sucks it in her mouth. Rachel works on Quinn’s trousers, pushing them off. She keeps Quinn’s signature black boxers that encases her erection within the tight cotton fabric.

Rachel sucks in a shaky breath. She’s so eager to finally witness Quinn’s cock after all those months of fantasizing about it every night. But before she can tug the offending underwear off, Quinn takes her wrists and pins them to her sides. Smirking, the blonde latches on a puckered nipple to suck on. She ruts her heavy dick against Rachel’s clothed pussy.

“Quinn,” Rachel groans, her desperation becoming more and more apparent. “Don’t tease me. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to touch your cock.” She squirms to release herself from Quinn’s grip to stroke her dick over her boxers. Quinn hums and releases Rachel’s nipple with a pop.

Quinn rolls off Rachel’s body and reclines beside her, arms crossed behind her head, her frame stretched out on the bed. “You can do whatever you want,” Quinn says, “but when you’ve made me come once, I get to do what I want with you.”

Grinning with delight, Rachel curls up beside Quinn. Pulling off her boxers, Rachel then wriggles out of her panties and she mounts Quinn’s pale, toned thigh. Her eyes don’t leave the thick meat that juts out between Quinn’s thighs. The blonde gasps and she wraps an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. “You’re soaked,” she moans, kissing the top of Rachel’s head as she begins to hump Quinn’s leg. “Oh my fuck, baby.”

Rachel’s plump lips latch onto Quinn’s breast and gives the mounds a slow suck. Her pussy ruts into the muscle of Quinn’s thigh, her fingers curling around her cock. A soft moan spills out of Rachel’s lips. Quinn’s penis is so thick, so hot, and it pulses faintly against her palm. Toes curling, Rachel can’t resist any longer.

She shifts lower, kissing down Quinn’s breasts, her ribcage, her abdomen. She licks the line of her hip, her cheek bumping against the insistent shaft. Rachel looks up at Quinn. Sees the anticipation in her hazel eyes. “Please,” Quinn murmurs, and Rachel smiles.

Her plump lips part and she takes Quinn into her mouth, tasting her precum and her cock for the first time. She groans and sucks firmly, her tongue rubbing along the ridge of Quinn’s cockhead. Rachel’s mouth makes a greedy, slurping sound that makes the blonde shudder. She takes Quinn deeper, the tip of her cock rubbing against the roof of Rachel’s mouth until it nudges the back of her throat.

Quinn watches with wide eyes, and Rachel feels powerful. The sight of Quinn, stunned beyond belief at the way Rachel swallows around her thick meat, makes her eager to suck on her some more. She sucks hard on the upstroke, her palm wrapping around the base of Quinn’s shaft to stroke her. Rachel focuses her attention on the tip of her cock. Tongue dips into the slit, feeling it expand by a tiny fraction. Precum shuttles out in a thin ribbon, drenching Rachel’s eager tongue.

“Oh, o-oh, baby...” Quinn’s hips stutter into Rachel’s talented mouth. “It’s not going to take much. You are so _fucking_ good.” She props herself up on her elbows. Rachel hums in delight, the twitching of Quinn’s cock against her tongue inspires her to suck harder, and to lavish constant attention to the slit of Quinn’s dick as the flow of precum ceases for a moment. A guttural sound escapes Quinn’s throat. She collapses back on the bed. Her back arches.

What follows is something Rachel has been imagining ever since she watched Quinn’s first video. Hot, warm cum floods into her mouth, coating her tongue with the blonde’s load. Rachel’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she sucks a harsh breath through her nose. She sucks some more, her cheeks hollowing. She locks eyes with Quinn and swallows her semen with no hesitation whatsoever.

“Shit,” Quinn grits her teeth and collapses on the bed, her hand rubbing up and down Rachel’s back. “Come up here, baby. You’ve had your turn and now I want mine. Straddle my face.”

Rachel gives Quinn’s cock a quick kiss. As much as she wants to suck her dick until she is hard again, there’s no denying that she wants to come. And if it’s by Quinn’s tongue, then all the better. She climbs up Quinn’s body, her knees on either side of her head. Rachel looks down and sees Quinn’s eyes admiring her glistening folds. She grips the headboard and lowers herself over Quinn’s parted lips until she feels her hot breath lapping at her slick thighs.

Quinn grips Rachel’s ass and pulls her down, her tongue and nose bumping against her pussy. With a squeal, Rachel tries to keep her weight off Quinn but the blonde is having none of it.  She spanks Rachel’s butt, arms looping around her thighs so her fingers can spread Rachel’s pussy lips. Her tongue flicks the underside of Rachel’s clit, and with her spread folds, Rachel can see Quinn’s pink tongue swirling and teasing her stiff clit.

“Oh my goodness,” Rachel shifts, her thighs squeezing Quinn’s head between them. Quinn winks up at her and she scoots down a little so her tongue slips into Rachel’s gasping hole, her nose bumping against her clit. Rachel squeals, her hips jerking. She can’t help it. She’s been holding back on masturbating for a week and it’s more than she can bear.

Which also means that it didn’t take much for her to come. Rachel’s tits heave, her breathing becoming more and more ragged. Head thrown back, the veins on her neck bulges and she lets out a wail when Quinn’s stiff tongue buries deep inside her and curls against her inner walls. _“Fuck!!”_ Rachel screams, her body curling into itself. Her body trembles. She feels her cum flooding out of her hole to drench Quinn’s mouth and chin.

But still, the blonde continues devouring Rachel. She grips Quinn’s hand and squeezes it. “Slow down, baby.” She breathes, and with a quick nip to her clit, Quinn obeys.

Rachel collapses to the side, Quinn rolling over to kiss her. She threads her fingers through Quinn’s locks and smiles against her mouth. Her cock digs against Rachel’s hip. “Inside, now.” Rachel husks. She rolls to her stomach and Quinn mounts her thighs, her heavy cock resting between Rachel’s ass cheeks.

“ _Oooh_ , wow...” Quinn drags her cockhead through Rachel’s folds and the tip comes out slick and shiny. She guides her meat against Rachel’s entrance and pushes in. Quinn rests her elbows on either side of Rachel’s head and slides deeper. The angle makes Rachel groan. “Good, Rachel?”

“Amazing,” Rachel looks back at Quinn over her shoulder and flashes her a smile. The blonde rests on top of Rachel’s back, her knees on either side of her hips to aid her shallow thrusts. Quinn kisses Rachel’s back. Her arms loop around Rachel’s to hold her close. “But I think I’m gonna come already, Quinn. Your cock feels too good inside my pussy. I feel so stretched for you.”

Quinn groans and kisses Rachel’s cheek. “It’s okay, baby. Let me feel that pussy come.” She pounds at Rachel’s pussy. Hips clap against her soft, bouncing ass. “And when you come, I’m going to clean up your pussy with my mouth. Suck your sexy pussy lips. Taste your dripping hole.” Quinn husks into her ear. “Who knows, maybe my tongue will wander somewhere.”

“Where?” Rachel writhes beneath Quinn, her movements never slowing down nor speeding up. She’s so wet. She can hear the slickness of her pussy. The filthy sucking noises that come with every thrust of Quinn’s dick.

“I don’t know, Rach.” Quinn grins and suckles on her earlobe. “Where _do_ you want my tongue?”

Rachel bites her bottom lip. Her body shakes. Her orgasm is imminent. She can _taste_ it. “On my asshole?” She asks hopefully.

“That’s right,” Quinn purrs into her ear. She props herself up on her elbows and she lifts her hips. Letting it drop, her cock slamming into Rachel’s pussy until Rachel cries out, her face burying against the pillow. She wails when she comes, her entire frame shaking. Quinn keeps fucking her, her thrusts showing no signs of stopping.

Quinn yanks her cock out of Rachel’s pussy and she kisses down her sweaty back. She lifts up the trembling girl’s butt, though her upper body remains flush against the bed. Quinn kisses the small of her back, and then down she wanders, her tongue darting out to flick Rachel’s butthole. That’s all she gets for the time being despite the keening whine that escapes her. Quinn spreads Rachel’s pussy with her thumbs. Her tongue licks from her clit to her cunt, moaning at the abundance of cum that leaves Rachel’s thighs wet and messy.

The blonde pulls away for a second to reach into her bag for a bottle of lubricant. Rachel hears Quinn uncap it, and feels the cool liquid drizzle down the crevice of her ass.

A finger presses against her puckered butthole. The pad of Quinn’s digit rubs into Rachel’s flesh, the tip dipping in just enough for the lubricant to trickle along the inner wall of Rachel’s ass. She breathes softly to relax her muscles. Knees part slightly. Back arches some more. A picture of sexual submission.

While Quinn is busy working a finger inside Rachel’s eager asshole, her free hand strokes her cock. Though she doesn’t need the extra help to keep herself hard–the visual alone of Rachel bent over, ass cheeks spread is enough for her–the meat between her legs feels a little bit abandoned.

“You know,” Rachel sees the stroking motion of Quinn’s arm though she does not see her hand curled around her cock. “You can slide your cock inside my pussy while you open up my asshole open.”

“Great idea,” Quinn says, and she slams into Rachel in one smooth thrust. She keeps her hips still, relishing the rhythmic clench of Rachel’s cunt while her butthole does the same to her fingers. A few more streams of lubricant, and Quinn has three fingers thrusting into Rachel. “You think you’re ready for my dick in this tight ass, Rach?”

She nods, and she tilts her hips just so when Quinn’s fingers slide out of her, revealing her gaping anal hole. Quinn bends over to dip her tongue inside the loosened cleft, her cock sliding out of Rachel’s pussy. She adds more lube to her cock, and then the tip presses into her crinkled hole.

At the sensation, Rachel sucks in a deep breath and keeps her body loose and relaxed. Quinn is a pro, she thinks, she won’t hurt me on purpose. Slowly, the pressure of Quinn’s dick increases, and it pops inside. Rachel shivers. Toes curl. She had been masturbating to this for the longest time and now that Quinn’s cock is in her butt, her pussy clenches. A clear line of girl cum trickles out of her pussy. It drenches the bed.

“Holy...” Quinn palms Rachel’s plump ass and it lands with a loud smack. Rachel groans and pushes back, Quinn’s meat sliding in deeper inside her grasping anal walls. Quinn leans forward. Flattens her front against Rachel’s back. Stiff nipples gliding against soft skin. She kisses along Rachel’s shoulder, her neck, her mouth nips at her ear. “This ass feels so amazing around my cock, baby. I’m gonna fuck it hard until you’re gaping. Until I can just slide my dick inside you whenever I want. What do you say?”

Rachel shudders at Quinn’s rough voice whispering in her ear. “I-I think it’s a good idea,” she squirms. She’s so drenched. Her clit is slick with cum. “You can fuck me however you want, Quinn.”

“Yeah?” Quinn grins against Rachel’s neck and she wraps an arm around Rachel. She palms her tits, squeezes her nipples between fingers. Quinn grunts into her ear, her hips pounding into Rachel’s plump ass. Her cock reams Rachel’s butthole open, and the pleasure of it, the way her body feels stretched and filled to the brim, leaves Rachel breathless. She breathes raggedly. Her pussy is so fucking wet and she’s so close to coming.

Without pulling out of Rachel’s ass, Quinn rolls to her side and pulls Rachel with her. She squeezes the brunette’s tanned legs shut, making her hole tighter. Quinn pants against Rachel’s neck, and she cranes her neck back to kiss Quinn, her tongue slipping into the blonde’s mouth while Quinn suckles on it. Quinn’s hand slips between Rachel’s closed thighs to rub her clit. She continues to pound her ass.

“G-gonna come,” Rachel whimpers, her thighs quivering, asshole milking Quinn’s dick as it humps into her. “Oh yes, oh yes, Quinn!” She digs her nails into Quinn’s arm. She ruts her throbbing clit into Quinn’s hand and her moans fill the room, swallowed by Quinn’s eager mouth that sucks on her tongue. Rachel comes hard, in waves that makes her pussy quiver. Cum flooding out of her cunt.

Quinn slides two fingers into Rachel’s slippery hole and takes off in pounding into her again. “I’m gonna fill up your ass with my load, baby.” She promises softly against Rachel’s cheek, her darkened hazel eyes staring deep into Rachel’s dazed eyes. Quinn thrusts some more, and when her rhythm stutters, she pushes her cock deep inside Rachel. Her cock pulses, her balls tighten. Her seed spurts out of her meat to drain into Rachel’s clenching asshole. “Fuck yes... Take it deep.”

They remain attached for a few moments, kissing and trying to catch their breath (which doesn’t seem so conducive when they’re kissing). Quinn eases out, her cock followed by her cum that floods the bed. “Gotta clean that up.” She groans, rolling Rachel out of the wet spot. “Good thing the bed is huge.”

Rachel hums. She’s so tired, so thoroughly fucked that she can’t say anything else.

Quinn stands up, her limp dick against her thigh. She goes into the bathroom and comes out with damp towels. She wipes her cock and then Rachel’s ass, her hole, her pussy. Then she cuddles behind Rachel, her cock sliding between her butt cheeks. “So...”

“So,” Rachel sighs wistfully. “I don’t think I can deal with just watching your videos after having the real thing.”

Quinn smiles and kisses Rachel’s neck. “That’s fine. I was thinking of retiring anyway.”

She gasps and twists around in Quinn’s arms to face her. “You’re retiring? Why?”

The blonde shrugs. “I want to try dating again but I don’t think a potential girlfriend would appreciate me doing porn.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Rachel says. “If I was your girlfriend, I’d support your porn-making, for sure.”

At that, Quinn grins. “Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend, Rachel?”

“Maybe after a date or three.” Rachel rubs the length of Quinn’s arm that drapes across her hip, laughing. “But that means you can’t hold a contest like this one again.”

Quinn nuzzles Rachel’s cheek and rubs her belly. “Fine by me. I found the one I was looking for, anyway.”


	47. not a one time thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her desire to lose her virginity, Rachel seeks the services of McKinley’s resident stud, punk gp!Quinn. Sure, Quinn was hesitant to fuck a loser, but after a very convincing blowjob, Quinn decides to do as Rachel asks. And they have sex.

The hallways of McKinley, usually a pallid yellow and grey, with walls upon walls of lockers on either side of the corridor, never fails to make Rachel feel the solitude while she walks from one class to another. Often, she stops by her locker to switch out textbooks. All her movements are mechanical. A singular thought runs through her head the entire morning, which she hides behind a mask of scholarly attentiveness.

 

When the lunch bell rings, Rachel does not rush to go anywhere. She has friends to eat lunch with, sure, but they’re more acquaintances than anything else. They only talk about mundane things: who’s dating whom, who’s sleeping with whom, and which cheerleader did Quinn Fabray have sex with today?

 

Those questions, while interesting, are not really things Rachel care about. At least, not the first two questions. Everyone in McKinley High knows about Quinn Fabray’s reputation. She’s widely known as the resident stud. Her pink hair trimmed long enough for a tiny ponytail. Her baggy, black shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Her black, ripped up jeans that cling to her legs, her thighs, her crotch. The bulge that is always there is like a homing beacon for attention. Whenever Quinn walks down the hallways of the school, every pair of eyes admire her swagger, before their line of vision shifts downward to marvel at the national treasure between her legs.

 

Rachel likes to think she’s immune to it. But when Quinn, her eye-catching pink hair and even more eye-catching crotch walked past her at the start of the lunch hour, Rachel takes in the sight of Quinn. Even more embarrassing than her lapse of restraint is that her eyes linger. Quinn passes by her and Rachel checks out Quinn’s ass.

 

So Rachel may be a little shameless sometimes. Something about Quinn just makes her want her to stare for longer. Without thinking of anything else, Rachel slams her locker door shut and follows after Quinn.

 

She finds Quinn at the final moment, ducking into the girls’ locker room. The corridor is empty, distant from the cafeteria and courtyard where most students go to have lunch. Rachel’s feet are light as she slinks into the locker room. Inside, she hears the echo of voices. Three sets, to be exact, and with Rachel’s precise sense of hearing, she differentiates. Hears the voices of two cheerleaders and of course, Quinn’s.

 

“Take off your pants,” one of them orders Quinn. “Hurry, we don’t have much time.”

 

Rachel hears the sound of a belt unbuckling. She peers from the corner where she hides and sees a spectacular sight. The two cheerleaders on their knees in front of Quinn’s jutting cock. One of them has her tongue out, licking the girth of her meat, while the other has her lips wrapped tight around the blushing mushroom head. Rachel stares, wide-eyed. Sees the vein on Quinn’s cock, so thick and prominent, curling around the base of her dick.

 

She would’ve kept on watching, but she’s not a voyeur (at least not in _that_ sense) so she sneaks out of the locker room, a plan brewing in her head for later.

 

///

 

Quinn leans against the brick wall, the stick from her lollipop jutting out between her lips. She eyes Rachel over the rim of her sunglasses and says nothing, so Rachel took it as her chance to speak.

 

“I saw you,” she begins, calm as you please, her chin tipped upwards, fists against her hips. A show of confidence, but it doesn’t seem to threaten Quinn who just looks at her. “The other day, with a pair of Cheerios and you were…” Rachel swallows hard. Can’t bring herself to say words so crass that she has never uttered to anyone else before. “You were fucking them. Or were about to, anyway.” She manages to spit out.

 

“And you watched? I always imagined that you’re secretly kinky, Berry, but not _that_ kind. Are you into voyeurism or something?”

 

“No, of course not!” Rachel shrieks. Under the bleachers, the sun heats up the metal benches and it’s making her sweat. She shouldn’t have worn her cat sweater today. Rachel wipes at her brow and straightens her clothes. “I just stayed long enough to know what you were about to do with the two of them.”

 

The pink-haired girl makes a show of appearing bored. She yawns and stretches her arms over her head. “Is that all you came here to say? That you saw me fucking two cheerleaders? Because you’re kinda late with that bit of news. I’ve been having sex with them since sophomore year.”

 

This isn’t news to Rachel at all, but she doesn’t see the need to tell Quinn about her knowledge of these facts. “It just gave me an idea, that’s all.” She scuffs her black Mary Janes against the dried grass. “And I thought you could help me with actualizing my said idea.” Rachel looks up at Quinn and the look of interest that is in her face encourages Rachel that maybe, this isn’t such a farfetched thought after all.

 

“Are you going to tell me what your idea is or am I going to have to coax it out of you?” Quinn’s voice lowers and she takes a catlike step towards Rachel.

 

“I want you to take my virginity.” Rachel says in a rush, in one breath that makes Quinn blink. A pause, and then a short laugh. Quinn rakes her fingers through her rose-coloured hair, her hazel eyes bright and amused. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I know I’m kind of known as the school slut but I like to think I have standards,” Quinn says. She walks to the direction of the vacated parking lot, save for a few vehicles. Quinn’s car is still there and Rachel follows her towards it. Leaning against the car’s warm hood, Quinn takes out another lollipop. She throws it to Rachel and she catches it. “I’m not going to take your virginity, Berry. I don’t think you’ll just be good at the sex thing.”

 

Rachel falters. “But you didn’t even give me a chance!”

 

Quinn says nothing and Rachel pouts. She unwraps the lollipop and gives it a lick before sucking it into her mouth. The entire time, she watches Quinn’s features. Noticing the focused stare she has on Rachel’s mouth. Rachel may be a virgin, but she is not so innocent, as society is wont to think about female virgins. She sucks hard on the piece of hard candy and releases it with a pop. Lips puckered, she taps the lollipop against her bottom lip and licks the corner of her mouth.

 

“I know what you’re doing and it’s working,” Quinn growls.

 

Wide, brown eyes. Fluttering eyelashes. An innocent look that is a sharp contrast to the way Rachel’s tongue expertly curls around the ball of candy. “I don’t know what you mean, Quinn.”

 

In the deserted parking lot, Quinn hooks her thumbs into her belt loops. “Yes you do. And since you seem to be enjoying that lollipop, how about you…” she clears her throat and makes a vague action with her hand.

 

Rachel raises her brow. “I’m not sucking your cock in the school parking lot, Quinn. Empty as it may be.”

 

 “Yeesh, you’re really blunt, you know that? Didn’t anyone ever tell you that subtlety is attractive?”

 

“Yes, but subtlety doesn’t always get me what I want.”

 

Sighing, Quinn nods. “True. Okay, fine,” she shoves her fists into the pockets of her tight jeans. She takes a surreptitious look around the empty school, and then she looks at Rachel. “Follow me, Berry.”

 

They enter the school building, empty and still. Rachel keeps Quinn’s rapid pace until they reach the side door that leads into the backstage of the auditorium. There’s a prop closet that Rachel _knows_ is always locked, so when Quinn gets on her knees and picks it, she watches with avid interest.

 

Quinn pushes the door open and inside is a clutter of broken furniture, shelves of random props like toy telephones and an arsenal of fake weaponry. “I don’t usually go here,” Quinn says, “because most of the girls I’m about to fuck are fine with doing it anywhere. Unlike _someone_ ,” Quinn side-eyes Rachel but she only laughs and rolls her eyes.

 

“Well, sorry if I don’t want to get on my knees on asphalt. Here, hold my lollipop,” Rachel says, handing Quinn the candy which she takes in her mouth. She enters the tiny closet, the door closing behind her while she searches for something soft to kneel on. After making a pile of throw pillows in front of Quinn, who’s leaning against the wall while sucking on the candy, Rachel sinks down on her knees. Her heart is thundering in her ribcage so she takes deep, even breaths. Hand grazes the swell of Quinn’s crotch. Rachel unclasps the button and she takes the zipper between fingers. Pulls it down. The soft sound of _‘ziiiip’_ fills the room, along with a soft intake of breath. Rachel’s not sure if it was Quinn or her.

 

In Quinn’s tight black boxer briefs, the shape of her cock is more prominent. Rachel bites her lip and drags her fingers along the thick length. Glancing up, she catches Quinn’s eyes that are entirely focused on her. “Take it out,” the pink-haired girl murmurs, teeth closed around the plastic stick of the lollipop, her hand on the back of her head. Her shirt rides up to expose the defined line of her hips. Rachel’s small hand dips into the garter of Quinn’s boxers and she curls her fingers around the thick meat. Quinn tugs her boxers down, and out springs her cock.

 

Rachel saw it before, that day she caught Quinn with the two cheerleaders, but being close to it, enough to catch a whiff of musk and to see the veins that wrap around Quinn’s shaft, sends a spike of arousal to her clit. She ignores it for the time being, her focus entirely on Quinn’s stiff dick.

 

She watched enough pornography to know the gist of what feels good, but no amount of porn can ever prepare her for this. A deep breath. Rachel curls her hand around the base of Quinn’s warm dick and parts her lips. She licks the thick head and wraps her mouth around it. The taste of precum is something unique, and Rachel is not sure if she likes it or not, but when Quinn makes a noise—a cross between a grunt and a whimper—Rachel decides that she _likes_ what licking precum away does to Quinn.

 

Quinn’s cock pulses faintly, and she wraps her mouth around it. Sucking softly, both of her dainty hands coil around the thick base. Rachel’s eyelashes flutter and she looks up, catches the serious look in Quinn’s eyes. Blissed out, her pearly white teeth digging into her pink bottom lip. The way Quinn’s cock fills her mouth is also something oddly desirable. The thick weight of it on her tongue. The faint palpitating as Rachel licks the underside, the part of Quinn’s cock where the head and shaft meet.

 

“That the best thing you can do?” Quinn goads, and Rachel knows exactly what she’s doing. She pays her no mind. She laves her tongue against the slit that drips precum, a soft moan escaping her throat. Rachel takes Quinn’s dick halfway into her mouth. Keeps a steady, teasing suction that makes the pink-haired girl’s thighs tremble like a leaf.

 

“Fucking _shhh_ …” Quinn hisses, her arms flailing before her palms rest on the back of Rachel’s head. She looks down at Rachel and her hips thrust into her mouth. Cockhead dragging against her slick tongue.

 

That’s when Rachel decides to play her trump card. At first, she bobs her head up and down, only taking Quinn’s cock by the head and a few inches. She licks the underside, and in one fluid motion, her lips are around the base of Quinn’s meat. The muscles of her throat are squeezing the head of her dick, and a shameless moan spills from her mouth.

 

“Holy shit, how—” Hazel eyes are wide, mouth parted in disbelief. Rachel hums softly and she tightens her lips. Sucks hard, mouth dragging up Quinn’s shaft on the upstroke. Rachel repeats her deep, slow motions and it makes Quinn’s cock pulse steadily, her knees trembling from the firm suction. The brunette runs her hands along Quinn’s legs, her sides, nails raking along her abdomen.

 

“Shit, Rachel… Wait—” Quinn tugs her cock out from Rachel’s mouth, her hand tight around its base. A gasp of breath. Quinn wipes the sweat from her brow. “I never thought deep-throating is something I’ll get to feel, ever.”

 

Rachel wipes the corner of her mouth and smiles up at Quinn. “So, how about you let me keep doing that so you can come in my mouth?” She asks, tugging Quinn’s hand away from her cock. Using her tongue to guide the heavy shaft into her mouth again, Rachel makes a wet, sucking noise that leaves Quinn gasping for breath. Rachel’s tongue bathes Quinn’s shaft, coating it with warm spit before taking her all the way down her throat.

 

She bobs, keeping the suction hard. Quinn’s cock bumps against her throat and each time it does, Rachel makes a _filthy_ sucking noise and swallows. Her muscles milk Quinn’s sensitive cockhead and it doesn’t take a lot of Rachel’s constant, steady suction for her entire body to start shaking from the pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m coming…” Quinn grunts. She curls into herself, fingers weaving through Rachel’s dark brown locks. Her hips buck a few times and her dick twitches. The first rope of thick cum hits the back of Rachel’s throat and she eagerly starts swallowing it all down, gulping as more and more of Quinn’s load fills her mouth.

 

Drawing back, Rachel licks her lips clean and looks up at Quinn, whose head is thrown back against the wall. Her chest heaves, her cock slippery and slick with spit and precum. Rachel stands up on shaky knees. She can feel her drenched panties clinging to her pussy.

 

“You okay?” Rachel nudges Quinn who’s still dazed. The pink-haired girl shivers from the aftershocks before she finds a mat. She collapses on it with a groan, her back to the wall. Quinn slowly regains her senses and she looks up at Rachel, piercing hazel eyes clear and focused.

 

“You’re unreal,” Quinn says with a small laugh. “But damn, after that blowjob, I guess I can fuck you. But only this once.”

 

“You _guess_ , huh?” Rachel snorts. “You _guess_ so, after being stunned for like, five minutes after my amazing blowjob?”

 

Quinn grins and pulls Rachel to her. She slides a hand between her legs. Touches her warm and soaked panties before pulling them off. “Looks like you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

 

“Not as much as _you_ did,” Rachel teases, her hands on Quinn’s shoulders. She sinks to her knees on either side of Quinn’s legs. The rose-headed girl drags her fingers against her folds, parting them and dipping them into Rachel’s grasping wet hole. A finger slides inside her, and Rachel moans. Being touched by a hand that is not her own feels better than she imagined, and she tells Quinn this.

 

“Rachel Berry touches herself, huh?” Quinn grips the back of Rachel’s neck and kisses her jaw. “I wonder what you think about. What you imagine when your fingers fuck your own sexy pussy?” Quinn adds another finger and she curls them, stroking Rachel’s slippery walls. Moving in and out of her faster. The slick noise of fucking filling that small room.

 

Quinn flips them over so Rachel lies on her back. She brings her mouth to Rachel’s clit and gives it a harsh suck. Tongue laves around the stiff bud, her fingers still thrusting, and the wet noises are desperate. Rachel moans, her thighs shaking from her impending orgasm. The pads of Quinn’s fingers stroke the sensitive, quivering walls of Rachel’s pussy. Her lips tighten around her clit, and the multiple sensations makes Rachel arch her back. She grasps Quinn’s pink hair and rides her tongue and fingers. She comes hard. Flashes of white explode behind her eyelids. Thighs quivering like an earthquake.

 

Rachel doesn’t know how long she comes. She feels like she’s floating, feeling only a moment of loss when Quinn draws her fingers out of Rachel’s pussy and replaces them with her tongue. So she keeps coming. An endless shock of pleasure she never thought possible.

 

When Quinn removes her mouth from Rachel’s pussy, cum streaks her lips and chin. Licking her mouth clean, Quinn shifts so she is hovering over Rachel’s panting body, her chest rising and falling with every greedy lungful of breath. Her cock rests heavy against Rachel’s inner thigh. “You ready for me?” Quinn murmurs. “How do you want to do this?”

 

There is a tenderness in Quinn’s voice that Rachel never expected to hear directed towards her. She wraps her arms around Quinn’s neck, fingertips brushing the girl’s ears. “I want to ride you,” Rachel whispers against Quinn’s mouth. Hazel eyes widen, and a smirk forms on Quinn’s lips. She wraps her arms around Rachel’s waist and lifts her up. Kisses her for the first time while she gets into position—back against a wall, legs outstretched before her. Rachel flush on her lap with her cock digging against her thigh.

 

“Condom?” Quinn asks, reaching into her pants pocket for a crinkled tinfoil wrapper. “I swear I’m clean though, and I can’t get you pregnant.”

 

Rachel drags her fingers through Quinn’s hair and kisses her again. Something she didn’t expect to enjoy so much. “No condoms. I want to feel you coming inside me.”

 

The groan Quinn releases makes Rachel shiver at how desperate it sounds, the eager movement of Quinn’s hips tells her that fucking a girl raw isn’t a frequent occurrence. Rachel grips Quinn’s shoulders and lifts her butt a bit. The pink-haired girl guides the head of her cock between Rachel’s folds. She pushes in, and Rachel’s slickness allows Quinn to slide in with ease.

 

Slowly and with bated breath, Rachel sinks her pussy down Quinn’s cock until she has her all the way inside her, ass flush against her lap. Quinn doesn’t move. Instead, she kisses Rachel’s brow as the smaller girl gets accustomed to being filled up with Quinn’s thick cock. “You okay?”

 

Rachel nods but her grip on Quinn’s shirt doesn’t slacken. With a deep intake of breath, she lifts off Quinn’s lap, and sinks back down with a muffled moan. Quinn’s hands are on her ass, guiding her movements carefully while her mouth is murmuring soft things against Rachel’s cheek.

 

“You don’t have to rush,” she whispers, her fingers digging against the flesh of Rachel’s ass. “It’s not really enjoyable for me if you look like you’re in pain.”

 

“I can take it,” Rachel groans, her forehead resting against Quinn’s forehead. She wraps her arms around Quinn’s neck and rides her in a slow pace, hips rolling with every deep thrust inside her. She bites her plump bottom lip, her thighs quivering from the effort of fucking herself on Quinn’s thick shaft. After a few more shaky thrusts, Rachel feels the tension ease out of her body only to replace with an undeniable burning, her sense of urgency flaring.

 

She kisses Quinn again, her whimpers transferring into the pink-haired girl’s mouth as she rides her–truly rides her with eager movements of her hips. Quinn’s breath runs short, her hands never loosening against the swell of Rachel’s ass. “You’re starting to get tight,” she grits out, her hips now rising to meet Rachel’s movements. The position doesn’t give her a lot of freedom for mobility, and Rachel can see how it frustrates Quinn to no end. Still, she enjoyed the power. She plants her feet flat on the cushion Quinn is sitting on and bounces up and down her hard cock.

 

Quinn cries out from the sudden rough pace Rachel starts. Her arms flail and she ends up holding on to Rachel’s hips. Her eyes are wide as she watches the way the smaller girl’s pussy engulfs her dick. Rachel can feel the way Quinn’s cock pulses inside her, and she thinks of being filled to the brim with her cum. The thought makes her tremble, more so when Quinn starts rubbing her clit in tight circles.

 

Rachel’s mouth parts and she whimpers a soft _‘I’m coming!’_ , and she does, as soon as she utters it. Her walls convulse, a wave of girl cum gushes out of her pussy. Her entire body is wrecked with tremors. Her toes curl. Rachel throws her head back and her neck veins become prominent from her moaning.

 

The softness of Quinn’s lips on her pulse point distracts her for a moment. Her hips buck, and it takes only a few more thrusts before Quinn is unloading inside her too. “Holy fuck, Rachel—” her hips stutter and her eyes briefly roll to the back of her head. Quinn’s hips thrust in shallow, jerky movements. She breathes raggedly through her nose as Rachel watches and feels warmth spill inside her waiting pussy.

 

“G-god damn it...” Quinn rests the back of her head against the wall, her throat exposed. Her shoulders heave as she breathes, and every now and then, her body convulses. Rachel melts into Quinn’s arms as she wraps them around her body. “I think that was amazing for your first time. Apparently, most girls don’t even get to come. If they have sex with some incompetent male.”

 

Rachel snorts and rests her forearms against Quinn’s shoulders, her fingers combing through her cropped rose-coloured hair. “That’s exactly why I picked you, Quinn.” She kissed her on the lips, a chaste one, and eases off her cock with a low moan.

 

Finding her panties, Rachel puts them on while she feels Quinn’s eyes on her. “So, can we do this again?”

 

She looks back at the pink-haired girl. “Oh, but didn’t you say this is just a one-time thing?”

 

The way Quinn’s face falls is hilarious, and for a moment Rachel feels cruel in her teasing. Quinn shuffles her legs and looks up at the brown-haired girl. “I admit that you’re an amazing fuck, Berry. The best I’ve had in a while,” she spreads her palm on her lap and lets out a dramatic sigh that has Rachel laughing. “May I please have your number so we can do this again?”

 

By then, Rachel is fully dressed, her phone out. “That’s what I like to hear.” She hands her phone to Quinn and she does the same so they can put their numbers in one another’s phone. Rachel helps Quinn up to stand, and after fixing her clothes, they walk out of the cramped storeroom into the empty auditorium. They don’t do this holding hands. Rachel gives Quinn a small nod, and Quinn nods back, before she walks to the opposite direction. Away from Quinn, but still she feels the heated gaze from the pink haired girl boring on the back of her head.

 

Rachel smirks to herself. Sure, Quinn didn’t confess her undying love right then and there, but she wants to see Rachel again and she thinks that counts for something. Sitting in her car, Rachel hums a soft song. ‘ _Give it time_ ,’ she thinks. ‘ _Give it time, and Quinn Fabray will be mine_.’


	48. no other star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _your wide eyes are the only light i know_   
> _from extinguished constellations[;](http://kendarrr.tumblr.com/post/89679161108)_
> 
> Rachel and g!p Quinn living the married life. Mostly domestic sex.

When Rachel emerges topside after the slowest and most stressful subway ride in the history of subway rides, a cold winter breeze howls past her, blowing up her skirt and her hair and her brown paper bag of groceries. She winces from the cold, her cheeks stinging with the wintry air. Trudging through the ice and snow, her face crumpled in a scowl, Rachel makes it to her apartment just in time before the first clumps of snow start to fall.

 

Up the dinghy staircase, dimly lit with a flickering light bulb, Rachel goes. By the time she makes it to the third floor of her apartment building, her bad mood continues to persist, but at least the snow on her boots has dissipated in a puddle of snow that drenches the running carpet on the hallway. Rachel grunts, balancing her bag of groceries against her hip in search for her keys.

 

But before she can find her chain of keys, Quinn opens the door. The sight of her wife helps with Rachel’s mood like a breath of fresh air, the presence of a full moon on a clear night. “Oh thank god,” Rachel groans and Quinn takes the brown paper bag from her arms as she enters the warmth of the apartment. There is a delicious smell of toasting bread and soft music streaming through the speakers, telling Rachel that Quinn has started their cooking dinner.

 

“Something smells amazing,” Rachel says, kicking off her heels in favour of her pink fuzzy slippers. She follows Quinn into their narrow, homey kitchen, a pot of something simmering on the stove while Quinn organizes and stores the groceries away: a loaf of ciabatta bread studded with olives, cans of chick peas, a tub of tahini, a few lemons, and a bell pepper. “What are you making?”

 

“Your text told me you’re in a bit of a bad mood,” Quinn says as she folds up the paper bag to store in the pantry. “So I made your favourite. Vegan corn chowder and pesto pasta.”

 

Rachel sniffs and pulls Quinn into her arms. “You are the best ever.” She says against Quinn’s apron. “No wonder I married you.”

 

Quinn laughs and rubs Rachel’s back. She waddles them over to the stove to check the bubbling soup, stirring it with a pensive look on her face. “So, are you going to tell me what happened during rehearsals so I’ll know who to glare at when opening night comes?”

 

Rachel hops up on the counter while Quinn juliennes some basil leaves and minces some garlic. “Not everyone was in their A game today,” she says, plucking a clementine from the fruit bowl. Her nail digs into the pucker of the rind and she rips the peel cleanly off the fruit. She pops a half-moon slice of the clementine into her mouth. “So obviously I had to pick up their slack and the director got mad at me for things I didn’t even do!”

 

The blonde hums and sets up a pan on the stove to heat it. She drizzles oil on the pan and waits until it’s hot enough before tossing in the minced garlic, filling the room with its scent. “You shouldn’t have to deal with your subpar co-stars, darling.” Quinn washes her hands and kisses Rachel’s cheek. “Were they grateful when you helped them out?”

 

“Yes they were. They offered to take me out for drinks but I said I just want to come home to my wife.”

 

“Damn right,” Quinn grins and tucks a lock of Rachel’s hair behind her ear. She plants kisses along her cheek before turning back to the stove to dump the freshly-cooked pasta into the pan to sizzle, followed by the chopped basil and other herbs. “After we finish eating, I’ll draw you a bath. Then we’ll have some wine, give you a massage, and then cuddle. How does that sound?”

 

If Rachel is being honest, everything Quinn just described is a dream come true, and that Quinn is the most perfect wife ever. Rachel’s heart swells and she wraps her arms around her wife’s neck to kiss her. “That sounds amazing, Quinn.”

 

She smiles and kisses Rachel’s forehead. “You should know by now that I’d do anything for you. Especially make you feel good, which is why...”

 

Quinn shuts off the stove and lowers the heat for the soup. She stands before Rachel while she watches her, a curious look in her eye. Quinn kneels before Rachel, the tips of her fingers dragging along the shape of her calves, covered in silken thigh high stockings. Pushing her legs apart, Quinn’s fingers catches against the garter of her thong to tug aside, exposing Rachel’s folds, her plump pussy lips.

 

This is exactly what Rachel needs. Her wife’s talented mouth trailing kisses along her upper thigh, right above the skin where her stockings begin. Rachel spreads her legs a little wider, gripping the edge of the countertop in anticipation.

 

Warm lips against Rachel’s thigh. Quinn’s tongue peeks out to drag through her slick folds. Rachel groans at the ticklish sensation, but gasps when Quinn parts her mouth and flattens her tongue against her clit to suck on her sensitive bud.

 

Rachel watches the top of Quinn’s head, her nose grinding against her mound. She hikes up her legs over Quinn’s shoulders and shivers when her wife’s tongue makes a pass against Rachel’s puckered asshole, then up to her drenched pussy lips. She slips her tongue inside Rachel and curls it to lick her pulsating walls clean.

 

The fact that Quinn is in no hurry to make Rachel come as if it’s a chore she just wants to get over with makes the tiny brunette whimper, pussy clenching already around her wife’s talented tongue. Quinn takes her time because she _enjoys_ eating Rachel’s pussy, and that alone makes her groan, walls quivering from pleasure. Rachel grasps the back of Quinn’s head and pulls her closer, breath coming out in choppy bursts.

 

“I’m close,” she warns, but that doesn’t discourage Quinn nor make her slow down. She speeds up the thrusts of her tongue, curling it upwards, her nose mashing against Rachel’s clit. With a loud cry, Rachel’s nails dig into the base of Quinn’s neck. She comes, a flood of cum gushing to coat Quinn’s thrusting tongue. The thighs around her head quivers, and Rachel’s chest heaves with every intake of breath.

 

Quinn draws her head back and makes a few passes along Rachel’s folds with her tongue. Rachel is slack against the counter, eyes half-closed. Rising up to her feet, Quinn kisses Rachel’s lips and carries her to the living room where she can relax while she finishes up with their dinner and ignore her boner that pulses insistently against her thigh.

 

* * *

“That was an amazing meal, Quinn.” Rachel says with a content sigh, her hand rubbing her belly in small circles. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Quinn stacks up the plates to bring to the sink. Rachel follows her to wash the dishes. She rolls up her sleeves while Quinn ties an apron around her. Donning her rubber gloves, Rachel starts to wash the dishes while Quinn wipes the counters and the dining table clean.

 

By the time they finish with the chores, Rachel no longer feels lethargic from dinner. The wine soaks her mood with a pleasant glow, and paired with the stories Quinn tells her, Rachel has risen from her bad mood. Quinn has disappeared from the kitchen to start Rachel’s bath. She went to the bathroom and found Quinn inside with a tub full of soap suds.

 

Quinn kissed Rachel and removed her shirt and her skirt, followed by her stockings and underwear. Her hands roamed all over Rachel’s body, squeezing the undulations of her flesh and stroking the smoothness of her skin while she kisses her, a deep burning kiss that leaves Rachel breathless.

 

She also ties up Rachel’s hair in a ponytail before guiding her into the tub, filled with warm water and vanilla-scented bubbles. It’s a circular tub, so Quinn motions for Rachel to turn her back towards her so she can wash her back.

 

They spend that time in the bathroom having a conversation every married couple has, regarding everything yet nothing, with just the sound of each other’s voices echoing in the tiled walls of the bathroom. Rachel is relaxed, can’t even bring to mind what had her cranky in the first place.

 

Quinn helps Rachel rinse off the suds before offering her hand so she won’t slip when stepping on to the bath mat. She dries Rachel’s figure, patting her dry with the fluffy towel, looking at her wife reverently the entire time. Quinn pulls Rachel to her, hand on the small of her back, and kisses her deeply. This often happens when you have a wife as gorgeous as hers, and if you are in love as much as she is.

 

Pulling the plug to let the bathwater drain, Quinn follows Rachel into their bedroom where she set up the massage table. “We can just go sleep now, if you want. You look like you’re about passed out.” Quinn says with a smile.

 

But Rachel is already halfway on top of the massage table, so Quinn just laughs and kisses the top of her head. “Never mind.”

 

She strips down to her undershirt and boxers since it’s warm in their bedroom, what with the thermostat cranked up (Rachel is pervious to shifts in temperature, especially since it gets cold at night) and the sight of her naked wife sprawled on the massage table is enough to set anyone on fire. Equipped with the bottle of lavender massage oil, Quinn trickles it all over Rachel’s back, ass, and thighs, gooseflesh rising from her tanned skin.

 

The rise and fall of Rachel’s shoulders tells Quinn that she’s sleeping, or close to it. With the heel of her palm, Quinn kneads the tense muscle of the small of Rachel’s back, just above the swell of her ass. The muscle is stiff there so Quinn works the pad of her thumbs against the area until it softens beneath her fingertips, Rachel grunting and whimpering the entire time.

 

Quinn pours more oil across Rachel’s back, rubbing the dent of her spine, the base of her neck, her thighs. She pays extra attention to Rachel’s shapely calves, her ankles, and the flat of her foot. Rachel squirms when Quinn squeezes each individual toe.

 

She lowers Rachel’s leg and from the foot of the massage table, she runs her slick palms along the length of her legs, her thumbs yanking apart Rachel’s butt cheeks to catch a glimpse of her puckered asshole, so tiny and crinkled, and her pussy lips already slick from oil or girl cum, Quinn is not entirely sure.

 

“Quinn,” Rachel whines softly, tilting her head aside to look back at her wife over her shoulder. “Fuck me instead.” She wriggles her ass and Quinn licks her lips.

 

Hopping on top of the table to straddle the backs of Rachel’s thighs, Quinn kneads Rachel’s ass like it’s made out of the softest, most pliant dough. She yanks Rachel’s ass cheeks apart and releases a soft breath of desperation at the sight of her holes, winking and beckoning her inside. The flat of her thumb presses against Rachel’s asshole and the tip dips inside. Its heat and tautness sucks in Quinn’s thumb until it is buried to the first knuckle inside Rachel.

 

Quinn yanks off her boxers, her thick meat falling out and hitting Rachel’s slippery ass with a wet smack. Keeping herself propped up, Quinn rubs the residual oil from her palm and from Rachel’s skin all over her thick cock. She removes her undershirt as well and presses her breasts against Rachel’s back, the slickness of her skin makes Quinn’s nipples stiff while she ruts her cock between her butt cheeks.

 

With her elbows on either side of Rachel’s body, Quinn kissed her neck and her cheeks. “Hurry up and fuck me,” Rachel reaches back to grip Quinn’s hair.

 

Rolling off Rachel and the massage table, Quinn wipes any oil from her body to carry her to bed. She lands on top of Rachel, her mouth against hers in a rough, desperate kiss. Rachel wraps her legs around Quinn’s hips and her arms around her neck, her tongue licking a trail along the back of Quinn’s teeth. The blonde grunts into Rachel’s mouth and hiking one leg up, she guides her stiff dick into her wife’s drenched pussy, a gasp escaping them both.

 

Quinn plants her knees on the bed and ruts eagerly into Rachel’s pussy. Her plump pussy lips splitting apart to take Quinn’s meat, coming out with the shaft shimmering with her cum. Kissing the base of Rachel’s neck, Quinn pumps her cock in and out of Rachel, her breath coming out in ragged gasps against her ear.

 

“Does my pussy feel good around your dick, Quinn?” Rachel flashes Quinn a lopsided grin when she turns her head just so to plant a kiss on Quinn’s cheek. The blonde laughs and nips Rachel’s bottom lip.

 

“Fuck yeah it does. Feels amazing.” Quinn props herself up, knees rising off the bed to plank above Rachel. Her hips drop down against Rachel’s plump ass with wet clapping noises, and the weight of Quinn’s hips drive her cock deep into Rachel’s slick cunt. “And your pussy is so slippery and hot.” She kisses Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“That’s ‘cause I’m about to come,” Rachel arches her back and moans. Her thighs tighten together and so do her walls, gripping Quinn’s pumping cock in its slick heat. Quinn’s own thighs quiver from the strain of pounding into Rachel, her forehead digging against her wife’s sweaty back.

 

Quinn slides her arm between Rachel and the bed, fingers seeking Rachel’s folds to rub her slick clit in rough circles. The tightness that surrounds her dick is amazing, almost blinding in how tight Rachel gets when she releases the tension, coming with a squeal. She squeezes her thighs tight around Quinn’s hand, toes curling from the pleasure of the thick cock still humping deep into her coming pussy.

 

It barely takes another thrust before Quinn grunts and spills her load into Rachel. Her walls milk out every spurt and pulse of her dick and it makes her entire body weak, like her cum is her strength and she just shot it inside her wife’s quivering cunt. Walls sucking her in deeper.

 

Quinn slumps on top of Rachel and kisses her shoulder. She rolls off Rachel to wrap a blanket over her body since she’s already passed out, her body rising with every intake of breath. Quinn smiles from the sight of her wife, relaxed after a long day of work. She shuts off the lights and pulls Rachel against her to keep her warm and to fall asleep with her whole world in her arms.

 

* * *

Because it’s Rachel’s first day off in months, she spends it differently than usual. She wakes up half an hour earlier for extra time on the elliptical, and rather than her usual fare of oatmeal and cranberries, she toasted some bread and smeared Nutella thickly all over it and ate it with a smile, a moustache of chocolate-hazelnut spread curling along her upper lip. A tall mug of coffee sits on the coffee table while she reads the New York Times, wisps of steam curling upwards into the atmosphere. In their living room where Rachel sits, the sunlight streams through the glass balcony doors.

 

Quinn steps out from their bedroom, her blonde hair a mess. Clad in only her boxers and a sweater, gooseflesh rises from her thighs when she sits beside Rachel, her eyes still closed, yawning like a lion.

 

Rachel gets Quinn a mug of coffee made just the way the blonde drinks it from the kitchen and places it on the coffee table. Without another word, Rachel sinks on her knees on the carpeted floor. Quinn is still half-asleep, dazed, no caffeine in her system just yet. So Rachel takes advantage of a sleepy Quinn. She pulls off her boxers, letting it pool around her ankles to lick her wife’s stiff morning erection.

 

“Wha..?” Quinn blinks, staring down at Rachel with her lips stretched around the tip of her pale cock. “What are you doing down there, Rach?”

 

Rather than respond with words, Rachel licks the partially-soft cock in her mouth. But Quinn won’t be soft for long. She’s always sensitive in the mornings and Rachel is a master cocksucker. Quinn’s semi doesn’t stand a chance.

 

Parting her mouth wider, Rachel smoothly inhales down Quinn’s cock until the blunt tip pokes her throat. Quinn’s thighs tense and she makes a sound that is a cross between a moan and a grunt. She grips Rachel’s shoulders and drags her fingers through her hair to keep it bunched up behind Rachel’s head to have a clear view of the way her cock disappears into Rachel’s mouth.

 

“Oh my god,” Quinn bites her lip and guides Rachel’s head up and down, her lips slippery and tight around her thick meat. She tongues the slit that pulses precum to the tip, coating the back of Rachel’s throat. “Baby, you’re going to make me blow already.” Quinn pants raggedly.

 

Rachel says nothing (she can’t). Instead, she bobs in a steady rhythm, up and down on Quinn’s cock as it pulses continues streams of clear precum against her throat, coating her tongue. She sucks on the upstroke, a filthy wet sound that makes Quinn’s back arch. She thrusts into Rachel’s mouth and a broken moan spills from her throat, coming from the very depths of her belly.

 

Quinn’s cock throbs and she unloads, thick ropes of cum that Rachel eagerly swallows. She maintains the eager suction of her mouth because Quinn is still coming, her thighs shaking, balls tight against Rachel’s chin.

 

Slowly and with a firm, almost hungry suck up to the tip of Quinn’s meat, Rachel releases her dick. She licks her lips and kisses down the length of Quinn’s limp cock before standing and stretching her arms over her head, back arched like a cat, lithe and sexy, after drinking a bowl of warm milk. All that’s lacking is the purring.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”

 

Rachel offers a secretive smile while she drinks from her coffee cup. “I can’t give you a blowjob whenever I want?”

 

“You can,” Quinn says slowly as if choosing her words. “But it just came out of nowhere.” She shakes her head and reaches for Rachel’s hand. Kisses the back of her hand and then her palm. “May I return the favour?”

 

That charming smile and the glint in her eye is enough to make Rachel swoon but she resists. “Nope. Eat your breakfast first.”

 

* * *

In the end, Quinn never got to return the favour. At least, not during breakfast. After their meal, she washed the dishes while Rachel vacuums the apartment. Then she had to retreat to her office to crank out some writing. Since she never eats lunch anyway, Quinn continues to work, immersed in the words she’s tapping out, her fingers a rapid blur all over her keyboard.

 

She doesn’t know what time it is when Rachel opens the door bearing a bowl of soup and a plate of crackers as a “pre-lunch snack”. Placing the bowl on Quinn’s side table, Rachel mounts her wife’s lap and moulds her body so they are flush against each other. Quinn’s arms curl around Rachel’s body to keep on typing until she reaches the end of the sentence. Then she flattens her palms against Rachel’s back and buries her face in her neck to take a deep, cathartic breath to plunge her from the world of fiction and words to flesh and reality.

 

“Did you write a lot of good things?” Rachel asks, cupping Quinn’s cheeks.

 

“I did,” Quinn says, scooting her chair over to the side table. “What’s this?”

 

“Lunch?”

 

Quinn smiles. “You don’t sound too sure, darling.” She stirs the soup around and brings it up to her lips to taste. “Thank you for this, Rachel, but I was kind of hoping you’d be my lunch instead.”

 

At this, Rachel throws her head back and laughs a full belly laughter. “I knew you’d say that.” She pushes aside Quinn’s writing utensils and notebooks before hopping up on her heavyset desk. She spreads her legs, revealing her bare pussy, drenched for Quinn’s taking. But while the sight of Rachel’s pussy makes the blonde swallow hard, that’s not what had her cock from soft like clay to hard as granite in two seconds. It’s the sight of a bright pink butt plug peeking out of Rachel’s anal hole.

 

Quinn takes the handle of the butt plug between her index and middle finger to give it a gentle tug. Above her, Rachel’s breath catches, her legs resting against Quinn’s shoulders. Giving the plug a twist, Quinn hears the squelch of lube, telling her that this hole of Rachel’s was freshly-stretched. She reaches down to take her rigid meat out of her pyjama pants and crouches so she’s level with Rachel’s dripping folds. She parts her pussy lips with her tongue and slurps at the wetness that is generous in coating her tongue. Quinn groans, buries her tongue into Rachel’s hole while she parts her ass cheeks with her thumb, free hand toying with the plug.

 

The bulb of the toy pops out of Rachel’s hole and Quinn groans out of desperation. The gape of Rachel’s ass winks at her, taunting her to slide her dick right in that stretched out hole. Quinn, not wanting to pass up this opportunity handed to her in a silver platter, opens a drawer, rifles through it, finds a half-empty bottle of lube that she drizzles all over her jutting cock and some all over her digits just to sink into Rachel’s hole. Two fingers slide in with ease, and the sound Rachel makes is eager, a high-pitched keening whine.

 

But despite Quinn’s desire to fuck into Rachel’s asshole, she doesn’t forget her hunger for her wife’s cunt. She parts her mouth and engulfs Rachel’s pussy, tongue sliding into her slick hole. With a hard suck, Quinn nuzzles into Rachel’s core, tongue thrusting wetly in and out of her cunt, nose brushing with her stiff clit. Not to mention her fingers are stroking Rachel’s anal walls, feeling it quiver and clench around Quinn’s digits.

 

Which means it doesn’t take much for Rachel to scream. Her orgasm floods out of her, girl cum dripping all over Quinn’s mouth, eager to swallow and sample her wife’s abundant juices. Quinn doesn’t stop; she tongues Rachel’s spot, fingers pounding hard into her asshole.

 

“That’s enough,” Rachel pants, tits heaving. “Give me that big dick.”

 

“Which hole?” Quinn asks a little too smugly, and Rachel snorts.

 

“You choose.”

 

Quinn stands and carries Rachel to the arm chair that faces the bookshelf cluttered with books. She bends Rachel over it, bringing her ass up high. Quinn slicks her dick while Rachel reaches back and yanks her butt cheeks apart, exposing her slippery holes, her thick pussy lips. With a sharp intake of breath, Quinn sinks her tongue into Rachel for a second, just to taste, before aiming her cockhead against the quivering pucker of her butthole. She pushes in, hand gripping the base of her cock so she won’t explode just yet.

 

Rachel does, however, feel a shuttle of precum ooze out of Quinn’s piss slit to trickle into her ass.

 

“God damn,” Quinn grunts, her palms grazing Rachel’s sides, her body hunching over as she slides her meat deeper into her wife’s asshole. “I really, really, really, really, really—”

 

“Quinn,” Rachel says with a soft breath. “Trust me, I know how much you love my ass.” She wriggles, and it causes Quinn’s dick to shift from side to side inside her clenching hole. “But right now, I need you to _pound_ it.

 

Quinn, of course, does as her wife asks. She always does, in the long run. Her fingers curl against Rachel’s hips, her cock sliding deep inside her asshole. The depth of her thrusts makes Rachel groan, a deep, reverberating sound that causes Quinn’s breath to catch. She hunches over the plane of Rachel’s back and thrusts with an urgency. Hips clap against the swell of Rachel’s ass in a steady rhythm.

 

Curling her arm around Rachel’s stomach, Quinn’s fingers seek her clit. Moans when she finds the slick bud which she takes between two fingers, rubbing in taut circles, her hips never ceasing their movements.

 

“You’re going to make me come,” Rachel whispers and Quinn feels the trembling of her thighs, how they tighten against her wrist as she continues humping Rachel, chasing after the imminent orgasm. Quinn’s balls tighten and she strokes Rachel’s clit faster.

 

“Let me feel it,” Quinn husks, her stiff nipples dragging against the smooth skin of Rachel’s back. She slides two digits into her empty pussy and immediately feels her walls grasping at her fingers, her arousal dripping down her thighs. Quinn curls her fingers, stroking Rachel’s spot and hammers into her roughly. Until she feels Rachel tense beneath her chest. Back arching, thighs tightening around Quinn’s wrist to still her movements, and then a burst of cum and a high-pitched whine, the walls that surrounds Quinn’s thrusting cock clamping down on her shaft.

 

For a moment, Quinn stills her hips to focus on the sight of Rachel’s orgasm. But when Rachel throws her a single look, as if asking why the _fuck_ she stopped, Quinn snaps to attention. She palms Rachel’s tits, resumes her thrusts. And it doesn’t take much. With ragged breaths, she slams her cock deep inside Rachel’s ass and unloads her seed inside her, cock pulsing with every spurt.

 

Quinn stays still for a minute to catch her breath. Eases her cock out of Rachel’s ass to watch her thick, translucent seed drip out of her hole to the floor. She picks up an exhausted Rachel to bring to the bedroom where they spend the rest of the day, alternating between kissing and talking about everything and nothing.

 

After dinner, when Rachel and Quinn have cleaned up the kitchen and took turns showering, they fall into bed with a sigh. They are both naked and Rachel licks her palm. Reaches out to curl her dainty hand around the thick base of Quinn’s cock to stroke her to hardness. Without a word, she throws her leg over Quinn to mount her, and sinks her pussy, encasing Quinn in soft warmth.

 

“Damn, Rach.” Quinn releases a breath and wraps her arms around Rachel, their nipples grazing together. “It’s not gonna take much for me, darling,” she whimpers against Rachel’s cheek, her cock sensitive from the day’s multiple orgasms. She grips Rachel’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

 

“I know,” Rachel smiles and nibbles on Quinn’s jaw until a mark forms. “I’m close too.”

 

Instead of an earth-shattering orgasm, Rachel and Quinn collapse into a mind-numbing one that is forceful and breathtaking nonetheless. Rachel immediately passes out, and Quinn, eyes rolling to the back of her head, the veins of her neck protruding, shoots her cum into Rachel’s pussy with a muffled groan.

 

She slips out of Rachel, eyelids heavy. She manages to wipe the cum from Rachel’s inner thighs before burrowing against Rachel’s neck and filling her lungs with her wife’s earthy scent before passing out like a light.


	49. in sleep good things come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who dreamed of New York all her life, Rachel couldn’t stand its noise, especially when she wanted to sleep. She asked her doctor for sleeping pills so her career wouldn’t take a hit. Because of this, her sex life with Quinn suffered until Quinn realized that she had a fantasy she never knew she had: fucking Rachel in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this gkm prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64676380#t64676380

Rachel received the phone call for her role that afternoon, while she was having lunch with Quinn in the balcony of their apartment, the sun warm on their faces, pigeons flocking nearby on steel rungs, eyeing sandwiches on porcelain plates. Rachel was, of course, ecstatic, but Quinn was more so. She grinned, both rose to their feet and hugged each other.

 

“There was no chance you weren’t getting the role of Elphaba, Rach. All those _Wicked_ songs you sang in high school prepared you for this.”

 

“That’s what I told the casting director! Though it was probably my star-studded credentials and the raving reviews of my past performances that tipped the scales in my favour.” She grinned, smug, and Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, miss diva.” Quinn kissed the top of Rachel’s head. “Finish your lunch so I can clean up.”

 

Rachel wiped her lips after the last big bite of food was chewed and swallowed. “This reminds me. I’ll need to set up an appointment with Doctor Jones to get those prescription sleeping pills.”

 

“The over-the-counter stuff not that effective for you anymore?”

 

Rachel sighed and shook her head. “I’m afraid not.” Quinn opened her arms and Rachel rose to sit on top of her wife’s lap. Quinn brushed her hair back. “I guess I should’ve known that I would have a hard time adjusting to New York’s noises when I grew up in Lima all my life. How was I supposed to know that this damn city really doesn’t sleep?!” She made a face and Quinn kissed her nose with a laugh.

 

“I’ll go call the doctor for that appointment now,” Rachel stood up on her feet and stretched, belly peeking out from underneath her shirt. Quinn tickled the soft skin, eliciting a giggle from the brunette. She smacked Quinn’s hand away, but the blonde lunged for Rachel, pulled her back to sit on her lap and kissed her. Lips parted and Rachel welcomed Quinn’s tongue into her mouth. It was a warm kiss that tasted like earl grey tea and habits and Rachel tightened her arms around Quinn’s head to pull her in closer.

 

“Hurry up and call,” Quinn murmured. “And meet me in the bedroom.”

 

Rachel’s lips curled and she leapt off Quinn’s lap to make the phone call. Quinn cleared the plates and brought them to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. Her jeans were tight with anticipation and she shifted the length of her cock to rest more at ease against the zipper of her pants. She made her way to the bedroom where she heard the muffled voice of Rachel talking rapidly on the phone.

 

Quinn approached and eased Rachel’s legs open. She shot the blonde a look which she ignored with a smile. Quinn hooked her fingers against a pair of lacy pink underwear and tugged them off Rachel’s hips. Still clad in a black skirt, Rachel made a low, keening whine while she negotiated to see the doctor as soon as she was able.

 

Spreading Rachel’s soft, tanned legs, Quinn flattened her tongue on the folds of Rachel’s pussy. She allowed her spit to coat her pink lips, her tongue stiffening to stroke Rachel’s clit. It hardened in her mouth, her lips tightening around it to give it a slow, lazy suck.

 

Overhead, Quinn could hear the rise and fall of Rachel’s breathing pattern, how it would hitch each time she sucked, her tongue dipping into the clenching rim of Rachel’s pussy hole. She maintained the steady motions of her tongue, the gentle suckling, mostly to savour the taste of Rachel’s cum. She slipped the tip of her tongue into Rachel’s hole, her nose bumping against Rachel’s slick clit.

 

When Rachel threw her phone down with a moan of relief, her fingers tangled with blonde locks, legs lifted to hook over Quinn’s shoulders. If there was anything she loved about eating Rachel out, it was how responsive she was. Writhing and breathing in ragged gasps, the clench of her thighs, soft murmurs of encouragement. Quinn unhooked Rachel’s skirt, slid it off her hips, and locked eyes with her wife’s blissed out features.

 

“Oh, Quinn…” Rachel whined, her butt rising off the edge of the bed to ride out Quinn’s tongue. She could feel Rachel’s walls fluttering around her, the flat of it curled up against the spot inside her that made her thighs quiver. Quinn hummed, licked a broad swathe up Rachel’s clit and focused on suckling and pulling the stiff bud until Rachel threw her head back with a scream.

 

Rachel always came hard and especially since they haven’t had the time to give each other orgasms, the convulsions went on for longer. Quinn eased her from the high with gentle licks along her pussy lips, her slick inner thighs, along the puckered hole of her ass.

 

Still panting, Rachel tugged Quinn up to rest on top of her. The swell in Quinn’s pants was more obvious now, and she pressed it against Rachel’s slick mound. Fingers expertly flicked Quinn’s jeans open, pushed them off, boxer briefs and all. Quinn’s cock bounced out, hitting Rachel’s thigh with a wet smack.

 

Rachel licked her palm and curled it around the base of Quinn’s cock, pumping it in a languid pace. Precum shuttled out the tip which Rachel licked away with a gentle swipe of her tongue. Quinn shivered, Rachel’s tongue lingering on the slit of her cock.

 

“Come on...” Quinn grunted, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. It had been at least two weeks since she last felt Rachel’s hot, talented mouth, that skillful tongue, the flex of her throat when Quinn fucked into her. Her balls were taut and heavy. Rachel cupped them delicately. Her tongue guided Quinn’s cockhead into her warm mouth and she sucked, wet and firm and Quinn’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 

Rachel’s phone rang.

 

Her wife’s head drew back, away from Quinn’s cock. It looked so lonely, the tip shining with spit, the thick vein that curled along the top of her cock pulsed faintly. “Sorry, baby.” Rachel whispered before answering her phone.

 

“Motherfucking shit,” Quinn stumbled backwards and she landed on the armchair that overlooked the window. Her pants were bunched around her ankles. The temptation to curl her hand around the thick base, to jerk off and shoot her load all over her stomach instead of into Rachel’s mouth was strong as long as it meant that she would get to come.

 

“I have to go to the doctor to get the prescription now,” Rachel said, her tone was apologetic. “I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to be a cocktease.”

 

Quinn let out a shaky breath but smiled. “I’ll take care of it. You go to the doctor now. I’ll be fine,” she reassured Rachel again while she pulled up her boxers and fixed her pants. Rachel kissed Quinn, and it got deep and handsy that her situation didn’t help the aching in her pants. Her wife then grabbed her purse, fixed her rumpled skirt, and left the apartment.

 

Which left Quinn with a boner that was impossible to hide. The urge to masturbate left her. Through the years, if there was anything Quinn learned, it was how to do taxes, how to make Rachel’s favourite salad, and self-control.

 

If she waited for Rachel to have enough time for a quick fuck, Quinn was sure that she would have an intense orgasm. The thought alone made her anticipate it all the more.

 

***

 

Except, when Rachel got home from the pharmacy after her trip to the doctor, all Quinn received was a kiss before Rachel told her about heading out again.

 

“The casting director wanted me there for the casting of Glinda and Fiyero.” Rachel explained. “I’ll bring home takeout for dinner, okay?”

 

Quinn, in the middle of editing a novel, merely nodded. This was the married life, she supposed. It wasn’t a complaint, of course. She loved that Rachel was running around, having multiple activities for the sake of her career. It was all for Rachel’s dreams, and call Quinn simple, but all she really wanted was to read books and support Rachel even if it meant watching her kiss people on stage.

 

She would draw the line at showmance though.

 

By then, sex was the last thing in Quinn’s mind. She left the house to take a walk, head to the library and borrow new books and to return read ones. When she arrived home, Rachel was home as well and she was there to set the table for dinner. Quinn came up behind her, held her from behind, and kissed her cheek and neck.

 

After dinner, they did what married couples do. Watched television while holding each other, talked faintly during commercials. Quinn often nuzzled Rachel’s neck, and Rachel’s hands wandered along Quinn’s sides, her lips trailing along her wife’s jaw. Rachel’s touches and caresses made Quinn hopeful.

 

“I want to try out the sleeping pills tonight. See how effective they are.” Rachel said, leaning back, arms stretched over her head, unaware of Quinn fidgeting beside her. Rachel hopped to her feet, kissed Quinn once more, and headed to the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. It was only ten thirty.

 

Quinn slumped back on the couch and let out a sigh. She shut the television off and waited out the ten minutes until Rachel finished with her routine to start her own.

 

In the bedroom, Rachel was already on her side of the bed, wearing her star-studded eye mask. She wore no earplugs. The blister pack of pills sat by her bedside table along with a tall glass of water. If Rachel was already asleep, then those pills should be potent. Quinn approached Rachel.

 

“Rach?”

 

Her wife’s body didn’t move save for the rise and fall of her chest. She was almost corpselike in her stillness.

 

Quinn stood there, her eyes locked on Rachel’s full, soft lips. Her sleep shirt was tiny, and it exposed her stomach. Hips hugged by a pair of boy shorts, the blankets already bunched around Rachel’s legs. Quinn swallowed hard and changed into her PJs to curl into bed beside Rachel. She spooned her and it was like cuddling a warm pillow with Rachel’s unerring still body.

 

Quinn lied awake, her forehead against the nape of Rachel’s neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought the fantasy she never knew she had until now. Fucking Rachel’s sleeping body, enabling her to move her any way she wanted. Sinking her rigid cock into her holes, taking her time and teasing Rachel until she was drenched and yielding to her touch. Doing with her whatever she willed. Quinn’s cock pulsed at the thoughts and she sucked in a breath and pulled her hips away from the swell of Rachel’s ass.

 

She couldn’t do this, not while Rachel was asleep and unwary. It was nonconsensual, and despite the multitude of colours in Rachel’s and Quinn’s shared sexual history, they prided themselves in full consent.

 

So Quinn tightened her arms around Rachel and forced herself to sleep. She would talk to Rachel about this tomorrow.

 

***

 

Quinn woke up in an empty bed and a light flickering on her phone. Rachel sent her a text message, saying that she was gone since Quinn slept in, and would be back later tonight. It was already eleven a.m. and Quinn groaned.

 

The day was a blur of words and writing that Quinn barely registered that Rachel was already home until she poked her head into Quinn’s office. “Hi, baby. I’m getting dinner ready so come out in half an hour, okay?”

 

“Rach? W-wait,” she rose and almost tripped. Her legs were numb from sitting for far too long, and Rachel frowned. “Yes, I’m sorry I don’t do calisthenics after every half hour of sitting. I had a long editing session.” Quinn rubbed her thighs, shook her legs until blood flowed. “I need to talk to you. It’s, uh, about your sleeping pills.”

 

Together they headed to the kitchen where Rachel picked up a knife to start the stir fry. “What about it?”

 

“I’m sure you noticed that we haven’t had sex in a while,” Quinn rubbed the back of her neck. Those who hesitate are lost, after all. “And with you sleeping like the dead, I just…” She sighed and looked at Rachel who eyed her with worry. “I had a fantasy that I didn’t realize I had until last night.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I want to fuck you while you slept.” Quinn mumbled.

 

Rachel was silent for a beat. “That sounds hot. Do it.”

 

“W-what? Just like that?”

 

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn on her way to the stove. “I did notice that you were more fidgety than usual and I still remember how I left you hanging, so I owe you an orgasm.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything.”

 

“I know,” Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn. “You’re so chivalrous. As long as your fucking me doesn’t interrupt my beauty sleep, it’ll be fine. And it would be  really hot. Waking up with my holes dripping with your cum and I didn’t even know what really happened…” She trailed off, a dreamy light in her eye. She cleared her throat and faced Quinn’s amused grin. “So, that’s a yes from me.”

 

***

 

Quinn did not go with her plans that same night. Biding her time seemed like a good idea to catch Rachel off guard. The next morning, the night after Quinn asked for permission, she caught a look of disappointment in Rachel’s pout while they had breakfast together.

 

“If you were expecting it, it won’t be as fun,” she told Rachel, grinning. She poured a cup of coffee for her wife and they had breakfast in warm silence.

 

A few nights later, Quinn lied in wait. Rachel’s pills were rapid-acting, and by the time the clock struck ten-forty five, she was out like a light, her chest rising and falling at a steady rate. Quinn flicked the lamp by her bedside on, bathing Rachel in a pale yellow glow. She wore a tank top with thin straps that fell off the curve of her shoulders, and green boxer shorts that Quinn swore belonged to her.

 

With a slow intake of breath, Quinn peeled the blankets off Rachel’s body, until it covered only her feet. She pushed Rachel’s shirt up, exposing the full swell of her tits, nipples goading Quinn to put her mouth on them. Which she did, tentative at first. Broad licks slicked the soft bud, the tip of her tongue teasing it into stiffness.

 

Quinn’s cock stirred; Rachel’s limp body turned her on more than she believed it would. She grasped Rachel’s soft tits and squeezed them against her face, nuzzling, licking and suckling on her skin and nipples until they were stiff peaks, shimmering with her spit.

 

“Damn…” Quinn grunted, shedding her boxer briefs to set her cock free. Its weight rested against the valley of Rachel’s tits, warm and rigid, the tip beading with precum. Quinn squirmed, watched Rachel’s face for any signs of consciousness.

 

She got off the bed and stood by the bedside table, her heavy cock aimed right at Rachel’s plump mouth. Quinn breathed heavy with anticipation. She pulled Rachel’s chin and parted her lips. Her mouth yielded to her touch, opening with ease. Without touching her cock to guide it in, Quinn rested the mushroom tip of her cock against Rachel’s tongue and eased it inside her warmth.

 

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment, hips thrusting in a shallow pace. There was no suction from Rachel’s hot mouth, but the sensitive ridge of her cock rubbed against Rachel’s tongue and it was good enough. Quinn held Rachel’s cheek, a sick form of pleasure residing in her stomach at how much she was enjoying this.

 

She took the chance of pushing in deeper, cock buried to the hilt. Rachel swallowed in her sleep, and Quinn’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at the rippling, squeezing sensation on the sensitive tip of her cock. “God…” She panted and began to push in and out of Rachel’s mouth.

 

Her shaft, coated with spit, glistened beneath the lamp light. She breathed through her mouth, ragged and shallow, while her thrusts deepened. Quinn mounted Rachel’s head and clung to the headboard as she fucked her wife’s slick, passive throat.

 

The wet, choking noises proceeded to be too much for Quinn to handle. Her balls, heavy with her stored load, tightened. Quinn swore under her breath, pushed her cock all the way inside Rachel.

 

“ _Hnnnngh_!” Quinn gritted her teeth, her thighs visibly shaking. She dragged her slippery meat out of Rachel’s mouth and she came. Thick, white spurts of semen landed all over Rachel’s face. She aimed her dick to Rachel’s tits, coating her stiff nipples with her load. “So fucking hot,” Quinn murmured, swiping her thumb against the cum she left on Rachel’s cheek. She pushed her semen into Rachel’s mouth and wiped it on her tongue.

 

Quinn, with her still throbbing cock in her palm, pulled away, her eyes never leaving the sight of Rachel’s cum-streaked face and chest. She continued to sleep, unaware of Quinn’s actions.

 

After catching her breath, her fist stroking her cock back to full erection, Quinn removed Rachel’s shorts and parted her legs. She dragged her fingers through her plump pussy lips, finding her hole drenched with girl cum. Quinn grinned, dipped her fingers into her cunt. She brought her slicked up digits to Rachel’s clit and rubbed it in slow circles while she rolled her to lie face down on the bed. A pillow on her stomach raised Rachel up by a few inches.

 

Quinn straddled the backs of Rachel’s calves and kissed both ass cheeks. She nuzzled the pliant skin, gave the two fleshy globes a gentle bite, before yanking Rachel’s plump butt cheeks apart. Quinn missed being inside Rachel’s pussy, of course, but the tight pucker of her asshole was always Quinn’s favourite hole to tease and fuck whenever they both had the time, since anal cannot be rushed. And if Quinn were to do it, she would always insist on doing it right. So with their busy schedules, quick fucks would never include Quinn’s thick cock in Rachel’s perpetually tight asshole.

 

And since Quinn held a lot of time in her hands—practically has all night—she was prepared to have her fun.

 

Gathering spit into her mouth, Quinn allowed it to dribble into a thin stream. It pooled against the crinkles of Rachel’s ass. Quinn bit her lip and smacked Rachel’s butt cheeks, watched them bounce, before burying her face against the plump globes. Her tongue pressed against the tight pucker, and Quinn licked until it softened. She stiffened her tongue and prodded Rachel’s hole with it until she could wriggle into its tight heat.

 

Quinn curled her hand around her dick and jacked it off while she devoured Rachel’s ass. Whenever it fluttered around her tongue, a bead of precum would escape the slit of her cock, making her hand more slippery. Wet, squelching noises filled her ears.

 

She pulled back and wiped her mouth. Lube coated Quinn’s cock and her two fingers that thrusted into Rachel’s butthole. She pressed the pads of her fingers against her walls and scissored them to fit her dick inside.

 

By then, Quinn was trembled with eagerness. She really needed to get in Rachel’s ass at the same minute or else she would bust her nut all over those sexy ass cheeks, and her prep would be all for nothing. “ _Nnh_ …” Quinn groaned and mounted the backs of Rachel’s thighs. She guided the purplish head of her cock into her wife’s stretched asshole.

 

The tightness that encased the tip of Quinn’s cock made her squirm and gasp for air, her lungs suddenly void of air. She added more lube until she was balls deep inside Rachel’s ass, the ring stretched around her meat. With her thighs shaking, Quinn drew her rigid cock out of Rachel’s ass and pushed back in all the way inside.

 

Hand resting on the base of Rachel’s spine, Quinn dropped her hips against her butt. She watched the flesh bounce with a greedy light in her eyes. “Fucking take that cum in that tight ass…” She grunted, though her words fell on deaf, sleeping ears. Quinn fell on top of Rachel and hugged her close, nipples dragging against the soft skin of her back. Only her ass moved, pounding into Rachel with the lust she carried inside her for the longest time.

 

She buried her face against the sweet-smelling curve of Rachel’s neck. Her balls were heavy with cum again and as much as she wanted to keep humping Rachel’s shapely ass, she also wanted to come. Propping herself up with her arms on either side of Rachel’s body, Quinn watched her thick meat ream her puckered ass. She came, wheezing for breath, her hips pounding into Rachel. Wet claps of their skin echoed in the quiet room, and Quinn thrust deep with every spurt of semen that left her.

 

“Fucking hell,” Quinn slumped on top of Rachel, afraid to pull her limp cock out of the warmth of her wife’s butt. She made it bounce with a light smack. She then pulled out and watched cum dribble out of the blushing, gaping pucker.

 

With shaky legs, Quinn waddled into the bathroom to clean her cock. She knew she had one more load in her, and it was one she wanted to shoot inside Rachel’s pussy.

 

She returned to the dimlit room and took a moment to roll Rachel on her back and wipe the cum off her face and chest with a warm damp towel. Quinn got on the bed and settled herself between Rachel’s legs, cock sheathed into her slick heat. “Oooh,” Quinn shivered, her shaft sensitive after two nearly consecutive orgasms.

 

Flattening herself on top of Rachel so their stiff nipples grazed together, Quinn slipped her palms underneath Rachel to rest beneath her shoulderblades. She buried her face against Rachel’s neck, kissing and nibbling on the protrusion of her collarbones. Quinn latched her mouth onto Rachel’s nipple and suckled, her cock driving deep into her. It was slippery and hot and it was bliss.

 

Quinn tightened her arms around Rachel and fucked her. Her cock pushed in deep, filthy wet noises filling her ears. She could do this all night; alternating between slow and deep and fast and shallow, if only to feel Rachel’s fluttering walls around her cock for longer. Quinn watched Rachel’s features with white-hot lust and the depth of her love that she felt down to the marrow of her bones. Her hips stuttered in its rhythm, warm semen flooding Rachel’s pussy. Quinn maintained her shallow thrusts, pushing her load deeper into Rachel. She kissed Rachel’s sleeping mouth, her legs vibrating from the pleasure that coursed through her spine, blinding her.

 

She let out a soft moan and without bothering to pull her cock out of Rachel’s pussy, passed out into sleep.

 

***

 

The next day, when Rachel woke up, she felt delightedly sore and full. She opened her eyes and all she saw was cornsilk locks. She kissed the top of Quinn’s head and moaned, realizing that the sensation of fullness was Quinn’s half-erect dick buried inside her pussy.

 

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Quinn’s mouth, and as if in a fairy tale, Quinn’s eyelashes fluttered open.

 

“Rachel, what—”

 

“God, baby… I can feel your cum leaking out of me.” Rachel panted, her hands on Quinn’s tits. She squeezed them and bounced, riding Quinn’s sensitized cock until Rachel’s thighs quivered visibly. She rubbed her clit in rapid circles, her spine arching as she let out a muffled scream. She came, her walls hot and convulsing around Quinn’s meat.

 

Quinn, dazed, grasped Rachel by her hips and rutted into her. A few shallow thrusts later, she grunted and let her cum drain lazily into Rachel’s grasping wet heat.

 

“Wow,” Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn’s brow. “You can definitely fuck me like that every night if you wanted.”

 

Laughing, Quinn rubbed Rachel’s back. “Okay. How about some breakfast?”

 

 


	50. captured and enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p Rachel and Beth are best friends, and when Rachel stayed at the Fabray house for a sleepover, she stumbled upon a sight: Quinn, her best friend’s mom, masturbating.

The Fabray household was a place Rachel considered as her second sanctuary, her home away from home. She loved hanging out in the manor-like house with its cushy armchairs and the ornate fireplace that always had a stack of logs arranged in its space. It was like staying at a themed hotel except it was comfortable and there was always a faint smell of hickory and coffee in the air.

 

“Want some hot chocolate? Mom just got a new package from the artisan place she loves so much.” Beth kicked against the wall, her computer chair wheeling across the length of her room. Rachel rolled on to her back and stretched.

 

“Sounds good. Unless your mom would mind terribly that we’re drinking _her_ chocolate.”

 

“Nah, she won’t mind,” Beth pulled Rachel up and they stumbled together, Rachel draped over Beth. They headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Beth turned the kettle on. Rachel stuck her head into the pantry and grabbed a bag of potato chips.

 

The front door opened and the warm voice of Beth’s mom filtered through amidst the smell of brewing chocolate. “I’m home!” Quinn called out. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her daughter and Rachel. “Oh hey, you two. I thought I smelled something good. Is that my fancy chocolate you’re drinking?”

 

“Want me to make you a cup, ma?”

 

Quinn hummed and grabbed a handful of chips from the bag. “Please. Hey, Rachel.” She smiled and so did Rachel. Whenever other girls smiled at her, Rachel found them pleasant enough to smile back. But when it came to Quinn—her best friend’s mom, for crying out loud—her smiles made Rachel queasy but she still smiled back. “Your dads know you’re here, I hope. Don’t want them thinking I kidnapped you and started raising you as my own daughter.”

 

“They know where she is. Where else could she possibly be?” Beth grinned and nudged Rachel with her hip.

 

“True. I have no other friends other than this nerd,” Rachel jabbed Beth with her thumb. “They do know where I am. I also have their complete permission. That is, if I have yours?”

 

“You don’t even have to ask,” Quinn said, thanking Beth for the warm drink. “You’re welcome here anytime. I’m going up to bed,” she kissed the top of Beth’s head and rubbed Rachel’s back, her touch lingering against the base of her spine. “Don’t stay up too late, you two.”

 

Rachel nodded and watched Quinn leave, watched her climb up the stairs, and listened to the sound of her bedroom door closing. Beth poked her sides and handed her a steaming mug. “Stop being thirsty for my mom, weirdo. She’s way too old for you.”

 

Heat rose to Rachel’s cheeks. “Shut up. Your mom is not _that_ old.”

 

They carried their drink slowly up the stairs and spent a few more hours doing their project and watched a movie afterward. Beth fell asleep first, her blonde hair fanned out across the silk pillowcases. Rachel rolled out of Beth’s bed despite the soft groan and her arm reaching out to pull Rachel back to bed for warmth. Narrowly missing her hand, Rachel snuck out of the bedroom to pee.

 

Flaccid cock in hand, Rachel let out a steady stream into the toilet while humming softly. The house was still as she expected. She washed her cock and dabbed it dry before stuffing it into her boxers. The hallway glowed from the curtain of light that streamed from within the master’s bedroom, the door slightly ajar. Rachel stood there, in her boxer briefs and a baggy shirt, debating what to do.

 

It was simple to just return to Beth’s room and sleep, but the light pulled her in. Rachel snuck down the hallway and peeked through the slit of space and into Quinn’s room. What she saw made it impossible for her to look away.

 

Quinn’s feet were flat on the bed, thighs spread. The length of her arms vanished between her legs and from where Rachel stood, she had a perfect view of where they disappeared. Quinn’s pussy, slick with her cum, the light from the lamp at her bedside making the plump pussy lips glisten.

 

Fingers spread them apart while toying with her clit. Rachel swallowed hard. She didn’t have to look to know just how much her boxers stretched to accommodate her hardened cock. It was wrong to keep standing there and watching, drooling. Her hand tugging her rigid cock out to fist it in time with Quinn’s fingers circling her clit.

 

But that’s exactly what Rachel was doing. She clamped a hand over her mouth to rein in any moans she might make. Quinn, on the other hand, let out a steady stream of whimpers, soft and breathy. Hips bucked into her fingers. Her legs quivered and Rachel bit hard on her lower lip to control herself but she was so close to coming that when Quinn’s back arched, her entire body quivering, Rachel lost it. Rachel let out a stuttered moan and a broken gasp. Her hips bucked into her fist. Her cock pulsed. Thick streams of semen shot out of the slit and into Rachel’s waiting palm.

 

Rachel staggered, white sparks exploding in the corners of her eyes. She slumped against the wall, panting heavily, hoping that Quinn was still oblivious to her presence.

 

“Come here, Rachel.” Apparently not.

 

Rachel’s heartbeat thundered inside her chest and it wasn’t just because of her orgasm five seconds ago. This could mean many things. At the forefront of her mind, Rachel was sure that she was about to get banned in the Fabray household and she’s not sure she’s prepared to explain exactly _why_ she was banned to her best friends. It’s not as easy as saying, ‘hey, Beth. Sorry I can’t come over to your house anymore. Your mom caught me watching her touch herself and I jerked myself off too until I came all over the wall!’

 

Rachel sighed. Heard Quinn call for her again. Her voice didn’t sound stern nor pissed off which was a good thing. Rachel wiped her cum-coated hand on the inside of her shirt with a grimace. Pulled up her boxer shorts to hide her cock. She pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside.

 

Only to see that Quinn had yet to cover herself up. Her cock twitched again. Oh, the woes of teenage virility.

 

“H-hi…” Rachel avoided looking at Quinn as much as possible lest she got hard again.

 

Quinn chuckled and Rachel heard the rustling of the bedsheets. “What were you doing up?”

 

“I needed to go to the bathroom,” Rachel rubbed the back of her head and looked at everything but at Quinn, though it was difficult. “I should probably go back to bed—”

 

More rustling, and then warm fingers dipped into the garter of Rachel’s boxers, easing them down slowly. Enough time for Rachel to pull away, but she didn’t. Her throat flexed. She remained rooted at her spot, eyes wide open in disbelief.

 

“I knew you were watching me.” Quinn knelt up, her tits flush against Rachel’s through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. “And I knew you enjoyed it.” She palmed Rachel’s boxers, groping at the shape of her meat, how it curled against her thigh. Gauging with her hands how thick it was.

 

Rachel’s throat flexed, sweat beading at her forehead. Never in a million years did she imagine something like this would happen.

 

“You’re going to have to earn my pussy though. Show me how much you want it.” Quinn settled in the middle of her bed, pulling Rachel with her. She spread her legs and there it was again. Pink folds, slick with cum. Rachel groaned and grasped the base of her dick. Quinn pushed Rachel’s shoulders. She eagerly sank down, settling between pale thighs, face a few inches away from the delectable flesh of Quinn’s pussy.

 

Rachel dragged her tongue through slippery folds, splitting the plump lips and taking Quinn’s stiff clit into her mouth. She sucked it, tasted for the first time the arousal of a woman she lusted for since she knew what desire was.

 

“Oh, yes…” Quinn moaned, fingers threading through silky brown locks. Her thighs squeezed Rachel’s head before spreading wide apart. She humped up into the younger girl’s mouth with a soft gasp.

 

“It’s my first time,” murmured Rachel, a hint of a blush dusting her cheeks. “Am I doing okay? I find that it’s mostly intuitive especially since I find myself thirsty for it.”

 

“You’re doing _so_ well,” Quinn cupped Rachel’s cheeks and stroked her smooth skin. She urged her mouth back on her mound. Rachel placed soft kisses along the slippery lips of Quinn’s pussy. She took her clit into her mouth, sucked and played with it just to feel Quinn’s trembling thighs against her cheeks. Cum dripped along her chin, and Rachel slipped two fingers into the grasping wet heat of her hole.

 

Arching into Rachel, Quinn trembled and let out a soft whine. Her entrance flexed around the digits that stroked her fluttering walls. A gasp spilled from her lips. She squeezed her thighs around Rachel. A ripple coursed through Quinn and she came. From where she was, Rachel admired the view of concentrated pleasure in Quinn’s features. Her teeth in her bottom lip. The rise and fall of her tits. The furrow in her brow.

 

Rachel licked through her folds a few more times, easing her fingers out of Quinn with a slick noise. The light caused her fingers to glisten from the sticky wetness of Quinn’s cum on her fingers. Unable to resist the taste of her, Rachel sucked it into her mouth until it was clean. The entire time, Quinn watched her. Wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her close so Rachel fell on top of her.

 

“Is this really okay?” Rachel’s chest pounded and she let out a shaky breath when Quinn pushed her boxers down, her cock bounced against Rachel’s stomach with a wet slap. As a response, Quinn curled her hand around the thick base and stroked it. Rachel trembled, never thinking that having another person’s hand, let alone your best friend’s mother, would feel _this_ good.

 

Quinn guided Rachel inside her, a low whimper bubbling from her lips. Once sheathed inside the warmth of Quinn’s pussy, Rachel’s eyes widened. She had never felt anything this soft and tight and slippery around her cock in all of her eighteen years. No amount of lube could ever replicate this sensation so Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and rocked her hips deep into her.

 

Quinn cupped either side of Rachel’s face and guided her mouth to hers. Rachel melted into the kiss, pounding into her, burying her cock into the slippery heat of Quinn’s hole.

 

“How am I doing?” Rachel grunted against Quinn’s neck. The older woman curled her arms around Rachel’s neck, legs wrapped around her waist. “Does it feel as good for you as it does for me?”

 

“If you go harder, it will.” The walls of Quinn’s pussy quivered, sucking Rachel into her heat. With a low moan, Rachel braced her knees on the bed and dropped her hips. Steady, clapping sounds filled the room and it edged Rachel closer and closer to coming. “ _Yes_ ,” Quinn clung to Rachel and moaned into the curve of her neck. “You’re pulsing, Rachel.” She grinned and it made Rachel’s heart leap. “I can feel it. You’re about to come, aren’t you? Don’t you dare pull out.”

 

Rachel stiffened, her hips stuttering in their rhythm. “W-what? But…” Quinn’s legs tightened around Rachel and she flipped them over. Rachel sucked in a harsh breath, the sight of Quinn hovering above her knocked the air out of her lungs. And then, Quinn started riding her.

 

Her legs squirmed against the bed, her chest heaving. Quinn palmed them, teased her nipples into full stiffness. Blonde locks curtained her features and fell off her shoulders. The tightness of Quinn’s pussy squeezed the entire length of her cock until Rachel’s body trembled. A strangled groan escaped her. Thick ropes of her semen pulsed out of Rachel, her hips humping into Quinn to push deeper into her warmth. She could stay there for a long time, fall asleep with her cock safe and warm tucked inside Quinn.

 

Except… “You didn’t come yet.”

 

“Don’t worry about it—oh!”

 

“I don’t want to look back on this night and be ashamed of myself because I didn’t make you come.” Rachel sat up, wrapped her arms around Quinn and flipped her onto her back. Her cock, still stiff even after unloading so much cum into Quinn, pounded into her slick heat. Rachel spreads Quinn’s pussy lips and stroked her stiff clit. Quinn’s body tensed. She arched into Rachel, her nails digging into the nape of the younger girl’s neck until she came. Gasping into Rachel’s cheek to muffle the breathy sounds she made.

 

Limp and tired, Rachel and Quinn curled into each other still sucking in air into their deflated lungs. Rachel’s softened cock rested against the curve of her thigh, slick with cum. She savoured the moment of bliss, warmed by Quinn’s weight against her. A breeze rustled through the room and Rachel yawned.

 

She opened her eyes despite the heaviness settling in her eyelids. The unfamiliar ceiling reminded her that this was not where she should be, even though it was the most comfortable she had felt in a while. Rachel sighed, turned to face Quinn whose eyelids were half-closed, a smile waxing on her mouth.

 

“You should probably go back to my daughter’s bed,” Quinn yawned and her grip on Rachel’s body slackened, much to her dismay. “Before she notices that you haven’t been there all night.”

 

Rachel sat up and nodded. Quinn’s right, of course. Who was she to assume that this could be a regular thing? She pulled on her clothes and bid Quinn goodnight. She passed by the bathroom for a quick shower, not wanting to reek of sweat and sex that Beth could potentially smell on her in the morning.

 

To her relief, Beth was still fast asleep. She didn’t seem to have woken up when Rachel was in Quinn’s bedroom either. Settling beside her best friend, Rachel pulled up the blankets over them with a soft sigh. Being with Quinn was definitely an experience she would remember forever since it’s a conquest story for her first sexual encounter.

 

But as far as first times go, it was pretty amazing. Rachel sighed, full of dreams and longing for a next time. Though she knew she’d be pining forever.


	51. perfect practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel _really_ wants Quinn to fuck her in the ass but Quinn is hesitant. So Rachel shows her what she has been practicing.

In the concentrated hush of Rachel’s bedroom, Quinn reclines on the middle of her bed. Beneath her, crisp linen sheets, stark white with tiny floral prints of sunflowers. Her legs spread, Quinn cannot help but grasp a handful of Rachel’s bedding and whimper.

 

“Rach,” she stammers, her hips rising just as Rachel’s head lowers, plump mouth parting to swallow more of Quinn’s thick cock. Wet tongue glides against the underside of her meat, slithering against the base and teasing the soft skin of Quinn’s ball sac. The blonde shivers, unable to breathe and do much other than arch into Rachel, hoping to bury her rigid dick deeper into that hot, grasping throat.

 

Sweat drips along the side of Quinn’s cheek, her toes curling. The muscles of her thighs tense. Rachel sucks up to the head, her puckered lips catching against the flared tip of Quinn’s cockhead before she releases it with a delicate pop. Spit coats Quinn’s pulsing shaft while Rachel reapplies lip balm to prevent her lips from chapping.

 

Once again, Rachel wraps both of her hands, small in contrast to the thick girth she holds. She jacks Quinn off. Tongue dips into the parting slit and precum feeds into Rachel’s hungry mouth. Quinn has no idea how long it’s been, but it feels like Rachel’s been sucking her dick for the hours, keeping her on the brink of coming. Her balls are swollen and her trembling legs are beyond her control.

 

“Rachel,” Quinn manages to say without her voice hitching in her throat. “You’re teasing me a lot more than usual today.”

 

“Hmmm?” Rachel hums when the flat of her tongue is against the sensitive underside of Quinn’s dick, right where the tip and shaft meet. It sends the smallest of vibrations but it gets Quinn gasping for air. “I don’t know what you possibly mean by that, Quinn.”

 

“I’m just saying… Usually you let me come by now.”

 

“Because you haven’t _asked_ ,” chastises Rachel.

 

“If I ask, would you let me come?” Quinn asks with a skeptic look on her face.

 

“Not at all,” Rachel grins wickedly and closes her swollen lips around the crown of Quinn’s throbbing cock. She sucks with an expertise formed from when she made a concentrated effort to master sucking Quinn’s cock. It was a month of Rachel giving purely blowjobs every chance she gets. Sneaking into empty bathrooms during class, hiding in locker rooms, during parties where no one gives a damn where they are. Rachel makes it a point to be good at everything, and _damn is she amazing_ at giving head.

 

Quinn whines, the back of her head hitting the headboard with a dull thud. Still, Rachel’s mouth is so warm. Paired with the steady, teasing suction, Quinn feels like she can come any moment. An extended sensation of pleasure that has her writhing with every touch.

 

“Wait,” Quinn grunts as Rachel smoothly swallows the thickness of her shaft. Her throat muscles flex, and for a second, Quinn loses all thought and capacity for speech. “ _Fuck,_ do that again…”

 

“What were you saying?” Quinn hears the smile in Rachel’s voice. Her eyes, squeezed shut, flutter open and she meets Rachel’s dark beautiful eyes. She looks gorgeous, as always, but when she does this thing where she bats her eyelashes and sticks her bottom lip the way she’s doing right now, Quinn’s heart lurches. Her cock visibly pulses in Rachel’s stroking hands.

 

“This isn’t you trying to convince me fuck you in the ass again, is it?”

 

Rachel’s silence is all the answer she needs. “I knew it. Babe, I already told you why I’m hesitant to try it!”

 

“I know, and I quote, ‘my dick is too big and I don’t want to hurt you’.” Rachel sits up, and wriggles out of her skirt and panties. She pulls off her sweater and straddles Quinn’s lap, her pussy lips kissing the underside of the blonde’s cock. Rachel kisses Quinn on the nose on her way to reach for something in her bedside drawer. “But you see, I’ve been practicing.”

 

She kneels between Quinn’s legs, and with a seductive smile, turns around and presents her ass before Quinn. The sight makes Quinn’s breath catch in her throat. Between Rachel’s plump ass cheeks rests a pink anal plug.

 

“Oh,” Quinn stammers, her hand curling around her dick to calm its sudden pulsing. “No wonder you were squirmy during class today.”

 

Rachel settles on the bed, her cheek against the mattress, ass up in the air. She reaches back to toy with the plug, her throaty moans filling the room and making Quinn harder than before. Eventually, Rachel works the plug free, and Quinn notices Rachel’s butthole gaping, flexing around nothing. And the urge to feed that hole—with her tongue, finger, _cock_ —overwhelms her.

 

Like the butt plug, Rachel’s dildo was pink, but instead of opaque plastic, it is ribbed and jellylike. Slippery with lube, Rachel places the base on the surface of the bed. She squats over it, Quinn’s eyes focusing on the way Rachel’s sculpted thighs tense. The dildo pushes into the rim of Rachel’s butthole and with every inch that disappears inside her, her moans get louder, more desperate.

 

Rachel bounces on the toy a few times and all Quinn wants is to replace her cock inside that tight, clenching hole. Her toes curl. She looks up at Rachel, a smug grin on her face. “See? I told you. P-practice makes perfect!”

 

“Perfect is right,” Quinn kneels up and moves so she’s in front of Rachel. She cups her face and kisses her, one hand curling around her cock. Quinn slides underneath Rachel and guides her cock into her dripping pussy. They moan in unison, Rachel’s pussy greedy as it sucks Quinn’s meat deeper inside her.

 

Rachel clings to Quinn and rides her. One hand on Rachel’s ass and another on the base of the dildo, Quinn fucks into her butt. The toy shifts against the thin wall inside Rachel, her hips rising to make Rachel come. A squirming, moaning mess, Rachel grasps Quinn’s hair and brings her into a messy kiss. “I’m coming, _I’m coming_ —” Rachel stammers. Her back arches. Both of her holes become unbearably tight, and then a gush of cum floods out of her pussy, drenching Quinn’s cock and her balls.

 

The blonde shivers. Rachel collapses on top of her, legs quaking, her hips undulating, riding Quinn with the barest of movements. Not enough to make her bust her load, but it feels good nonetheless. Pulling Rachel into a lazy hug, Quinn removes their clothes. She rolls them over so she is on top. She lavishes kisses all over Rachel’s throat and chest, tongue dragging along the stiff buds of Rachel’s nipples. The dildo slips out of Rachel’s ass, and it makes her whine.

 

“Relax,” Quinn teases. “I’ll fill up that hole in just a minute.”

 

Rachel huffs and smacks Quinn’s arm. “Hurry up,” she grumbles. “I’ve been waiting for you to crack for weeks and now I feel like it’s backfiring on me. Now _I’m_ the eager and impatient one.”

 

“So was that why you wore skimpy skirts all week? Because you were taunting me with your butt?” Quinn pulls out, heavy cock dragging out of Rachel’s slippery walls. She slides back in, eyes training on the shifts in Rachel’s expression. From a mock pout to a look of unbridled pleasure. Quinn plants a kiss on her cheek and speeds up, fucking hard into Rachel until her legs shake. “ _Fuck_ ,” she grunts, her hips stuttering once. She unloads thick streams of cum deep in Rachel’s pussy. Fucks it deeper into her, burying her cock all the way to the hilt.

 

Rachel sighs from pleasure and Quinn eases out, cock still hard and ready to go yet again. She wipes her shaft clean and slicks it up with lube. Rachel turns on her stomach, lifts her ass up in the air. “So I managed to convince you, huh?”

 

“You did,” Quinn settles behind Rachel and kisses the base of her spine. The underside of her meat drags against the soft skin of Rachel’s thigh. With two slippery fingers, Quinn pushes into Rachel’s ass to lube her walls. She thrusts in a slow pace, watching the way her digits ream her girlfriend open. “How can I help myself, seeing how much you enjoyed having a cock up your ass?”

 

Giggling, Rachel wriggles her butt. “What are you waiting for, baby?” She husks. Quinn grasps her cock and dips the tip into Rachel’s pliant asshole. She shudders as she sinks into the heat and tightness, her cock twitching in her grip. “Oh my god, you’re filling me up.” Rachel says in a rush. “I-it feels so—”

 

“Good?” Quinn pants softly, her cock sinking in halfway. She grasps Rachel’s hips and fucks into her in shallow, jerky movements until it’s easy to fuck into Rachel’s butt. With her hole softer and more pliant around Quinn’s thick meat, Quinn takes off pounding into Rachel with an eager desperation of getting as deep as she possibly can.

 

“Really, really, _really_ good,” Rachel squirms, her knuckles turning pale, handfuls of the bedsheets in her grasp. “I think I’m about to come.” She says in such a small voice that it nearly pushed Quinn to coming.

 

“Good, because I’m about to come too.” Quinn laughs, sweat trickling down her brow to the side of her cheek. She inclines against Rachel, her tits dragging along the smooth plane of her girlfriend’s back. She clings to Rachel, barely managing a few more jerky movements until she is crying out. Veins on her neck popping. Vision blurring. Cock spilling ropes upon ropes of cum into Rachel’s ass. This thought causes Quinn to shudder, her meat managing to squeeze out a final spurt of cum into the milking walls of Rachel’s butthole.

 

Quinn reaches around and cups Rachel’s pussy. Seeks out her clit and takes it between her fingers, stroking it in steady circles. That’s all Rachel needs, until she is bucking and grasping at the back of Quinn’s neck, shaking underneath the blonde’s weight.

 

“Fuck,” Quinn draws her hand back and kisses all over Rachel’s neck. She eases out of her girlfriend’s ass, a line of cum following her cock out of the puckered hole. Quinn spanks Rachel’s butt lightly and kisses her cheek. She falls on the bed with a sigh, limp cock resting heavily against her thigh.

 

“Say it.” Rachel sings, reaching blindly for a blanket which she uses to drape over their bodies. “Say it nice and loud for all the world to hear, Quinn.”

 

Quinn grumbles. “Rachel Berry can take my dick in her ass.”

 

A bout of giggles spill out of Rachel while she trails kisses all over Quinn’s face. “Damn right I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, friends. sorry i've been away and sorry this is so short but i'm feeling a bit rusty, you see. all i've written for the past few months are cheesy poetry, love letters, and essays so the porn is a bit iffy. maybe. i'll try to finish scarlet lust before the year is out though.


	52. up and coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is an up and coming porn star set to film in a fancy house owned by the film producer. While Quinn gets ready for her scene, the producer walks in on her and introduces herself as Rachel. Sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while, but I swear I'm trying.

Quinn stepped out of the van along with the second half of the film crew. It was her first day as a porn star and she was a bundle of nerves and pent up energy stored in the pit of her stomach. She wiped her damp palms on the fabric of her stonewashed jeans and followed Mike into the foyer of the manor home where they were about to film.

 

"This place is owned by our best producer, who will remain nameless until she decides to show up and introduce herself to you." Mike said. They cut through the cluster of crew members milling around in the kitchen. The lighting was being set up, as well as boom microphones and other paraphernalia. Artie was ordering the roadies around, trying to get the scene perfect before they started filming.

 

"Since it's your first time, Artie will probably take it easy on you, directing you as much as you can until you get the hang of blocking and all that." Mike continued to explain. They climbed up the stairs and into a hallway with closed doors. "Pick a room in there and start getting ready. Oh, and don't worry too much about the script. Porn watchers generally skip the premise anyway." Mike shot Quinn a smile before heading back downstairs, leaving Quinn alone.

 

She picked the room closest to her and set her gym bag down. In it are her change of clothes and the two page script given to her when Santana, her manager, landed her this gig. Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep, steadying breath. It was one thing to do amateur masturbation porn on XTube, but to do a professional porn film, complete with a set and crew, was overwhelming.

 

There was an hour before they were scheduled to start filming, so Quinn decided to take it easy for a while. She stripped out of her white shirt and jeans, leaving her in her lucky black boxers. There was a bathroom connected to the room she was in, so she took that opportunity to groom herself. She took a warm shower, shaved any errant hair along the base of her cock, and washed her cock, balls and ass thoroughly with soap and warm water.

 

With only a fluffy white towel wrapped around her waist, Quinn went back to the room. She reclined on the bed and undid the towel. Her soft, uncut cock hung limp against her full balls. She hasn't come in a full two weeks and it was starting to get to her. Her cock was receptive to anything and often got hard with the slightest provocation, so really, she had no need to get ready in advance.

 

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Quinn called out. Brittany stuck her head in and grinned at her.

 

"I just wanted to say hi before we start filming," she said, her eyes on Quinn before she looked at her cock. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. The look alone was enough for Quinn's cock to start growing, hardening under Brittany's heated gaze. "I can't wait."

 

"Thanks," Quinn smiled at her co-worker's eagerness. "I can't wait to film with you too."

 

Brittany went away, perhaps to get ready herself. Quinn closed her eyes and pictured the tall blonde. She picked up her cock, its girth heavy and warm in her palm. Quinn gripped it, stroking it up and down. Watched as precum began to form in the slit, pooling along her foreskin. Carefully pulling her skin back, Quinn gathered the precum in her palm and used it to lubricate her strokes.

 

She stared intently on her cock, watched the vein that pulsates along the top throb, pumping more blood into her rigid meat. Quinn's breath became ragged, her hips rose off the bed to fuck into the tight hole her fist made. Slippery, wet sounds echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

 

Propping herself up on a mound of pillows, Quinn reached down with her free hand to cup her balls. She stroked the underside, along her perineum. Her fingers brushed against her ass. Her thighs shook, toes curling as precum continued to dribble out her twitching slit. The slippery sensation of her hand was driving her close to unloading all over her stomach.

 

But she had to stop.

 

Quinn released her cock and it thumped heavily against her belly. She threw her legs over the bed and was looking for her pants when the door opened and in stepped one of the most beautiful women Quinn has ever had the delight to see.

 

"I'm Rachel," she smiled, unfazed by the pulsating boner jutting out between Quinn's legs. "Mike told me you'd be here getting ready."

 

"Are you the producer?"

 

Rachel nodded and closed the door behind her. Something about Rachel stirred something inside Quinn, leaving her incapable of moving and putting on her pants. Her cock strained against her stomach and it distracted her.

 

"I only saw photos of your face, but never of your cock. I should reprimand Artie for withholding that information from me." Rachel sat beside Quinn and placed a hand on her thigh. "Tell me about yourself, Quinn."

 

"Well, I got signed into the company because I was posting masturbation videos online." Quinn watched as Rachel's hand trailed up higher on her leg, her nails scraping along Quinn's pale inner thigh. "I didn't think something like that would h-happen since I only did videos to, um, get extra money—what are you doing?" She gasped.

 

In Rachel's hand was Quinn's rigid cock. Her small hand barely managed to curl around the thick girth. Quinn watched Rachel's face, her eyelids heavy from the warmth of a hand that was not hers. Rachel expertly pumped her hand, thumb swiping precum from the slit. Quinn leaned back, propped up by her elbows. Hips rose off the bed to unconsciously fuck into Rachel's hand.

 

"As soon as I saw this cock, I knew I had to have it in me and on me," Rachel leaned against Quinn, her mouth mere inches away. The heady scent of her perfume, like delicate flowers, flooded Quinn's senses. "Will you give it to me, Quinn?" Rachel's voice went from husky, low, and sexy to an innocent tone that sent a ripple of arousal from the pit of her stomach to the base of her cock.

 

Quinn nodded eagerly, her actual job forgotten. All she wanted was to please Rachel with her mouth, her hands, her eager, throbbing cock. She leaned in. Their mouths met. Rachel’s fingers threaded through blonde locks. She straddled Quinn’s lap, the crotch of her skinny jeans grazing the underside of Quinn’s shaft.

 

She grasped Rachel’s ass to pull her closer. Rachel’s tongue slipped into her mouth and she sucked it, whimpering when Rachel’s fingers brushed her ears. Taking the hem of Rachel’s sweater, Quinn pulled it off, exposing bare breasts and stiff nipples. Her mouth watered. She took a hard nipple into her mouth and with her tongue, traced circles until it stiffened further.

 

Quinn busied herself with Rachel’s body. She undid Rachel’s pants and flipped their positions so Rachel lied on the bed, breathless, tits heaving. Soft, swollen lips parted with every intake of breath. For a moment, Quinn took in the sight before tugging at Rachel’s pants, leaving her as naked as the blonde.

 

“Come up here,” Rachel crooked her finger. Quinn climbed on top of her, the slick tip of her cock dragging against smooth skin, tanned a gorgeous bronze. It left a thin trail of precum and it pressed against Rachel’s hip as they kissed once again.

 

A soft rap against the doorframe interrupted Quinn’s hazy thoughts that revolved around her desire. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Mike with an amused look in his face. Unfazed by the nakedness, he held up his hands. “I was never here. Though Artie might get annoyed that you couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to be on camera.”

  
“It’s not Quinn’s fault,” Rachel said from underneath Quinn. She sat up, Mike’s eyes widening.

 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll just go down and tell everyone you two are busy getting acquainted.” He need not put a stress in the word ‘busy’; being in their line of work, business can only mean a handful of things. Mike left, making sure to close the door.

 

“Does that mean I’m fired?”

 

“From this production, most definitely. But that doesn’t leave you out of a job, not really. I can put in a good word for you.” Rachel trailed kisses along Quinn’s neck and it made her eyelashes flutter to a close. She grasped Rachel’s waist and spread her legs. Fingers parted her plump pussy lips so she could stroke the slick heat of Rachel’s pussy hole. Quinn eased a finger inside her, groaning at the tightness, the abundance of wetness, the softness of her inner walls. She imagined that tight fit wrapped around her cock and it bounced as if crying for attention.

 

Slowly, Quinn fucked her finger into Rachel’s pussy, curling it to stroke her spot. Rachel clung to Quinn, nails digging into her shoulders. Quite suddenly, Rachel pushed Quinn, a smile on her face. “Get on the bed. Let me ride your face.”

 

Quinn saw no need to disobey. She lied down and watched Rachel move. So sure of herself, so gorgeous, with her hair tied in a disheveled braid and draped over her shoulder. Quinn craned her neck, tongue out, and Rachel sank down on her mouth. Quinn laved her tongue all over her pussy lips, tasting the musk of her cum. She gripped Rachel’s thighs and pulled her lower, tongue fucking into her tight hole.

 

Above, Quinn heard Rachel’s moans. Breathy and low, her hips rocking, pussy grinding against her lips and tongue. Quinn latched her mouth on Rachel’s clit and sucked, the tip of her tongue flicking against the underside. Rachel’s fingers raked along the top of Quinn’s head.

 

“Fuck, right there… God, your tongue feels so _good_ ,” Rachel’s neck strained, her eyes shut tight, a furrow in her brow. Quinn watched her, mouth preoccupied on her pussy.

 

Rachel tensed and a broken gasp spilled from her mouth. “I’m coming, I’m coming…” She whimpered again and again, her pussy walls gushing until cum dripped down Quinn’s chin. Rachel came hard. Her legs shook with the effort of keeping herself upright while Quinn’s tongue continued to lick and nibble all over her slick pussy lips.

 

With a heavy sigh, Rachel rolled off Quinn’s mouth and collapsed on the bed, face first. Quinn sat up, not bothering to clean the cum off her chin. Her cock strained against her belly, harder than before. She settled behind Rachel and slipped her cock between soft, warm thighs. Trailed kisses along the curve of her shoulder.

 

“Put that cock in me,” Rachel husked against Quinn’s cheek. “Slide it in there— _yes…_ ” She gasped as the tip of Quinn’s thick meat slipped into Rachel’s slippery hole. Quinn pressed in deep, until her hips met Rachel’s soft ass. She propped herself up to take in the sight of Rachel’s plump butt, her tiny, puckered ass, and the stretch of her pussy around her thick meat. Quinn managed a shaky breath. The sight of Rachel, the minute trembling of her butt, the clenching of her inner walls around her cock, made Quinn weak at the knees.

 

Quinn grasped Rachel’s hips and fucked her. Slow and deep, relishing the welcoming softness that wrapped around her cock. Ragged breathing filled the room and she could hardly control the shaky thrusts, the impatient clapping of her hips against Rachel’s thighs.

 

“You like that dick in you? I’m gonna fuck you until you come and you’re going to take my load in your pussy.” Quinn murmured against the nape of Rachel’s neck. She nibbled the shell of her ear and fucked her deep, leaving Rachel a panting, squirming mess. She clawed at the sheets, each thrust of Quinn’s hard cock caused a needy moan to spill from her throat.

 

A shiver rocked through Rachel’s spine. She squirmed, her ass rutting back into Quinn’s cock. Their skins met with rhythmic slaps that only encouraged Quinn. She pressed her chest against Rachel’s smooth back, pinning her down. Her hips clapped against Rachel’s ass with a desperation. Ragged breaths warming up the smaller woman’s neck.

 

Quinn’s vision blurred. Her focus was entirely on fucking Rachel now. She pounded her into the bed, her cock sliding all the way to the hilt with every thrust. All she could hear was her rapid, steady heartbeat and the breathless whimpers that spilled from Rachel’s lips. She clawed at the sheets while above her, Quinn grunted and unloaded thick ropes of cum deep inside her clenching pussy.

 

“Take it all,” Quinn groaned. Her thighs shook. Rachel’s pussy milked her cock for all its cum. Her thrusts became erratic. The continued fucking was enough for Rachel to come as well. She shrieked and clawed at Quinn’s neck. Her walls, drenched with both of their cum, squeezed Quinn’s cock further.

 

Quinn propped herself up to have a full view of how her cock, still hard, stretched Rachel’s pussy. She slowly withdrew her shaft out with a slick pop that made Rachel’s eyes roll in the back of her head and gasp. Quinn reclined beside her and winced. “It’s bright in here.”

 

“Your cum is dripping out of me. I can feel it.” Rachel curled up against Quinn, her soft mouth stroking the line of Quinn’s jaw. Her hand crept along the blonde’s sweaty stomach and curled around the still stiff cock. Quinn’s only reaction was a low moan and a strong pulsation of her thick meat. “Good, you’re still hard. We’ll make a brilliant porn star out of you yet.”

 

Rachel straddled Quinn’s thigh and humped her pussy against it. Their mixed cum slicked her movements, her clit sliding against the muscle of Quinn’s leg. Her tits, her hard nipples, dragged along Quinn’s cock, along with her tongue. Quinn sighed, far from tired and aroused once again.

  
“You’d look good with my dick in your mouth,” Quinn panted, her voice low and husky. She reclined on some pillows so she could watch Rachel rub her body against her better like a cat in heat. Rachel nuzzled Quinn’s cock, and the gentleness of her movements against the strength of Quinn’s erection made her throb. Rachel’s small, teasing licks made her squirm and precum gathered in the slit which Rachel licked with a smirk. “Come on, put it in your mouth.” Quinn urged, waving her stiff dick in front of Rachel. She pulled Quinn’s hand away and sucked the tip into her wet mouth. She bobbed slowly, her tongue playing with the flared tip. Her tongue teased into the slit of Quinn’s cock causing more to shuttle out for her to swallow.

 

Rachel wrapped her hand around the base of Quinn’s cock and twisted it on the upstroke, her lips connected with her fist. Her mouth made slurping noises each time she took Quinn’s entire length down her throat. At first, Quinn was shocked—she never had anyone take her cock that deep before—but soon after she got over the initial surprise. Rachel deepthroating her was going to make her blow her load too soon and she didn’t have the heart (nor the self-control) to stop her.

 

“Keep going, keep sucking that dick,” Quinn gritted her teeth, her hips rising to fuck into Rachel’s mouth. The sucking sounds, paired with the heavenly suction and soft moaning was too much for Quinn to bear. She pulled out so only the tip of her cock remained in Rachel’s mouth. The vein that wrapped around Quinn’s cock pulsed. Ropes of cum flooded into Rachel’s mouth. She sucked hard, her cheeks sinking. She teased the slit of Quinn’s cock to make sure she got every last drop before she pulled back, and with a meaningful look in Quinn’s eyes, swallowed dutifully.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” the sight alone made Quinn shiver, a final spurt of cum landing on her stomach. Rachel giggled and licked it away as well. Quinn was quiet for a few moments, gasping for air, while Rachel kissed her and rolled out of bed to get dressed.

 

“Where are you going?” Quinn asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her tone. She was hoping Rachel would cuddle, at least for a few minutes. It seemed like a stupid thing, now that Quinn thought about it. Porn stars generally don’t cuddle after they filmed a scene.

 

But this wasn’t a scene, and Rachel was no porn star.

 

“I’m just going downstairs to explain the situation to Artie. You may not film for this production but I want to make sure that he won’t let this instance get in the way of him casting you again. I’ll be back.”

 

Quinn nodded and watched her leave. She got up to put on her pants and her shirt. She headed downstairs and saw a different person filming with Brittany while Rachel spoke with Artie. He seemed to have accepted Rachel’s offer but he shot an annoyed look at Quinn when she came down.

 

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll get over it once he sees how well you perform.” Rachel smiled. They headed into the kitchen for some food served in disposable foil trays. “I look forward to working with you more.” She held out her hand and Quinn took it. But instead of shaking it, she brought Rachel’s hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it.

 

This porn star thing doesn’t seem so bad.


	53. suppression of secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn pretends to be distant from Rachel at school but they’re in love and in a too-kinky relationship for high school students outside of school.
> 
>  
> 
> _“You obviously have a lot you need to express.”_  
>  _“Oh you have no idea.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Except, Rachel does have an idea. Because they’re dating.

A scene like any other. To the point that the spectators have seen this tango way too many times to count. Of course, the loud voices, the heavy footfalls against the echoey hallway draws their gaze, magnetizing onto two girls. Rachel, huffy and her usually perfect hair disheveled. Quinn, shoulders heaving, pink-cheeked. Both furious.

 

Not one in the audience ever know the source of the argument. They rarely do. Often, it starts with slammed doors, stomping footsteps. Yelling, yelling, furious huffing, and sometimes, locker doors being slammed. The shouting too, was often incoherent. But one thing proves certain: Rachel and Quinn  _ definitely _ hate each other. Perhaps it has to do with the social hierarchy. Quinn, the head cheerleader, a Fabray. A white, upstanding Christian girl that rules the school. 

 

And then Rachel with her overachieving ways, the way her haughty chin tilts upward. Her brow, a perfect arch while she stomps away from Quinn who trails after her with bared teeth. A wolf stalking after her prey in an attempts to sink her teeth into her prey’s neck to silence her once and for all. 

 

They need not shoulder past the steady stream of students walking past them for they part to let the bickering pair through. As if immersed in their own little world, Rachel speaks fast while Quinn quickens her step in her attempt to listen to every word that falls out of Rachel’s mouth, if only to give a proper and scathing rebuttal.

 

Rachel stomps her way up the stairs. “Every time you whisper in Coach Sylvester’s ear, you empower her to do more damage to the glee club. And right now? Glee club is all you have.” She faces Quinn at the top of the landing, a few steps higher than Quinn so she looks down at the breathless head cheerleader. “And if I were you, I’d recognize who my true friends are. And I’d practice a little bit more because you  _ obviously _ have a lot you need to express.”

 

Quinn’s shoulders heave. 

 

“Oh, you have  _ no _ idea.”

 

The veins on her marble neck become more defined. She releases a breath, twirls around, and leaves. Rachel watches her go.

 

This all occurs in front of unaware spectators. Rachel makes a quick pass over the faces of those milling around her, hoping they believe their little act before turning and climbing up the stairs. She carries on with the rest of her day as if all is normal. She attends her classes and glee club all while avoiding the steady, piercing gaze of one Quinn Fabray.

 

***

 

It is not until Rachel is home that her shoulders lose all tension. Once she hears the door click shut behind her, Rachel lets out a soft, loaded breath. She fixes a snack for herself: a peanut butter sandwich, as well as a grilled cheese with a side of sliced pickles. She hums while she waits. Her heart, a metronome of a thing, beats a tad bit faster when she hears another set of keys sliding into the lock of the front door.

 

In comes Quinn, her hair in a disheveled ponytail. If Sue Sylvester sees her in such a state, she’ll be kicked out of the Cheerios for sure. She dumps her duffel bag onto the floor and holds out her arms. Rachel smiles tender and balls herself into a body that fits perfectly in Quinn’s arms.

 

“I made you a snack,” Rachel murmurs, her face pressed against the curve of Quinn’s shoulder.

 

“I know. I could smell the butter and melted cheese a mile away.” Quinn chuckles and reaches behind Rachel to pick up the half triangle of the sandwich to take a big bite. Rachel stays wrapped in Quinn’s arms, enjoying the chewing sounds, the minute movements of Quinn’s body, the way she swallows.

 

“How was your day?” Rachel draws back just enough to look Quinn in the eye. Gone is the glare that sharpens Quinn’s gaze. Now it is replaced with a tenderness that makes Rachel’s heart leap to her throat. 

 

“Good,” Quinn polishes off her plate and takes a long drink of water. Rachel’s eyes glaze over that column of neck, how it flexes with every swallow. “My favourite part was tailing you during that ‘argument’ because I got to see your cute butt while pretending to be mad at you.” She grins, crumbs all over her lips.

 

Rachel rolls her eyes and brushes the crumbs off Quinn’s lips. Her fingers curl against the nape of her neck and draws her in for a kiss. She tastes the sharpness of cheddar, the last remnants of Quinn’s vanilla lip gloss. “ _ Perv _ .”

 

“Speaking of being a perv,” Quinn pulls Rachel by the small of her back against her body. She kisses her hard and with the urgency of a thirsty girl in need of such salvation. She grasps Rachel’s clothes as if it will destroy all space that separates their bodies, closer until Rachel is  _ inside _ her. Rachel grabs Quinn’s shoulders, her neck, her fingers blindly searching for the elastic that holds Quinn’s hair and status together. Blonde locks come tumbling out and Rachel presses the pads of her fingers against Quinn’s scalp to massage it.

 

“You said, ‘speaking of’, but you’re not doing any speaking.” Rachel murmurs against Quinn’s mouth.

 

“You’ve rendered me speechless.”

 

“I haven’t even done anything yet!”

 

Quinn giggles and nuzzles Rachel’s neck and hugs her for a long time. What need and desire for affection they suppress while in school manifests in this craving for contact. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn’s waist and squeezes her. Upon release, Quinn sucks in a theatrical breath, eliciting a smile from Rachel.

 

Hand in hand, they climb up the stairs to Rachel’s room, stealing kisses now and then. Giggles, muffled against the crooks of each other’s necks, hands sliding up shirts and stroking flesh that hardly see the light of day. Together they fall on the bed, breathless and ecstatic to be together in the privacy of the four walls of Rachel’s bedroom. They lie side by side facing each other.

 

“Hi,” Rachel whispers.

 

“Hi back,” Quinn smiles, her hand on Rachel’s hip, stroking the soft skin right above the waistband of her skirt. In a synchronized movement, they both lean in for a tender kiss. Their lips remain locked. The kiss escalates. Rachel’s tongue slips into Quinn’s waiting mouth to lick along the sharp edge of her teeth. The air in Quinn’s lungs caught in her throat and she presses her body against the warmth and firmity of Rachel’s flesh. Quinn grasps at the back of Rachel’s shirt. Her leg over Rachel’s hip.

 

“Rachel,  _ please _ . I haven’t come in two weeks; don’t you think that’s a long enough time to wait?” Quinn’s voice drops, hoarse and parched and desperate. She pulls Rachel’s hips closer against her. Throws one leg over her hip to press the crotch of her spanks against Rachel’s thigh. 

 

Rachel’s brown eyes glinted something devilish. “You think so? I was actually thinking I could put you off for another week…”

 

At this, Quinn bares her teeth. A feral growl escapes her pale throat. “ _ No _ ,” she hisses, and that reaction is exactly what Rachel anticipates. Quinn pins Rachel against the bed. Her marble thighs dig against Rachel’s hip. Her hazel eyes, simultaneously dark and bright and wanting.

 

Rachel drags her palms along the sculpted muscle of Quinn’s thighs. Up her hip and her side to unzip her Cheerios uniform. It falls along with her sports bra. Rachel hums in delight at the sight of Quinn’s tits. Her lazy actions and tender touching softens Quinn into near compliance. But not quite.

 

“Your hands feel so good but I still need to come,” Quinn says, words catching in her throat, one hand curled around Rachel’s wrist.

 

“Darn,” Rachel smirks, hands curling around Quinn’s thighs to grasp them. She parts Quinn’s thighs to stroke the warm skin close to her panties. Quinn unlatches the hook of her Cheerio skirt, pulls it off her body, leaves her in her spanks and not much else. She unmounts Rachel to wriggle out of her remaining clothes while Rachel removes all of her attire save for her black boxer briefs.

 

At this, Quinn frowns. “Take those off too.”

 

Rachel giggles. “ _ Okay _ , your majesty.”

 

Both naked, Quinn crawls on top of Rachel as the dark-haired girl palms her tits. She tweaks Quinn’s nipples to hardness, meeting her halfway for a kiss. Her tongue slips in Quinn’s warm mouth. Tastes her teeth, feels its hard, sharp texture against her sensitive tongue. Quinn moans against Rachel’s lips. Lowers herself on Rachel’s lap so the crease of her pussy rests directly on top of Rachel’s stiffening cock.

 

Both girls shiver at the warmth that touch their cores. Quinn pushes Rachel down so her back rests on the bed. Rachel holds Quinn by the hips, stilling what she intends to do.

 

“ _ Babe _ …” Quinn whines, prying Rachel’s hands so she can sink her hungry pussy on Rachel’s stiff, magnificent cock. It towers, thick and upright, the thick vein that curls around it pulsing with the rush of blood that stiffens it. Quinn grasps its base. Feels her pussy clench at the thought of getting  _ reamed _ .

 

“The desire for reaction is often premature,” Rachel says, flipping their positions so she tops this time. Her cock juts out. Quinn bites her lip and reaches out to fist the head, but Rachel’s hand around her wrist stops her. “You’ll get to come today, Quinn. I promise. But don’t rush.”

 

“You know, this is why it was so easy to pretend I’m mad at you,” Quinn huffs. “‘ _ You obviously have a lot you need to express. _ ’” Her tone mocks Rachel’s earlier statement. “I obviously do since my girlfriend gets off on edging me.”

 

“Not this time,” Rachel smiles, fingernails tracing the line of Quinn’s hip, making her legs jerk and spread. Rachel says nothing but she does smile. Quinn gasps.

 

“Shut up,” she mutters. Her lower lip juts out in a pout.

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“Your smile is enough for me to know that you’re thinking…  _ something! _ ” Quinn squeezes Rachel’s cheek as the smaller girl flattens her soft, warm body against hers. Their stiff nipples touched. Their breasts mold against one another’s. The heavy meat of Rachel’s hot shaft drags against Quinn’s sensitive inner thighs and brushes, just barely, against the slit of her pussy. Quinn’s nails dig into the nape of Rachel’s neck and a whimper escapes her.

 

Rachel presses a quick kiss on Quinn’s mouth and leaves a trail along her neck, her nipples, between her tits. Along Quinn’s heaving stomach she goes, mouth tracing the area around her bellybutton. Rachel grasps Quinn’s legs and roughly spreads them apart.

 

Quinn squeaks at the feral look in Rachel’s darkened eyes. She sticks her tongue out and the anticipation of that wet muscle making contact with her clit sends shivers down Quinn’s spine. Her thighs quiver and her back arches to push her hips up into Rachel’s waiting tongue.

 

And then her mouth latches onto Quinn’s pussy. Sucks slow while her tongue grazes the panting girl’s stiff clit. Her soft cries, weak and eager, fills the humid space of Rachel’s bedroom. Quinn grasps at the back of Rachel’s neck to pull her in as close as she can manage. She bites at her lip to rein in the sounds her body makes without her permission.

 

Rachel draws back and the loss causes Quinn to sob. “Be as loud as you want. No one’s home until seven.”

 

The clock reads 4:30.

 

Rachel’s mouth links up with Quinn’s pussy again. The blonde bucks, Rachel’s lips closing around her clit to suckle on the bud. Quinn’s toes curl, heels digging against Rachel’s back. “ _ Yesyesyes _ ,” Quinn squeals. Her hole quivers against Rachel’s tongue as it breaches her entrance. Flutters, grasping at it to draw it in deep inside her. Rachel parts Quinn’s pussy lips to work her tongue in her hole. Head bobbing to fuck into her.

 

“Oh my god, oh my  _ god _ —I’m gonna come!” Quinn warns. Her nails leave indents in Rachel’s skin but she doesn’t seem to mind. Rachel rips her mouth away and the sudden loss and exposure to cool air on her blushing, puffy pussy lips makes Quinn cry out. “Why did you stop?” She whines.

 

“I want to feel that tight pussy coming around my cock,” Rachel murmurs, her lips and chin slick with spit and the evidence for Quinn’s arousal. She kneel-walks over beside Quinn’s head, cock stiff and heavy and pointing directly at Quinn’s mouth. She parts her lips and takes the head in. Suckles calmly as Rachel reaches over and slips two fingers inside her pussy to stroke her spot. 

 

Rachel watches Quinn, the way her cheek bulges when her cockhead pushes against the inside of her cheek. She moans and her breaths comes out ragged. She strokes Quinn’s inner walls, the abundance of cum allows her fingers to slide in and out with ease. She pushes her cock deeper in Quinn’s mouth. Groans as the tip brushes the back of her throat.

 

Pulling her cock out of Quinn’s mouth, the shaft shines with spit and precum. Rachel grasps the tip and Quinn rolls over to take her balls in her mouth, sucking and gulping around the heavy sacs. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Quinn…” Rachel moans. She takes her fingers out of Quinn’s pussy and moves her balls out of the way. Rachel slips her fingers, still wet with Quinn’s own cum, into her mouth. “Suck it…  _ yes _ . Such a good girl.”

 

Quinn moans around Rachel’s digits, her legs squirming against the bed. The sheets rustle and Rachel takes it as further sign of Quinn’s impatience. “Since you haven’t come in a while, I promise I’ll make this really good for you.” Rachel kisses the top of her head. With Quinn on her stomach, Rachel situates herself behind her and pulls her up by the ass to get her on her elbows and knees.

 

“I can tell. You hardly fuck me doggy style.” Quinn smirks over her shoulder as Rachel palms and admires her butt. 

 

“Should I fuck you like this more often?” Rachel asks, her cock dragging against Quinn’s ass cheeks. She rests her cheek on her forearms and pushes back on Rachel’s rutting cock.

 

“You should fuck me more often, period.” Quinn reaches down to stroke her clit. Rachel spreads her butt and without using her hands, aims her cock against Quinn’s drooling hole. She pushes the tip in. The angle makes Quinn’s pussy tighter and both gasp at the sensation.

 

Rachel leans forward, front against Quinn’s back. Her cock slides in deeper, pressing against the walls of Quinn’s pussy. She clings to the back of Rachel’s neck and pushes back. “ _ Fuck _ me, baby. I need to feel you stretching me. Pound that big dick into this pussy—”

 

A gasp replaces Quinn’s words as Rachel drives her cock in deep, all the way to the hilt. “You’re so  _ dirty _ ,” Rachel pants, her hips clapping in a hard, rhythmic pace against the soft flesh of Quinn’s butt. She grips the front of Quinn’s hips, pulls her into her cock to get just a bit deeper to get her to moan just a bit louder. “Keep talking to me.”

 

Quinn’s pussy lips grind against the base of Rachel’s thick meat. Quinn’s walls clench. Her pussy, slippery and slick with cum creates wet sucking noises with Rachel’s thrusts. “I love how you’re stretching my pussy, baby.” She whines, the hard claps of Rachel’s thrusts drowning out her moans. Their heavy breathing clouds the room. Rachel’s cock drives into Quinn’s hole in such a rough pace that it pushes her hips down on the bed so she now lies flat on her stomach.

 

Rachel takes this prone position to pin Quinn down. Fucks into her in short, eager thrusts while her guttural moans vibrate against her chest for Quinn to feel against her back. Quinn cranes her neck and takes Rachel’s mouth in a sloppy kiss that makes her pussy walls cling tighter to Rachel’s rutting cock. 

 

That familiar buildup in the pit of her stomach rises and her thighs quiver. Kicking and squirming against the bed, Quinn’s body cannot remain still even as Rachel tries to pin her down as much as she can. Quinn’s back arches. Her butt rises up and off the bed. Rachel’s cock hits her deep and it nearly makes her come.

 

“I’m  _ so _ close,” Quinn whimpers, her hands grabbing anything she can hold. The sheets, Rachel’s hair, Rachel’s arms. “Please,  _ please _ let me come— _ Ineedtocomesobad _ —”

 

Rachel grips Quinn’s shoulders and slams her thick, pulsating cock inside her pussy. “Shhh, not yet.” She murmurs even as her movements become rougher. Her cock rubs against the sensitive walls of Quinn’s quivering hole.

 

“I’m so close!” Quinn’s toes curl and uncurl. Her entire body vibrates with the hum of pleasure and inevitable loss of control. Sweat drips down her body as Rachel, without relenting, fucks into her. She yanks her cock out and grasps the base. It pulses, resting against Quinn’s ass. The loss arches Quinn’s back and a string of curses filter out of her mouth.

 

Rachel breathes for two quick seconds and slides back in slow, so Quinn can feel every inch of her hard, throbbing shaft. Quinn’s thighs tremble and her grasp on the sheets tighten, pulling it off the mattress. 

 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Quinn hisses. Rachel grips her ass tight in one hand and rolls her hips, grinding her cock slowly inside her. Their breathing goes heavy and Quinn is unable to still her trembling thighs. “I can’t take anymore teasing.”

 

Rachel snakes her hand between Quinn’s legs and touches her clit. The contact makes Quinn stiffen, her hole to clamp down on Rachel’s meat. She traps Quinn’s clit between the pads of her index and middle finger. Rubs the stiff nub while her cock slams slow and hard into her slippery hole.

 

Quinn’s mouth parts into a scream. Her eyes roll from the sheer, mind-numbing pleasure of it. Rachel’s jaw clenches, the tight heat grasping at her sensitive dick makes her want to blow her load, but she focuses on rutting into Quinn’s clamping hole. Quinn comes and with Rachel still fucking into her sensitive hole while her fingers play with her clit, it lasts for a full minute until her body slackens and falls on the bed, limp.

 

Rachel growls and yanks her cock out and flips Quinn onto her back. She kisses Quinn, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as her cock slides back into her warm, still quivering pussy. Quinn is so weak that she cannot gasp, but she moans low and clings to Rachel with her arms around her neck.

 

“It’s my turn,” Rachel grins. “I’m gonna pump you full of so much cum, Quinn. It’s going to leak out of you.” Rachel’s filthy words flow out in a steady stream and it comes with sharp thrusts of her hips. Her cock pumps into Quinn’s hole. Quinn’s softness, her limp compliance bids Rachel’s balls to tense. She pins her weight on Quinn and with a whimper, Rachel slams all the way inside Quinn’s waiting pussy and comes. Thick ropes of cum pulses out of her twitching cock and fills Quinn to the brim with Rachel’s seed. Rachel clings to Quinn’s limp, quivering body and growls low against the nape of her neck. “Take that cum, fuck  _ yeah _ .”

 

Quinn trembles in another small orgasm but it’s an orgasm anyway. Her pussy muscles flexes around Rachel’s cock, squeezing out a few more spurts of cum. Slowly, Rachel eases her meat out of Quinn’s slick pussy. Pumps it a few more times and a line of cum streaks Quinn’s clit. She rubs the tip against it and they both shiver.

 

“Was it worth the wait?” Rachel asks, collapsing beside Quinn who turns and nestles into Rachel’s arms.

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“You want to sleep now?”

 

Quinn says nothing.

 

***

  
  


A scene like no other. Quinn the following day. Calm and with a spring in her every step, bounding across the hallway. Stops before Rachel’s locker where the smaller girl rearranges her stack of textbooks for the third time that week. Quinn, blonde ponytail still swaying from residual motion, smiles bright. 

 

Rachel turns. “Quinn?”

 

Quinn’s eyes sparkle and she leans in to plant the seed of a kiss on Rachel’s mouth. She leans back, kisses Rachel again, and walks away with the same bounce to her step, that gait of the head cheerleader while around her, gossiping voices murmur while Rachel stands stunned.

 

She watches Quinn go. That confident sway of her hips masking a subtle limp. Rachel smiles to herself and closes her locker.

 

And that is how the news spread: like wildfire, through the grapevine, a quickly written tweet. No one knows what to think and while Rachel stands half terrified, the lingering thrill of Quinn’s mouth on hers fills her with incandescent warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls talk to me on [ficklefic](https://ficklefic.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr because i always need to talk about writing so badly. it's also my *new* fic blog because i'm trying to partition.


	54. light and other figuratives (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What began as Quinn's attempt to seduce Rachel into a fling of casual sex transpires even further. For Rachel and Quinn, nothing is ever light and casual, not when there's some deep-seated love involved.

In the hallway, Quinn roots through her messy locker for her beat-up copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray that she needs for English class. She’s late for it but the teacher doesn’t teach anything she doesn’t already know and can’t read off the book’s wiki page like aestheticism and decadence. The hallways are empty and no one ogles her with her newly-dyed pink hair, torn jeans, and heavy boots. Quinn grabs the novel under the heap of science books and smooths out the wrinkled cover until someone catches the corner of her eye.

 

Rachel walks the length of the hall and stops in front of her locker a few paces away from Quinn’s. She wears a reindeer sweater and a grey pleated skirt she probably stole from a Catholic schoolgirl. On her legs are pure white knee socks. So white they are blinding. It has the desired effect, which is probably to make Rachel appear provocative yet innocent all at once. Quinn lets herself stare at the shape of Rachel’s calves, the swell of her ass, the short skirt that gives her a brief glimpse of Rachel’s panties.

 

Quinn brushes the front of her jeans and closes her locker door, not slamming it in case she startles Rachel. She presses her front to Rachel’s back, feels her stiffen, and whispers a soft ‘hi’ in her ear. The scent of Rachel’s shampoo blurs Quinn’s vision with desire that numbs every other thing but her aching heart. She can easily dip her head and give Rachel’s neck a kiss but she doesn’t.

 

“Oh, hi, Quinn.” Rachel stammers, fumbling with the papers stuffed in her binder. “How are you today?”

 

“Are you skipping class too, Berry?” Quinn takes a step back, not wanting to impinge on Rachel’s personal space _too_ much and too _soon_. She grins when Rachel turns to face her, a frown in her adorable face.

 

“I would _never_ ,” she closes her locker door. She leans against it and Quinn takes the opportunity to stand a few inches from Rachel but close enough for her to catch her scent again. Quinn rests her forearm against the lockers beside Rachel’s head, and grins.

 

“Maybe that’s because you haven’t skipped a class with me.”

 

Bright brown eyes and a killer smile. Quinn bites the inside of her lip to prevent herself from clutching her hand to her chest to calm herself. “Are you proposing I skip class with you, Quinn?” The pink-haired girl nods. “Why when you obviously had plans to attend class?” Rachel motions to the paperback in Quinn’s hand. “There’s nothing wrong about waiting until school is over before you proposition me.”

 

Rachel flashes Quinn a smile and off she goes, her hips swaying with every step she takes. Leaves Quinn stunned beyond recognition with her cock chubbing in her ripped jeans. She lets out a soft breath, grins to herself, and turns around to head to her next class.

 

***

 

As soon as classes are over, Quinn barrels through the half-dead bodies of her classmates, their feet dragging against the grimy floors of McKinley High. She avoids colliding against anyone, frowns at anyone who dares get in her way. She arrives at her locker just in time to see Rachel emerging from a biology lab, looking delightfully rumpled and tired. Quinn shakes the image that assaults her head of Rachel in the morning, wearing a loose white dress shirt Quinn owns and yawning, bidding her good morning.

 

Thinking of a girl and what she looks like in the morning after is something that resembles intimacy–and Quinn cringes. Erases her thoughts of any such imaginings and instead crams in images of Rachel bent over, skirt hiked up, her pussy lips swollen with arousal. Begging for her cock.

 

Quinn subtly repositions her dick so its half-hard state is not so obvious, and approaches Rachel again. This time, the shorter brunette is ready for her with a small smile. “ _Now_ can I proposition you?” Quinn asks and leans against the locker wall. Closer to Rachel more brazen than before. Despite the presence of other students in the hallway, Quinn can’t find it in herself to care if others are watching or are speculating about them.

 

“Yes, Quinn.” Rachel says, laughing. The sound is like a soft breeze and Quinn clenches her fist, tightens, to feel normal again.

 

They leave the school despite the stares and the murmurings. Quinn’s arm curls around the back of Rachel’s neck. The ride to Quinn’s empty house is comfortable, at least it seems that way. The rose-haired girl, hopelessly in love, often glances toward Rachel’s direction. Watches her with her hands resting on her lap. They talked about school, glee club, and whether Mr. Schue will stop being a tyrant.

 

As soon as they are inside Quinn’s bedroom, the pink-haired girl pulls Rachel by her hand. Their bodies collide. Rachel smiles and tilts her head upwards. Quinn has never seen a more tempting mouth. Her throat flexes. The taste of trepidation lingers in her mouth.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Quinn whispers, her voice a weak tremolo.

 

The smile that illuminates Rachel’s features makes Quinn feel the vibrancy of _affection_ —it knows no other name (for now). Rachel nods and draws Quinn close.

 

“Don’t make me beg.” Rachel teases. Quinn chuckles, takes Rachel’s bottom lip in her mouth and kisses her, a soft moan escaping. Rachel’s arms curl around Quinn’s head, while she grasps Rachel’s waist to pull her as close as possible.

Fingers bury into rose locks, brushing against Quinn’s ear. Shivering, Quinn grasps Rachel’s sweater and backs up until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She falls on her back, pulls Rachel’s warm and soft body on top of her. Quinn’s eyes meet Rachel’s and swears her heart starts racing like a gunned engine aching to outspeed an F1 racecar. She sucks in a breath, hands sliding up the hem of Rachel’s sweater to feel the smooth skin of her back.

 

Rachel leans in for another kiss, this time her tongue, warm and wet, licks the back of Quinn’s teeth. Curling, teasing the seam of her mouth while Quinn squirms beneath and bucks her hips to grind her hardening cock against Rachel’s thigh.

 

Grasping Rachel’s hips, Quinn strokes the base of her spine. Her knee slides in between Rachel’s legs and trails kisses down her neck. Tugging on Rachel’s shirt, Quinn draws her head back and looks at her face and feels the hard beat of her heart.

 

“Do you want me to take my shirt off?” Rachel asks. She cups Quinn’s jaw. Her thumb grazes the curve of her bottom lip and Quinn nods, stunned. Her jaw drops even further when Rachel grips the hem of her sweater and pulls it off in a smooth motion exposing her smooth stomach and the swells of her tits in a black lace bra. It feels too sudden, to have Rachel sitting on top of her without a shirt on. Quinn sits up and gives the valley of Rachel’s tits a slow lick.

 

“You’re so damn hot. I don’t know how you handle it.” Quinn murmurs while kissing along the mounds of Rachel’s tits, taking a nipple into her mouth to suck on. Quinn glances up at Rachel who has her head thrown back, teeth biting into her bottom lip. She admires her expression. Her own cock hardens by the second.

 

Squirming beneath Rachel, Quinn alternates between her nipples while enjoying the moaning sounds she makes and the subtle rutting of her hips. Soft ass digs against her cock. Quinn feels so close to bursting. Her heart races—she doesn’t want to bust in her favourite ripped jeans, nor does she want to pull her cock out and reveal herself to Rachel either. Not that the thick stalk of meat between her legs, digging into Rachel’s plump ass can be called a secret any longer…

 

Rachel’s movements become more insistent and Quinn’s balls tense. Her body, warm like an imminent volcanic eruption, also tenses. She grasps Rachel’s hips to still her as she takes ragged breaths to calm her mad thrashing heart.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rachel pants. She pries Quinn’s grip on her waist so she may continue the erotic undulations of her hips. The pressure, the warmth between her legs melt Quinn’s icy disposition.

 

“N-nothing…”

 

“I can _feel_ your penis, Quinn. No need to be shy about it.”

 

“Um,” Quinn flushes. “It’s not that. I don’t wanna bust in my pants, that’s why. And I really don’t think we’re both ready for sex just yet.”

Rachel nods and runs her fingers through Quinn’s pink hair. She kisses her and climbs off her lap to sit beside her. “My legs are weak,” Rachel admits when she helps Quinn sit up. Quinn smiles at this and gives Rachel’s thighs a quick rub.

 

“Mine too.”

 

With a raised eyebrow, Rachel reaches over and passes her palm over the length of Quinn’s bulge that reaches just under half of her inner thigh. “I don’t really think there’s anything weak about this.”

 

Quinn throws her head back and laughs. “Oh my _god_ , Rachel.”

 

Rachel smiles and kisses the curve of Quinn’s jaw. “Always a pleasure to make you laugh like that.”

 

***

 

Not much changes between Rachel and Quinn except for Quinn’s unending yearning to be closer to Rachel yet again. For every class they have, Quinn sits diagonally behind her, enough to catch the whiff of Rachel’s shampoo and to feel her radiant warmth. Often, Rachel glances back to flash her a smile and it sends her heart racing like a mad galloping horse.

 

Quinn considers going back to glee, but the environment of the choir room has always been toxic though it seems worth it to see Rachel’s competitive side and to witness her sing week after week. Quinn, with her hair still pink, doesn’t join glee club again. It feels like a further fall from grace to return to the group of people who profess acceptance for everyone, but likely not the estranged head cheerleader of yore.

 

The school day ends with the shrill bell and the students’ Pavlovian response to it. Football jocks, obnoxious in their lumbering presence, head to the gym lockers for practice and Cheerios follow behind them in their own sparkling clique. There’s nothing to miss there except the thinly veiled approval of her parents for fitting right into the status quo. But Quinn is finished with all of that. _No more going back_ , she chants to herself in the mirror daily, combing her vibrant hair. _No more going back._

 

Whenever Rachel in a mild surreptitious way, meets her under the bleachers so she can come home with Quinn, it fills the rose-haired girl with that much despised Catholic guilt. Her stomach twists and coils but with Rachel’s small delicate hand in hers—why did she ever think to call this beautiful hand _manhands_?—it assuages the guilt in favour of something else. Something more pleasant, more vibrant like rocket ship flares and stars in the height of their incandescence. Quinn thinks about this always and squeezes Rachel’s hand just a bit tighter for reassurance.

 

Quinn and Rachel somehow agree upon something when they enter the threshold of Quinn’s empty home. This has become a habit now where once a week Rachel comes over to Quinn’s house when both of her parents are gone—father at work and mother with her bridge club drinking sweet wine by the bottle, one for each player. Anticipation ripples through the skin on skin contact Quinn and Rachel share and as much as Quinn wishes to name it _arousal, desire, need_ , it transforms her into something beyond words. As soon as she closes her bedroom door and twists the lock, Rachel’s arms curl around her and kisses her. Quinn melts into her warm mouth and pulls her to her chest. They stumble until the backs of Rachel’s legs bump into Quinn’s bed and they fall with a gasp and a giggle.

 

Underneath Quinn’s warm body, Rachel wriggles pointedly. She makes direct eye contact while her thigh presses against the swell of Quinn’s crotch. She weakens and flattens herself upon the soft plain of Rachel’s body. Quinn’s cock stiffens and Rachel keeps moving. Hand snakes between their flaring bodies to undo the button and unzip Quinn’s ripped jeans to cup in her delicate hand the full mast of her arousal. Teeth sinking into her lip, Quinn drags her hand up Rachel’s thighs and up her skirt to reveal the pink and white innocence of her panties; the gusset damp with Rachel’s cum. The faint shape of her pussy lips is visible through the cling of the thin fabric.

 

Quinn shivers and presses the stretch of her taut boxer briefs against the cloth of Rachel’s panties. The bulk of Quinn’s cockhead nudges the vague shape of Rachel’s clit and beneath her, Rachel shivers. Grasps at Quinn’s shoulders as a soft whimper escapes her.

 

“I need it,” Rachel whispers. Her eyes shimmer with arousal, her hands, as if bearing a life of their own, pulls and tugs at Quinn’s flimsy black tanktop to undress her. “I need to feel you _right now_.”

 

Quinn shimmies out of her remaining clothes. Her cock bounces out of her tight boxers that confined it for the day. Proud to be exposed, Quinn’s meat towers above Rachel, pulsating with the same need that bids her thighs to quiver at the sight of Quinn’s shaft. Rachel reaches for it, curls her hand around the head and strokes the tip. Precum coats her palm.

 

Rachel doesn’t say anything banal like, _you’re so big_ , or _you’re so hard for me_. Such statement of facts seem beyond this moment of awe so visible in eyes. Rachel holds Quinn’s cock in her hand like it is some strong yet delicate thing. Strokes it with light touches of her fingertips. Her palm cradles Quinn’s heavy balls. She looks up at Quinn. Her flared pupils, her full lips, the shaky way she releases air through her nose declares arousal like neon lights of a highway sign. Quinn leans down and kisses Rachel’s mouth.

 

Quinn strips Rachel naked and now they’re naked together for the first time. Something magical stirs inside Quinn when their skins touch and slide and graze each other’s. How her cock, hard and pulsing like a headache, rests easy between Rachel’s legs as if _it belongs there_. Gliding between her folds and her slick clit. Quinn parts Rachel’s legs with her knees, and with her fingers she parts Rachel’s slippery pussy lips. The tip of her middle finger brushes Rachel’s drooling hole and she slides it inside her to feel the wet grasping needy heat of Rachel’s cunt. Quinn’s eyes glaze over. She squirms down to lie between Rachel’s legs. She catches a whiff of her cum, heady and musky at once. Quinn catches Rachel’s focused eyes resting upon her. Parts her lips and sticks her tongue out. Once she makes contact of mouth to clit, Rachel’s eyes roll to the back of her head. Her back arches, stiff nipples point toward the ceiling.

 

In the haze of Quinn’s fervent fever lusting, her tongue manifests her need. She laps at the stiffness of Rachel’s clit, swallowing, sucking, gulping down the cum that floods from her hole to her mouth. Her chin drips with Rachel’s juices, its taste foreign yet interesting to her. This is what Rachel tastes like and that alone is enough for her addiction to grow.

 

Quinn spreads Rachel’s legs wider, the soft moans of her girl fills the breathy silence of the room. She buries her tongue into her hole, wriggles it against her sensitive walls. Rachel whimpers and clings to Quinn’s pink locks.

 

“ _Oh!_ Your tongue feels so good inside me,” Rachel whines, her thighs vibrating muscles underneath Quinn’s grasp. “ _Yesyesyes_ , oh my god!”

 

Her vocalizations inspire Quinn to bob her head, to flick her tongue against her fluttering clit. She drags her fingers through her dripping hole while suckling on her clit and pushes a digit into Rachel’s grasping hole. She curls it, stroking Rachel’s walls until she finds precisely the spot that makes her gasp and kick her legs. Quinn adds another finger and strokes that same spot repeatedly until the telltale clenching of Rachel’s hole, along with her back rising off the bed, makes it more difficult to fuck into Rachel.

 

Abruptly pulling her fingers out, Quinn sits up and wraps her still slippery fingers around her cock to stroke the tip. Rachel, her lips parting in frustration, makes a move to speak but Quinn’s glassy, fiery eyes bids her pause. She instead focuses on the way Quinn strokes herself: wrist twisting as she fists her cockhead. Wet sucking sounds fill the room created by Rachel’s cum on Quinn’s hand.

 

Rachel shifts on the bed so she lies sideways with Quinn’s heavy balls hovering over her mouth. She suckles the warm, soft sacks and Quinn’s thighs tremble. She buckles and crams more of her balls into Rachel’s mouth which the girl greedily accommodates. Quinn’s head spin at the sounds, the sensations engulfing her.

 

A dark heat takes over her. She straddles Rachel’s chest and releases her thick, rigid meat. It rests over Rachel’s features, warm against her cheek. The tip reaches Rachel’s forehead, the shaft’s thick slab resting upon her nose. Rachel releases her wet balls and flattens her tongue along the underside as Quinn shimmies downward so she can fit the flared tip into her mouth.

 

“Fuck, that looks so good,” Quinn murmurs, holding the top of Rachel’s head. She thrusts into her mouth, slow and shallow at first so Rachel can get a feel for its taste and bulk with her lips. Rachel parts her mouth to give Quinn a show: her tongue grazes the sensitive pisshole of her cock and precum visibly shuttles out, a pearlescent drop adorning the flat of Rachel’s tongue.

 

“ _Hnnngh,_ ” Quinn grunts, her body lurching. A visible shudder rips through her spine and she roughly grasps at the back of Rachel’s neck to put her cock into her mouth. Quinn fucks into the wet heat. The tip of her meat drags against the flat of Rachel’s tongue, making more precum shuttle out. “God _damn_ , baby. Your mouth is so fucking hot. Look up at me,” she growls low. The sight of Rachel’s doe eyes turning up to look at her nearly makes Quinn bust and her cock pulses visibly to let Rachel know.

 

And she smirks, surely at the knowledge of how volatile and impressionable Quinn and her cock proves to be. Rachel, always a performer, wraps her hand around the thick stalk of Quinn’s cock. The contrast of her petite palm and the hefty meat of Quinn’s erection is so erotic that Quinn has to yank her cock away from Rachel’s grip. Quinn tightens her hold around the base and takes a few, measured breaths. The pulsating vein throbs under her palm. Rachel, with a pleased smiled, skims her fingertips along the flared head and leaking slit.

 

“I’m gonna blow my load if y-you don’t stop,” Quinn grits her teeth and yet Rachel shows no sign of stopping. As if she really does want to see Quinn bust her cum all over her face, all over that pretty pink mouth and tongue.

 

Quinn grasps at the headboard and fucks into Rachel’s feather-light touches. The tip of her cock flares open for a split second and copious amounts of cum jets out. The first rope lands on Rachel’s cheek like a teardrop and then all over Rachel’s parted mouth to coat her tongue. Quinn shivers like a leaf and pumps a few more out of her to dribble all over the skin of Rachel’s throat.

 

Quinn guides her cock back into Rachel’s mouth and she sucks the remnants out of her slit. The aftershocks stir arousal in Quinn’s belly and prevents her shaft from going limp. She yanks her cockhead out of Rachel’s mouth and scoots down to spread her legs wide. The tip of her cock aims itself at Rachel’s pussy lips and the tip rests against her clit.

 

“I want that big dick in me, Quinn. I want to feel it stretching me open— _yes..._ ” Rachel purrs. She still has cum on her skin and shows no interest in wiping it away which seems _so damn hot_ to Quinn for some ungodly reason. She slides her cock along her folds and sinks the tip into her hole. Their eyes meet and Quinn’s thighs shiver in anticipation. Quinn operates with the thrumming under her skin, the remnants of her orgasm controlling her hips, her cock as it glides along Rachel’s plump pussy lips and drooling hole. The heat draws her cock in, pushing inch by inch until half of her cock rests inside Rachel’s grasping pussy, reaming her.

 

Rachel grasps at Quinn’s neck and tugs at her pink hair. She kisses her, tongue slipping between her lips to lick her tongue and teeth. Quinn shudders and humps into Rachel, slow and deep with Rachel’s cum smearing all over Quinn’s shaft and balls. Quinn pins Rachel down, elbows on either side of her body, and pumps her hips in a steady pace.

 

“I’m not gonna fuckin’ last,” Quinn pants into Rachel’s neck. She shakes her head, chastising herself. She wants to make it good for Rachel too but she’s just like any guy with trigger-happy, selfish balls. “Your pussy is just too damn good.” Her toes curl and she holds onto Rachel’s shoulders, her hips a blur as she hammers her cock into Rachel’s slick pussy. Wet clapping sounds echo in the room. Quinn’s thighs shake and she buries her face against the crook of Rachel’s neck. Rachel’s nails dig into the flexing muscle of Quinn’s back. Her tongue licks the shell of Quinn’s ear.

 

With a shudder, Quinn’s shaft pulses and fills Rachel with her warm seed, pumping inside her in ropes. The intensity of the pleasure wracking her body blurs everything from her sense of sight to her sense of touch. Everything is pink and hazy and sensitive even as Rachel simply touches the crook of her neck.

 

“You didn’t come,” Quinn realizes, still breathless and trembling. She pushes herself up, palms on the bed and snaps her hips. Rachel cries out. Head throws back exposing the flesh of her neck, those tendons and veins which Quinn licks.

 

“I didn’t, no… But I’m getting there.” Rachel grins up at her and grasps the hair on the back of her head. “Just keep fucking me like that– _oh!_ ” She shrieks and her thighs tighten around Quinn’s waist. Rachel’s orgasm bids her body to shiver like an earthquake, her bright brown eyes darkening. She clings to Quinn as the aftershocks reverberate inside her. Quinn feels every tightening of her walls on her cock that still stands aroused.

 

Quinn pulls out of Rachel’s warm hole with a wet sound and slumps on top of her. A sigh escapes her, and then a chill covers her sweaty body. She grasps the end of her duvet and rolls on top of Rachel to wrap them in their leftover body heat.

 

Under the blankets, Rachel giggles and nuzzles further into Quinn’s welcoming body. Her thigh presses against Quinn’s softening cock. “That was nice.”

 

“Only nice? I thought it was world-changing, actually. Mind-blowing. Spectacular and all that.”

 

“It’s those things too,” Rachel laughs and rests her chin on top of Quinn’s chest. “But you know what would’ve made it better?”

 

“What?”

 

“If I didn’t have to leave.”

 

The clock reads six p.m. and that’s when Rachel usually gets up to go home, driven in Quinn’s red car in such morose silence that it almost feels like a breakup every time. “Oh,” Quinn sighs, but smiles in a thinly veiled attempt to hide the crumbling elation inside her. “Maybe next time you can sleep over. On a weekend or something.”

 

“Hopefully,” Rachel sits up and falls back down with a giggle. “My legs are weak.”

 

“Want me to help you to the bathroom?”

 

“No, I can manage.” Rachel teeters and wobbles over to the bathroom much to Quinn’s concern. She hears Rachel’s bodily movements, the water running, and the muffled silence of her wiping. Quinn stares at the space of the door, wanting to see Rachel again. She emerges and sits by the edge of the bed to get dressed and Quinn thinks she ought to do the same.

 

“You hungry?” Quinn asks once they’re both clothed and heading downstairs. Since it’s nearly winter, the skies are darker now and the porch lights automatically turn on. “I bought those vegan crackers I saw you eat during lunch once so you’d have something to eat.”

 

“You did that? For me?” Rachel smiles as Quinn heads into the kitchen to grab a few packets of crackers for her. “Thank you, Quinn.” She kisses Quinn’s mouth and strokes her jaw. “So thoughtful.”

 

They head out to the car in their fall jackets, not quite warm enough for the drop in temperature. Quinn starts up the engine, sees Rachel shivering in her seat. “Here,” she reaches for the backseat and procures a blanket. “Just until the heater starts working.”

 

Quinn drives to Rachel’s neighbourhood and pulls up to her driveway. The house sits empty and it shows in the way Rachel idles. She unclips her seatbelt, leans over the console to place a lingering kiss on Quinn’s mouth. She moans, low and soft, fingers lacing with Quinn’s.

 

“I’ll see you at school.”

 

“Yes you will.”

 

“How about in glee?”

 

Quinn hesitates. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Rachel smiles and kisses Quinn once, twice, five times. “Okay. Thanks for the ride.”

 

“Thanks for the mind-blowing sex.” Quinn blurts just as Rachel steps out of the car. She laughs, loud and echoing across the neighbourhood and beautiful.

 

“Anytime,” Rachel winks, and she disappears inside her house. The once dark porch lights illuminate the path and the driveway and even the spaces of Quinn’s heart once Rachel passes by. That’s what Rachel does, she supposes. Lights up every space she treads, literally and even in figuratives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casual reminder of my fic blog @ [ficklefic ](https://ficklefic.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


	55. light and other figuratives (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What began as Quinn's attempt to seduce Rachel into a fling of casual sex transpires even further. For Rachel and Quinn, nothing is ever light and casual, not when there's some deep-seated love involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! i meant to post this chapter last night but i got too busy. my bad.

Quinn sits in the hush of the library, book stacks surrounding her. Anticipation hums in her veins so much so that every time she hears the doors of the library open, she sneaks a look over her shoulders to see whether it’s the one she’s been waiting for. But this anticipation starts to hurt her neck so she stills her will and focuses on the same page of the Swinburne poem she means to analyse for class.

 

But she also hears the distinct footsteps of flats on the vinyl floor. Quinn hunches her shoulders and soon enough, that familiar fruity lilac smell. “Hi, Quinn. I didn’t expect to see you here at all,” says Rachel even as she sits on the chair beside Quinn.

 

“You didn’t, huh? What a surprise.” Quinn looks at Rachel from the corner of her eye and smirks. She cannot help the look of tenderness in her eyes. “How’s class?”

 

“Same old, except for the guy sitting behind me doesn’t smell like weed today which was a nice change. I think he took to vaping and now smells like cookies and cream. Sometimes like pancakes. How’s yours?” 

 

Quinn snorts. “Boring. Got this poem to analyze for a short paper. I just want to get it over it so I can have all the free time in the world.”

 

“Oh? Why this urgency?” Rachel smirks. Her hand trails along Quinn’s inner thigh to grope her cock that rests there. “Do you have something more pressing to do rather than schoolwork?”

 

Quinn leans back in her seat. She chose this work area for a reason and that is because it hides them from the librarian’s line of sight and students hardly peruse the stacks thanks to the Internet. If jocks and the likes of Puckerman knew about this spot, there is no doubt that it would serve as a frequent hookup spot. Quinn is glad that people like Puckerman don’t even  _ know _ of the existence of the library.

 

She puts her arm on the back of Rachel’s chair and leans close to tuck her hair back behind her ear. She touches her lips to the cool shell. Tongue trails down to suckle her earlobe. Quinn strokes the nape of Rachel’s neck. “Yeah I do. You’re pressing on my dick, baby girl, and I want to do you more than schoolwork.”

 

Silence, and then a giggle. “That was so nerdy.”

 

“Hush,” Quinn kisses Rachel’s cheek and jaw. “Can’t you see I’m trying to be smooth here?”

 

“It’s not working,” Rachel whispers. She tilts her head to give Quinn more room to kiss her neck. Her legs part as Quinn’s cool fingertips graze her warm thighs. She brushes against the front of Rachel’s panties.

 

“Is it working now?” Quinn teases her tongue along the back of Rachel’s ear. She rubs Rachel over her panties, fingers pressing against her clit. The girl shivers and humps into Quinn’s hand. Her grasp on Quinn’s bulge tightens.

 

“Bend me over and fuck me right  _ now _ ,” Rachel hisses. “We don’t have much time so be a tease some other time.”

 

“Bossy, bossy,” Quinn grins despite the huffy glare Rachel sends her way. She rises to her feet and after a quick cursory glance over her shoulder, Quinn bends Rachel over on the desk. Flips up her skirt and admires the way her ass fills up her panties. Quinn tugs the slick fabric down to reach Rachel’s ankles and spreads her thighs apart. Her cock, only half erect partly due to nervousness, pulses at the sight of Rachel’s pink pussy lips. Quinn drags a finger through her folds, surprise on her face when she sees how turned on Rachel is.

 

“You getting off on this, babe?” Quinn purrs in her ear. “You love to perform so much you want someone watching while I fuck your hole?” She nudges the blunt head of her meat against Rachel’s pussy, coating the tip with her cum. “Hm?” Quinn pushes the tip in but leaves it at that until Rachel answers her.

 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Rachel whines, wriggling her butt against Quinn, more of her cock reaming her pussy. Rachel gasps and starts bouncing on Quinn’s cock no matter how shallow her movements. Quinn watches. Enjoys how eager Rachel is. She palms her ass, grips them apart to watch how her thick shaft stretches Rachel’s pussy.

 

“You’re not even answering, you just want this dick in you,” Quinn chuckles low and snaps her hips forward, driving her cock deep in Rachel’s hole. It takes her by surprise and she gasps, her legs buckling. Quinn catches her by the waist and rubs her quivering thighs while fucking hard into her, body hunching over Rachel’s weak body. 

 

Rachel reaches back to grip Quinn’s pink hair. “Yes, like that… Fuck me like that, Quinn.” She whimpers while grinding against Quinn in all her eagerness. The warm grip of her pussy brings Quinn just a little bit closer to orgasm so she speeds up, careful not to slam too hard into Rachel in case the sounds of their clapping hips draw anyone’s attention. Quinn reaches around, presses two fingers against Rachel’s clit and rubs it in fluid circles. The head of her cock nudges the deep spots inside Rachel until she shivers, muffling a scream against the crook of her elbow. Rachel comes and Quinn feels every clench and flutter of her pussy walls.

 

And she comes, too. Pumping her hips, filling Rachel with her warm seed. They lean in for a kiss that lingers and weakens their limp bodies further.

 

They untangle their sweating bodies and Quinn tucks her cock away. She crouches low and kisses the swell of Rachel’s ass before sitting back down with a heavy sigh. “So. You seem to enjoy that a lot.”

 

“Hush. Do your work.”

 

Quinn grins and rests her chin on Rachel’s shoulder. “Interesting. Someone has a little bit of a publicity kink, huh?” She strokes Rachel’s inner thigh, feels her legs part just a little to accommodate Quinn’s hand. 

 

“I certainly don’t know what you’re referring to.” 

 

“Right,” Quinn pulls her hand back and feigns reading the book in front of her. Beside her, Rachel radiates warmth and impatience. The yeast smell of sex rises off her pores. Quinn simply smiles and studies despite the huffing and shifting of Rachel in her seat.

 

***

 

In the cold chill of Quinn’s car, she finds Rachel waiting for her in the backseat, reading a novel from the school’s library on account of its dog-eared corners and frayed paperback cover. She taps her nail against the backseat window. Cracked open by three inches to allow Rachel some breathing air. She looks up from her paperback, bottom mouth bitten, eyes full with the reading glaze.

 

“You texted me?” Quinn walks around the vehicle to sit on the other side of the backseat beside Rachel. “What’s up? It sounded urgent.”

 

“I just wanted to see you,” Rachel says, throwing the book in the front seat and scooting to be halfway on top of Quinn. Her hand on the crook of Quinn’s neck with a smile that can stop traffic and make heads turn. The pink-haired girl swallows hard. Throat flexing against the heat of Rachel’s palm. “That, and do some other things.”

 

“I was about to say,” Quinn trails off, her arm looping around Rachel’s body. Her skin feels clammy and cold to the touch. “Did you wait long?”

 

“Not really, maybe ten minutes?”

 

“That’s too long.” Quinn murmurs. Tips Rachel’s chin upwards to kiss her. Soft and sweet. A marshmallow kiss. Unable to resist, she nips Rachel’s plump bottom lip and gives it a lick. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Rachel shakes her head. Hand a wandering explorer up Quinn’s shirt. She expertly flicks the button of Quinn’s jeans. Such practised ease. Quinn wonders how much sex they’ve been having that Rachel can undo her jeans so easily, can reach in and have her hand cup her growing erection cradling it like it’s something she’s been thinking about all day long. 

 

Quinn squirms and runs her fingers through Rachel’s dark locks to move them away from her delectable neck. She kisses the back of her ear, sucks on her earlobe. A low whimper. Rachel kisses Quinn and tugs at her pants and boxers until they’re down her thighs, her cock half-erect and standing. The tip droops not out of softness but out of her sheer length. Rachel grasps it by the base and does a little shimmy with her hips that Quinn notices with an affectionate smile.

 

Dipping her head, Rachel takes the head of Quinn’s meat into her warm, soft mouth. Lips forming a seal around the part of her cock where tip and shaft meet. When she bobs on Quinn’s cock, her lips snags against the flared crown. Tongue swirls around the head, dips into the slit. Tastes the precum that beads there with every scrape of tongue and squeezing of her hand.

 

“Fuck,” Quinn throws her head back and strokes the nape of Rachel’s neck. The vein on her cock throbs. Rachel’s tongue seems to take delight in this as she licks the shape of the vein and sucks just a bit  _ harder _ on her upstroke to draw out Quinn’s precum. “God, Rachel. Your  _ mouth _ .” She says. The statement of  _ Rachel’s mouth _ proves sufficient to get her point across. That she has the hottest, most skilled mouth Quinn has ever felt. And ever wants to feel. She tangles her fingers with Rachel’s locks and scratches the nape of her neck, her scalp.

 

Rachel cups the swell of Quinn’s testicles. Weighs them in her hands. Squeezes, and in turn squeezes out a lungful of air from Quinn. Her cock a pulsing metronome that keeps the time of her heartbeat. She’s so close already, her pulse thrumming. Her legs weaken and squirm and her breathing comes out harsh. And yet, Rachel maintains a slow, almost teasing pace. She licks the length of her cock with extra care. Releases and grasps her balls just as she feels the bubbling of her orgasm in the pit of her belly. The heat of it sears her thighs. “Oh my  _ god _ , I’m so close.”

 

Rachel hums. As if Quinn’s whimpering means nothing. She pulls her mouth back, hot-slick shaft meets the cooler atmosphere of the car though it has warmed considerably since Rachel first took Quinn’s cock in her mouth.

 

Quinn’s toes curl in her Chucks and she rubs Rachel’s sides. Hand up her shirt to feel her soft belly. “I want to come in your mouth so bad, Rach.”

 

Rachel takes Quinn’s meat in both hands, fisting the head as it peeks out through the hole her curled fists create. “I know, I can tell.” Her mouth curls upward. Her lips swollen from her sucking. Shiny with precum and spit. The wet sounds of Rachel’s palm fills Quinn’s head. The windows of her car now fogged. There can be no doubt for any spectator as to what they could possibly be doing in Quinn's vehicle in the middle of the lunch hour.

 

Heavy eyelids and even heavier balls. She’s so  _ close _ , Quinn swears that if Rachel speeds up by just a fraction she’ll blow all over her jeans, her shirt, hell, there’s a possibility that she’ll  _ come so fucking hard _ her spunk will blast out of her to hit the roof of her car in a thick, milky spurt. And with the way Rachel fondles her balls, she just fucking might.

 

Rachel, with her sly smile seductive in the way she blinks at Quinn. As if innocent. She wraps her hand on the very tip. Wet, slurping sounds of her jacking off causes Quinn’s balls to tense. 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Quinn wheezes. Breathless and panting now. Her legs cannot stay still. Her balls cannot remain full for another second.  “Rach–fuck–oh my fucking  _ god _ –”

 

Stuttering breaths. An arching back. The blur of the fog and of the haze of the fiery, long-awaited orgasm boils over her bones and Quinn comes and sees her life flashing before her eyes. Forget  _ la petite mort _ this is some fucking  _ le grand mort  _ right here. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and all she sees, all she’s thinking about is  _ Rachel, Rachel, Rachel _ , like it’s some enchantment that will keep her tied to the earth and not in some far-reaching planet somewhere else, where Rachel is not.

 

Quinn collapses, a deflating balloon. Her cock teeters, slick and spewing out ropes into Rachel’s suckling mouth. Her face upturned towards her. Quinn sighs, weak. All she can say is, “ _ fuck _ .”

 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asks, sitting up and curling against Quinn’s side. The rose-haired girl wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer to nuzzle her warm cheek. “You looked like you came pretty hard there.”

 

“M'good.” Quinn sighs, unable to say any more. She tastes the salt-warm of Rachel’s earlobe. She kisses Rachel, distracting her as she parts her thighs and feels the warmth there. They’re both sweating now despite the hint of white steam that streams out whenever they breathe. Quinn curses the cramped car, the lack of space, when all she wants is to have her mouth on Rachel’s clit, to have her tongue teasing her drooling pussy hole. 

 

And Rachel, it seems, can read her mind. “Just finger me, baby.” She murmurs, fingers in Quinn’s hair, scratching the nape of her neck. “As much as I want your mouth on me too.”

 

Quinn pouts like she’s the one that’s been wronged. How else can she show how much she loves Rachel—sans words—the depth of her love? its breadth? Only through her mouth. But, Quinn supposes, as Rachel lifts her legs, peels off her panties and then spreads her thighs to show Quinn her plump pussy lips, slick with cum, that her fingers will have to do.

 

Hyper focus of a girl in lust. Quinn rests one leg along the length of the backseat and pulls Rachel so her back is against her chest. Allows her to bury her nose against the crook of her neck, to smell her sweat and lilac scent. She reaches around and spreads Rachel’s legs. Drags her fingers through the slick folds. Both shiver at the wet heat, the feel of Rachel’s stiff clit beneath fingertips.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Rachel stutters, her thighs visibly quivering. “Please.” She nuzzles into Quinn’s neck and sighs. “You’re so warm.”

 

Quinn delights in the whimpering, the squirming legs, the grasping hand in her hair. She nibbles Rachel’s neck, kisses her jaw, guides the tip of her finger into the slick hole and pushes in just as the lunch bell rings to signify its end.

 

Neither of them hear it at first. Quinn fucks the tips of her two fingers into Rachel’s pussy and she clings to her arms, whimpering and goading Quinn on. Her palm presses against Rachel’s stiff clit. The slick, wet sounds of her fingers fucking into Rachel stirs her cock, hardens it again. It digs against Rachel’s back. 

 

And then, Rachel comes to her senses. “Wait,” she gasps, gripping Quinn’s wrist to still her movements. “I have a test next class.”

 

She scrambles to fix her clothes though she breathes hard. Sweat beads on her temples. Quinn sits dazed though she has the common sense to clothe herself as well, despite her sluggish movements. 

 

“You gonna be alright? You didn’t come.”

 

“It’s not the first time I went to class aroused, Quinn. I can manage until I get to ride your cock later.”

 

“But,” Quinn stutters. As much as she hates to remind Rachel, she doesn’t want to be a jerk, a selfish girlfriend. “You have glee today.”

 

Rachel’s face falls and she frowns. “That’s right, I do. And I can’t miss it because it’s prep for sectionals.”

 

She sighs and steps out of the vehicle and so does Quinn. Pumping legs to make it to class on time. Rachel, fumbling with her locker to retrieve her textbook. 

 

“I-I’ll just make it up to you tomorrow.” Quinn calls out to Rachel’s retreating back. She looks back, smiles at Quinn, but it is clear that she’s distracted. She disappears into a classroom among many. Quinn feels the loss of her and carries on with her day. 

 

Debating whether it be wise to join glee club again. For what? For the pleasure to view Rachel’s shining, smiling face, why else? She loves performing, sure. It might also look good on her college applications especially if they win nationals. And Rachel will be happy. What are the cons? Finn, one among many. His hopeless puppy dog eyes aimed at Rachel. Quinn will have to tough it out if only to see Rachel for a few extra hours every week.

 

Quinn makes up her mind and her way to the teacher’s lounge. Sees Mr. Schue there, looking through binders of sheet music, his curly hair greased back. In his hand, a granola bar. Quinn raps at the doorframe and he looks up.

 

“Quinn! Hey! Long time no see!” Acting all chummy. Quinn fakes a smile. 

 

“Hi, Mr. Schue. Can I talk to you?”

 

***

 

Glee club after school. Sun cloaks the sky with peach warmth and orange streaks of its setting. Rachel arrives a few minutes late. This turns heads, but how can she care when a rose among the dark hair is planted in the front row. Her heart rises in her throat. Her eyes widen. Stars in the sky. She leaps and bounds and jumps into Quinn’s arms. A muffled grunt escapes the girl’s lungs, but Rachel knows she’ll be forgiven.

 

“You’re here? You’re back? You’re in glee for good?” Such rapid fire questions aimed at Quinn’s chest, muffled against her shirt. Arms around Quinn’s waist. She feels the warmth of her body becoming one with hers and the comfort is more palpable in the choir room.

 

Quinn laughs, low and soft and only for her ears. “That’s my intention.”

 

Rachel climbs off Quinn’s lap and sits beside her. Knees touching. The touch of warmth keeps them linked. Reminds Rachel of the sheer joy of being with Quinn. On the side, Finn attempts to snag her attention but she has no attention left to share. Quinn has taken it all. Even as Mr. Schue walks in. 

 

Quinn and Rachel share a glance. Quinn’s hand on Rachel’s lap. Rachel snarls and fights for the songs of her choice with such fire in her tone, such ice. But while she cradles Quinn’s hand in hers, Quinn reminds her of her softness and concedes to the selection of the ensemble song.

 

Rachel’s eyes don’t stray very far from Quinn’s features. Why should they when Quinn is all she wants to see? The warmth of her presence, like floodlights that shine upon Rachel’s soul. Quinn’s gaze inflames her. Reminds her of the lust they both share, the desire.

 

Quinn’s gaze, her smile. That trusting grip most of all, reminds Rachel of the star that she is.


	56. milk & honey (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on [this gkm prompt.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65610164)
> 
> Giving up Beth for adoption left Quinn’s breasts full of milk. She experiences a leaking accident in the hallway which g!p Rachel witnessed. Turned on by the sight, Rachel offers to help Quinn out—by sucking the milk out of her tits.
> 
> Bonus: detailed descriptions of Quinn’s breasts leaking and Rachel sucking her milk, dirty talk, recurrent sexual encounters, tit fucking.

Nearly everyone knew what Quinn Fabray went through these past few months. Being pregnant in high school was difficult, impossible to hide away from the gossip mongers of McKinley High. Recently diminished was the baby bump but still Quinn wore long flowy floral print dresses with cardigans, hugged her binder to her chest, and walked with only the ghost of a swagger of the ex-head cheerleader. Bags under her eyes, thinly veiled by makeup. 

 

Rachel knew she gave birth two months ago–she was there for the duration and aftermath, after all. Her own birth mother adopting Quinn’s baby was a bit like a betrayal, one she got over rather quickly after realizing that her dads were enough for her and more. Rachel put Shelby out of her mind. Her concerns lied with Quinn. Quinn whose body still held the swells, the softened curves. Her eyes, the faint glint of what motherhood would have looked like on her. That was to say, beautiful.

 

Rachel didn’t quite know what to say to Quinn in terms of comfort and she doubted that Quinn would want to hear anything at all from her. They only shared an after school club, nothing more. Right? Nothing short of friendly ever transpired between them. Nothing at all.

 

Quinn meandered by her locker as if deciding whether she ought to go to class. Rachel frowned slightly at this. She had no idea what ran through Quinn’s mind. But judging from her expressions, the knot in her brow, the lip-biting, she hesitated about something.

 

Rachel followed Quinn’s look of worry, saw it aimed at her chest. Rachel swallowed hard, eyes widening at what she saw. Dark spots on Quinn’s pale blue dress where Quinn’s nipples formed tiny peaks beneath her clothes. Her breasts leaked from unpumped milk, unconsumed by the infant she no longer had.

 

No wonder Quinn’s tits looked fuller than normal–not that Rachel looked overmuch. Her eyes just happened to pass in that direction, nothing more. 

 

Quinn’s features contorted into that of shame and fear. She lowered her head, tucked her chin against her chest and pressed her binder closer to her body. That won’t get her very far–if anything, it would only let out more milk from her swollen breasts. Rachel took a deep breath. She needed courage, yes, for what she intended to do was forward beyond words. Her erection born out of the thought of sucking the milk out of Quinn’s tits certainly demanded inspection of conscience. However, she needed to suppress all of that in the deep recesses of her brain while she offered Quinn her help.

 

“Hi Quinn,” Rachel appeared beside her, shielding Quinn’s body with hers from any possible onlookers. Quinn opened her mouth for an undoubtedly rude remark but Rachel held up her hand. “I know you don’t want help let alone from me, but please, just let me do this for you.”

 

As much as possible, she didn’t want to look at Quinn’s tits filling her dress. That delectable curves of flesh, those milky white mounds. Rachel ignored her twitching cock that  _ begged _ to slip between those full breasts and pump her own type of milk all over Quinn’s skin, possibly to drench her tits and lips with it.

 

Quinn weakly stammered out a reply but anyone could see that all the fight was out of her tired frame. Rachel felt a surge of affection, the need to protect Quinn. She took her hand, clammy and limp. For a split second, Quinn tensed but soon relaxed when hers and Rachel’s eyes met. 

 

“Keep your binder close to your chest,” Rachel whispered. “And follow me.”

 

Rachel entered the nurse’s office and locked the door behind her. Since Mr. Schuester’s wife got fired for giving the students pills from questionable sources, Principal Figgins was far too cheap to hire a new school nurse. The office had been empty for weeks. If anyone was ever injured the school secretary begrudge them with a few Advil pills (from her own stash, possibly) and a hot water bottle, and were allowed to sit out of class for a few minutes before being ushered back.

 

Leading Quinn to sit on the edge of the bed, Rachel made sure she was comfortable. Pillows propped against her back. Feet up on the bed. Rachel looked Quinn square in the eyes and said, “take your dress off.”

 

“What?” The blonde haired girl shrieked, her arms covering the drenched front of her clothing. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

 

“You need to stop pretending if you want my help,” Rachel muttered. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked into Quinn’s flushed face. “The reason why your breasts are leaking is because they’re filled. Because Beth isn’t here to drink from them. You know all of that,” Quinn reddened further, tears springing at the corners of her eyes. “So the only way, really, is to pump it out with those machines, except we don’t have one of those, or with your hands but where would you put the milk? So I have an ad hoc solution.”

 

“What is it, Be–Rachel?” Quinn asked after a deep intake of breath. “Just… Tell me. How to fix it and what you want from me.”

 

“Don’t think I’m doing this because I want you to owe me,” Rachel said. “But the only way I know to help you is,” she swallowed hard, “if I suck the milk from your breasts.”

 

Silence, and then a sharp “ _ what?! _ ”

 

Rachel put up her hands. “I know it sounds bizarre––”

 

“You’re damn right it’s bizarre! It’s creepy! And–and––”

 

“Quinn,  _ please _ let me help you. Your breasts are hurting right now. They look full, and you look tired. Just lean back,” Rachel shifted closer and Quinn’s shoulders lost its tautness. Rachel took this as a good sign. She reached behind Quinn and unzipped her dress, guided the straps off her shoulders. She didn’t have a bra on which was well and good. Quinn’s tits looked heavy and full of milk–perhaps Quinn’s previous bras no longer fit. Rachel looked up at her. “May I?”

 

Quinn bit her lip and averted her gaze. Her cheeks were flushed but in the different sense. Less embarrassed, it seemed, for her eyes held a sheen. Could it be arousal? “Go ahead.”

 

Cupping the pale white mounds in her hands, Rachel cradled them to feel their weight. Heavy with milk, just as Rachel thought, and the thought of her mouth latching onto Quinn’s nipples to suck her dry stiffened her cock even further. She squirmed, pressed her hand to put pressure on her cock without being too obvious, and got comfortable nestled between Quinn’s legs. 

 

From where Rachel lied, she felt Quinn’s heavy breathing. Her lips red from all the biting, perhaps out of anticipation. Rachel hefted her right breast, more swollen than the left. Milk droplets beaded at the tip of it, and Rachel stuck her tongue out for a quick taste. Above her, Quinn shuddered. Feeling more brazen (and thirsty), Rachel gave Quinn’s breasts a soft squeeze and her milk oozed out in a thin stream. With a low moan, Rachel guided the stiff puckered nipple into her mouth. She took more than just the nipple, had a bit of breast flesh into her mouth as well–and sucked.

 

She sucked slow and deep and milk flowed into her mouth in rich abundance. In a distant haze of thought Rachel wondered if this was vegan–but it was most likely not. Not that she cared one lick. The taste of Quinn was pleasant, but that was not what aroused her. It was the soft moan, Quinn’s head thrown back that stirred her cock in its confines. Rachel felt ready to bust her load as she gulped down more and more mouthfuls of Quinn’s ever-flowing milk. Rachel chanced a look at Quinn’s features, her mouth and cheeks full of Quinn’s tit, and her expression could only be described as achieved bliss.

 

“Oh  _ god _ , yes,” the relief in Quinn’s voice was undeniable. She held Rachel’s head closer to her chest, drowning Rachel in her milky tits. “Keep sucking– _ oh _ …”

 

The milk flow slowed down and Rachel eased up on her sucking. The tent her erection left could no longer be masked as anything else, and as she released Quinn’s nipple, slick with spit and milk, Quinn’s heady eyelashes fluttered open and locked directly at Rachel’s bulge.

 

“I-is that…”

 

Rachel shifted so her cock wouldn’t glare at Quinn so much. “Um, yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

 

But Quinn held Rachel’s jaw. “It’s the least I can do, you doing this for me.”

 

“I didn’t do this so you’d–”

 

“Do you ever shut up, Berry?” Quinn scolded. “Just let me do this for you.”

 

Rachel’s shaky sigh spoke of concession. She undid her jeans and pulled down her boxers. Out came her meaty cock with its heavy balls full of a different type of milk. She gauged Quinn’s expression but it was difficult. Rachel didn’t expect the look of arousal flaring in Quinn’s hazel eyes.

 

“How should we do this?” Rachel’s voice cracked which she covered with a hastily cleared throat. 

 

“Lie down,” Quinn said, and Rachel obeyed. Her head propped up by the pillows, cock resting hot and heavy on her stomach. Quinn framed her body with hers, propped up by resting on her elbow. She guided her left breast to Rachel’s mouth and reached down to curl her hand around her cock. Both moaned as Rachel sucked and Quinn stroked. The mutual pleasure sent them to dizzying relief.

 

Rachel watched the look of concentration upon Quinn’s face as she fisted the whole length of her cock. Going from the base to the tip, Quinn made sure to twist her wrist on every upstroke. Rachel, in the meantime, swirled her tongue around Quinn’s stiff nipple. She nibbled it with her lips as the flow slowed down and her tits felt less heavy cupped in her hand. Quinn sighed out of relief, and she relaxed further against Rachel while jerking her off.

 

“That feels so good,” Rachel murmured against the crook of Quinn’s collarbone. She bucked into her hand, precum slicking up her palm. Her cock thrust out of the hole Quinn’s fist made, a proud stalk of arousal that twitched under the blonde girl’s attention. Rachel watched with heavy-lidded eyes, her legs squirming and restless as she got closer to coming.

 

Rachel kept suckling on Quinn’s tits, careful not to chafe the delicate buds. She lavished them with near-obsessive attention, tweaking and swirling her tongue, feeling every bump and texture of Quinn’s stiff nipple. Quinn moaned. Thighs squeezed shut together as if she’s trying to stifle something. But Rachel was having none of it.

 

“Do you feel good, Quinn?” Rachel asked softly while her hands wandered down Quinn’s soft stomach, the rise of her hips, her plump ass. “You know there’s nothing wrong about feeling good, right?”

 

“It feels alright,” Quinn husked, thus exposing her blatant lie. “It’s nothing special or anything.”

 

Rachel chuckled and nibbled Quinn’s jutting collarbones, the flesh of her shoulders. “Okay,” she brushed her nose against the back of Quinn’s ear and heard the sharp gasp. Rachel drew back, locked their eyes and saw haze and confusion and arousal in Quinn’s smoky eyes darker than its usual bright green and wooden undertones. Quinn’s lip, bitten to a swollen pink, enticed Rachel. Before she realized what she did, Quinn was pulling her down, tongue in Rachel’s mouth and moaning.

 

Quinn’s lips, so soft, stirred Rachel’s gut into something fiercer, something more demanding. Her mouth claimed Quinn’s again and again. Spread Quinn’s thighs, nudged her hard and heavy dick between them, along the soft flesh of her thigh. Right against the thin, drenched fabric of Quinn’s pussy. Against her clit.

 

The blonde girl panted and reached down to wriggle out of her panties. Her pussy lips, slick and puffed up. Quinn spread her legs as if offering to Rachel the warmth and slick repose of her cock inside her. Swallowing hard, Rachel dragged her fingertip along her clit and into the drooling mouth of Quinn’s hole. It grasped at her, begged her to slide in with something bigger and Rachel’s cock answered the call with a twitch of its own.

 

“Is it safe? You know, for you to have sex again?”

 

Quinn’s flushed face. A small nod. “I saw the doctor last week and she said it’s fine. Not that I intended to have sex when she told me. I guess things change.”

 

“I guess they do,” Rachel murmured. After all, her cock rubbed against Quinn’s leg, she just helped drain Quinn’s tits with milk, and now she was ready to fuck her, make her feel good. 

 

“Wait, can you get me pregnant?” Quinn asked in a rush. “I don’t really intend to go through all of it again so soon.”

 

Rachel kissed Quinn’s brow. “I should’ve mentioned. But no, I can’t.”

 

Quinn softened visibly and she relaxed again. “Okay.”

 

But rather than comply to Quinn’s expectations of people with cocks, to just shove it inside her pump into her once or twice before spilling semen inside her wet walls, Rachel lied on her stomach and lifted Quinn’s legs up to her shoulders. The whiff of musk and arousal stirred her gut and she waited no longer. Rachel opened her mouth and sealed it against Quinn’s pussy. Her tongue and lips latching onto her clit which Rachel sucked and toyed with while above her, Quinn made kittenish sounds of delight that aroused Rachel further. 

 

She rutted her hard shaft against the bed if only to alleviate the aching. She tongued Quinn’s hole, delighted in the taste of her cum. Her nose nudged the stiff bud of the trembling blonde’s clit. Quinn arched, the hefty flesh of her tits bouncing, hard nipples aimed at the ceiling. She came and Rachel felt it. Thighs tightened around her head. Gasps and breathy moans of Rachel’s name. Rachel’s gut churned with the fierce need to  _ fuck _ Quinn into the damn bed just to hear her say her name like that again.

 

Rachel relished the small tremors that racked Quinn’s body with every pass of her tongue against her sensitive clit. She swirled the tip of her tongue around it and flicked it. Watched Quinn gasp and jerk and grasp at the bed sheets. Her face a wanton display of lust–seemingly something she was not familiar with–and contentment.

 

Rachel was glad to deliver both things to Quinn.

 

When she rose to a kneeling position, her cock bobbed with more pride than before. It bounced, the tip shining with precum all because of the lingering salt taste of Quinn on her tongue. Rachel licked her lips clean and fisted her cock. Quinn’s eyes trained on her like an aroused hawk. Doubt in Quinn’s eyes stilled Rachel’s movements.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You–erm–you’re definitely bigger than Puck. And that one time with him, it really  _ hurt _ and I don’t know if I can take you–” Quinn paused, looked up at Rachel.

 

“If you don’t want to, it’s perfectly fine–”

 

“But I want to try.”

 

Something in that–something like faith, the willingness to take the risk pulled at Rachel’s heart. Urged her to be as gentle as possible, to make this possibly the best sex of Quinn’s young life so far (not that Rachel had  _ had _ sex but virgins are insufferable optimists half the time) and if sex with Quinn ever became a recurring thing, Rachel wanted to make sure that every recent instance would be the best sex Quinn ever experienced.

 

Rachel surged forward and kissed Quinn. Soft and tender, their lips moved. Quinn parted hers, welcomed Rachel’s tongue inside, while Rachel’s hands roamed the expanse of Quinn’s body softened by her pregnancy. Rachel settled between Quinn’s thighs and rested her heavy cock against her soft mound. Cock slick with precum, Rachel slipped two fingers inside Quinn to fuck her, give her the taste of the stretch her cock would bring.

 

Back arched, Quinn humped against Rachel’s fingers with an eagerness Rachel didn’t quite expect. She clung to Rachel’s biceps. “Right there,” she whispered, the hint of shyness blossoming on her cheeks. “You’re making me feel so good.”

 

Rachel brushed her nose against Quinn’s cheek. Fingers curled inside her, stroking her spot. Quinn’s legs jerked and she gripped the back of Rachel’s neck, nails digging into her skin. “Fuck me,” she murmured into the heat of Rachel’s cheek. “Put it in me.”

 

“Put  _ what  _ in you?” Rachel teased, her slick fingers slipping out of Quinn’s hole to rub her clit.

 

“You– _ ah! _ –you know what I m-mean…”

 

Rachel grinned and fisted her cock with her wet hand. Jerking the tip, it created slippery sounds that made Quinn take shaky gasps of air. She lifted her head to watch Rachel handle her thick meat. Watched as it parted her pussy lips. The head disappearing inside her.

 

“Oh,” Quinn tensed, but Rachel soothed her. Kissed her temple, her cheek, latched her hot mouth on her cool nipple. The contrast of temperatures made Quinn tremble. Slowly, slowly, Rachel eased her cock into Quinn’s hole. Soft and receptive, Quinn drew Rachel closer and kissed her. “It doesn’t hurt at all,” she sighed. “But it’s still a lot to take in.”

 

Rachel rocked to make it easier for Quinn to take her. Quinn’s grip on her shoulders tightened and a look of urgency crossed her features. Her pussy walls loosened and clenched, cum coating Rachel’s thick meat. Rachel lengthened her thrusts until her entire cock was sliding in and out of Quinn’s pussy drenched with cum, shining in the light. Rachel let out ragged breaths. It would be impossible to last for too long–she’s fucking Quinn Fabray, the girl of her dreams, and she had pent-up sexual frustration and there was just simply  _ no _ way she could hold back…

 

Rachel’s jaw clenched under Quinn’s palm. “Oh fuck, oh  _ fucking _ hell, Quinn…” She panted, her face buried between Quinn’s tits as if being suffocated would calm her pulsing, hefty balls. “You feel so good, did you know that?” She fucked into her harder and Quinn let out a small shriek of delight. Her thighs wrapped around Rachel’s waist. “You’re gonna make me come.”

 

Quinn smiled, and it wasn’t the beatific smile Rachel was accustomed to, but rather, it was sly, devilish and seductive. “Then do it, Rachel. Let me feel your cum inside me–”

 

Wrong choice of words. Rachel’s pace stuttered and her eyes squeezed shut. Sweat beaded at her forehead, her shirt, still on her body, overwarmed her. Rachel’s lungs heaved and she pushed into Quinn as deep as she could go. Her balls pressed against Quinn’s ass. And she  _ came _ in torrential ropes inside Quinn’s clenching pussy.

 

Rachel trembled and panted against Quinn’s neck, still thrusting. Pounding into her pussy as if her life depended on making Quinn come. Rachel kissed Quinn, wet and sloppy which the blonde returned. She tensed under Rachel’s taut body. Her walls tightened, and further wetness enveloped Rachel’s rigid meat. Quinn gasped and thrashed about as her orgasm by Rachel’s cock overwhelmed her.

 

Together they slumped, panting and trembling from the aftershocks of pleasure that electrified their limbs, their veins, their entire body. Quinn held on to Rachel in a loose-limbed hug while their breathing evened out. 

 

“How was it? Good?” Rachel peered into Quinn’s eyes.

 

“I never thought it could be that good,” Quinn admitted and the doubt in Rachel’s face transmuted into that of pride. “Don’t be smug.”

 

“I’m not,” Rachel said despite the grin that stretched her lips, brightened her face. She eased her cock out of Quinn’s pussy. Both girls shuddered from the slick sensation. Rachel’s eyes glazed over at the sight of her thick white cum oozing out of Quinn’s hole. Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel’s attention snapped back to her. She retrieved a warm damp cloth and wiped Quinn’s pussy clean.

 

“Thanks, you know, for everything.” Quinn blushed. They both remembered what led them to this room, this copulation in the first place. On the floor, Quinn’s discarded dress had dried.

 

“Anytime, and I do mean that.” Rachel said while getting dressed. “Good quality breast pumps are expensive after all.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I looked it up,” Rachel said as if it was obvious. Then, a small hesitation. “I thought maybe I could buy you one or something.”

 

“Don’t,” Quinn said with no hesitation. “I–I prefer your mouth.”

 

Rachel turned smug and Quinn avoided her eyes. “No need to be shy. I’m glad you do.”

 

Both girls got dressed and Rachel helped Quinn up.  They emerged out of the abandoned clinic, relieved that no one was there to see them and thus reveal the existence of the nondescript room. Rachel walked Quinn to class.

 

“Do you have my number?” Rachel asked. “It’s–”

 

“I have it,” Quinn blurted out. At Rachel’s look of surprise, Quinn explained, “there was that handout of info for the glee club, remember? I took your number from there.”

 

“Oh,” Rachel nodded. “I see. Funny thing is I took your number from there as well.”

 

Their eyes met and both girls smiled. Reveled in this tiny joke, this tiny similarity they share. 

 

“I’ll text you,” Quinn murmured.

 

“Hopefully soon,” Rachel couldn’t help the lusty gaze in her eyes when her sight wandered to Quinn’s cleavage, her tits, the reminder of her taste filling her mouth, the full sensation in her belly. Rachel’s cock twitched and she cleared her throat. “I-I mean…”

 

Quinn laughed and it was the most pleasing sound. It took all of Rachel’s will power not to clutch her chest and be dramatic in her melting. Quinn’s laughter, reminiscent of gentle bells and of spring time. Rachel could record it and listen to it for all her days.

 

“It’s okay. No need to be shy.” And, there. That sly, seductive smile again. “See you around, Berry.”

 

And then, she went to class. Rachel sighed, eyes like hearts and stars. She hated to see Quinn go but she loved to watch her leave.

 

Rachel headed to her class as well, hoping that Quinn would text her, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my usual type of fic, i know, but i found that i enjoyed writing it a damn lot. not that i would write it often, but it was definitely a nice change of pace and kink for me. thank you to whoever prompted me to write this!


	57. milk & honey (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know it feels like years. or maybe not! anyway, here's the second and final part.

During the weekend, the Berry house sat empty save for Rachel. She lounged in her living room wearing baggy sweatpants and a white shirt while on the tv mounted above the fireplace, a film played. Not that she was watching it. She attempted to do schoolwork–textbooks and stacks of handouts strewn across the coffee table–but something gnawed at the back of her head that demanded to be relived. It was the sensation of Quinn’s tits, heavy and full in her mouth, flooding generously with milk. Rachel suppressed a shudder, cock stirring from the power of her memories. Vivid and burning, Rachel rubbed her temples and willed herself to concentrate.

 

She hadn’t spoken to Quinn in a few days. The ex-head cheerleader regained a semblance of her former self. Her head held high while she walked. Whenever she looked Rachel’s way, she smiled, but said nothing. Rachel, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing, simply smiled back.

 

Still no text from her either. Rachel steeled herself and buried herself in her biology textbook. She needed to push the thought of Quinn out of her mind, stop actively yearning for her, and maybe the text would come…

 

Rachel finished the fifth page of her notes and got up to make herself a snack when her phone, in full volume, alerted her of a text. She yelped, spilling orange juice on the counter. Her heart, an eager, anticipating beast. She wiped the spill and once the counter was clean again, she sprinted to her phone. A text from Quinn.

 

—Are you busy?

 

Rachel waited a whole minute before texting back.

 

—No. What’s up?

 

Nonchalant enough? Rachel hoped so.

 

—Can you come over? I need your help again.

 

And just like that, Rachel put on socks and a sweater. Grabbed her keys from the hook by the door and made her way to Quinn’s house. There was no car on the driveway but she parked by the curb anyway. She walked up to Quinn’s front door. It hadn’t even been ten minutes since Quinn sent the first text, but Rachel felt no need to shy away from her desire now that it was concrete that Quinn wanted to see her again.

 

She hardly had to knock. Quinn opened the door and let her in. She wore a baggy shirt, tiny shorts, her hair in a side ponytail. Rachel tried not to stare, but casual Quinn was an angel.

 

“Let’s go to my room,” she said, leading Rachel up the stairs and to the second door to the left. Inside, a spacious bed, a desk with a closed laptop on it. The faint smell of Quinn’s body covered this space and Rachel took a deep, subtle breath. The air did not feel awkward, only anticipatory.

 

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, scooted back and crooked her finger at Rachel. “So you really weren’t busy, huh?”

 

“Well,” Rachel stammered. Her knees hit the edge of Quinn’s bed and she crawled on it to sit beside Quinn. “I was doing notes, but I was due for a break anyway.”

 

“Interesting,” Quinn’s fingers played with the hem of her shirt. Rachel’s eyes focused on it, willed it to be pulled up to expose Quinn’s stomach and her tits. Please, god, her tits. Rachel longed to have them in her mouth again. Wanted to play with them, make Quinn feel good just by worshiping those soft mounds.

 

“Eyes up here, Rachel.” Quinn giggled and Rachel’s eyes snapped up to her face. Quinn’s eyes danced with delight. “I’m sure you’ve guessed why I wanted you to come over.”

 

“I hope it’s what I’m thinking of,” Rachel said, her throat suddenly dry. Only Quinn’s milk can alleviate her parched throat. 

 

Quinn, her eyes as fire, lifted her shirt up. Exposed her peach stomach, her bare breasts, once again swollen with milk. It was not the reveal of Quinn’s body that stirred Rachel’s cock into full awakening but rather, the sure and confident way she lifted her shirt, that small challenging smile that curled her pink mouth. Rachel wanted both–Quinn’s mouth and her tits–in her mouth but was unsure on where to start. 

 

“Can I fuck them?” Rachel panted as if in heat.

 

“Fuck…?”

 

“Your tits,” Rachel met Quinn’s eyes. Filled with the heat of brazen desire, Rachel yanked her sweatpants off. Commando, her cock sprung out, already fully erect just from the thought of fucking Quinn’s tits. “I want to slide my hard cock in between and fuck them. They look so big and full. And so fucking soft.”

 

“Oh my god, yes. Do it.” Quinn settled comfortably on the bed, her shirt bunched up over her tits. “But fuck my pussy first. It's been begging to be filled all day.”

 

Rachel tugged at Quinn’s shorts so she only wore the shirt. Rachel bit her lip and knelt between Quinn’s legs and guided her cock into Quinn’s pussy, already slick with arousal. Both girls moaned, Quinn’s back arching, her pussy walls clenching as if sucking Rachel’s hard meat deeper inside her. Rachel lowered her head and took as much of Quinn’s breast into her mouth while her hips rocked, rutting into Quinn’s pussy. She drank Quinn’s milk, not as abundant as the first time but still plentiful. She gulped audibly but didn’t drain her breast fully before latching onto the other.

 

Quinn clawed at Rachel’s back, her nails digging into the flesh of her shoulders. “Fuck me,  _ fuck me _ …” She panted, her hips a wriggling eel, slipping and sliding to fuck herself on Rachel’s cock. Rachel grasped Quinn’s waist. Pounded her cock into her pussy so deep that Quinn gasped for breath. “Your cock feels so big inside me... Don’t stop!”

 

The potty mouth on this girl, Rachel adored. She eased up on the suckling and instead focused on the white hot look of lust in Quinn’s eyes. Rachel kissed her and Quinn moaned, perhaps tasting her milk off Rachel’s tongue. Quinn’s pussy tensed. Tore her mouth off Rachel’s and gasped brokenly, crying out, “ _ Rachel _ !” just as her pussy walls squeezed and clenched in orgasm. Cum drenched Rachel’s pulsing meat, but still, she did not come. It would only take three shallow thrusts but Rachel held off. She still had Quinn’s tits to fuck.

 

Slipping out of Quinn’s soaked, warm hole, the cold contrast of the external world made Rachel shoot a spurt of semen that landed on Quinn’s clit. “Ah, fuck…” She gasped, grasping the base of her cock to calm her balls. “ _ Fuckfuckfuck _ …” Rachel squirmed, her hips in constant movement as if fucking the cool air. She climbed on top of Quinn, straddled her stomach. Her cock glistened with cum, the vein that curled around the thick shaft pulsated.

 

“No lube?” Rachel asked, and when Quinn shook her head, she leaned down, laved her tongue all over the valley between Quinn’s tits to smear her spit all over it. She then drew back and spat between Quinn’s tits. Quinn’s gasp of shock turned to a moan. 

 

“That’s hot…” Quinn murmured, her tits heaving with her deep breathing. She held either side of her tits and caught Rachel’s thick meat between them. “Come on, baby. Fuck these big titties like you always wanted.”

 

Trembling, Rachel tweaked and played with Quinn’s nipples. She fucked her tits slowly lest she came hard and too suddenly. The flared crown of the head poked out from between the valley of Quinn’s tits, leaking precum. It streaked all over Quinn’s chest. Quinn lifted her head, parted her mouth and stuck her tongue out to lick the leaking slit. Rachel gasped sharply, more precum pulsing out of her.

 

“Stick that tongue out– _ yes… _ ” Rachel groaned, thighs tensing. Her cock was long enough that Quinn can suck on her head while her tits kept Rachel’s shaft warm and surrounded by heavenly softness. Rachel humped her hard, throbbing cock into Quinn’s mouth, panting from the sight. Her cock, sandwiched between Quinn’s tits, her cockhead drooling precum all over her tongue as it teased the slit. Streams of milk squeezed out of Quinn’s breasts coated Rachel’s shaft and the sight of it made Rachel’s head spin.

 

“Fuck,” Rachel held the headboard of Quinn’s bed. “Suck it… Keep sucking it and I’ll come for you.” She whimpered, her senses focused on nothing else but Quinn and her everything. Her mouth, her body, her tongue, and the way she looked up at Quinn with that  _ look _ that can bring anyone to their knees. Rachel felt the tension in her balls and immediately pulled her cock out of Quinn’s fantastic mouth. 

 

“W-where do you want it? Where do you want my load, Quinn?” She panted, fisting the tip, wrist rotating to keep her on that brink. Her toes curled, her thighs trembled. Rachel nearly buckled and blasted her load all over Quinn’s face when the blonde cradled her balls, full to the brim with pent-up semen. “Tell me, Quinn.” Rachel growled.

 

Quinn pushed her tits together, slick and glistening from a mixture of milk, spit, and Rachel’s precum. Those stiff nipples seemed to wink at Rachel as if begging her for her hot cum. “Shoot it all over my tits. Empty those full balls all over me…”

 

Rachel’s ears rang with Quinn’s words. She gritted her teeth and pumped her cock. A few wet tugs and she was grunting, humping into her fist while Quinn cupped and squeezed her balls. Rachel let out a weak whimper. Thick ropes of semen jettisoned out of the gasping slit of her cock to drench Quinn’s tits with her load. Some shot far, hitting Quinn’s cheek. The blonde flinched and giggled, giving Rachel’s balls a few more squeezes to make sure she was drained well and proper. 

 

At least ten ropes, perhaps more, of Rachel’s cum covered Quinn’s tits. It streaked, criss-crossing, covering Quinn’s nipples and the valley of her breasts. Rachel weakly rolled off Quinn’s body and slumped, bone tired save for her cock that teetered, a string of cum clinging to the tip.

 

Quinn sat up, took Rachel’s cockhead in her mouth and  _ sucked _ so that Rachel felt truly drained. She gasped, oversensitive, and rubbed Quinn’s back. The blonde settled beside Rachel and kissed her cheek.

 

“You have cum on your cheek,” Rachel murmured.

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

“Yours, for making me come so hard,” Rachel teased, reaching for Quinn’s side table for tissues to wipe Quinn’s cheek with. “I never thought it would feel  _ that _ good.” Rachel admitted. “But wow was I wrong.”

 

Quinn laughed and stroked Rachel’s belly, the skin right above her softened cock. “Thanks for helping me out again. You could bring your textbooks and stuff next time and we can study together.”

 

Rachel’s insides brightened at the promise of a ‘next time’. “I will.”

 

***

 

The following weekend. Home alone again. Rachel enjoyed having the house to herself, loved that her dads still loved the hell out of each other enough to go on weekend trips of their own to spend quality time with each other. And when Quinn texted her asking if she alone inhabited her home, Rachel was pleased to say yes.

 

She wondered then if Quinn had any plans to come over. She tidied up the living room, made her bed. Took a quick shower after all the cleaning just so she didn’t smell like sweat but still wore her usual house clothes of sweatpants and a white shirt. For easy access as well as to appear casual.

 

In the middle of a novel, Rachel heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and in came Quinn, rough and insistent, pushing Rachel against the nearest wall and kissing her. Rachel held her waist to have her close, the weight of her body, the matter of it pressed up against her own. Fingers lost in Rachel’s hair. Tongue the taste of mint and cream.

 

While Rachel would be content to make out in the entryway of her house, she preferred Quinn in her bed, naked and supine like a Greek goddess where she would lie by her side and drink her ambrosia. Milk or cum, it doesn’t matter. Rachel would gladly consume both so long as it’s Quinn’s.

 

So she took Quinn’s hand and ushered her up the stairs. “Did you finish your final essay for English?” Rachel asked by way of small talk to take the attention away from her hardening cock that stretched out her pants. “I’m only on my outline.”

 

Quinn chuckled, probably saw through what she was doing. They reached Rachel’s room. Quinn faced Rachel, hooked her fingers into the band of Rachel’s sweatpants and pulled low enough for her to expose her cock and balls. Rachel’s brows shot up but soon smirked as Quinn’s hand curled around the shaft, stroking her meat up and down. 

 

Rachel lifted her shirt and tucked it under her chin. Hips jutted out to give her a clear view of Quinn’s pumping hand, her lengthening cock. She watched the intent in Quinn’s features. The way she bit her lip. The flushing of her cheeks. Rachel removed her shirt and tugged at Quinn’s. Her full, bare tits came into view and Rachel’s cock pulsed which Quinn felt.

 

Quinn lowered her face and Rachel grasped the back of her neck to kiss her. Tongue parted her lips, coaxed Quinn’s tongue in her mouth to suck it into her mouth. Quinn’s hand continued its slow movement. The heavy weight of Rachel’s cock filled her hand perfectly.

 

“Sit down. Up against the headboard.” Quinn said, releasing Rachel’s meat. She removed her shirt, exposing her tits filled with milk once again. Rachel scrambled to sit on the top of her bed, naked, cock a teetering stalk of arousal. She fisted it while Quinn removed her clothing and threw it off to a corner. She crawled over to Rachel, her tits heavy and swinging and so  _ damn _ hot that Rachel had to suck in air in her lungs and grip the base of her cock. Quinn sat atop Rachel’s lap. Her warm pussy lips dragged along the Rachel’s thighs, the hilt of her cock. “I want to try it like this.”

 

“Have you thought about this?” Rachel asked with a smile. To know that Quinn thought about how to sex with her was nice to know. It meant she looked forward to their dalliances. Quinn spat on her hand and slicked up Rachel’s cockhead with it before sinking down on her length. To Rachel’s surprise, her pussy was warm, slick, and receptive. “Oh god, wow.”

 

“Don’t act so surprised,” Quinn teased. She bounced a few times, moaning and holding onto Rachel’s shoulders. “It’s not like it’s the first time we had sex.”

 

“No, but every time is like the first time—”

 

“Does that make me not memorable?”

 

“Let me finish–” Rachel kissed Quinn’s chin and grasped her ass. She dug her ankles into the bed and pumped her hips up into Quinn to drive her cock deep. “Because every time is special.”

 

Quinn gasped. Clung harder to Rachel’s shoulders. Her tits bounced right in front of Rachel’s face, stiff nipples grazing her jaw. Rachel cupped the soft, leaking mounds and licked the milk that beaded at Quinn’s nipples. Above Rachel, the bouncing girl shuddered.

 

Guiding Quinn’s tit into her mouth with her tongue, Rachel sucked–gently at first. Coaxing milk out of Quinn’s nipple with her tongue and lips. As the flow steadied, Rachel sucked harder. Took more of her breast into her mouth and drank from Quinn. She massaged her tits to keep the flow going while Quinn screamed, bouncing harder up and down her cock. 

 

Quinn buried her fingers in Rachel’s hair and guided her mouth to hers for a kiss. Perhaps something about the taste of her own milk on Rachel’s tongue stirred something in her, but she rolled her hips in a back and forth motion, grinding hard against Rachel’s cock, and came. Her walls, grasping and clenching, milked Rachel’s pulsing hardon but still, she held on and tried not to come just yet. She still has one more breast to drink from, after all.

 

Rachel rubbed the smooth plane of Quinn’s back and fixated her mouth back on her other breast, still full with milk. She could do this all day–bury her cock in her eager pussy while drinking from her tits. Not that the latter was a requirement. The day would come that Quinn no longer produced milk, but still. Rachel hoped Quinn wouldn’t pretend nothing happened between them.


End file.
